


Total Eclipse of The Heart

by AlexDanversEnthusiast



Series: Matters of The Heart [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Adult Content, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Coming of Age, Domestic Fluff, F/F, First Crush, First Heartbreak, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kara is not Supergirl, Light Angst, Slow Burn, Stolen Kisses, Strong Female Characters, Teenage Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2019-11-08 12:28:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 105,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17981354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexDanversEnthusiast/pseuds/AlexDanversEnthusiast
Summary: It was a beautiful summer morning when Kara Danvers-Prince met the woman who would change and deeply influence her life.  The woman is named Maggie Sawyer a former Gotham detective who moved to National City to start over. This is Kara's journey about coming of age, her first crush, her first heartbreak and everything in between, and the woman who helps her through it all.





	1. When Kara Met Maggie

**Author's Note:**

> I know I have like a million stories to complete (j/k it's not that many), but I needed to write something that was light on the angst. So this story came about, and I ran with it.
> 
> It's a Maggie and Kara story. I know you guys wanted me to write a story based solely on them, so here ya go. It took 84 years, but here it is.
> 
> The story can technically take place in the alternate verse I created, but it can be independent on its own. The only difference is Alex and Diana are in a relationship.
> 
> Title of the story comes from the song of the same name. Idk what is up with me and stories around song titles *shrugs*
> 
> ***Also, there is an update coming for Cruel Intentions and But I Do Love You. So be on the lookout for those updates***

It was a beautiful summer morning when Kara Danvers-Prince met the woman who would change and influence her life in a profound way. She was only sixteen-years-old when Maggie Sawyer came into her life. Kara had left the house on her usual morning run when she saw a moving truck at the house across the street. She was confused because the house was still on the market and a sold sign was not put out in the front of the house. Kara put her earbuds in her ear and began her run; she knew she would probably see them when she came back. She loved running in the morning; not only did it help burn off her energy, but it also gave her a chance to be free without flying. When Kara moved to National City to be with her mom, her mother had told Kara that she needed to be normal and to fly under the radar. When she lived on Themyscira, it was okay because no one knew where the island was, but when she moved to California Kara had to act like an average teenager.

Kara railed against her mother’s rule, but when her mother explained to her the reason why she stopped using her powers and became a normal girl. She hated it, but she knew that she would draw attention to herself and her mom would face disciplinary action for having a Kryptonian as a daughter. When Kara was finished with her run, she walked a slow pace until she reached her house. The moving truck was gone and replaced with two cars one of the cars looked vaguely familiar, but Kara knew her Aunt Kate would not be here without telling her.

“Hey, Kara.” She heard someone call her name. Kara looked around and saw her Aunt Kate exiting the house from across the street. She smiled and ran over to her aunt who was standing next to a woman she did not know.

“Aunt Kate,” Kara replied as she gave her aunt a gigantic hug.

Kate hissed at how tight Kara was hugging her, “Too tight, love bug.” She told Kara.

Kara let go looking sheepish, “I’m sorry, Aunt Kate. What are you doing here? Why didn’t you tell me you were coming into town?” She asked momentarily forgetting the woman who was standing beside her aunt.

“Well, I am here to help my friend get settled into her new place. I would have made my way over to see you. Besides, I thought I would surprise you with my visit.” Kate answered.

Kara beamed, “I am so glad that you are here. Who is your friend?” She looked from her aunt to the woman standing beside her.

The woman smiled, “I’m Maggie Sawyer, your Aunt Kate’s best friend. It’s nice to finally meet you, Kara.” Maggie introduced herself. She had heard a lot about Kara from Kate.

Kara tried not to blush, “Likewise. I need to head home and get cleaned up before mother wonders where I disappeared to.” She was sweaty and probably smelled. All she wanted to do was take a shower and eat breakfast.

“I’m sure your mother probably knows where you are. She does have you lo-jacked.” Kate teased.

Maggie chuckled, “I am sure she is not that bad.”

“Yes, she is,” Kate and Kara said together.

Kate laughed, “Diana is bad, but Alex is the worst. You’ll meet both of them; I am sure. I’ll be over there in a little bit, love bug.”

Kara blushed a crimson red, “Aunt Kate, please don’t call me that. I’m not five.” She brushed her aunt’s comment off.

“I will always call you love bug even when you’re married and with a family of your own.” Kate reminded her.

Maggie watched the exchange between aunt and niece she had to admit that Kara was quite charming, “I like the nickname it has a nice ring to it, but I wouldn’t call you that though. I would call you Kara.” She reassured Kara.

Kara tried her best not to smile like an idiot, but that was proving to be hard, “Thank you, Maggie. I will see you both later.” She turned and walked away mumbling ‘wow’ under her breath.

Kara jobbed across the street and entered the house she could smell breakfast being made, “I’m back from my run.” She announced as she took off her running shoes.

“Did you enjoy your run?” Diana asked from the kitchen.

Kara entered the kitchen and went to the refrigerator and grabbed the container of orange juice, “I did. Aunt Kate is here. She was helping her friend Maggie move in, and she said she would be over here later.” Kara poured her a glass of orange juice.

“Did I hear that Kate is here?” Alex asked as she entered the kitchen.

Kara nodded in her mom’s direction, “Uh huh. Her friend, Maggie bought the house across the street. She helped her move in today.” She answered her mom’s question.

“I wasn’t aware that anyone had bought the house across the street. If Kate knows her, then I am sure Maggie is a good person.” Alex kissed Kara’s temple, “You need a shower before breakfast.”

Kara rolled her eyes, “I am going up there now.” She finished her orange juice and ran upstairs.

Kara entered her room and grabbed her clothes that she was going to wear and headed to take a shower. She didn’t want to take her time because breakfast would be ready soon and she wanted to eat. After a quick shower and hair wash, Kara was dressed and ready to go downstairs. As she descended the stairs, she hears her mother’s, aunt, and Maggie in the kitchen talking. Kara looked in the mirror to make sure she looked presentable before hitting the bottom step.

“There’s my love bug,” Kate addressed Kara.

Kara sighed, “Mother, can you please make her stop?” She crossed her arms.

Diana looked at Kate, “Please stop calling her that.”

“I’ll try,” Kate answered knowing that she would not stop.

Alex pointed to the chair, “Sit down so we can have breakfast.”

Kara looked in Maggie’s direction, “Hi, Maggie.” She sat down at the kitchen table.

Maggie smiled at Kara, “Hi, Kara.” She replied.

Breakfast was spent with everyone getting to know Maggie and vice versa. Kara was content to listen to the adults talk, but she also used this time to observe Maggie. She’s new, and Kara wanted to get a feel for her. So far she liked what she saw, and the vibe Maggie was giving off seemed positive. Kara was no stranger as to how beautiful Maggie was with her brunette hair, soulful brown eyes, and a smile that would make anyone weak in the knees.

“So, Kara. What grade are you in?” Maggie asked.

Kara came back to the present, “I will be going to the twelfth grade this year.” She answered proudly. Kara was happy that she went to a school where no one thought she was a freak for being so smart.

“Kara is a regular smarty pants. Like her mother’s.” Kate replied.

Maggie was impressed, “There is nothing wrong with being a smarty pants. That means you have a lot of knowledge that would amaze people. Have you thought about colleges that you want to go to?” She asked.

Kara nodded, “Yeah, I have applied to UCLA, Stanford, Oxford, NYU, and Columbia University.” She answered. It had taken her a while to figure out what schools she wanted to go to and to find out which ones had her program.

“We are very proud of Kara. I was surprised that she decided to go to my old alma mater.” Alex was so proud of her daughter. She was so surprised when Kara had told her she wanted to go to Stanford.

“Kara would more than likely get into either one of those schools.” Diana knew her daughter would get into the college of her choice.

Kara blushed, “Quit it.” She hated being the center of attention.

“Kara is shy and does not like being the center of attention. Everyone is proud of her.” Kate added to the conversation.

Maggie gave Kara a sympathetic smile, “I don’t like being the center of attention either, Kara. They are proud of you, so it’s okay to let them brag just a little.” She told Kara.

Kara felt a little better, “Thank you, Maggie.”

Breakfast was over, and Kara had kitchen duty which was simple because of the dishwasher. Once she was finished, she joined everyone in the living room until it was time for her mom to head to work.

“Is it alright if I spend some time with Kara while I’m here?” Kate asked Diana.

Diana smiled, “I don’t see why not?” She had no problem with Kara spending time with Kate.

Kate looked at Kara, “What do you say, love bug? Do you want to hang out with me today?” She asked.

Kara loved hanging out with her aunt, “Do you even have to ask? What about Maggie? I thought you were here to see her.” She didn’t want Kate to abandon Maggie to hang out with her.

Maggie didn’t mind if Kate had spent time with Kara, “I can see Kate any time. I want you two to hang out with each other.” She wanted Kate and Kara to spend time together, plus it would give her a chance to unpack and get her house in order.

“Are you sure?” Kate asked her friend. She didn’t want her to think that she was ditching her.

“I am positive unless you and Kara want to help me unpack my boxes and put things together.” Maggie could use a little help.

Kate looked at Kara, “What do you think, Kara?” She asked.

Kara shrugged, “It doesn’t matter to me. We’re still hanging out, so that works for me. Plus, I get to know more about Maggie.” She was still hanging out with Kate, and it would give her a chance to learn more about her new neighbor.

The plans were finalized and Kara found herself across the street in Maggie’s house with Maggie and her aunt. She found it funny to watch her aunt and Maggie interact with each other. They acted like an old married couple. Kara wondered the extent of their relationship.

“Did you two used to date or something?” Kara blurted out as she unwrapped some plates in the kitchen.

Maggie looked at Kate and laughed, “No, we did not date. We’re really good friends.” She answered the question.

Kate put the glass down, “We’ve been friends for years. You’re not the only one who thought that we dated. I’m not going to lie, when we first met it was with the intention of dating, but we worked better as friends.” She answered Kara’s question.

Kara nodded, “How long have you two known each other?” She asked her next question.

“For about four years give or take. I met Maggie when she moved to Gotham.” Kate answered.

Maggie nodded, “I had just transferred to Gotham from Metropolis.”

Kara’s eyebrows shot up, “You used to live in Metropolis? Did you work with Superman?” She asked. Kara didn’t have much of a relationship with her cousin, but she still wanted to know how he was doing.

“Yeah, we reluctantly worked together. Superman is more vigilante, and I am more doing things by the books.” Maggie explained her relationship with Superman.

Kara didn’t know what to say, “So now you are in National City? Why did you leave Gotham?” She asked another question.

Kate laughed, “You are putting her on the hot seat, Kara. What’s with the third degree?” She asked her niece. Kara usually didn’t ask a lot of questions to people like she is doing to Maggie.

Kara looked sheepish, “Sorry, I am curious that’s all. Maggie you don’t have to answer the question if you don’t want to.” She amended.

“I’m okay with answering questions, but I will get to ask you questions as well. Deal?” Maggie figured if Kara was asking questions, then she would get to ask questions as well.

“Deal. Now answer the question.” Kara didn’t want to get distracted.

“I was offered the position of lead detective here, and I decided to take the job. It was a change of pace, plus I can get away from the gloominess that is Gotham.” Maggie answered, before putting up the rest of her glasses.

Kate scoffed, “She wants to get away from all the craziness that is Gotham.” She knew that was one of the reasons that Maggie accepted the transfer.

“Well, National City is pretty chill for the most part. We’re pretty low on crime at times.” Kara answered knowingly.

Maggie shook her head, “I am okay with that. What will you be majoring in when you get to college?” She asked.

“I want to major in neuroscience and minor in marketing,” Kara answered. It had taken her some time to figure out what she wanted to do in life.

The more Maggie talked to Kara the more impressed she was, “Those are great choices for a major and a minor. You really are a smarty pants.” She quipped.

Kara tried not to let Maggie’s words get to her, “I wouldn’t say that, but thank you.” She finished putting all the plates on the counter.

Maggie looked between Kate and Kara, “So, tell me how you two are related? I didn’t know you had any sisters or brothers.” She finally asked.

Kate shrugged, “I don’t. I’ve known Kara since she was a baby and Diana and I are like family. So, I became her aunt.” She answered vaguely.

Kara nodded, “Yeah, Kate’s been in my life since forever. So, I consider her my aunt for all intents and purposes.” She followed up on Kate’s answer.

“When you are talking to people about your parents do you say moms or do you say your parents?” Maggie asked out of curiosity.

“I sometimes I say moms, or parents. To people that I know I use mom for Alex and mother for Diana.” Kara answered. When she was growing up on Themyscira, she referred to Diana as mother, since that is what her mother had called her mother.

Maggie finished putting up the plates Kara had unwrapped, “Very proper.”

Kara shrugged, “Yeah, it sticks.” She shot back.

“Kara was a very proper child it took her a while to learn slang when she and Diana moved to the US from Paris,” Kate explained.

“You lived in Paris?” Maggie asked, not only was Kara smart, but she was cultured as well. She would love to talk to Kara about art and history.

Kara nodded, “Thanks a lot Aunt Kate. I used to live in Paris for a few years while mother worked at the Louvre.”

“So you know a lot about art?” Maggie asked.

“Yeah, something like that,” Kara answered before unpacking some more dishes.

Kate leaned against the kitchen counter, “Don’t let Kara fool you. She knows about art, and she is quite the artist herself.”

“Aunt Kate!” Kara admonished.

Kate put her hands up, “Sorry.” She apologized.

“You’re an artist. Have you painted many pieces?” Maggie asked.

Kara nodded, “Something like that.” She answered vaguely.

“Maybe one day you can show me some pieces, but there is no pressure,” Maggie suggested.

Kara couldn’t believe that Maggie wanted to see her art, “Yeah, sure.” She replied a little uncertain.

After Maggie’s house was partially put together, Kara and Kate went to lunch. They had invited Maggie, but she had declined and told them to have at it. Kara was a little disappointed that Maggie didn’t accompany them, but she was glad to spend some alone time with her aunt. Kate was her closest confidant. When she couldn’t talk to her parents, she would talk to Kate, and it didn’t hurt that what they talked about stayed between the two of them. They were sitting in one of the pizza restaurants enjoying endless pizza and drinks. Kara had to pace herself since she could put away a lot of food that most people couldn’t put away in one sitting.

“Since Maggie is here does that mean you will come and visit more often than you had been?” Kara asked as she chowed down on a slice of cheese pizza.

“I wouldn’t say that, Kara. I visit more than enough, and if Maggie weren’t here, I would still visit as much as I have been now. Just because Maggie is here doesn’t mean that I am going to start visiting more.” Kate explained the situation to Kara.

Kara was a little jealous, “Okay.”

“It’s you and me, love bug,” Kate smirked.

Kara rolled her eyes, “Can you please stop with that? You can call me that when we are by ourselves, but not in public and not around people who are not family.” She placed her condition.

“I’ll call you that when we are alone, Kara.” Kate relented she was going to have to break the habit.

Kara grinned, “Thank you. So tell me about this new woman that you’re dating.” She changed the subject.

“Her name is Renee, and she is a detective in Gotham.” Kate gave Kara the details of the newest lady in her life.

Kara listened as Kate told her about her newest lady friend and after they finished eating pizza Kate had dropped Kara off at home before making her way over to Maggie’s. Kara was disappointed that her aunt wasn’t staying with them, but she understood her needing time with her friend.

“Did you have a good time with your aunt and Maggie?” Diana asked as she sat on the couch next to her daughter.

Kara smiled, “I did mother. I missed her a lot, and I like Maggie too she’s cool.”

Diana kissed her daughter’s temple, “She’s cool? Is that a good thing or a bad thing?” She asked.

“It’s a good thing, trust me. Where is mom? Is she working late tonight?” Kara asked noticing her mom wasn’t home tonight.

“She’ll be home later. Why? Do you not want to hang out with your mother?” Diana asked.

Kara shook her head, “No! No, I like hanging out with you, mother. I like hanging out with mom too. I don’t have favorites.” She answered quickly.

Diana laughed, “I know you don’t, Kara. The Wizard of Oz is on do you want to watch that?” She asked.

Kara nodded, “Yeah, I don’t mind. Will we ever go back to Themyscira?” She asked.

Diana sighed, “We’ll go back one day, Kara. I will make sure of that.”

“I believe you.” Kara smiled at her mother before laying her head on her shoulder.

Kara and her mother were in the middle of Dorothy singing ‘Somewhere Over The Rainbow’ when her mom came home from work and joined them on the couch. She wondered what Kate and Maggie were doing across the street and if they were having fun.


	2. Secret Garden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara spends an afternoon with Maggie in her garden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your interest in this story. It means a lot to me, and I am finally writing a story that is light on the angst (yay!). 
> 
> This story will also unfold at a slower pace than the rest of my stories because of the complexities, the different relationships involved, the ages and getting Kara and Maggie to a place where there is a chance for them to develop more. I am also exploring Kara as a teenager as she goes through her ups and downs, realizations, and teenage shenanigans.
> 
> Long note was long... on to the story.

It had been two days since Kara had seen her neighbor from across the street. She caught a glimpse of her here and there, but she didn’t get a chance to talk to her. Kara assumed that it had to do with her schedule and her being a detective and all. It was a rare rainy day in National City, and Kara was on the bored side. Her moms were at work, and that meant she had the day to herself. She would normally be with Sara was visiting her dad and sister in Star City, and Lucy was in Metropolis for the summer visiting her sister. So that meant that Kara had a lot of time on her hands. Kara was in the middle of her Teen Mom marathon when the doorbell rung throughout the house. Kara used her x-ray vision to see who was at the door and she jumped off the couch when she saw it was Maggie. Her heart was beating wildly in her chest, and she took a few deep breaths before opening the door.

“Hey, Maggie. Come in,” Kara greeted the woman and let her inside the house.

Maggie smiled at Kara, “Thank you. I wanted to see if you would like to come over and help me set up my garden. I usually have someone to help, and since Kate isn’t here anymore, I figured that I would ask you for help.” She asked Kara to come and help. It was summer, and she was sure Kara didn’t want to spend it in the house.

Kara worried her bottom lip, “I would like that. Let me text my mom’s and grab the key.” She went into the living room and shot a quick text to her mom’s and grabbed her key, “I’m ready.”

“Let’s go talk dirt.” Maggie quipped.

Kara opened the door and stepped out on the porch. She closed the door and locked it before following Maggie across the street. Kara was still surprised that Maggie had come over to her house and ask her to help with her garden. She knew nothing about gardening, but she knew she would get a crash course from Maggie today.

“Do you grow your own vegetables?” Kara asked as she fell into step with Maggie.

Maggie nodded, “I do. I believe it’s a lot better if you grow your own vegetables, but for some, I go to the farmer’s market. There is something refreshing about planting your own though.” She answered.

“What do you plant in your garden?” Kara asked.

“The usual suspect's lettuce, kale, carrots, spinach, and arugula. I plant those during the summer, and they are ready for harvest in the winter. There is a small greenhouse in my backyard, and I will plant tomatoes, cucumbers, eggplant, and a few other vegetables.” Maggie answered as she opened the gate to her backyard.

Kara was impressed at the size of the yard; it was just as big as hers if not bigger. In the far right corner there was a small greenhouse, and next to it was a garden plot that had already been created.

“Was this here when you moved in?” Kara asked.

Maggie nodded, “Yes, it’s one of the reasons why I bought this house. The garden is enough alone.” She answered Kara’s question. The garden was the selling point, but also the inside of the house sold her too.

Kara looked around the backyard, “It’s a nice backyard. Where do we get started?” She clapped her hands together.

“We’ll put on gloves and get our hands dirty. I have the tools and seeds ready to go so all we have to do is dig in the dirt. I hope you don’t mind getting dirty.” Maggie grinned in Kara’s direction.

Kara looked at her outfit she had on a pair of denim shorts and a t-shirt, “I’m all for getting dirty.”

“That’s what I like to hear.” Maggie walked over to the table and handed Kara a pair of gloves and put on a pair of gloves herself. She loved to garden but getting her hands dirty was the downside.

Kara put the gloves on, “Are we starting with the greenhouse first or are we doing the outside garden?” She asked wondering where they were going to begin.

“The greenhouse first since it’s the hottest and then we can work out way out to the garden. Can you turn on the radio for me?” Maggie asked.

Kara spied the radio on a planter box, “Sure,” She went to turn it on, and the sound of Journey filtered through the speakers.

Maggie dug the holes in the dirt, and Kara put in the seeds. They had started with the tomatoes first, since they are usually the hardest ones, “How did you get into gardening and growing your own vegetables?” She asked.

“My aunt was really into eating organic and growing her own fruits and vegetables. She had a farm that I use to help out on, and that cultivated my love of gardening and things.” Maggie answered recalling some of her best moments with her aunt.

Kara thought that was admirable of Maggie, “That’s pretty cool. Are you ready for the tomato plants now?” She asked.

“Put them in.” Maggie pointed to the different holes that she had dug.

Kara put the plants into the desired places, “The tomato plants seem pretty easy since all you have to do is transplant them from their temporary home to their new home.”

Maggie put the dirt around the plant, “Exactly. Do you want to dig a space for the lettuce?” She handed the small shovel to Kara.

Kara smiled shyly, “Yeah, I can try.” She dug a few shallow spots for the lettuce seeds to go.

Maggie put the seeds in the pre-dug holes, “Now you have to cover them with dirt.” She instructed Kara.

Kara covered the lettuce seeds with the loose dirt that was already there, “That was pretty easy.” She looked over at Maggie for approval.

“You’ll get the hang of it in no time.” Maggie encouraged Kara to continue.

The greenhouse plants were planted, and now they were outside in a bigger garden plot. Kara had to admit she was having a good time with Maggie, “Are you originally from Metropolis?” Kara asked.

“Blue Springs, Nebraska actually,” Maggie answered as she finished covering the kale seeds.

Kara laughed, “Nebraska? That’s like the whitest state.” She teased Maggie.

Maggie couldn’t help but laugh with Kara, “It is, but that is where my parents and family lived. I hated it, but it was home for the first eighteen years of my life. You mentioned that you moved here from somewhere else. Where are you from originally?” She asked.

Kara tried not to look like a deer caught in headlights, “Midvale.” She answered that was her cover story.

“What was it like growing up there? Was it country?” Maggie asked.

“No, it was beautiful it’s an oceanside city, so there was water and beautiful beaches around. It was a beautiful place to live.” Kara combined Midvale and Themyscira.

Maggie smiled, “Sounds beautiful. I’ll put it on my list of places to visit. Are you thirsty? Would you like some lemonade?” She got off the ground and took her gloves off her hands.

Kara stood up and wiped off her knees; they were black from the dirt, “Yes, please.” She answered politely.

“Coming right up.” Maggie went inside the house to get some refreshments for her and Kara.

Kara waited while Maggie went inside the house she had to admit she was having a little fun with Maggie. She learned about gardening and planting vegetables while learning about Maggie in the process. Kara wondered how someone as beautiful and resourceful as Maggie was single.

Maggie came out of the house with a tray of drinks and a few snacks for them to enjoy, “Here is some lemonade, and a charcuterie board.” She put the tray down on the table, “I meant to ask are you allergic to anything?”

Kara shook her head, “No, I have no allergies at all.”

“That’s good to know. I have some assorted cheeses, crackers, fruits, hummus, and spinach and artichoke dip.” Maggie pointed to everything on the board.

Kara smiled, “Thank you, Maggie. It all looks delicious. Are you a vegetarian?” She asked taking a drink of her lemonade.

Maggie nodded, “I’m a vegetarian. I’ve been one since I was around fourteen. Are you a vegetarian?” She asked wondering what Kara liked to eat.

“No, but I don’t eat red meat. My mother is a vegetarian though. She loves animals and wouldn’t want to eat them. Mother didn’t want to impose her eating habits on me, but I have learned to eat a lot smarter. My mom, on the other hand, she likes all the meat and will eat vegetables if mother gives them to her.” Kara answered as she dipped a piece of celery in the hummus.

“Your mother sounds like me trying to get Kate to eat vegetables.” Maggie shook her head at the thought of Kate protesting vegetables.

Kara munched happily on her celery stick, “Are you single?” She blurted out without thinking.

Maggie nearly choked on her lemonade, “Yes, I am single. Why do you ask?” She wiped her mouth with a napkin.

Kara blushed, “I’m sorry. Sometimes my brain doesn’t catch up to my mouth. I was curious since you have so much house for one person.” She explained why she asked the question.

“You’re fine, Kara. I like the house, and it may be a lot for one person, but I am one for space. Kate may drop by, and I may have friends from Gotham or Metropolis come and visit. I have space for them to stay without it being crowded.” Maggie loved having a big space; it would make it easy for her to entertain people if they dropped by.

“That makes sense. How old are you? If you don’t mind my asking.” Kara nibbled on a piece of gouda cheese and a cracker.

“I’m thirty,” Maggie replied with her age. She knew that Kara would probably think that she is old.

Kara’s eyebrows shot up, “You’re thirty? You’re two years older than my mom.” She was surprised to learn how old Maggie was.

Maggie tried to do the math in her head, “How am I two years older than your mom? You’re sixteen.” The ages didn’t add up.

Kara groaned internally at her slip up, “Mother met mom when I was ten. They started dating around that time. When they got serious with each other mom adopted me, so yeah.” She explained with less detail than usual. Kara couldn’t come out and tell her that she was supposed to be with Eliza and Jeremiah, but they died, so Alex stepped up to help with her. Her mother was not comfortable with the idea, so they started fake dating, and then they eventually fell in love.

“That makes sense, in a way. I guess your mother likes them young.” Maggie joked.

Kara laughed nervously, “Yeah, something like that.” She sipped at her lemonade, “This is really delicious. Did you make it yourself?”

Maggie ate a strawberry, “I did. I have a lemon tree over there.” She pointed in the left corner of the yard.

“Your backyard has everything. Our backyard has an apple tree and a swimming pool.” Kara discussed what was in their backyard.

Maggie wished her backyard had a pool, “You have a pool?”

“Yeah, it came with the house. Mom figured that I would like to have a pool since our neighborhood is away from the beach. When I want to relax I get in the pool or after I go for a run.” Kara answered the questions.

“You are an enigma, Kara. I don’t know many girls your age who goes for runs during the day. Do you play any sports?” Maggie found herself intrigued by Kara but not in a creepy way.

Kara didn’t like to reveal what sport she played, “I play soccer.”

“Soccer is a good sport to play. You use your feet and not your hands.” Maggie liked soccer; her favorite team was Brazil.

Kara blushed, “Yes, unless you are the goalie, then you would use your hand. Soccer is the only sport that mother thought would be suitable for me.”

“I can see why.” Maggie noticed that Kara was quite athletic.

“Um, yeah.” Kara knew she was probably red as a tomato.

Maggie touched Kara’s hand, “I’m sorry, Kara. I didn’t mean to embarrass you or make you uncomfortable.” She apologized.

Kara was not uncomfortable at all hearing Maggie say that was kind of hot as Sara would say, “You didn’t make me uncomfortable at all, Maggie. I know you didn’t mean it in a bad way.” She was more than okay.

Maggie was relieved, “I’m glad. What time do your parents come home?”

“Mother comes home at around six, and my mom comes home around seven-thirty. There are times where she works late. Why do you ask?” Kara asked.

“I was curious as to what you do while they are at work? It’s summertime.” Maggie replied.

Kara smiled, “When they are at work, I am usually in school, but since it’s summer I sometimes go to the museum with mother and help out there. Or I hang out with my friends, but they are visiting family for part of the summer. So, it’s up to me to make my own fun. Do you have a set schedule with your job?” She hated that her friends were gone, but she was used to being alone.

“Eh, not all the time, but I usually work five days, and then off two days. Usually, I work the morning shift, but sometimes I may take a night shift here and there.” Maggie liked her schedule, but sometimes it could be draining. Since crime isn’t that big in National City, she’s been stress-free.

Kara filed Maggie’s schedule away for information purposes, “I should really head home. Thank you for letting me come over and help.” She looked at her phone and saw it was almost four.

Maggie was a little disappointed to see Kara go, “Not a problem. You are quite the gardening partner. I may call on your services again.”

“I’m across the street. It’s summer, and I have nothing to do unless I am with mother.” Kara finished her lemonade before standing up, “Thank you for allowing me to help.

Maggie pushed her chair back and stood up, “I’ll look you up for help. I’ll walk you to the gate.”

Kara reached the gate and opened the door, “Until next time, Maggie. Have a good day.

“You too, Kara.” Maggie watched as Kara walked away and closed the gate.

Kara walked home and entered the house. She needed a shower and wanted to finish watching Teen Mom if it was still on television. Kara felt productive today, and it was all because of Maggie. Kara needed to text Lucy and Sara about her new neighbor and how hot she was. After her shower, Kara went into her room and sat down at her desk. She opened her laptop and typed Maggie’s name into the search engine to see if there was more information about the woman.

Kara was able to pull up information from Gotham and Metropolis. There were articles about Maggie and the things that she was praised for by others. She liked what she read and found herself thinking about the woman across the street. Kara sighed and decided to frequent her favorite N*Sync chatroom and chat with a few of her friends there. Kara clicked away from her search and decided to go for a swim. It was hard finding things to keep her busy a part of her wished she went to the museum with her mother, but then she wouldn’t have been working in Maggie’s garden.

Kara decided to enter one of her favorite chatrooms dedicated to the band N*Sync it was a way to pass the time until her mother came home. She signed in with her user name and entered the room.

<JT_Biggest Fan has joined the chat>

N*sync4Eva: hey  JT! Where ya been?

BB4Lyfe: yeah JT where have u been?

Kara laughed at the questions she received before she typed out a response.

JT_Biggest Fan: sorry, I was in the process of moving, but i’m here now

J+BOTP: we missed u in this area

JT_Biggest Fan: missed u guys too.

Kara spent the rest of her time chatting with her friends in the N*Sync chatroom it was one of the more age appropriate ones. She had ventured into some of the older ones, but her user name would give her age away. Kara was in the middle of discussing the latest Britney Spears and Justin Timberlake gossip when her phone rang. She jumped up from her desk to answer it, “Hey, Lucy.”

“Hey, Kara. How is it in National City?” Lucy asked as soon as Kara picked up the phone.

Kara sat down on her bed, “It’s boring. I miss you and Sara a lot. When are you coming back?” She asked.

Lucy laughed, “I’ll be back at the end of July. So, you’ll have to be bored for at least another month or so. I miss you too, Kara. I like spending time with Lois and Clark, but it gets pretty stale after a while.”

Kara tried not to bristle at the fact that Lucy was spending the summer with Lois and Clark, “Well, she is your sister, and he is kind of your brother-in-law, so there is that.” She tried to point out the bright side.

Lucy sighed, “I guess. So nothing remotely interesting has happened?”

“Oh, you know that house across the street?” Kara asked.

“Yeah, it’s been vacant since forever.” Lucy thought the house was cursed because no one bought it.

Kara smiled into the phone, “Well, it’s not vacant anymore. Someone bought it.” She relayed to her friend.

“Oh, who bought it? Was it some young couple?” Lucy asked intrigued.

“No, it’s not a young couple, but it’s a woman. She is a friend of Aunt Kate’s a detective named Maggie Sawyer.” Kara told her friend as if she was discussing the weather.

Lucy gasped, “Get out of here! Are you serious? Is she hot?” She asked.

Kara was surprised by Lucy’s questions. She’s never heard Lucy ask that about a woman before, “She’s beautiful, Lucy. I mean, words cannot express how beautiful she is. I was over her house today working in the garden.” Kara finished telling her about her day.

“Go, Kara! So, how does she know your Aunt Kate?” Lucy asked needing more details.

Kara lay back on her bed, “They met in Gotham years ago after she transferred from Metropolis. I’m pretty sure Clark and Lois know of her, anyway, so they became friends. Maggie put in for a transfer, and now she is working with NCPD.” She gave Lucy a brief history of the detective.

“How do you know all of this?” Lucy asked amazed at her friend’s skills.

“Aunt Kate told me, and Maggie told me. It’s amazing what I can find out when I ask the right questions.” Kara was proud of herself.

Lucy chuckled, “You’re a regular Nancy Drew. How old is the hot detective?” She asked.

“She’s thirty and single.” Kara offered up her neighbor's age and relationship status.

“And she told you this when you asked her?” Lucy asked.

Kara nodded, “Uh huh, all because I asked the right questions. She seemed very interested in me as a person. It was weird but not weird if that makes sense.”

“That’s not weird at all. It’s obvious that she wants to get to know you. You’re Kate’s niece, and Kate is her best friend, so that is normal. You’re going to have to take a picture and send it to me.” Lucy made the request. She may not be there physically, but that didn’t stop her from wanting to know what is going on in Kara’s life.

Kara sighed, “Google Maggie Sawyer. I am sure you will see a lot of pictures of her.” She reminded her friend.

Lucy got up and went to her computer and Googled Maggie Sawyer, “Um, wow! You described her as beautiful, but she’s hot.” She closed her mouth.

Kara felt a little uneasy about Lucy using that word so freely, “Why do you keep calling her hot?”

“How can you not think she’s hot, Kara? Look at her you can’t tell me that she is not hot.” Lucy couldn’t believe her friend’s reaction.

Kara bit her lip, “I’ve never heard you say that about a woman before. You usually say that about guys.” She was trying to wrap her head around Lucy’s comments.

Lucy sighed, “I can appreciate a beautiful woman, Kara. It doesn’t mean anything. I’m sure there are women that you find beautiful.” She knew her friend was a little weird when it came to calling women hot or words along that line.

“I guess,” Kara answered.

Lucy muted the phone, “I gotta go, Lois and I are heading to the movies. I’ll talk to you later, Kara. Try not to be weird about the hot detective.” She hung up the phone.

Kara sighed and put her phone on the bed. Lucy was right; Maggie was hot in her own way but too old for her. Maggie was around her mom’s age, and it was gross. She shook her head and went back to her chatroom to discuss Justin and Britney.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Maggie working in the garden together. Gotta love Lucy for making Kara uncomfortable.
> 
>  
> 
> I seriously need to come up with a name for you all. LOL


	3. Summer Sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara hangs out with a new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who is giving this story a chance. It's a work in progress, and I hope to turn this into a work of art as I have with my other stories. Seriously, you all are amazing!

Kara was two weeks into her summer vacation, and it was finally starting to pick up a little, she had another new neighbor next door by the name of Samantha Arias. She’s the same age as Kara, and she moved here with her mom when she got a new job. Kara was happy that she had someone to hang out with while Lucy and Sara were visiting family. She had seen Maggie a few times since their gardening adventure, but other than that, the detective had been working a lot. No, Kara had not been keeping tabs on the detective, but she knows her schedule kind of but not really (don’t judge her, okay).

Kara was upstairs in her room with Sam, while her mom’s were entertaining Kate and Maggie. Her aunt was visiting for the weekend, and it’s never dull when Kate came to visit.

“Do you want to get in the pool?” Kara asked Sam as they lay on her bed looking through magazines.

Sam smiled, “Yeah, I brought my bathing suit for the weekend, so I am ready for the pool.” She answered.

“I’m so glad your mom went away on business for the weekend,” Kara told her.

“I’m glad I get to stay with you as well. You’ve become one of my best friends. I hope Lucy and Sara are accepting.” Sam closed the magazine she was reading.

Kara knew Sara and Lucy would accept her Sam, “They will trust me. Let’s get changed into our bathing suits.” She got off the bed and went to her drawer to pull out her bathing suit.

Once they were changed, Kara grabbed her towel and put on a pair of shorts over her bikini bottoms. She and Sam walked down the stairs and saw that her parents, Kate and Maggie were also in the backyard. Kara was a little nervous because she would be in her bathing suit in front of Maggie.

Kara walked outside with Sam her head held high and ignoring Maggie as she stepped into the backyard. She and Sam put their towels on the lounge chairs and stripped out of their shorts.

“Hello to you too, girls.” Kate addressed the teens.

Kara blushed, “Hi, Aunt Kate. We saw you inside.” She replied smartly.

“It’s still the principle, Kara.” Kate shot back.

“Leave them alone, Kate. They’re in their own world.” Maggie came to their defense.

Kara smiled, “Thank you, Maggie.”

Sam giggled, “Yes, thank you, Maggie.”

Maggie smiled in Kara and Sam’s direction, “You’re welcome girls.”

“Do you want us adults to leave you alone?” Alex asked.

Kara shook her head, “No, you’re fine, mom. If you want to go leave you can.” She answered her mom. The last thing she wanted to do was run them off.

“We’re okay, Kara,” Diana answered her daughter.

Kara looked at Sam and giggled, “Wanna race?” She asked.

Sam smiled smugly, “Oh, yeah. You are going down Kara.” She joked.

“Nope, you’re going down. On the count of three, we dive into the water.” Kara looked at Sam.

Sam nodded, “Okay, let’s do this.”

Kara smirked, “One, two, three, go!” She dove into the water. Kara swam with all her might until she reached the end of the pool.

Sam came up next breathing heavily, “Race you back!”

“Okay.” Kara swam back to the other end of the pool with Sam trailing behind her, “I win.” She smiled triumphantly.

“Go Kara!” Kate cheered from the sidelines.

“Way to go Sam!” Diana cheered for Sam.

Maggie watched as Kara and Sam swam around the pool they were very athletic, “Go Kara and Sam!” She cheered them both on the last thing she wanted to do was show favoritism.

Kara sat on the edge of the pool and Sam sat beside her, “Your aunt is hot. Is she dating Maggie?” Sam whispered to Kara.

“Uh, no. They’re best friends. They were supposed to be a thing, but it didn’t work out that way.” Kara answered. She couldn’t believe that Sam thought her aunt was hot.

Sam grinned, “Does she have a girlfriend?” She asked.

Kara closed her eyes, “Yes, her name is Renee, and she lives in Gotham. Please tell me you are not checking out my aunt.” She didn’t want to think of Sam crushing on her aunt; it’s weird and gross.

“It’s not a bad thing you know. At least it’s not your moms because that would be super weird. You’re not telling me that you haven’t checked out Maggie a time or two?” Sam whispered.

Kara felt scandalized, “No! I don’t see Maggie that way.” She denied.

Sam laughed sarcastically, “If you say so, Kara.” She was not buying what Kara was selling.

“Wanna play basketball?” Kara got out of the pool and went to get the basketball net, and the water basketball. She was unaware that a particular set of eyes were on her.

Kara and Sam played basketball while the adults talked and had drinks. After a few rounds of water basketball, Kara and Sam lay down on the chairs to catch a little bit of sun.

“Do you think your moms will let us go to the movies tonight?” Sam asked.

“Uh, yeah. I’m sure they would like to have me out of the house for a few hours so they can do things.” Kara wrinkled her nose in disgust.

Sam chuckled, “At least they wait until you are out of the house. I swear my mom and her boyfriend are shameless. I have to wear earplugs when he sleeps over.” She hated hearing her mother have sex.

“I don’t even want to think about my parents doing that while I am in the house. I can ask if we can go to the movies. Hey, moms?” Kara called over to her moms.

“Hey, Kara!” Alex responded.

Kara cringed at her mom trying to be cool, “Can Sam, and I go to the movies tonight?” She asked sweetly.

“Yeah, it’s summer you two should be enjoying yourselves. What movie are you going to go see?” Diana asked.

“We’re not sure yet. We have to pull up the movies and see what is playing.” Sam answered for her and Kara.

“Let us know what movie and the time. Your mother or I can drop you off.” Alex told Kara.

Kate cleared her throat, “I can take the girls to the movies. We can maybe get something to eat after or maybe go to Dave and Buster's.” She offered up her services; it would give her a chance to be a kid for a little while.

Kara perked up, “You wouldn’t mind?” She was happy her aunt volunteered.

“I wouldn’t mind at all. If it means I get to hang out with you and Sam, then I am game.” Kara answered Kara’s question. She had made a promise that when she visited she would spend more time with Kara while she was here.

Sam looked at Maggie, “Do you want to come with us? I mean, it would be rude to leave you out.”

Maggie was not expecting to be asked to join them, “I don’t mind if Kara doesn’t mind.” She looked at Kara.

Kara tried not to blush, “Uh, yeah. Of course, you can come along Maggie. I’m sure Aunt Kate wouldn’t want to hang with two teenagers by herself.” She answered back to Maggie’s statement.

Maggie smiled, “There is nothing wrong with hanging out with you two. I may be old, but I am still a kid at heart.” She quipped.

“You’re not that old.” Kara countered Maggie’s claim.

Sam coughed to cover up her laugh, “Oh, Kara.” She said under her breath.

Kara sighed, “Sam and I are going to go upstairs and find a movie and when it starts.” She gathered up her towel, shoes, and clothes before heading back to the house.

“What was up with that, Kara?” Sam asked as they entered the house.

Kara shrugged, “What was what?” She asked utterly clueless as to what Sam was asking.

Sam gave Kara and incredulous look, “You’re not that old. Really, Kara?”

“She’s not that old. Maggie is two years older than my mom.” Kara may have changed her mind on Maggie’s age.

Sam rolled her eyes, “If you say so. What movie do you want to go see?” She asked as they entered Kara’s room.

“Not sure yet. I want to get out of these wet clothes and put on some clean clothes; then we can discuss what movie to see.” Kara answered as she went to her drawer and pulled out a fresh bra and panties to put on after her shower.

Sam needed a shower herself, “That makes sense.” She went to her bag to pull out her clothes and a bra and underwear.

Kara went into the bathroom and turned on the water. She set it to hot even though she could not feel it, but she liked the way the water felt upon her skin. Kara stripped out of her bathing suit and got under the spray of the water. She sighed in contentment as she began to wash herself down. Kara washed her hair next to get the chlorine out of her hair once she was fresh and clean; Kara turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. She toweled off, put her panties and bra on before wrapping her towel around her body. Kara left the bathroom and went into her room, “The bathroom is all yours.” She told Sam.

Sam gathered up her things, “You look good wet, Kara.” She complimented Kara before going into the bathroom.

When Kara heard the bathroom door close, she mumbled to herself, “What?” She didn’t understand what Sam meant by that. Kara brushed Sam’s comment off and went to her closet to figure out what to put on today. She went with a pair of dark blue capri pants, a white camisole, and a blue short sleeved button down shirt to wear over it. Kara was partially dressed when her bedroom door opens to reveal a very wet and glowing Sam.

Kara tried not to stare and busied herself with getting dressed, “Did you enjoy your shower?”

“It was refreshing. Did you enjoy the view, Kara?” Sam asked in a teasing tone. She loved messing with Kara she was so easy.

“I’ve seen you half naked before, Sam.” She answered while putting her shirt on. Kara was not going to deny that Sam looked good in and out of clothes.

Sam dropped her towel and started to get dressed, “Yes, but you were not outright ogling me it’s okay, Kara.” She teased.

Kara blushed profusely, “Back off, Sam.” She snapped at her friend.

Sam backed off, “Sorry, Kara. I was just joking with you.” She apologized not understanding why her friend snapped at her.

Kara felt bad for snapping like she did, “I’m sorry, Sam. I didn’t mean to snap at you.” She apologized to her friend. Sam did not deserve the way she reacted.

Sam got dressed, “I will not say it’s okay, because it’s not, but I will not tease you like that again. I thought it was okay because it’s kind of our game.” She explained her teasing.

“I know it’s just, it’s nothing. So, do we want to see a funny movie or do we want a romantic comedy?” Kara asked as she brushed and styled her hair.

Sam shrugged, “I guess comedy since we are going to Kate and Maggie with us. What is the deal with you and her?” She finally asked.

Kara put her brush down, “With me and who?” She asked.

“You and Maggie.” Sam buttoned up her shorts.

“There is no deal. We’ve become friends sort of, you know since my aunt is her best friend. Why would you ask that question?” Kara responded.

Sam looked over at Kara, “The way she looked in your direction and asking you if it was okay that she came along. I mean it was a little strange.”

Kara shrugged, “There is nothing strange about it. I guess she looked at me to figure out if I was okay with it because I didn’t invite her when I invited Kate. Adults can be weird sometimes.” She ignored Sam’s insinuation.

Sam smirked, “If you say so. I do have a question for you though.”

“What question is that?” Kara asked she hoped that Sam did not ask any more questions about her aunt.

Sam thought about how she was going to phrase her question, “Is everyone in your family attractive? Your mother is as tall as an Amazonian and she’s beautiful. Your mom is beautiful, Kate is glorious, and Maggie is beautiful as well. I mean, just wow.” She saw Kara’s friends and they were equally as attractive.

Kara laughed, “I wouldn’t say all of us are attractive, but the ones that you see now are attractive enough.” She didn’t want to touch on her mother being Amazonian.

Sam finished dressing and pulled out her phone to search for movies, “Do you want to see Enchanted?” She asked scrolling through the movies.

“I don’t mind.” Kara did want to go see the movie and wanted someone to go see it with that wasn’t her parents.

“It starts at 6:15.” Sam told Kara.

Kara looked at herself in the mirror hoping she looked good, “We should get going then.”

Sam looked at Kara appreciatively in the mirror, “You are looking good, Prince. Looking good.” She gave Kara a thumbs up.

Kara flipped Sam off, “Stop it right now.” She told her friend.

Kara and Sam made their way downstairs and saw that Kate and Maggie were missing, “Where is Aunt Kate and Maggie?” She asked.

“They’ll be back in a few minutes they went home to freshen up.” Diana explained the women’s absence.

Kara shrugged, “That’s cool. What are you two going to do while we’re out?” She already knew the answer.

Alex looked at Diana, “We are going to the art museum, remember your mother has that party coming up tomorrow and she has to make sure that everything is set up correctly.” She answered her daughter’s inquiry.

Kara looked at Sam and smirked, “Okay.”

“What’s with that smirk?” Diana asked her daughter. She’s seen that smirk a time or two especially when Kara was up to something.

“Nothing!” Kara straightened up her face. She forgot that her mother knew all of her tells.

Diana smiled, “That’s not a smirk of nothing, Kara. I won’t ask you about it again, but whatever it is you’re thinking don’t think it.” She warned her daughter.

Sam tried to stifle her laughter she loved watching Kara and Diana they were too much, “You two are definitely mother and daughter.”

“What about me?” Alex asked playfully.

Sam smiled, “Kara has the best of you both.” She answered diplomatically.

Kara high fived Sam, “Very smooth of you, Arias.”

“I try,” Sam replied.

Ten minutes later the doorbell rang and Kara jumped up from the chair to answer it. She wasn’t in a rush or anything. Kara opened the door and it was Kate and Maggie, “We were waiting for you.” She greeted both women.

“Sorry to keep you waiting, princess. Are you and Sam ready to go?” Kate asked.

“Yup!” Kara answered, “Come on Sam we’re leaving.” She called out to her friend.

“Are you going to leave without saying bye to us?” Alex called from the living room.

Kara smiled sheepishly, “I’m coming.” She went into the living room and told her mother’s bye before leaving the house with Sam, Kate, and Maggie.

“So here’s the deal, we go to the movies and we hang out at Dave and Buster’s. You two are with us, so you can do whatever you want within reason, and it’s legal.” Kate had told the teens. She wanted them to have fun.

“I am an officer of the law and I will not be contributing to the delinquency of minors.” Maggie had given the girls a warning.

Kara pouted, “Spoil our fun. When I’m with Aunt Kate, she lets me do whatever I want, and then I get a cookie for not telling my mom’s.” She shot back.

“Don’t listen to her.” Kate denied.

Sam smiled, “It can be our little secret. We won’t tell if you don’t tell.” She played along.

Kate looked at Sam, “You are no stranger to trouble are you?” She asked.

“Trouble is her middle name.” Kara quipped.

“Get in the car you two.” Maggie didn’t offer any other response.

Kara and Sam got in the car and put on their seat belts. She didn’t understand why she had to put it on in the backseat. They made their way towards the theater while listening to music and chatting away. Every now and then she would catch Maggie’s eye in the rear view mirror and blushed at each eye contact they made.

Sam leaned over and whispered in Kara’s ear, “What has you blushing over there?”

Kara shook her head, “Nothing, I was thinking about something.” She answered vaguely.

Sam pulled out her phone and sent a text message to Kara

_Sam: Does this something have to do with, Maggie?_

Kara heard her phone chime and looked down to see a message from Sam. She unlocked her phone and read it before responding.

_Kara: No._

“Are you two having secret conversations back there?” Kate asked from the front seat.

Kara fixed Sam with a hard glare, “Not really.”

“Did you decide on what movie we were seeing?” Maggie asked.

“Enchanted.” Sam replied.

Kate laughed, “The princess movie? Awesome, I have a chance to actually watch it without feeling weird.” She had wanted to see the movie, but didn’t want to go by herself.

“You are weird.” Maggie teased Kate.

Kate scoffed, “You like me weird. If you didn’t, we wouldn’t have been friends for as long as we had.” She told Maggie.

Kara watched from the back with Sam as Kate and Maggie bantered back and forth. She looked at Sam, “This will probably be us in another twenty or thirty years.”

“I’m okay with that. You can be the Bonnie to my Clyde.” Sam glanced over at Kara.

Kara chuckled, “I don’t know if I am ready to be your ride or die chick.” She told Sam in jest.

Sam smirked, “We’ll see.” She replied with confidence.

They made it to the theater purchased their tickets, popcorn, candy and drinks. Kara nearly had a panic attack when she was seated next to Maggie. She contemplated having Sam switching seats with her. The smell of Maggie’s shampoo and whatever perfume she had on was driving Kara’s senses crazy.

“I don’t make you nervous do I?” Maggie asked Kara when the lights dimmed in the theater.

Kara laughed nervously, “Not at all.” She lied knowing she was nervous as hell.

“I don’t bite, Kara.” Maggie told her.

Kara felt butterflies in her stomach that she had tried to ignore. She didn’t understand what they meant. Kara’s heard about them from Lucy, Sara and on television but it was a weird sensation.

“I know you don’t.” Kara finally replied.

The movie started and all conversation ended and Kara enjoyed the movie. The butterflies died down and she was eternally grateful for that. She enjoyed the movie and eating her popcorn so far it was shaping up to be a good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sam enters the picture :-) Kara has some strange feelings that she doesn't understand.
> 
> Next up: we will have their time at Dave and Buster's it's full of fun that it needed it's very own chapter.


	4. Never Been Kissed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave and Buster's with a side of drama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I am quite proud of this story and your reactions.

Dave and Buster’s was turning out to be such a fun time. After Kara’s near brush with sensory overload, she was able to relax and have fun. Kate had treated her and Sam like adults and not as if they were children. Kara was thankful for that, and she was glad for the distractions to keep her from thinking about sitting next to Maggie at the movies. It all started with popcorn she and Maggie had reached into the bucket at the same time, and their fingers touched. Kara thought she was going to die, but she made it through with no problems. The thing that got Kara the most was that Maggie didn’t flip out, but she did apologize. After playing a couple of games, they were sitting at the table enjoying their meals. Kara was starving the popcorn, candy, and soda disappeared and was replaced with hunger. She was glad that she was around people that she could eat usually around. Many people would think Kara was a freak because she had to eat a certain amount of food within a day.

“How old are you Sam? Are you a senior as well?” Kate asked Sam the hard questions.

Sam chuckled, “I am sixteen. I will be seventeen next month, and I will be a senior along with Kara.” She answered.

“Will you be going off to college?” Maggie asked.

Sam nodded, “Yes, I am headed off to college. I applied to Harvard, Northeastern, National City University, UCLA, University of Georgia, and a few other colleges.” She listed off all of the universities she applied to.

Kara was proud of her friend, “She is just as smart as I am if not smarter. I have a feeling all of those colleges will come knocking at her door.” She pushed her shoulder against Sam’s.

Sam blushed, “Quit it.” She hated when people were praising her.

“Looks like we have another Kara on our hands. She does not like to be the center of attention either. Do you have a boyfriend?” Kate asked.

“Aunt Kate!” Kara called her aunts name. She hated it when her aunt would ask that question.

Kate grinned, “It’s a valid question, Kara.” She looked at Sam, “You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to, Sam.”

Sam shrugged, “I don’t mind answering at all. I do not have a boyfriend or a girlfriend.” She answered.

Kara nearly choked on her cheese stick, “Wait? You like boys and girls?” She asked her friend. Kara did not know that Sam liked both.

Sam nodded, “Yeah, it’s not a big thing. I don’t advertise it to the world. I like what I like.” She answered Kara’s question.

Kara didn’t know that about Sam it explained why she was always teasing her and making remarks towards her. She didn’t know how to feel about that.

“You don’t have a problem with that do you, Kara?” Sam asked.

“No! Why would I have a problem with who Sam likes? I have lesbian moms, a lesbian aunt, and Maggie. It’s not shocking to me.” Kara answered quickly before eating another cheese stick.

Kate took pity on Kara, “Let’s have a subject change for Kara. Do you play any sports?”

Kara frowned, “You don’t have to change the conversation.” She stated.

Sam shook her head, “It’s alright, Kara. I do not play sports. I am, however, on the debate team.” She replied.

“We have a debater in the house, nice.” Maggie complimented Sam.

Kate laughed, “There is a joke in there somewhere.”

The server brought their food, and all conversation ceased as they ate. Kara took her time and enjoyed her chicken parmesan; it was so delicious, but she also used the food as a distraction. She didn’t understand why she found herself getting upset over Maggie complimenting Sam.

“Are you alright, Kara? You’re quiet. Usually, you have a lot to say while you’re eating.” Kate asked after her niece.

Sam looked at Kara, “Yeah, this is not like you,” She agreed with Kate. Kara was full of chatter when she had food.

Kara shrugged, “I love my food right now. I’ve never had this before, so I am savoring it.” She replied.

“You know if you like the chicken parmesan so much. I can make a killer eggplant parmesan that is just as good. I can cook for you one day if you would like.” Maggie had told Kara.

Kara nearly dropped her fork when Maggie offered to cook for her, “Really? I’ve never had eggplant parmesan. You don’t have to go to all that trouble to cook for me.” She didn’t want Maggie to feel obligated to do so.

Kate chuckled, “Her eggplant parmesan is the best. It’s not polite to turn down an invitation for a woman to cook for you, Kara.” She had given her niece a rule of etiquette.

Sam smirked, “Yeah, you don’t turn down that offer. You don’t turn me down when I offer to cook for you.” She teased Kara.

In Kara’s defense, Sam was not a beautiful older woman, “I’m used to you offering to cook. I cook for you too, so it goes both ways.” She answered.

“You’re more than welcome to come over to Sam.” Maggie included Sam in the invitation.

Sam shook her head, “Thank you, but I have to politely decline. I’m allergic to eggplant.” She lied. Sam didn’t want to stand in the way of Kara and Maggie having dinner together.

“Maybe some other time.” Maggie conceded.

Dinner was finished, and they made their way over to the arcade side of the restaurant. The first thing Kara suggested that they do was go bowling. She and Sam were on a team, and Kate and Maggie were on the other team.

“I have to tell you now, Maggie that Kara is an excellent bowler. You will have to look out for her. She will eat you for dinner.” Kate had warned Maggie. She didn’t know how Kara became a beast at bowling, but she wiped the floor with her.

Maggie laughed, “As you know, I am an excellent bowler. I can handle Kara just fine.”

Sam chuckled, “Oh, those are fighting words, Kara. Are you going to let her talk about you like that?” She asked playfully.

Kara grinned, “We’ll see about that no one can handle me.” She quipped.

“I’m sure your mothers will beg to differ, Kara.” Kate chimed in as she finished putting on her shoes.

Kara picked up her ball, “My mothers are not here right now, so they don’t count.” She replied sassily before rolling her ball down the lane. As a surprise to no one Kara had a strike.

“Well then, it looks like we got this.” Sam gave Kara a high five.

Kara sat down, “Next.”

“See what we’re up against, Maggie?” Kate asked as she grabbed her ball and rolled it down the lane, “Strike!” Kate called as she walked back to the game board.

Sam laughed, “Not a strike. You have the 8th and 9th pin still standing. If you make it this time, then you will pick up the spare.” She pointed out to Kate.

Maggie snickered, “Sam’s got you there, Kate.”

Kate grabbed her ball, “Yeah, yeah.” She rolled it down the lane and picked up the spare.

Sam stood up, “Let’s see if I can bowl a strike on my first try like Kara over here.” She grabbed her ball and approached the lane.

Kara watched as Sam went to take her turn, “Go, Sam!” She cheered her friend. Kara held her breath as Sam sent the ball down the alley.

Sam jumped up and down when she had a strike, “Oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah,” She sang as she made her way back, and high fived Kara, “You’re up, Maggie.”

Maggie stood up and grabbed her ball; she had underestimated Kara and Sam, “I will see your strike and raise you another.” She stated proudly before approaching her target.

Kara watched in rapt attention as Maggie prepared to send the ball down the lane. She hoped that Maggie would at least knock a few pins down, and then miss the spare. Then again, Kara wanted to see if she had a bowling game.

“Shit!” Maggie cursed as she only hit three pins.

Kara tried her best not to laugh, “You’ll pick up the spare, Maggie. I have faith in you.”

Kate laughed, “I have faith in you too, Maggie.” She encouraged her friend.

“I bet you five dollars that Maggie does not pick up the spare,” Sam whispered to Kara.

Kara smiled, “It’s a bet, baby.” She shook Sam’s hand, “And it looks like you owe me five dollars, Sam.”

Sam hung her head in defeat, “Damn,” She cursed.

They played two games, and each time Kara came out on top with Kate coming in second, Sam in third, and Maggie in fourth, but not by much. Kara had to admit she was enjoying herself and all the angst and uneasiness she was feeling earlier had melted away.

“What do you want to do next? They have billiard tables over there.” Kate pointed in the direction of the pool bar.

“Sam and I want to play games, we are not old enough to go into the pool area, but you and Maggie can play.” Kara was disappointed that she and Sam couldn’t enter the bar area.

“Maggie and I will play a couple of rounds and meet you in the arcade area.” Kate knew that Kara and Maggie were old enough to watch themselves.

“That’ll work.” Kara and Sam said at the same time.

Maggie looked between Kara and Sam, “Do not take drinks from anyone. If someone guy or girl asks you to go somewhere private to talk, don’t go. Keep each other in your sights.” She gave the girls a warning.

Kara appreciated Maggie’s tips, “We won’t take candy from strangers, and we will hold hands to make sure we stay together.”

Sam loved Kara and her sarcasm, “Wherever Kara goes, I will follow.”

Kate shook her head, “I thought Kara was a smartass, but the two of you together is double the smartass.”

Kara grinned, “Mom calls us double trouble. Come on Sam let’s go play with strangers.” She offered her friend her hand.

Sam took Kara’s hand in hers, “We can’t play with strangers, Kara. Haven’t you learned about stranger danger? You can’t go with anyone you don’t know.” She answered in parting.

Kara dropped Sam’s hand after they left Kate and Maggie, “They are going to hate us.”

Sam shook her head, “I doubt it. We’re teenagers, Kara. they know that we are smart asses.” She quipped.

Kara was in the middle of playing ‘Dance Dance Revolution Universe’ when Kate came rushing over.

“Kara we need to get you home,” Kate had told Kara.

Kara stopped dancing, “Why?” She asked.

Kate looked at Kara, “Something big is happening, and we need to get you and Sam somewhere safe.” She replied cryptically.

“What’s going on?” Sam asked, “Are we in some kind of danger?”

Kate sighed, “You’re not in danger, but we have to get you home.” She answered Sam’s question.

Maggie looked at Kara, “Sorry, but I have to get you home, and then I have to take care of an issue. I’ll take you, and Sam to my house, until the threat is over.” She tried to keep Kara and Sam calm.

“Um okay,” Sam was confused as to what was going on around her.

Kara sighed, “It’s another day in National City.” She mumbled under her breath.

Kate ushered Sam and Kara out of the building, “We’ll make it up to you.” She reassured the girls. Right now her top priority was getting Kara to safety and out of harm’s way.

Before Kara could ask any questions, they were already at Maggie’s house. She and Sam were ushered inside quickly.

“Okay, you two stay here. Help yourself to anything there is sherbet in the freezer, popcorn, etc. in the kitchen. I have a media room in the basement you can watch movies, play video games and sleep if you want to.” Maggie had told Kara and Sam where everything was.

Kate kissed Kara on the cheek and hugged her, “Whatever you do, Kara. Do not open the door for anyone and remember what your mother’s told you.” She whispered in her ear.

Kara nodded, “I will,” She knew it was bad if her mother’s reminders were mentioned. She was not under any circumstances use her powers.

The house was empty, and Kara turned to Sam, “Wanna go to the basement and watch movies?” She asked unsure of what to do next.

Sam smiled, “That’s fine with me. What was with the rush?” She asked.

Kara sighed, “I’m sure there was something big going down, and since my mom works for the FBI I’m sure she had to handle things.” She answered vaguely. Kara didn’t want to come out and say that her mom works for the DEO and her mother was Wonder Woman.

Sam shrugged, “I guess it’s never boring in National City.”

Kara chuckled nervously, “You don’t know the half,” She responded as she and Sam made their way to the basement, “Whoa!”

“Whoa is right.” Sam couldn’t believe what she was seeing.

Kara took in the basement; it was more than a media room; it was like a mini movie theater down here. She wondered if this room came with the house because it was amazing. A big projector screen took up the top portion of the wall. There was an entertainment center with an extensive sound system. In the back of the room was a fully stocked bar, there was an old fashioned popcorn maker. There was a mini pool table and an air hockey table in the corner.

“Um, how much do detectives make?” Sam asked finally finding her voice.

Kara whistled, “I don’t know, but this is amazing. Let’s check out her movie collection.” She walked over to the entertainment system.

“Oh, she has a PlayStation and an Xbox.” Sam pointed to the gaming consoles.

Kara completely overlooked the two gaming systems, “Wanna play a game instead?” She asked.

Sam nodded, “Yes!” She loved playing video games.

They ended up playing Call of Duty on the Xbox and enjoying their time together. Kara was getting owned, but she was still having fun. Kara and Sam must have been in the middle of a melee when her mothers followed by Maggie and Kate came into the basement.

“Kara, oh thank God,” Alex rushed to hug Kara.

“Oomph,” Kara felt the wind being knocked out of her with the fierceness of her mom’s hug, “I’m okay, mom. What’s wrong?”

Diana walked over and hugged Kara once Alex was finished, “We are just glad that you are alright.”

Kara broke the hug with her mother, “What’s going on? What is with the whole hiding me in Maggie’s basement?” She asked forgetting that Sam was near her.

Alex cleared her throat, “There was a threat, and we wanted to make sure that you and Sam were okay.” She replied with her arm around Sam’s shoulder.

Kara knew that was cryptic talk for something big had gone down, “We’re okay, honest. It was smart thinking on Maggie and Kate’s part.” She looked over at the two women.

“What was the threat?” Sam asked.

“There were several bad guys on the loose, and we needed to take them down. It’s a big thing, and since Kara is our daughter, she could be in danger.” Diana answered as vaguely as possible.

Sam bought the explanation, “I can understand that. I mean, you are a famous art dealer, and Alex is an FBI agent.” It was plausible. She could understand why Kara’s moms would be afraid.

“Why don’t the two of you clean up and we can head on home,” Alex suggested.

Kara nodded, “Okay,” She answered without hesitation. Once everything was put in order, it was time for them to leave.

Kara went to Maggie and hugged her, “Thank you for tonight, Maggie. Your house is pretty awesome.” She liked the hug from Maggie.

Maggie was surprised by Kara’s actions but went along with it, “It was my pleasure, Kara. If you want to come over and play sometime, you can come over, and bring Sam too.” She didn’t want Sam to feel left out.

Kara let go of Maggie, “Deal. If my mom’s say, it is okay.” She replied.

“Thank you, Maggie, for tonight and the invitation.” Sam hugged Maggie awkwardly.

Kara felt something rising in her again as she watched the exchange, “Thanks for hanging out with us tonight, Aunt Kate. I had fun we have to do it again sometime, but without the danger.” She quipped.

Kate tapped Kara’s nose, “It’s a date, love bug,” She whispered.

Kara blushed, “I’ll let you get away with it this once.” She replied cheekily.

“We should go and let Maggie and Kate unwind,” Diana ushered the girls out of the basement.

“Thank you for taking the girls out tonight,” Alex told Kate and Maggie.

Kate smiled, “Anything for Kara.”

“Thank you for letting us take them out, Alex,” Maggie told Alex.

Alex nodded in Maggie’s direction, “Anytime, detective.” She said her good-byes and followed her wife and children out of the house.

Once inside Kara and Sam went upstairs to change into their pajamas after telling her parents good night. Kara hoped that Sam didn’t have too many questions when she was in her room. She closed the door behind them.

“I had fun tonight, Kara. Then again, I always have fun when I stay the night with you.” Sam had told Kara as she began to undress.

Kara looked away from Sam as she disrobed, “You always say that, but I am glad you did. I had fun tonight.” She began to undress and put on her pajamas.

“Have you ever dated anyone, Kara?” Sam asked as she pulled her pants up.

Kara didn’t know how to respond to that she’s never dated anyone, hell she’s never found herself attracted to anyone, not really, “No, I haven’t.”

“You haven’t? Why not?” Sam asked for more information. She had been curious as to why Kara never expressed interest in anyone.

Kara shrugged, “I haven’t found anyone that I like.” She answered honestly.

“I get it. So you’ve never been kissed?” Sam asked again.

“No, I’ve never been kissed. Have you?” Kara asked as she pulled the blankets back on her bed.

Sam smirked, “Yes, I have.” She answered before climbing in the bed.

“I don’t know why I asked that question.” Kara tried not to freak out about Sam kissing a girl.

“You asked me, so it is only fair that you ask the question,” Sam answered.

Kara slid in the bed, “What is it like to kiss a boy?” She questioned.

Sam chuckled, “I can’t explain it, but it’s different than kissing a girl. Girls are softer, gentler, and they are magical.” She trailed off thinking about kissing her ex.

“Oh, which one did you like more?” Kara was curious.

“Kissing girls is so much better. Boys want to suck your face off, and it’s gross.” Sam answered Kara’s questions.

Kara felt her cheeks burn, “That’s good to know.”

“Why are you asking all of these questions, Kara?” Sam wanted to know Kara was asking all these questions about kissing boys and girls. As far as she was concerned, Kara never expressed interest in doing so.

“I was just wondering. I’ve never kissed anyone, so I wanted to hear what it was like.” Kara shrugged, “Is that wrong?”

Sam shook her head, “Not wrong at all, Kara. You have yet to experience the joys of kissing yet, but you will eventually. Once you find that person, who gives you the low down tickle and makes your heart skip a beat.”

Kara liked the idea of that, “That gives me something to look forward to in the future.” She lay down in the bed.

Sam looked at Kara, “Do you want to know what it feels like?” She asked boldly.

Panic arose in Kara, “Maybe not right now,” She replied quickly, “I’m tired.”

“Maybe next time, good night, Kara.” Sam tried her best to hide her disappointment.

Kara turned off her lamp, “Good night, Sam.” She rolled over and willed herself to try and fall asleep. She couldn’t believe that Sam had asked to kiss her, but what did that mean? She didn’t like girls, not like that. Kara wasn’t going to think about that and decided to focus on sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh what's going to happen between Kara and Sam now?


	5. Hello Confusion My Old Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after and Kara is full of angst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone giving this little story that could a chance. I get so excited to see what you all think. Every one of you are amazing.

When Kara woke up the next morning she found that she was alone in the bed. She rubbed her eyes and threw the covers back. Kara knew she was not supposed to use her powers, but it didn’t hurt to use her hearing. She tuned in and heard her mother’s downstairs talking with Sam; Kara was glad that Sam didn’t run off after last night. Kara still couldn’t believe that Sam had offered to kiss her and she turned her offer down. Kara got out of bed and went about her morning routine and headed downstairs.

“Morning, sleepy head.” Diana greeted her daughter.

Kara went to the refrigerator and pulled out the carton of orange juice, “I am not a sleepy head. Last night was pretty exciting.” She replied.

“Was last night too exciting that you forgot that you are supposed to be helping your mother down at the museum today?” Alex kissed Kara on her temple.

“No, I didn’t forget. Does that mean Sam has to come too? I mean after all; she is here for the weekend.” Kara hoped that Sam had to help as well.

Sam smirked, “Nope, I will be with Alex today running errands, besides art is more your thing than mine.” She hoped that things between her and Kara wouldn’t be too weird.

Kara knew that Sam would find a way to get out of helping, “If you say so. I am going to go for my morning run. Is that okay?” She asked her parents before pouring some juice in a glass.

“I don’t see why you can’t go for your run,” Alex replied.

Kara shrugged, “Okay. Do you want to run with me, Sam?” She asked her friend.

“No, the only running I do it in PE or to the refrigerator. You can run all by yourself.” Sam answered the question. She was not a big fan of running.

“That’s alright with me.” Kara replied nonchalantly before gulping down her juice, “I’ll be back later.” She ran out of the door as if the devil was on her heels.

Kara was finally able to breathe when she stepped out of the house. The sun was shining high in the sky, and her body was humming with unused power. It was a blessing and a curse, but being in National City, Kara had to deny a part of who she was. Yes, she is Amazonian, but she is Kryptonian through and through. She knows nothing of where she came from or what her parents were like all she remembered was being with her mother and Themyscira. Kara brushed those thoughts away and put in her earbuds and started her morning run. She went a different route than she usually ran to give herself a change of scenery. Kara ran on the sidewalks in a part of the neighborhood she had never been in before. She waved at the people who were outside or walking their dogs. The oxygen filled her lungs and the air smelled of sweet flours and bushes that dotted her run. After feeling sufficiently drained, Kara ran back home and entered the house.

“There you are we thought you had gotten lost.” Alex greeted her daughter.

Kara took off her shoes, “No, I went a different way on my run today. Where is breakfast?” She asked as she noticed that there was no food cooking.

“Your mother and I decided to take you and Sam out for breakfast this morning. I hope you don’t mind.” Alex answered the question.

“Nope! I don’t mind at all can we go to Noonan’s? I want one of their sticky buns.” Kara asked.

Alex smiled, “We’ll see. Go upstairs and take a shower so we can go. Sam should be out of the shower.”

Kara caught the tail end of what her mom said and headed upstairs to her room. She hoped that Sam was out of the shower and dressed when she entered her room. Kara cracked the door to her room opened and saw that Sam was still in her towel.

“Hey, Kara. Did you enjoy your run?” Sam asked.

Kara cleared her throat, “Uh, yeah. It was a good run. You should come with me next time.” She went over to her dresser and pulled out a bra and underwear.

“I’ll think about it. I don’t want to cramp your routine.” Sam replied as she dropped her towel.

Kara gaped like a fish out of water at how brazen Sam was, “Uh, you couldn’t wait until I left the room.” She squeaked out.

Sam sighed, “We’ve seen each other naked before, Kara. There is no need to get all shy unless you see something that you like.” She needled Kara a little bit.

“I—I’m not shy. Aren’t you cold?” Kara asked as she felt her cheeks burning. Sam was beautiful and had a great body, and of course, Kara could spend all day looking at it, but that was wrong.

“Not cold at all, but I can tell by your breathing and the redness of your cheeks that you are embarrassed. I’m going to get dressed, and you are going to take a shower so we can have breakfast.” Sam picked up her towel and wrapped it around herself. She felt terrible for doing that to Kara, but she was trying to get her friend to be open about admiring a woman’s body. Sam knew that Kara was confused and hoped that this would help with her confusion.

Kara entered the bathroom and closed the door quickly behind her and leaned against it. She didn’t know what Sam was playing at, but it was getting to her, and she didn’t know why. Sam was beautiful, and Kara couldn’t deny that. She had a stunning body and in words of Lucy ‘she’s hot.’ Kara pushed those thoughts away; she didn’t want to add to her confusion. Instead, Kara took her shower and let the water wash the dirt and sweat off of her from her run. After her shower, Kara felt better and went into her room to finish getting dressed. She sighed in relief when Sam was nowhere to be found and dressed in peace. Fully clothed and hair done Kara bounded down the stairs, “I’m ready for breakfast now,” She chirped happily.

“Finally! I thought I was going to have to eat my arm,” Sam joked.

Kara rolled her eyes, “Must you be so dramatic?” She asked her friend.

“Only for you, Kara.” Sam shot back.

“Alright girls. Let’s go before you both turn into divas.” Diana entered the living room.

Kara and Sam got up and ran out the door to the car. Once they were ready to go, they were on their way to Noonan’s for breakfast.

“Are we okay?” Sam asked from beside Kara.

Kara wondered what Sam was referring to, “Are we okay about what?” She asked drawing a blank.

“About last night. I didn’t mean to freak you out or anything,” Sam replied.

Kara sighed, “You didn’t freak me out, Sam. I was not expecting you to ask me that question. We are okay though.” She didn’t want anything to change with Sam.

Sam smiled and took Kara’s hand in hers, “I’m glad. I wouldn’t want to lose you as a friend.”

Kara felt the warmth of Sam’s hand, “You wouldn’t lose me, Sam. We will always be together, remember? Ride or Die.” She grinned.

“Even when Lucy and Sara get back from their vacation?” Sam asked feeling a little unsure.

Kara nodded, “Even when Lucy and Sara come back from vacation. They can’t wait to meet you, and I know they are going to like you.” Lucy and Sara were curious about her new friend.

“I’m not nervous at meeting them at all,” Sam answered.

“Good!” Kara was happy that her friends were going to be meeting each other soon.

They arrived at Noonan’s and was immediately sat down at a table in the corner. Everyone had their brunch menus and spent time looking over theirs. Kara already knew what she was going to have. Her favorite sticky buns with a side of turkey bacon and eggs.

“How many times a year do you have an art gallery showing, Diana?” Sam asked opening up the conversation.

“Two or three times a year if not more. I like to hold special exhibits and sometimes show local artists. Tonight we are hosting The Titanic tour, so it’s a pretty big one tonight.” Diana answered. She had worked a lot to get the exhibit in her gallery.

Alex smiled at her wife’s dedication to her passion, “That’s what makes her one of the best. You’ll have to let her show you the work she’s done in Paris it’s amazing and you will be immersed in the beautiful world of art.” She loved her experience there and knew her wife had a real eye for art. Alex moved to kiss her wife on the cheek.

“She speaks so highly of me. Are you okay, Kara? You’re studying that menu intently.” Diana noticed how her daughter was not engaging in their conversation.

Kara put down her menu, “I’m sorry, mother. I have a lot on my mind right now.” She answered her mother’s question.

“Is there something you want to talk about, Kara?” Alex asked.

Kara shook her head, “I’m fine, mom.” The lie rolled off her tongue.

Alex raised an eyebrow, “Are you sure about that, Kara?” She knew when Kara was lying.

“I don’t want to talk about it right now!” Kara snapped. Her outburst caught everyone’s attention at the table.

“Kara?” Sam called her friend.

Kara looked at Sam, “What?!” She snapped again.

Sam shook her head, “Nothing,” She went back to her menu. Sam didn’t understand what happened between the car and now.

“We should order then,” Diana suggested.

The food was ordered, and Kara was still in a sullen mood. She didn’t understand why her parents had to engage in public displays of affection; it was gross. If anyone were to see them, then Kara would never be able to live it down. Breakfast was served, and Kara’s little outburst from earlier was forgotten, but Kara knew that her mother was going to ask her about what happened. She didn’t know what she was going to say. Kara stayed quiet and ate her breakfast while everyone talked around her.

Kara made it through breakfast unscathed and walked with her mother to the gallery around the corner. She was thankful that her mother didn’t say anything to her about what happened in Noonan’s. Kara didn’t quite understand it herself; she had no problems with her mom showing PDA at home, but they rarely showed it in public. Kara didn’t understand why they did it today it didn’t sit right with her, and then Sam it was too much to process. She found herself feeling a little something when she saw Sam naked, but Kara didn’t understand how or why? Kara felt tiny butterflies or nerves when she met Maggie for the first time, but she chalked it up to her being nervous meeting a new person. When it came to meeting new people Kara had to lie, and she hated lying, but she was living a lie with all her friends and now Maggie.

“I’m going to need your help moving some things around, Kara,” Diana told her daughter as she unlocked the gallery.

Kara shoved her hands in her pocket, “Yes, mother. Why do we have to move things around? Didn’t you and mom do this yesterday?” She asked as she entered the gallery.

“Yes, but we have to make sure that everything is out of the way so the caterers will have somewhere to set up,” Diana answered her daughter’s question.

Kara smirked, “I’m here as labor. I hope I get paid for this.” She joked.

Diana smirked, “Maybe, but it depends on your work.”

“I knew it wouldn’t be that easy, mother,” Kara mumbled under her breath.

“I heard that,” Diana called from her office.

Kara rolled her eyes and looked at the artifacts from the Titanic. She loved the movie and had fallen down the rabbit hole trying to find out everything about the ship. Kara came across decorative hair combs and other precious finds.

“Wow,” Kara whispered to herself.

“Wow is right. There is a lot of history here.” Diana spoke.

Kara looked back at her mom, “Is there ever. I’ve seen pictures and stuff, but nothing compares to the real thing.” She was still in awe over everything she saw.

“Not many people can say that they’ve seen these pieces up close and personal, but you can. Do you like it?” Diana asked.

Kara lit up like a kid in the candy store, “I love it!”

“I’m glad you do. It took a little work, but I was able to get everything here for you, Kara.” Diana decided to reveal the surprise to Kara.

Kara turned around and faced her mother, “You did this for me?” She asked as tears formed in her eyes.

“Yes, Little One. The showing is all for you. I know how much you loved Titanic and everything about it, so I decided to bring a little bit of the Titanic to you.” The expression on Kara’s face told her everything she needed to know.

Kara hugged her mother tightly, “Thank you, mother. I will always remember this. I’m sorry about Noonan’s earlier.” She apologized for her behavior.

Diana hugged Kara back, “I don’t know what’s going on with you, Kara but I want you to know that you can talk to us about whatever is bothering you.”

Kara sniffed, “I can’t, mother, at least not right now. I don’t even know what’s happening to me.”

“You’re a teenager, Kara. You are experiencing all of the emotions and feelings at once. You may even be feeling and an extra surge of hormones. You’re not a human teenager, but you are a Kryptonian teenager, and you may be feeling things a little more intense than your human counterparts.” Diana tried to explain to the best of her ability. She didn’t have a Kryptonian handbook, and Clark was not a big help.

Kara laughed with a voice laced with tears, “It sucks, mother.”

“I know it does, Kara but you will figure it out soon enough. Your mom and I are here for you, Little One and we will always love you no matter what. You’re our baby, and we are here for you always.” Diana rubbed Kara’s back gently. She was not going to pressure Kara and give Kara her space.

“Thanks, mother.” Kara felt a little better.

Diana moved away and looked Kara in the eyes, “I love you, Kara.” She used the pad of her thumbs to wipe Kara’s tears away.

Kara smiled gratefully, “I love you too, mother.” She replied softly.

“We don’t have a lot of time. We should get to work and make sure that this exhibit is the best one National City has ever seen. What do you say?” Diana needed to elevate the mood for both her and Kara’s sake.

Kara wiped her eyes, “I say, let’s do it!” The heaviness that she was feeling faded away but not by much.

Kara and Diana worked through most of the day organizing tables and making sure the caterers had enough room to set up the food station. Kara felt proud of her contribution and could not wait until everyone came tonight. She looked at her watch and saw it was a quarter past four.

“Mother, I think we should call mom and have her come and pick us up. We’ll only have a few hours to get ready and get back here before seven.” Kara told her mother as she walked into the back office.

Diana smiled, “Already done she will meet us out front in a few minutes. Are you feeling a little better?”

Kara nodded, “A lot better, mother. I know mom is going to want to talk to me about today. Do you think she would be terribly upset with me?” She asked.

“No, Kara. Your mom will not be upset with you. All you have to do is talk to her the way you talked to me, and she will understand. You know, your mom is probably the perfect person to talk to if you’re struggling.” Diana had a feeling that Kara was conflicted about who she is and knew that Alex would be the best person to talk to since she struggled herself.

Kara nodded, “Okay.”

The car ride was quiet, and the entrance into the house was a lot quieter. Kara was about to head upstairs with Sam when her mom had called and told her to stay.

“Yeah, mom?” Kara asked.

Alex sat down on the living room couch, “Come talk to me. I want to know what happened this morning?” She pats the couch cushion.

Kara sighed and sat down maneuvering her body so that she was facing her other mother, “I’m sorry about this morning. I have a lot going on right now and it kind of boiled over.” She provided a vague explanation.

Alex reached out and pushed some of Kara’s hair behind her ear, “What’s going on, Kara? You’ve been acting strange all day. Did something happen last night? Are you and Sam okay?” She asked.

Kara sighed, “I am confused about something, and I don’t know what to make of it. Sam and I are okay; we’re still the best of friends. It’s just that…it’s nothing. When did you realize that you liked girls?”

Alex had an idea of what was going on, “I was around your age when I realized that I liked girls. I had this best friend named Vicki; we were kind of close, then we got into an argument. We stopped being friends.” She answered honestly. Vicki had been her best friend and her first crush.

“How did your parents handle it?” Kara asked.

Alex sighed, “My mom handled it okay and my dad he came around eventually. They didn’t live long enough for me to have an actual girlfriend. Your mother came after the fact. She's beautiful, strong, fierce and she loved and protected you with everything she was. It also didn’t hurt that she had this cute little ten-year-old girl with the infectious laugh and a smile that would turn anyone’s day around. According to Vasquez, I was a walking gay disaster where your mother was concerned.” She recalled what it was like the first time she met Diana.

Kara laughed, “I know you were. Mother loved you anyway.”

Alex continued playing with the ends of Kara’s hair, “Do you think that you may like girls, Kara?” She asked gently.

Kara shrugged, “I don’t know, mom. I’m so confused right now. I don’t know if it’s because I have two lesbian moms and a lesbian aunt, or if my best friend is bi. I’m all over the place right now. I don’t want you or mother to be disappointed in me for liking girls or liking boys and maybe liking both.”

Alex sighed, “Your mother and I will not be disappointed in you, Kara. We will not care about the gender of the person you date as long as they treat you right. If you date a girl, then we don’t have to worry about any unwanted pregnancies. If you date a boy, then we’ll have to worry about a lot more. Your mother and I will love you regardless of who you choose. You’ll have our support. Now, your little outburst today was unacceptable, but I will let it go this time. We talk about things in this house and your attitude is not needed.” She held her arms open for Kara.

Kara leaned in and wrapped her arms around her mom’s waist, “I’m sorry about that. Mother says that I am having a higher surge of hormones since I am Kryptonian and not human.” She whispered the last part.

Alex chuckled, “There is that. I think my parents have some notes about Kryptonians coming of age. I’ll have to do some research, and maybe I can help you get a better understanding of who you are. Your cousin came of age on earth, but since he is not a big help, we’ll have to figure it out ourselves. I think you should go talk to Sam and get ready for tonight. I love you, Kara.” She kissed Kara’s temple.

Kara signed in relief, “I love you too, mom.” She let go of her mom and went upstairs. Kara knew she would have to talk to Sam eventually, but right now she didn’t want to talk to her. She chose to focus on getting ready for the art exhibit tonight and hoped that Kate and Maggie would be there tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't think it's going to be that easy. We will see a lot of Kara's struggles coming up. She's a teenager so there will be some challenges for her. I'm sure most of you will be able to understand.
> 
> I know there is a lack of Kate and Maggie in this chapter but I wanted to focus more on the family dynamic, but don't worry they will be in the next chapter.
> 
> Drop your thoughts down below :)


	6. Rollercoaster of Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Sam hang out at the gallery and end up spending time with Kate and Maggie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone for giving this story some love! I appreciate every one of you :)
> 
> Kara will be going through a lot of changes, and we'll see her take two steps forward and two steps back. As Alex and Diana had stated before, Kara's hormones and reactions are not typical of a regular human teenager. She's Kryptonian, so she feels things differently, and being under the sun does not help either. 
> 
> Enjoy the story...

Kara stood off in the corner with Sam while the gallery patrons looked at the Titanic exhibit. She was only thirty minutes into the showing, and she was already bored. Kara had stayed away from the parties for a reason. Sam was making it a little better with her running commentary of what people were saying.

“That couple over there, they are discussing what they are going to do when they leave here tonight.” Sam subtly pointed to an older couple engrossed in a conversation.

Kara chuckled, “They are probably going to go home and watch something on PBS and fall asleep.” She stated.

Sam laughed, “PBS? I would go with Fox News because they look like the type who would watch that nonsense.” She quipped.

“Oh God, not Fox News. That channel should be banned in the whole country and the world.” Kara despised that news channel.

Sam stood beside Kara, “Don’t look now, but Maggie just walked in with Kate. Maggie is rocking that suit.” She whispered.

Kara looked in the direction that Sam was looking and her mouth nearly dropped as she saw Maggie enter the building with a simple black pantsuit with a crisp white shirt underneath, and Kate had on a knee-length blue dress.

“Um, wow,” Kara whispered under her breath.

Sam heard Kara’s declaration, “Wow is right. Your aunt looks smoking hot if only I were legal.” She held nothing back.

Kara punched Sam in the arm, “That’s my aunt, and she has a girlfriend.” She reminded her friend.

“I am a woman, and I have eyes, Kara. I appreciate how good your aunt looks. Maggie looks just as good. They look like a power couple like your moms.” Sam could not let it go because they were fine.

Kara tried to tune out Sam’s words, but it was hard, “I get it, Sam. You gotta keep it in your pants.”

“It’s in my pants, Kara. Here they come,” Sam pointed out the couple walking in their direction.

Kara cleared her throat, “I didn’t know they were that close.” She squeaked out.

“Hey, girls.” Kate greeted her Kara and Sam.

Kara smiled, “Hi, Aunt Kate and Maggie.” She hoped that she sounded normal.

“Hi, Kate and Maggie,” Sam greeted the two women.

“Hi, Sam and Kara. You two look lovely tonight.” Maggie had told the two girls standing in front of her.

Kara felt butterflies fluttering in her stomach, “Thank you,” She tried not to blush, “You look beautiful tonight too, Maggie.” She complimented the woman in return.

“Where are your moms?” Kate asked.

Kara shrugged, “I don’t know where mom is, but mother is over there talking to the mayor.” She pointed in the direction of her mother.

“Looks like I need to go rescue her. I know you’re supposed to be doing more than just standing in the corner, Kara.” Kate looked pointedly at her niece.

“I know, I’m supposed to engage the people, but I don’t feel like engaging anyone,” Kara replied lamely.

Sam smiled, “Well, you can entertain Maggie and me. You’re doing your job.” She suggested.

“I have to agree with Sam. You can take us around and show us all the wonders of the Titanic. I heard that this is your area of expertise.” Maggie, like Kara, had an interest in the ‘ship of dreams.’

Kara felt the butterflies fluttering in her stomach, “Yeah, of course, Sam and I can talk with you.” She answered.

Sam was game, “Let’s do it.” She replied enthusiastically.

Kara, Sam, and Maggie spent time exploring the gallery and Kara found herself growing more comfortable around Maggie as the evening turned into night. Kara was impressed at how well versed Maggie was in the mythos of the Titanic and could listen to her talk for hours.

“Kara? Could you come here for a moment?” Diana called her daughter.

Kara smiled at Maggie, “If you’ll excuse me, I have to play the dutiful daughter.” She cursed her mother’s timing.

“Here’s my darling daughter, Kara.” Diana introduced her daughter.

“Kara over here,” A photographer called out to her.

Kara looked in the direction of the photographer and smiled. She hated taking photographs.

“What do you think of tonight’s exhibit? Your mother tells us that you were an inspiration.” The reporter asked.

Kara smiled nervously, “I love the exhibit. I’ve been a fan of Titanic for years the ship and the movie respectively. I’m honored that my mother had the chance to have the artifacts placed on display here.” She answered articulately.

Another round of interviews came and then there was the family photo with Kara and her mother’s. She hated being in the spotlight but kept her displeasure to herself. When the moment was over Kara went back over to Sam who seemed to be engrossed in a conversation with Maggie.

“How was it?” Sam asked as she saw Kara approach.

Kara sighed, “I felt like a paraded poodle at a dog show. I had to answer questions and take pictures. I was even interviewed by CatCo Magazine go figure.” She quipped.

“CatCo Magazine? That is an honor in itself, Kara.” Maggie had told Kara.

Kara tried her best not to blush, “I get that, but it’s mainly for mother.” She replied.

Maggie shook her head, “You’re selling yourself short, Kara. I am sure everyone is probably interested in you as well.” She was interested in getting to know Kara as well but in a strictly platonic way.

“How keen,” Kara replied. She wanted nothing more than to have the earth open up and swallow her whole.

Kate came over, “Do you two want to leave?” She asked.

Kara perked up, “Can we? Did mother say it was okay?” She asked.

Kate nodded, “I used my powers of persuasion. You and Sam are free for the night, but you have to hang out with Maggie and me until they get home. What do you say?” She asked.

Sam couldn’t have been happier, “I say, let’s go. I need to get out of this dress anyway it’s starting to chafe.” She couldn’t wait to get out of the dress and shoes.

“Let me go say bye to my mom’s and then we can go.” Kara couldn’t believe her mother agreed to let her leave early. She was thankful for Kate, but she was going to be around Maggie. Kara didn’t know how she could handle that.

“I’m getting ready to go home with Aunt Kate and Maggie,” Kara addressed her mothers.

Alex smiled, “I knew you were ready to go home. We’re not going to torture you any longer. Have a good night, and we will see you and Sam later.” She hugged Kara.

Kara returned the hug, “Thanks, mom.”

After saying goodnight to her mom’s Kara and Sam left the gallery with Maggie and Kate. Kara couldn’t wait to get out of this dress and these shoes she was sure that Sam couldn’t wait either.

“What would you two like to do tonight? The night is still young?” Kate asked as soon as they got inside the car.

Kara looked at Sam, “We want to get out of these clothes first, and then we can go and get some real food.” She suggested.

Kate laughed, “I knew you were going to say that. What about you, Sam?”

Sam shrugged, “I like Kara’s idea, getting out of these clothes, and getting real food. Oh, can we go to Belmont Park?” She asked.

“Oh my God, yes!” Kara liked that idea.

Maggie could use a little fun, “I don’t see why we can’t go. I think we need a little fun in our lives tonight.”

“We’ll drop you two off at home, then you can come across the street, and we will head to the park. It’s always best to go at night. There are not a lot of kids there, and the adults can have some fun.” Kate liked the idea of playing and having fun.

Kara gave Sam a high five, “Great idea.” She gave Sam props.

Sam grinned, “I’m just that damn good, Prince.” She remarked.

“Here you ladies are. We’ll see you in a little bit.” Maggie pulled her car into Kara’s driveway.

Kara opened the car door, “Thanks, we shouldn’t be that long.”

Sam slid out of the car behind Kara, “It depends on how long Kara takes to find an outfit.” She quipped and closed the door.

“Sam! You are out of control tonight.” Kara chastised her friend as she entered the code into the keypad to open the garage door.

“You wouldn’t have me any other way. So, what was that between you and Maggie tonight?” Sam asked once they were inside.

Kara knitted her eyebrows together in confusion, “What do you mean? Nothing was happening. We were discussing Titanic; Maggie is just as knowledgeable as I am.” She explained.

“I watched the whole exchange, Kara. You are so taken with Maggie; you don’t have to deny it.” Sam wanted to know all of the details.

Kara sighed, “Just because you have the hots for my aunt doesn’t mean that I am hot for Maggie. Have you heard Maggie talk? She can talk about the telephone book, and I would be enchanted.” She answered honestly.

Sam smiled, “That wasn’t so hard, was it? Also, I don’t have the hots for your aunt.” She protested.

Kara laughed sarcastically, “Yeah, okay. We need to change clothes and meet Aunt Kate and Maggie.” She went to her closet to figure out what she was going to wear.

“I am so glad that I have a lot of clothes over here. I find myself changing my clothes more over here than I do at home.” Sam joked, but she was telling the truth. She had to be ready at the drop of a hat because they were always doing something.

Kara slipped on a pair of her favorite jeans, “You have to be prepared for anything.”

Sam changed out of her dress and slipped on a pair of ripped jeans, “That is true. I like staying over her with you. You seem to have the most fun.”

“It’s not what it’s cracked up to be.” Kara replied, and her phone rang, “It’s Sara. Hey, Sara.”

“Hey, Kara. What’s the what?” Sara greeted her friend.

Kara laughed, “Nothing, just getting ready to go out with Sam, Maggie and Aunt Kate.” She answered.

“Sam? Is she the hottie that you’ve been taking pictures with on Instagram?” Sara asked she had heard a lot about Sam from Kara.

“Yes, she is. I’m going to put you on speaker.” Kara put her phone on speaker, “Say ‘hi’ to Sara, Sam.”

Sam glared at Kara, “Hey, Sara. Kara has told me so much about you.”

Sara chuckled, “It’s nice to finally talk to you, Kara has told me a lot about you as well. Are you keeping Kara out of trouble?” She asked.

“I try to, but you know trouble seems to follow Kara.” Sam joked trying to ease her nervousness.

Kara gasped, “You are so wrong, trouble is your middle name.”

“I can’t wait to meet you, trouble. You sound like my kind of girl. I’m not going to keep you too long, but I wanted to check in and see how you were. Call me tomorrow.” Sara had told Kara.

“Alright, be good,” Kara told Sara.

“Aren’t I always?” Sara responded before hanging up the phone.

Sam laughed, “She’s sassy and straight forward. I like her already.”

Kara grabbed her phone, her purse, and her keys, “You haven’t seen sassy until you meet Lucy. She’ll give you a run for your money.”

“I can’t wait to meet her either,” Sam answered and followed Kara out of the house.

The door to Maggie’s house opened when Kar and Sam stepped on the porch, “I thought we were going to have to come and get you.” Kate teased the girls.

Kara chuckled, “Nope, I got a phone call from Sara, so there was that.” She answered.

“Oh, Sara. How is our resident womanizer?” Kate asked.

Maggie looked between Kate and Kara, “Womanizer?” She asked.

Kara giggled, “That’s the name Aunt Kate gave Sara since she breaks hearts no matter where she goes.” She answered Maggie’s question.

“Sounds like Kate.” Maggie made a joke about her friend.

Kate scoffed, “Not me, but you. I’m the one with a girlfriend.” She pointed out the differences.

“Why haven’t you brought her here to meet us yet? We are your family; after all, Aunt Kate.” Kara asked. She’s seen pictures of her aunt and Renee together, but Kate has never brought her to visit.

“I’ll bring her next time. She is ready to meet you, Kara. You are the other woman in my life.” Kate kissed Kara’s cheek.

Kara blushed, “I thought that was Maggie.”

Maggie shrugged, “I’m her best friend, I take back seat to you. You will always be the leading lady in Kate’s life.”

Sam grinned, “Kara should be the leading lady in anyone’s life.” She looked at Kara with a dopey smile.

“Cut it out!” Kara cried as she felt her cheeks heat up.

Maggie smiled sympathetically at Kara, “Leave Kara alone. She can’t help it if she’s a young woman of light.”

Kara was pretty sure she was as red as a tomato, “Stop!” She protested.

The teasing stopped, and Kara felt better, but the fluttering in her chest did not stop. They made their way to the park; it was quite a drive, so they spent the time singing at the top of their lungs and discussing mundane things. Kara’s heart flutters had died down, and she was back to normal.

“Alright, we are officially here. You two are not to pull any shenanigans, and no, I will not be contributing to the delinquency of minors.” Maggie had warned Kara and Sam. They were good kids, but they probably had a rebellious streak a mile wide.

Kara humored Maggie, “We will not do anything that would get anyone in trouble. We’re good kids no one would think badly of us, honestly.”

“Okay, smart ass,” Kate called Kara out on her sass.

Sam laughed, “That’s what makes Kara so likable, she is not only sunshine, but she is a ball of sarcasm and sass. A winning combination if I am honest myself.” She loved all of Kara’s qualities.

Kara didn’t say anything as she got out of the car. It was obvious that no one was going to stop embarrassing her. She was still trying to figure out everything, but hearing Sam and Maggie both speak so highly of her made her all funny inside. Kara tried not to overthink the situation as she would only make herself crazy.

“What would you two like to do first?” Kate asked.

Kara looked around, “Ride the rides and then play games.” She suggested.

“I like that idea, Sam agreed.” Sam loved adventure.

“Rides it is,” Maggie agreed.

The first ride was the Giant Dipper Roller Coaster, and Kara couldn’t have been more excited. She loved roller coasters because of the thrill, and it was almost as if she was flying.

“Are you going to ride with Kara, Sam?” Kate asked.

Sam shrugged, “I don’t know. It depends on if Kara wants me to ride with her.” She answered. Things have been kind of weird between them since Kara’s outburst at breakfast.

“What do you say, Kara? Are you going to ride with Sam?” Maggie asked.

Kara played with her fingers nervously, “If she wants.” She answered non-committedly.

“Ride with me, Kara. It will be fun,” Sam made up her mind for her and Kara.

Kara rolled her eyes playfully, “Alright, but I thought you would have wanted to get on with Kate.” She smirked.

Sam blushed, “Nope! Nuh huh, I’ll ride with you.”

“What’s wrong with me?” Kate asked feeling a little put out by Sam’s answer.

Sam squinted her eyes as Kara, “Nothing is wrong, Kate. I—I didn’t think you would want to ride with me. I figured if you were going to get on with anyone it would be Kara.” She tried to cover her tracks.

Kate shrugged, “Then I will get in the car with you and Kara can get in the car with Maggie. Is that cool with you, Maggie?” She asked.

Maggie had no problem with the arrangement, “I don’t have a problem with it at all. Do you, Kara?”

Kara did not know how she was going to handle being near Maggie. Her mind was screaming ‘NO!’ but her mouth said, “I don’t have a problem at all.” She answered quickly.

Sam smirked, “Then it’s settled. I will be in a car with Kate and you, Kara will ride with Maggie.” She wanted to put Kara in the hot seat for a moment.

“I like it.” Maggie looked in Kara’s direction.

Kara was not going to freak out, “I like it too.” She agreed.

When it was their time to get on the roller coaster, Kara nearly went into full-on panic mode. She couldn’t sit next to Maggie. They were going to touch, and if they touched then, Kara was going to combust. Kara wanted to protest, but it was too late as she was already in the car. She was going to kill Sam for making this suggestion.

“Are you okay, Kara? You look a little green?” Maggie asked as she pulled down the safety bar.

Kara was not okay, “I’m okay, I get a little nervous at first, but after that I am okay.” She answered.

Maggie smiled, “I hope I’m not making you nervous.”

“You’re not making me nervous at all.” Kara lied she was nervous as hell.

“I don’t bite.” Maggie smiled trying to ease Kara’s nerves.

Kara drummed her fingers on the bar, “That’s good to know.”

The ride started and as predicted Kara was pressed against Maggie and Maggie was pressed against her. She tried not to let it overwhelm her and just concentrate on the ride, but it was hard when Maggie’s hair was in her face, and Kara could smell her shampoo. Kara was going to kill Sam in her sleep.

The ride was over, and Kara breathed a sigh of relief being close to Maggie made her feel things in places she’s never felt things before. These new feelings sent Kara into panic overload, and as soon as she got off the ride, she latched onto Sam’s hand for dear life.

“What’s wrong, Kara?” Sam asked her friend she had never seen her this way before.

Kara couldn’t articulate the words, “I—I, Maggie, I—I” She tried to say what she was feeling but couldn’t.

“What’s wrong? Is Kara okay?” Kate asked as she saw Kara pull Sam away.

Sam shrugged, “I think she is. Kara may need something sugary. You know how she is when it comes down to sugar.” She covered.

“There is a churro stand over there, maybe that will help.” Maggie supplied helpfully. She didn’t know what happened with Kara she seemed fine in the beginning.

Sam looked at Kara, “Is that what you need? Do you need sugar?” She asked.

Kara nodded, “Yeah, I need some sugar. The adrenaline rush from the ride.” She was calm enough to answer.

Kate was not convinced she knew Kara, “Are you sure, Kara?” She asked to be sure.

“I’m fine! Let’s just drop it, okay?” Kara replied sharply and walked away. She didn’t know why she reacted the way she did. They were only making sure that she was okay and Kara nearly bit their heads off. Kara knew that they didn’t deserve it, but she didn’t know how to deal with what she was feeling.

Kara’s outburst was forgotten, and they ended up having fun just the same. She knew she was going to have to apologize which she ended up doing once they were in the car. They were dropped off at home and Kara, and Sam went upstairs to Kara’s room and closed the door.

“Do you want to tell me what happened tonight? You were fine but then you freaked out?” Sam asked as soon as the door closed.

Kara shook her head, “I don’t want to talk about it, okay? It was nothing.” She denied and went to her drawer to pull out her pajamas.

“That was not nothing, Kara. What happened?” Sam walked over and grabbed Kara’s hand and led her to the bed.

Kara sniffed, “I was starting to feel weird things when I was sitting next to Maggie. I freaked out and…yeah.” She explained without really explaining.

Sam was not going to push Kara for any more information, “I don’t know what you were feeling, Kara but it’s a normal reaction. I think everyone male and female had felt strange feelings a time or two. Have you ever felt those feeling before?” She asked.

Kara shook her head, “I don’t want to talk about it anymore. I want to put on my pajamas and go to sleep. I’m tired.” She wanted the conversation to end.

“Okay, if you want to talk I am here for you, Kara. I love you; you’re my best friend.” Sam kissed Kara on the cheek and got off the bed.

Kara sighed heavily and began to undress out of her clothes and put on her pajamas. She didn’t know what was going on with her, but she didn’t like it one bit. Kara wondered if this is what humans go through or if it’s just her. She slipped on her pajamas and climbed into bed wanting to forget about the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Kara she is all over the place right now, but who can blame her.
> 
> Sam is her person and will cover for Kara at all costs.
> 
> Next up we will have a slight time jump (by two weeks), and we'll see the return of Lucy. That ought to shake things up a little.


	7. And Lucy Makes Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy is back in town, and she does not make things easy for Kara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who is taking the time out to read this story. It's not as exciting as the other stories, but I'm proud of it.

 After the incident at the amusement park, Kara had been able to avoid Maggie and avoid any awkward moments between the two of them. It also helped that Lucy was back, so she’s been spending a lot of time with Lucy and Sam who have seemed to hit it off, and for that, Kara was thankful. Today, found Kara and company hanging out by the pool listening to music and enjoying a lazy day.

“Have you talked to Sara?” Lucy asked from her pool float.

“Nope, I haven’t talked to her since we had our last group Skype session. I hope everything is alright or maybe she met a new person.” Kara wiggled her eyebrows; it’s been almost two weeks since she’s heard from Sara.

Lucy chuckled, “Leave it to Sara to find someone during the summer. So, Sam are you ready to start a new school year at a new school?” She liked Sam and was glad that she had moved into the neighborhood.

“I’m excited and nervous. It’s hard being the new kid coming in for the next year. It’s nice to know that I already have friends, so that is a plus in my book.” Sam answered honestly. She didn’t think that she and Lucy would get along, but they get along just right.

“I told Sam that she didn’t have to worry,” Kara explained.

Lucy understood Sam’s trepidation, “I’m a former military brat, so I know all too well about starting at a new school.” She was always the new person at a school when her dad would be stationed at different army bases.

Sam smirked, “Bring it on!” She cheered.

The trio of girls were enjoying their quiet time when Kara noticed that her mom’s and Maggie were sitting in the backyard and Kara wanted the pool to open up and swallow her whole.

“Do you want to go inside?” Kara asked.

Sam furrowed her eyebrows, “Why? We’ve only been out here for forty-five minutes.” She didn’t understand why Kara wanted to leave already.

Lucy looked in the direction of where Kara was looking, “Oh, Kara’s girlfriend is here.”

Kara rolled her eyes, “She’s not my girlfriend. I should have never told you what happened.” She sent a death glare to her friend.

Sam sighed loudly, “You can’t avoid her forever, Kara. Maggie’s going to think she’s done something wrong when she hasn’t.” She felt terrible for Maggie; the woman was being punished for whatever Kara was feeling.

“I don’t know how to act around her, okay?!” Kara whispered angrily.

Lucy stopped Kara before she continued, “Why are you getting angry, Kara? All Sam did was point out a simple fact. You have the hots for Maggie, and that is okay. Hell, I would be all over that if I was older.” She had to admit that Maggie was fine as hell.

Kara didn’t know why she was getting upset, “Can we drop this conversation, please?” She didn’t want to talk about it anymore.

“It’s dropped, Kara. We only bring it up because we love you.” Sam did not want to be on the receiving end of Kara’s ire.

Kara knew her friends meant well and was only trying to help, “I know.”

The conversation ended, and Kara found herself checking Maggie out behind her sunglasses. She didn’t understand these feelings and wanted to rip them out and throw them away. It didn’t help that Sam and Lucy were privy to these feelings.

“Kara, come here for a minute,” Alex called for Kara.

Kara sighed, “I’m coming!” She yelled back.

Lucy chuckled, “I still don’t understand how your moms are so hot. You’ve hit the lottery as far as parents are concerned.” She thought that Kara’s moms were aesthetically pleasing.

“Have you seen Kate?” Sam asked thinking about Kara’s aunt.

Lucy smirked, “Hell yes. She is gorgeous just like the other adults in Kara’s life.

Kara shook her head, “Enough!” She told her friends before floating over to the edge of the pool. She jumped out of the pool and grabbed her towel. The last thing she wanted to do was get anyone wet.

“You called, mom?” Kara asked as she approached the table.

Alex smiled, “Maggie needs a little help. She has a couple of baskets of fresh vegetables for us, and we would like for you to go and get them.” She told her daughter.

Kara died a little inside she would have to be with Maggie, “Sam and Lucy are here it would be rude to leave them. Can they at least help?” She asked hoping that she didn’t have to be alone with Maggie.

Maggie cleared her throat, “I don’t mind if Lucy and Sam come and help.” She wanted a moment alone with Kara to talk, but it seems as if Kara was not ready yet.

Kara looked at Maggie, “I’ll go ask them and see what they say. If they say ‘no,’ then I will help you.” She was trying not to show her nervousness.

“That’ll work,” Maggie agreed.

Kara didn’t say anything else, and she went over to the pool, “Do you guys want to help me do something for Maggie?” She asked her friends.

Sam and Lucy looked at each other, “What is it?” Sam asked.

“Helping me bring over vegetables that Maggie pulled from her garden,” Kara answered honestly. She hoped her friends would have mercy on her.

Lucy shook her head, “I think you should be the one to do that. It will give you and Maggie a chance to talk. It’s obvious that she only wants you.” She pointed out to Kara.

“I agree with Lucy it would be hard to talk with us around. You can’t run from this, Kara.” Sam had agreed with Lucy. Kara needed to talk to Maggie alone, and this would be the perfect time to do it.

“Wow, thanks,” Kara replied sarcastically.

Lucy smirked, “You can declare your undying love for Maggie, then the two of you can hug and then share a kiss.” She teased.

“Kara and Maggie sitting in the tree k-i-s-s-ing. First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes Kara and Maggie with a doggy carriage.” Sam sang in a teasing tone.

Kara bent down and splashed Sam with water, “Grow up. I will remember this the next time you two want a favor.” She turned and made her way back to the table.

“What did they say?” Alex asked.

Kara looked at Maggie, “They declined and told me it was a job for me.” She answered.

Diana smiled having stayed silent through the whole exchange, “That’s my girl.”

“I’m going to um…get changed out of this and uh, I’ll be right back,” Kara stated before hauling ass into the house.

Kara didn’t understand why her mom would volunteer to help Maggie. They could have helped Maggie, and it would have been so much easier for her that way, but oh no, they had to volunteer her. Kara sighed heavily and used her super speed to change out of her bathing suit and put on regular clothes. She wanted to kill Sam and Lucy for leaving her to handle this situation. Kara knew that procrastination was not going to make Maggie go away, so she gave in and went downstairs. She exited the house, “I’m ready,” She told Maggie.

Maggie offered Kara a grateful smile, “Thank you for helping me, Kara.” She thanked Kara.

Kara shrugged nervously, “Not a problem.” She replied lamely, but her heart was beating out of control. Kara had to suck it up and hoped that Maggie did not bring up what happened at the amusement park.

Kara fell into step with Maggie as they left her back yard, “How have you been, Maggie?” She asked trying to fill the awkward silence.

“I’ve been pretty busy with work and making sure National City is safe from crime and criminals. How have you been? I haven’t seen you since we had come back from the amusement park.” Maggie had noticed that Kara had been M.I.A since they had gone to the amusement park.

Kara didn’t expect Maggie’s reference so soon, “I’ve been okay, helping my mother out at the museum, and hanging out with Lucy and Sam.” She answered honestly. Kara had been keeping busy with helping her mother and spending time with her friends.

“That’s good to know for a second I thought you were avoiding me or something. The night at the amusement park you changed. I didn’t know what had happened.” Maggie had tried to talk to Kara that night, but she was quiet and pretty much ignored her.

Kara sighed, “I wasn’t avoiding you, Maggie. I’m trying to figure out a couple of things.” She answered vaguely.

Maggie opened the gate to her backyard, “If you need someone to talk to who is not Kate or your mother’s you can talk to me. Sometimes it helps to have a neutral person to talk to and put things in perspective.” She replied.

Kara appreciated Maggie’s offer, but she couldn’t talk to Maggie about Maggie, “I’ll keep that in mind.” She followed Maggie into the backyard.

“The basket of vegetables are on the patio.” Maggie pointed to the produce.

Kara nodded, “Okay.” She went and grabbed the two baskets full of vegetables, and Maggie carried the basket with the fruit.

“You’re unbelievably strong. Are those too heavy for you?” Maggie asked.

“Not at all. How old were you when you realized that you liked girls?” Kara asked out of nowhere.

Maggie smiled, “That question was random and without pretext, but I will answer it anyway. I was fourteen-years-old. I had a big crush on my best friend. I knew from a young age that I did not like boys and that I liked girls. I tried to push my feelings down, but my best friend made me feel all of the feelings.” She answered.

Kara cleared her throat, “Fourteen? You were a few years younger than me. Did you tell your best friend how you felt about her?” She asked.

Maggie sighed, “I did, but she did not feel that way about me, and it crushed me, but I eventually got over it.” She left out the part about her parents finding out and throwing her out of the house.

“Oh, I’m sorry.” Kara apologized.

“Eh, it happens. Why do you ask? Do you have feelings for someone?” Maggie bit the bullet and asked the question.

Kara sighed, “It’s complicated. I’ve never had feelings like that for someone especially, someone who is a girl. I don’t know if it’s hormones or what.” She answered as vaguely as she could.

Maggie chuckled, “That makes sense. You are still trying to figure things out and once you figure out how you feel everything will start making sense. So is it Sam or Lucy?” She asked.

“Is it Sam or Lucy what?” Kara asked confused by Maggie’s question.

Maggie laughed softly, “Is it Sam or Lucy that you have confusing feelings for?” She asked.

Kara looked like a deer caught in headlights, “It’s hard to narrow it down.” She answered diplomatically.

“Sam and Lucy are beautiful girls. And you’ve been friends for a long time.” Maggie figured that it had something to do with Sam or Lucy.

“Yeah, that’s true.” Kara agreed.

Maggie looked over at Kara, “You’ll figure it out, Kara. If you want my honest thoughts, I think that Sam is into you.” She saw the way Sam looked at and acted around Kara. Sam was like a puppy when it came to Kara.

Kara laughed nervously, “I don’t think so. You’re seeing things.” She denied, “We should get these to the house.”

“You’re right, but don’t sell Sam short,” Maggie told her.

The walk back to Kara’s was quiet, and Kara was reflecting on her conversation with Maggie. She couldn’t believe that Maggie had assumed it was Lucy or Sam, but she was happy that the woman didn’t figure it out. They entered the backyard, and Kara saw that Lucy and Sam were sitting at the table eating pizza rolls while her mom was firing up the grill. Kara noticed that her mother was missing.

“We come bearing groceries,” Kara announced.

Alex smiled, “Take them to the kitchen, please.” She told Kara and Maggie.

Kara entered the kitchen and saw her mother at the counter marinating eggplant, “We have the fruit and vegetables.”

Diana smiled, “That’s great, dear. I will be using those to make vegetable kabobs and regular kabobs for everyone who wants to eat them.”

“Do you need any help?” Maggie asked.

Diana smiled, “If you could, maybe you can give me some tips.”

Kara put the baskets of vegetables on the counter, “Since my job here is done…I’m going to have pizza rolls with Sam and Lucy.” She told her mother.

“That’s fine, dear. Are Sam and Lucy spending the night tonight?” Diana asked.

“Do you even have to ask?” Kara replied sassily.

Maggie grinned, “I guess that is a yes.”

Kara blushed, “It’s a yes.” She replied before heading back outside. She sat down at the table and grabbed a pizza roll.

“You looked like Wonder Woman carrying those two baskets of fruit.” Lucy quipped on how strong Kara was.

“I guess all that running pays off and helping out mother in the museum,” Kara explained her strength.

Sam looked at Kara’s arms appreciatively, “It’s not a bad thing. It means you can hold your own in a fight or something. Some pretty badass women surround you.” She quipped.

Alex looked at Sam, “Do you want to change that?” She asked.

Sam blushed when she realized what she said and who she said it in front of, “I’m sorry, Alex. I meant to say strong.” She corrected herself.

“That’s more like it,” Alex replied.

Kara and Lucy laughed at Sam’s mistake. Kara ate some pizza rolls and enjoyed her soda while chatting with Lucy and Sam about what they were going to do tonight.

“What about spending the night watching scary movies. I think there is a Halloween marathon on tonight.” Lucy suggested.

Sam smiled, “I think it’s either Friday the 13th or Nightmare on Elm Street.” She answered.

Kara detested horror movies not because they scared her, but because they were lame, “I don’t understand your obsession with horror movies.” She didn’t understand.

“They are fun and cheesy,” Lucy answered.

“There is nothing wrong with a good horror movie.” Alex chimed in from the grill.

Kara sighed, “You would think that. You do like action movies.”

Sam snickered, “Did I tell you how cool your moms are?” She asked.

Alex chuckled, “Sam is a keeper.” She replied before heading into the house.

“What did you and Maggie talk about?” Lucy asked as soon as Alex had disappeared into the house.

“Nothing. We talked about her working and my working with mother at the museum.” Kara answered.

Sam raised an eyebrow, “You didn’t talk about what happened?”

“We discussed it for a few minutes, and then we moved on to something else. There was nothing to talk about. Maggie asked a question, and I told her I was dealing with some things.” Kara answered honestly.

Lucy knew there was more to the story, “What did she say after you said that?”

Kara popped a pizza roll in her mouth, “She told me that I would figure it out soon enough. The conversation wasn’t all that deep.” She chewed her food.

“Did she give you any advice or insight?” Sam asked.

Kara looked sheepish, “Yeah. Anyway,” She wanted to drop the subject when she heard her moms and Alex coming outside.

“Do you need us to do anything?” Lucy asked.

Diana shook her head, “No, thank you. The three of you are not the best helpers; we will be perfectly fine.” She told the girls.

“We are good helpers, mother. If we weren’t then we wouldn’t help you at the museum.” Kara protested.

Alex chuckled, “That’s art this is cooking.” She quipped.

“Cooking is a form of art if you think about it,” Maggie spoke up in defense of Kara.

Kara smiled sweetly, “See, even Maggie agrees.”

Maggie smiled and sent a wink in Kara’s direction. Kara nearly melted in her seat and almost choked on her soda.

“We’re going to clean up this mess and head upstairs.” Lucy stood up and grabbed the now empty platter and her glass.

Sam stood up, “Yeah, we’ll get out of your way since we are not a big help. Come on Kara.” She grabbed her glass and hit Kara playfully in the arm.

Kara came back to herself, “Yeah, we’re out of here.” She stood up and grabbed her glass and went inside.

Once they were inside Kara, put the platter in the dishwasher and poured Lucy and Sam something else to drink before heading upstairs. Kara opted to leave the door open instead of closing it just in case. The three girls got comfortable on Kara’s bed; luckily, it was big enough to accommodate the three of them.

“First up is Poltergeist,” Kara turned to the horror channel.

Sam hated that movie there was something about the clown and the little girl getting sucked in the closet. It was because of that movie she has a fear of clowns and sleeping with the closet door opened, “The first scary movie that I saw.”

“The clown and the swimming pool always freaked me out. I couldn’t swim for like a month.” Lucy admitted.

Kara shook her head, “Yeah, I am not a fan of the static. I also don’t like the end where the closet door opens, and it’s all white, and there is like a little tentacle or something coming out of the closet to get Carol Anne.” She shivered at the thought.

The movie had just come on, and all conversation ended as Kara, Lucy, and Sam held each other as they watched the movie. Kara tried not to think about what Maggie had told her about Sam liking her. There was no way Sam could like her they were best friends. Then again, Sam had asked to kiss her. Lucy and her had been friends for two years, and she never asked Kara to kiss her. “Freaking, Maggie!” Kara screamed internally.

“Are you alright, Kara? You’ve been stiff as a board since the movie started.” Lucy asked.

Kara nodded, “Yeah, I’m fine. This movie still gets to me sometimes.” She lied.

Sam chuckled, “We will protect you, Kara from all the things that go bump in the night.” She told Kara jokingly.

“I think Kara would like that too much.” Lucy sassed back.

“You both are wrong. I would be the one protecting you.” Kara shot back.

Lucy looked at Kara, “If it were Maggie offering to protect you, then you would jump at the opportunity.

Kara scoffed, “Yeah, no. I think my mothers would protect me first before Maggie. I’m their baby after all.” She couldn’t help but smile.

“Mama’s girl.” Sam coughed.

“Proud of it,” Kara was not ashamed of being a mama’s girl.

They were in the middle of watching the second Poltergeist movie when they were called down for dinner. Kara, Sam, and Lucy came thundering down the stairs like a pack of wild horses. They entered the kitchen.

“You called?” Kara asked.

Alex laughed, “Yeah, we did. Dinner is ready, and you girls can eat.”

Kara noticed her mother missing, “Where is mother?” She asked.

“She had to take care of something at the museum,” Alex told her which was code for she’s off helping save the world.

“Oh, something big?” Kara asked.

Alex nodded, “Yeah, something like that, but she should be back soon.” She reassured Kara.

Kara nodded, “Okay.”

Lucy grabbed a paper plate, “Everything looks so delicious.”

Sam grabbed a plate, “I’ll say.” She agreed.

Kara took her time looking over everything that was set out on the kitchen counters. She would start with a little first, then work her way around to everything else. Kara filled her plate with a combination of seafood kebabs and vegetable kabobs and went to go sit down, but the only available seat was next to Maggie. She swallowed down her nervousness and sat down next to the woman.

“So, Maggie. Kara tells me that you are a detective what’s that like?” Lucy asked this was her first time interacting with the woman.

“It’s the same as being a police officer except I get to take the lead on cases. Plus, people have to listen to me, so I can’t go wrong with that.” Maggie loved her job; it was exciting and never dull unless there is a lack of crime.

Lucy nodded, “Do you have a girlfriend?” She asked plainly.

“Lucy!” Kara scolded her friend for asking that question.

Maggie laughed, “It’s okay, Kara. I do not have a girlfriend.” She answered, “Are you going to the 12th grade this year?” She asked Lucy.

Lucy nodded, “Yeah, I get to graduate with these two goofballs.” She gestured between Kara and Sam.

Sam rolled her eyes, “I’m not a goofball.”

“These goofballs have already filled out their college applications. I can’t wait to see what colleges they get into.” Alex was proud of Kara, Sam, and Lucy.

Kara blushed, “You want to see if I get into your old alma mater.”

“Is that so bad? You’ll be close to home and not on the other side of the world or country.” Alex didn’t want to think about Kara leaving the state of California.

“You have to cut the apron strings sometime, mom.” Kara quipped.

Sam chuckled, “Yeah, we can’t hang out with each other if you are on the other side of the world.” She agreed.

Lucy shrugged, “We can save the trouble and attend the same college. That way no one has to be alone.” She suggested.

“I like that idea, Lucy.” Alex agreed.

Kara reached for the cocktail sauce at the same time Maggie did, and their fingers brushed against each other. Kara withdrew her hand as if she touched something hot, “I’m sorry.”

Maggie thought nothing of it, “You can go ahead. I’ll wait until you’re finished.” She complied.

Kara put some cocktail sauce on her plate and passed it to Maggie, “Here you go.” She didn’t know that Lucy and Sam were watching the exchange.

Diana entered the kitchen, “Sorry about that. I had an important shipment come in at the museum.” She sat down at the table.

“Was everything okay?” Alex asked.

Diana nodded, “Yes, everything turned out fine. I don’t want to bore you with the details.” She brushed the conversation off. Three people at the table didn’t know the truth

They were in the middle of Alex telling the story about Kara and the bathtub experiment when her phone rang, “Danvers. I’ll be right in. Sorry, duty calls.” She got up and rushed out of the house.

Maggie’s phone rang next, “Sawyer, yeah, I’ll be right in. I have to go too. I’m sorry.” She rushed out of the house.

Kara was disappointed to see her go, “I guess it’s the four of us. You don’t have to go do you, mother?” She asked.

Diana shook her head, “No, I’m staying here with you three. Let’s finish eating before the rest of your food gets cold.” She suggested.

“Your moms are too cool.” Sam gushed.

Kara smiled, “The coolest.”

“Don’t leave out Maggie, she’s cool too. Don’t you think, Kara?” Lucy asked with a not so innocent smile.

“Yeah, she’s cool too,” Kara replied dreamily.

Sam coughed to get Kara’s attention, “Are you alright, Kara? You would be on your third plate right about now.” She noticed how Kara only had two plates of food.

“I’m getting kind of full. There is enough food to feed an army, and I am sure that we will get hungry later on. I know mom is always hungry when she comes home from work or after a mission.” Kara remarked.

Diana laughed, “Yes, that is your mom. Being out in the field makes your mom work up an appetite.” She smirked.

Kara’s smile faded, “Ewww, mother!” She gasped.

Lucy laughed, “Your parents have a pretty active sex life, Kara. It’s normal.” She added.

“That doesn’t mean I want to hear about it.” Kara wrinkled her nose in disgust.

“Your mother didn’t say what kind of appetite your mom works up. You were the one who turned it sexual.” Sam came to Diana’s defense.

Diana looked at Kara, “She has a point, dear.”

Kara put her head in her hands, “You are horrible!” She lifted her head and pushed back from the table, “I’m going to put my plate in the dishwasher. Kara went into the kitchen and rinsed her plate off and put it in the dishwasher.

Lucy and Sam joined her in the kitchen to help her put the food away and clean up. Kara was thankful for the help, but she needed a moment to herself. Kara, Lucy, and Sam made their way back upstairs after the kitchen was cleaned. A few hours later her mom came home, and she could hear her parent’s downstairs talking. Kara wondered where Maggie was and if she was alright. She picked up the phone and sent a text to her aunt asking for Maggie’s phone number.

The text came back quickly with Maggie’s number and a question as to why she wanted Maggie's number. Kara text back that she wanted to make sure Maggie was okay because she was called away on NCPD business.

“Who are you texting over there?” Lucy asked.

“Aunt Kate,” Kara answered.

Sam grinned, “How is your Aunt Kate?” She asked.

Kara shook her head, “Let it go, Sam. She has a fiancée.” She reminded her friend.

“I’m aware. It’s not like I am hitting on her or anything a woman can dream. Am I right, Lucy?” Sam asked her friend.

“I agree with Sam. Your Aunt Kate is hot; your mom is hot; your mother is damn near fire, Kara.” Lucy thought all the women in Kara’s life were beautiful.

“You guys live for making me uncomfortable. I don’t know why we are friends.” Kara crossed her arms.

Sam wrapped her arms around Kara, “Because you love us and your life would suck without us.”

“Kara sandwich,” Lucy joined in on the hugging.

Kara tried to wiggle out of their holds, “Let go.”

“Fine,” Sam let go of Kara pouting.

When Kara was finally free of her hug attack, she sent a quick text to Maggie.

_Kara: Hi, it’s Kara. checking in to see if ur ok._

Kara put her phone down and finished watching a movie with her friends. She tried not to look at her phone to see if Maggie had read or seen her message. They were in the middle of watching the Grudge, and the part with the woman showing up in the closet had popped on the screen when Kara’s phone chimed.

“Agh!!!” Sam and Lucy screamed at the phone chime.

Kara giggled, “Priceless it’s my phone,” She picked it up and looked at the message.

_Maggie: Hey, Kara. Surprised to hear from u. I am ok, ty for checking_

Kara felt her heart leaping for joy in her chest and waited a few minutes before texting Maggie back. She didn’t want to seem too anxious.

_Kara: No prob. Have a good nite_

Kara sent the text and put her phone beside her. She was so engrossed in the movie and trying to keep Lucy and Sam from squeezing her to death to notice that her phone had another message from Maggie.

_Maggie: Have a good nite, sunshine._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lucy and Sam are the worst, but they mean well. Also, Kara got Maggie's number.
> 
> Next time on TEOTH: Kara lets curiosity get the best of her and she and Sam cross a line, kind of.


	8. Curiosity Killed the Cat (Satisfaction Brought it Back)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara lets her curiosity get the best of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know. I have no excuse, but I come bringing an extra long update for you as an apology. Thank you for following along with this story. We are just getting into the story itself. There is a lack of Maggie in this chapter, but we will see her next chapter. Thank you again to everyone.

It was a rare rainy Sunday afternoon, and Kara was bored out her mind. Her mom was at work; her mother was at the museum and Kara did not want to spend the day inside of the stuffy museum. Lucy was spending the day with her parents, Sam was out of town and wouldn’t be back until later that night, and Sara had been M.I.A. So, this left Kara to her own devices which meant that Kara would end up looking up things she shouldn’t have been looking at. Kara pulled up Google and put lesbian porn in the search engine, and a lot of different porn websites showed up. Kara was a little hesitant to click on the first link, but curiosity got the best of her, and she clicked the link.

A video started and it featured a blonde and brunette which Kara thought was the norm. Kara’s eyes nearly popped out of her head as she saw the brunette woman kissing and caressing the blonde woman’s breasts. She wanted to click off the video, but she couldn’t help herself and continued watching, the clip was seven minutes and fifty-nine seconds long. Kara continued watching as the brunette went down on the blonde and started using her mouth and tongue to tease her clit. She listened to the moans that the other woman was making as the brunette woman continued pleasuring the blonde woman.

“Holy cow!” Kara exclaimed as she saw the woman reach orgasm. She could feel the wetness in her underwear something she had never experienced before. Kara had found herself going down the rabbit hole of lesbian porn. She tried watching heterosexual porn, but it did nothing for her.

Kara clicked out of the videos and cleared her cache just in case she went on to Google ‘why do women get wet?’ She fell down another rabbit hole from female arousal to masturbation and how to do it. Once Kara felt she had learned enough she ran the anti-virus software and made her way to her bed. She was turned on similar to the way she was when she was around Maggie. Kara sat down on the bed and pulled down her shorts and underwear and used a hand to explore down her abdomen until she reached the top of her pelvis. She was about to go further, but the garage door opening made her stop, and she pulled up her underwear and shorts quickly.

Kara used her super speed to wash her hands and went back into her room and pretended like she was watching television.

“Kara? I brought lunch.” Diana called upstairs.

Kara cleared her throat, “Coming, mother.” She turned off the television and made her way downstairs.

“I hope I wasn’t disturbing you from watching whatever it is that you watch on MTV?” Diana greeted her daughter as she entered the kitchen.

Kara tried not to blush, “Catfish, mother. I was watching Catfish.” She lied.

“I don’t understand your obsession with reality television. I brought your favorite from Noonan’s.” She put a container containing sticky buns.

Kara beamed, “Sticky buns!!” She bounced up and down in excitement.

“Nothing gets you more excited than your pastry.” Diana never understood Kara’s excitement over the pastry. She had to admit that they were good, but not something she could eat all the time.

Kara opened the container and began eating the doughy goodness, “Sticky buns are heavenly. They will never disappoint you.” She answered with a mouthful of food.

Diana threw a napkin at Kara, “Eat with your mouth closed, Kara.” She scolded her daughter.

“Yes, mother.” Kara replied, “Mother?”

“Yes, Kara?” Diana could tell that something was troubling her child.

Kara hoped her mom didn’t think that she was some kind of freak or a weirdo, “What’s it like to have sex with a woman? I mean, I don’t want the details of you and mom, because that’s gross.” She asked shyly.

Diana smiled at Kara. She had a feeling that Kara would be asking questions at some point, “It’s hard to explain, sweetheart. Many people think that two women having sex isn’t real sex because there is no penis involved and sometimes there is no penetration. Which is not true so don’t think that it’s not sex because of the lack of male anatomy. It’s different, but it’s more emotional with a woman. It’s not about achieving orgasm; it’s about connecting and making each other feel good.” She tried to explain to the best of her ability.

Kara didn’t learn that from the videos that she saw online, “Oh, so it’s about connecting and making each other feel good?” She asked for clarification purposes.

Diana nodded, “Yes, that is right. Why do you ask, Kara?”

“Curiosity, I guess. I mean we’ve had the talk about sex which came complete with a power point presentation, but I wanted to know what it was like.” She tried to put her thoughts into words.

“When the time is right, and you’re ready you will find out what it’s like. Let’s hope it’s not until you finish high school and go off to college.” Diana added the last part as a way to make Kara feel at ease.

Kara laughed amusedly, “I’m not going to run out and have sex with someone tomorrow.” She shot back.

Diana chuckled, “I hope not. I am happy that you feel comfortable enough to talk to me about this and not using Google to answer your questions.” She had taught Kara that it was okay to talk to her about anything.

Kara tried not to look guilty, “Google is your friend.”

“Not for that, Kara.” Diana quickly replied.

Kara finished eating her bun, “How did you know that mom was the one for you? I’ve never seen you date anyone, but with mom it was different.” She asked. Kara had always wanted to know but didn’t know how to ask.

Diana smiled fondly, “Your mom was unlike any woman I have ever met. I know that our meeting was not typical. You were supposed to go to her parents, but you know, they passed away. Our relationship did not start out all sunshine and roses we butted heads, but when I saw Alex with you, and you with her. My perception of your mom started to change, so we put aside our issues, and got to know each other. The more I learned about your mom, the more enchanted I became with her. We became friends, and then that friendship turned into love.” She and Alex didn’t have the traditional start, but it led them to where they were today.

Kara swooned listening to her mother talk about her relationship with her mom, “Who knew that I would be the key for you two getting together?” She sassed.

Diana couldn’t disagree with Kara’s comment, “And we are eternally grateful for you too. Why are you asking all of these questions, Kara? Are you feeling this way about someone?” She used this moment to ask Kara some questions.

Kara started wringing her hands together, “I am having some conflicted feelings about something, and I wanted to hear from a grownups perspective. Lucy, Sam, and Sara have this kind of experience, and that’s nice, but I wanted it from an adult’s point of view. It’s why I asked you.” She answered semi-truthfully.

“I appreciate you coming and talking to me about what you’re feeling. I do not want you to be afraid to talk to me or your mom. You’re at that age where you are trying to figure yourself out, and it’s alright to have questions. Does this have to do with Sam?” Diana encouraged her daughter to come to them with questions.

Kara tried not to roll her eyes first Maggie and now her mother, “It doesn’t have anything to do with Sam. I like Sam she’s my best friend. I don’t see her like that.” She didn’t understand why everyone immediately thought of Sam.

“I’m sorry for assuming that it was Sam. The way you two are with each other, I thought it was her. I am sorry, Kara.” Diana did not want to offend Kara.

Kara sighed, “Sorry, mother. It’s not Sam, and it’s not Lucy. There is no one.” She lied.

Diana backed off, “Do you have any more questions for me?” She asked finishing up her lunch.

Kara wanted to ask her mother what it was like to have an orgasm, but she knew that question was a little weird to ask. She would have to ask Sam the next time that she sees her.

“No more questions. If I have more questions, I’ll make sure to ask.” Kara replied.

The garage door opened and in walked her mom, “How are my two favorite girls?”

Kara blushed as she watched her mother’s exchange a kiss, “I’m in the room.” She grumbled.

Alex walked over and ruffled Kara’s hair, “I’m aware. Did I walk in on something?” She asked.

“No, mother and I were talking about some things,” Kara answered quickly.

“Kara had some questions, dear and I was answering them for her. Our Kara is trying to figure things out, and she had questions.” Diana explained in a way that would not embarrass Kara.

Alex changed her demeanor, “Do you need some help?” She asked.

Kara shook her head, “No, mother answered all of my questions. I think, but did you find your parents notes?” She asked out of curiosity.

“I did, and when you’re ready to talk, I’ll be more than happy to explain everything to you.” Alex didn’t approach Kara with the information she wanted Kara to come to her.

Kara was grateful, “Am I normal by Kryptonian standards?” She asked quietly.

Alex took off her jacket and sat down in the chair next to Kara, “You are normal, Kara. Most Kryptonians don’t reach their sexual peak until they are at least seventeen or eighteen. Clark is the exception because he is a guy and they are a programmed a little differently.” She explained.

Kara smiled sheepishly, “He has a penis, and I do not. That’s the difference between us. So, there is nothing wrong with me?” She asked again.

“There is nothing wrong with you, Kara. You’re as normal as any Kryptonian I know.” Alex knew Clark, but she didn’t care too much for him.

“I’m the only Kryptonian you know.” Kara challenged.

Diana laughed, “You’re the only Kryptonian that she’s helped raise.” She corrected her wife.

Alex chuckled, “You have me there. Raising a Kryptonian is a lot of hard work. I kid I kid. Is there something wrong, Kara?”

“I feel like an alien…I know that I am an alien, but most people my age have been in relationships, and had sex and kissed someone. I haven’t experienced any of those things. Now, I am finding myself wanting to have those experiences. It’s too complicated and overwhelming.” Kara voiced her thoughts.

Alex went through the same thing Kara is experiencing, “I’ll tell you a secret growing up, I was just like you. I was confused about a lot of things, and it wasn’t until I was in college and beyond that, I started to figure things out. If it weren’t for your mother, then I would have been in the closet until I was old and gray.” She lived in the closet.

“It was mother, huh?” Kara blushed.

Alex nodded, “It was your mother, and I wouldn’t change it for the world. Is this about Lucy, Sam, or Maggie?” She asked subtly. It didn’t take a genius to see that Kara had a crush on Maggie or Sam. Alex knew that it wasn’t Lucy because she and Kara were too much alike in some ways.

Kara looked at her mother and then at her mom, “It’s neither one of them. Lucy is like a sister to me, and yeah, I don’t see her like that. Sam is also my best friend, and it would be strange for me to have feelings like that for Sam. And Maggie? Why would you ask about her? She’s your age.” She wrinkled her nose.

“I am not that old, thank you very much! I was just asking, Kara. I meant nothing by it.” Alex backtracked.

Diana wanted to help her wife, “Your mom wanted to get a reaction out of you. You act differently when you around Maggie, so we assumed that you had a crush on Maggie.” She tried to dig her wife out of her hole.

“I don’t act any way around Maggie. She’s attractive and has the cutest dimples, and she is kind of fun. I don’t see her that way.” Kara didn’t realize her slip up.

Alex and Diana had their answer, “Take your time and if you have questions, you can always talk to us. So, when does Sam get back?” Alex asked.

“Sometime this afternoon or this evening,” Kara answered. A few seconds later the doorbell rang.

“Are you expecting anyone?” Diana looked at Alex.

Alex shook her head, “No.”

Kara got up, “I’ll go get it.” She walked into the living room and looked out the side window to see Sam standing there. Kara hurried up and opened the door, Sam!” She hugged her friend.

“Hey, Kara. I’m happy to see you too.” Sam returned the hug.

Kara let go, “When did you get back? You’re not supposed to be back until later on today. Come in.” She ushered her friend into the house.

“I got back ten minutes ago, and I came over here to see you.” Sam took off her shoes, “I missed you, and I brought you a gift from San Francisco. She handed Kara a gift bag.

Kara smiled and took the bag, “Thank you, Sam. I want to hear all about your trip.”

“Who is at the door, Kara?” Alex asked from the kitchen.

“It’s Sam.” Kara answered back, “Come and say hi to my mom’s and then we can go upstairs.” She suggested.

After letting Sam talk to her parents, Kara rushed Sam to her room before they could say anything. Once they were in Kara’s room, she closed the door to give them some privacy.

“Why did you rush me off from talking to your moms?” Sam asked as she flopped down on Kara’s bed.

Kara sighed, “You saved me from an awkward talk with my parents. So, tell me about your trip. Did you have fun meeting your mom’s boyfriend’s parents?” She asked changing the subject.

Sam shrugged, “They are alright they are old, but try to be young. I think they may have been hippie’s back in the olden days. They told some pretty great stories about the sixties and the seventies. So, it was a history lesson. San Francisco is big and full of so many different cultures you would love it. What did you do?” She asked about her friend’s weekend.

“Nothing, I chilled the entire weekend and watched television and what not. Do you think your mom will let you stay the night tonight?” Kara asked.

“I’m sure she will. She and her boyfriend du jour will more than likely have sex tonight. I so do not want to hear that.” Sam still had nightmares about her mom having crazy loud sex.

Kara shuddered, “Gross. I am so glad that my parents keep their activities on the low. I would be traumatized for sure.” She heard them one time, and it was enough to make her gag.

Sam chuckled, “So what conversation were you and your mom’s having?”

“We were talking about sex and how my mom’s realized that they were the one for each other. That kind of stuff.” Kara answered vaguely.

“That kind of stuff. Did they give you the answers?” Sam asked out of curiosity. She was a little jealous of Kara’s relationship with her parents; they were so cool and never shied away from topics.

Kara nodded, “Yeah, they gave me some answers that I wanted.” She replied.

“That’s good,” Sam replied.

Kara looked at the bag, “I should open this.” She pointed at the bag awkwardly.

Sam smiled, “Yeah, I think you would like it.” She put a lot of thought into Kara’s gift, and Sam hoped that Kara would like it.

Kara opened the bag and pulled out the tissue paper inside she saw a collection of Wizard of Oz figurines, “Oh my!” She gasped in surprised as she pulled out Dorothy, The Scarecrow, The Cowardly Lion, and The Tin Man.

“Do you like?” Sam asked.

Kara more than liked she loved, “I love them. How did you know?” She asked still looking at the figurines.

Sam felt proud of herself, “You love the movie, so I figured why not get you the figurines. I saw them in a store, and I thought of you.” She saw them in the window of this shop that had movie memorabilia, and she thought of Kara.

Kara put them back in the bag gently, “Thank you so much, Sam.” She reached over and pulled Sam into a hug, “This is the best gift that a friend had given me.”

“You’re welcome, Kara. You can display them on your computer desk. When you look at them, you can think of me.” Sam couldn’t help herself.

Kara let go of Sam, “You’re the best. Don’t tell Lucy I told you that.” She whispered even though there was no one else in the room.

Sam smirked, “I make no promises, but you’re the best too.”

Kara didn’t say anything else, but instead, she surged forth and placed a kiss on Sam’s lips. She had every intention of pulling back, but feeling Sam’s lips on hers made her want more. Kara could feel Sam’s tongue come out to play and Kara mimicked her actions, and holy cow kissing Sam was amazing. They were getting into it until there was a knock at Kara’s door. The two teens jumped apart and wiped their mouths.

“Come in,” Kara called out.

The door opened, and Alex poked her head in, “I’m headed back to work, and your mother has to meet with a buyer. Are you spending the night, Sam?” She asked her honorary daughter.

Sam nodded, “Yeah, if it’s okay.” She answered still dazed from her kiss with Kara.

“It’s more than okay, Sam. You’re family, and you can stay the night whenever you want. You two be good, and we’ll be home later.” Alex told the two teens.

Kara nodded, “Okay, be safe getting to work. I love you,”

“I love you too, Kara,” Alex replied before closing Kara’s door back.

Kara looked at Sam, “That was close. Are you okay with our kiss?” She asked timidly.

Sam was more than okay; she was on top of the world, “I am more than okay, Kara. I’ve wanted to kiss you that night we went to Dave and Buster’s. I didn’t get you the gift for you to kiss me, Kara.” She didn’t want Kara to think that the gift was to get a kiss.

“I didn’t think that, Sam. I wanted to kiss you, so I did. Was I okay?” Kara asked feeling a little unsure.

Sam smirked, “For someone who has never kissed anyone before you’re good.” She had to keep herself from kissing Kara again.

Kara felt her cheeks burning, “Thank you. You’re not a bad kisser yourself. Wanna do it again?” She asked hopeful that Sam would say yes.

“Oh, yeah,” Sam moved closer to Kara and tilted her head up and placed another kiss upon Kara’s lips.

They shared a few more kisses and started watching television. They didn’t talk about the kiss and what will happen next. Kara was happy that she doesn’t have to say that she has never been kissed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Sam kissed :) this is just the beginning. Kara is a curious little one looking up porn and asking her mom's questions. And Alex bringing up Maggie. She's not as oblivious as Kara thought.
> 
> Next time on TEOTH: Kara talks to Maggie about kissing Sam and what it meant for her.


	9. Run Joey Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Maggie spend the day together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes another chapter! Yay! I keep saying it again, thank you so much for supporting this story.
> 
>  
> 
> This chapter is Kara/Maggie heavy. I hope you enjoy.
> 
> No beta. All mistakes are my own. English is not my first language. I am learning as I go and correcting any mistakes as I see them.

Kara woke up and went for her usual morning jog, but this time she was not alone, Maggie had asked to join her. Kara was surprised by Maggie’s request, but she allowed the woman to come, she welcomed the company. It had been a few days since she had kissed Sam and she was freaking out about the whole situation. Sam was her best friend, and they kissed. Kara liked it very much, but it was also a source of her confusion.

“Thank you for letting me come on your run with you this morning. I feel like I am out of shape.” Maggie was happy that Kara let her come on her morning run. She hasn’t seen Kara in over a week with work, and her dating life.

Kara smiled, “Not a problem. I can always use the company. It’s nice running alone, but sometimes it’s a lot better when you have someone else with you.” She was a little nervous about Maggie running with her, but she felt comfortable running next to her.

“What have you been up to, Kara?” Maggie asked as they kept a steady pace.

“Nothing really. Helping mother and watching television the usual stuff that summer brings. I am so ready to go back to school to see everyone again.” Kara answered. There were only a few weeks left of summer vacation before school started.

“I bet you can’t wait to start your senior year. It’s going to be a fun year for you, but don’t wish it to go by too fast.” Maggie gave Kara a piece of advice.

Kara laughed, “Trust me, I am not trying to rush. Then I will be going off to college and then my mom’s will be all sad and stuff because their baby is leaving home.” She knew her moms were dreading the day she would leave the nest.

“You’re their baby, Kara. It’s going to be hard for them to cut the apron strings, but they raised an independent strong young woman.” Maggie could tell that Kara was not like most sixteen-year-olds.

Kara shrugged, “Yeah, they did raise me to be badass.” She joked, “Work must have been keeping you pretty busy.” She changed the subject.

Maggie nodded, “Yeah, it has kept me busy. A detective’s job is never done, even in the dead of night.” She quipped.

“I can only imagine,” Kara had nothing else to add to that. They continued their run until they were back on their street.

“Do you want to come over for breakfast? I can fix us up a few omelets and potato hash with toast.” Maggie asked not wanting to end her time with Kara.

Kara felt the butterflies again, “I would love to have breakfast with you. Let me text mom to let her know my plans. That way she does not fix breakfast.” She whipped out her phone and sent a quick text to her mom.

“We wouldn’t want her to do that,” Maggie responded before unlocking her door.

Kara’s phone chimed and she looked at it, “Mom said it’s okay. She needs to head to the office anyway. So, it’s going to be me on my own today.” She let Maggie know her mom’s answer.

Maggie grinned, “It looks like I have you all to myself today.”

“I guess you do. Do you mind if I go home and shower first? I don’t want to have breakfast all sweaty and stuff. I’m pretty sure I smell.” Kara hated it when she sweated.

“Oh, yeah. Now that you mention it you are kind of ripe.” Maggie wrinkled her nose.

Kara scoffed, “Like you don’t.” She laughed.

“I know I don’t. Go hit the showers and I will see you when you come back.” Maggie had told Kara.

Kara mocked saluted, “Yes, ma’am.” She replied before running back to her house. When she got inside Kara allowed the panic to set in. She was going to have breakfast with Maggie. Maggie had told her that she would have her for the day. What even? Kara mumbled to herself.

She pulled herself together enough to find her something to wear and to take a shower. When Kara was finished she brushed her hair into a ponytail and grabbed her phone, keys, and her wallet. She wanted to be prepared if she and Maggie went somewhere today. She took her time going over to Maggie’s and rang the doorbell. Kara didn’t have to wait long for Maggie to open the door.

“Right on time. I was preparing to cook and you can be my sous chef.” Maggie opened the door wider for Kara to enter the house.

“Reporting for duty.” Kara entered the house and closed the door. She followed Maggie into the kitchen.

“Where is Sam? You two are usually joined at the hip.” Maggie asked.

Kara sighed, “She is doing something with her mom today, so I will not be hanging out with her. Lucy is in Metropolis, again.” She explained why Sam was MIA.

“How are things with you and Sam?” Maggie asked as she pulled the eggs out of the refrigerator.

“We’re okay. We kissed the other day,” Kara mentioned casually.

Maggie dropped an egg on the floor, “Shit!” She rushed to get a napkin to clean up her mess.

Kara had cleaned up the mess, “No muss no fuss.” She smiled and threw the napkin in the trash.

“I’m a lot more graceful than this. So, you and Sam kissed. What was it like for you?” Maggie asked cracking another egg in the bowl.

“It was a kiss. I don’t have anything else to compare it to, but Sam is a fantastic kisser. And according to her so am I.” Kara could feel the heat building in her cheeks.

Maggie cleared her throat, “Could you get the tomatoes and cut them up for me? You had your first kiss. Congratulations Kara.” She was impressed that Kara had her first experience.

Kara grabbed the tomatoes and grabbed the cutting board that was sitting on the counter, “Thanks. I don’t have to say that I’ve never been kissed.” She grabbed a knife from the butcher’s block and rinsed it off along with the tomatoes.

Maggie looked over at Kara, “Does that mean that you and Sam are a thing?” She asked out of curiosity and for selfish reasons.

Kara sliced the tomato, “We didn’t really talk about it, so I don’t know. I mean if we become a thing we become a thing, and if we don’t then that is okay too. I don’t want things to be weird with us if we do become a thing and then we don’t work out. I’ve never been in a relationship, so it’s new territory for me.” She was afraid of messing things up.

“Relationships are a trial and error take your time and don’t be in a rush to label things. You and Sam are you and Sam.” Maggie advised Kara in a way she wished someone had done the same for her.

Kara finished chopping the tomatoes, “What else needs to be chopped?” She asked.

“There are some chopped onions, spinach and shredded cheddar cheese in the refrigerator. Could you get those for me?” Maggie asked from her position at the stove.

“Yeah,” Kara went to the refrigerator and pulled out the ingredients Maggie had requested. She then put them on the counter.

“Thank you. Do you want everything in your omelet?” Maggie asked.

Kara nodded, “Yes, please. So, I know you’ve been working, but what else has been going on in your life?” She asked taking the spotlight off of her life.

“Outside of work, nothing really. I started dating at the insistence of your aunt. She says I’ve been single for too long.” Maggie brought up her dating.

“Oh, you started dating?” Kara tried to hide her disappointment.

Maggie put the ingredients in the omelet, “Yeah, it’s nothing serious, but we’ve been on a couple of dates.” She missed Kara’s look of sadness.

Kara cleared her throat, “What’s her name? What’s she like? What does she do?” She asked trying to sound supportive and interested.

“Her name is Emily. She is a yoga instructor and owns her own yoga studio. Emily has a nice personality, and she reminds me of you in a way.” Maggie gave Kara a general idea of what Emily was like. Emily had a sense of humor close to Kara’s and she was just as delightful as Kara, but not on Kara’s level.

Kara snickered, “A yoga instructor? Good on her for having her business. I believe entrepreneur skills are important.” She tried to cover her laugh.

Maggie placed an omelet and some potato hash on a plate, “It takes a lot to run your own business. Your mother is an example.” She pointed out to Kara.

“Yeah, that’s true. Do you have any juice?” Kara asked.

“Yeah, in the refrigerator. I have the small orange juice bottles. I hope you don’t mind.” Maggie put some food on her plate.

Kara opened the refrigerator and pulled out two small bottles, “These are always the best. When mom goes grocery shopping, I have her pick these up or pick up the little cartons. That way I don’t have to dirty up a glass.” She closed the refrigerator and put both bottles on the counter.

“That makes sense.” Maggie grabbed her plate and a bottle of juice and moved to the kitchen table.

Kara followed suit and sat down, “Everything smells so good. You still have to cook the eggplant parmesan for me one day.” She reminded Maggie of her offer.

“I knew you weren’t going to forget. I’ll fix some and have you over some time soon. I know I want to do it before you go back to school.” Maggie nailed down a specific time.

“I will hold you to it. So, what do you mean that Emily reminds you of me? There is only one me.” Kara asked wondering how Emily reminded Maggie of her.

“It’s a couple of things, you both have a unique sense of humor, you are a gigantic nerd and reality television fanatic. You are sunny and so optimistic. That’s just a few things,” Maggie answered honestly.

Kara felt her heart fluttering in her chest, “Emily sounds like a keeper. So, when can we meet her?” She asked needing to size up the competition.

Maggie chuckled, “Slow down, Kara. We just started dating. I want to give it a few more dates before we meet each other’s friends. You will meet her in due time.” She appeased Kara’s curiosity.

Kara pouted, “Okay, but I am going to hold you to it.” She said pointedly.

“I don’t doubt it. What would you like to do today?” Maggie changed the subject.

“Hmm…we can maybe hang out and watch movies,” Kara suggested.

Maggie loved that Kara was low key, “I can make us some popcorn and we can watch movies, but first, I have to do a little tooling around in the garden. Are you up for that?” She asked before finishing off her food.

“I am up for helping. I talked to mother about maybe putting in a small garden in the backyard. She said it was something that we could work on together.” Kara didn’t mind getting dirty with Maggie.

“Looks like I am rubbing off on you, Kara. You better watch out you may even want to work for NCPD.” Maggie teased Kara a little. A little part of her was happy that she was influencing Kara in a positive way.

Kara laughed, “I want to help people, but NCPD is not my style. I would rather be super and help those in need.” She answered.

“Is that why you chose neuroscience?” Maggie asked.

Kara nodded, “Yeah, I can help people that way. My mom says that I have a knack for science. I think mom wanted me to be a bioengineer like she is, and like her parents were before her. My mother wants me to pursue something that makes me happy.” She still had time to change her major.

“Your moms are very wise. No wonder you are as grounded as you are.” Maggie was amazed at how wise and smart Kara is for her age.

Kara blushed, “You’re pushing your luck now, Maggie.” She opened the top to her juice and drank some.

“I’m being honest. Did you get enough?” Maggie knew that Kara had a huge appetite.

Kara was full, “I’m full, thank you. I don’t think I could eat anything else right now. Everything was delicious, Maggie.” She was an excellent cook.

“I try.” Maggie was glad that Kara liked her food.

Kara helped Maggie clean up the kitchen from breakfast and followed her outside to work in the garden. The butterflies and nerves that she used to get around the woman had slowly started to disappear, but that didn’t diminish the feelings that she had towards Maggie. It sucked that she was not old enough to date her.

“There is not a lot of weeding to do, thankfully.” Maggie handed a pair of gloves to Kara.

Kara took the gloves, “Yay!” She cheered.

“Don’t get too excited, Kara,” Maggie smirked.

“You know I am going to have to take another shower after this. I think you like getting me dirty.” Kara joked.

Maggie smirked, “Maybe that’s part of my plan to get you dirty. If you need a shower, then you can take one here. I have some clothes that you can borrow while I throw yours in the wash.” She suggested.

The butterflies Kara thought had disappeared showed up again, “That would be cool.” She tried to play it cool, but a narrator in her head said she was not cool. Kara was freaking out internally, wearing another person’s clothes meant something. Her mom would always wear one of her mother’s shorts and vice versa. She would wear something of Sam and Lucy’s and they would wear something of hers, but they were friends.

“Are you okay over there, Kara?” Maggie asked.

Kara shook her head, “Yeah, I’m fine. I remembered that I had to do laundry later.” She lied.

“I have to do laundry, but I am not in the mood to do it. If I don’t do laundry, then I will not have any clothes.” Maggie had no problem with washing the clothes it was the folding up she didn’t like.

Kara tried not to think of Maggie naked, “I guess you washing my clothes is incentive enough to do laundry. Or you can go around naked you are home after all.”

“Who says I don’t walk around the house naked?” Maggie asked jokingly.

Kara nearly choked on nothing, “I was not expecting that. You, Maggie Sawyer, have a dirty sense of humor.” She couldn’t believe that Maggie was talking to her like this.

“I’m not the only one, Kara Danvers-Prince. There is a lot more to you than meets the eye.” Maggie knew there was something more beneath Kara’s good girl exterior.

Kara bit her lip, “I’m just me. So, uh…weeding?” She asked.

“Do I make you uncomfortable, Kara?” Maggie asked in seriousness.

“No, you don’t make me uncomfortable, Maggie. It’s the direct opposite. You are the only other adult in my life who doesn’t treat me like a child.” Kara found it refreshing.

Maggie cleared her throat, “Well, technically in the eyes of the law you are still a child until you reach the age of eighteen. You’re a teenager at best and it’s normal to have a dirty sense of humor. We’ll keep it between us. How does that sound?” She offered a suggestion to Kara.

“Okay, I can deal with that.” Kara agreed.

Maggie picked up a weed, “When is your birthday, Kara? I know you’re sixteen. Did you just turn sixteen?” She never asked Kara about her birthday.

Kara found another weed and pulled it out, “October 2nd. I’ll be seventeen then.”

Maggie filed this information away, “So, in a few months. Do you have a party for your birthday?”

“I had my sweet sixteen last year. I don’t think I want a party this year. I want something quiet, but I know when I turn eighteen it will be a different story.” Kara was still on the fence about a party for her eighteenth birthday.

Maggie toiled the soil, “That makes sense.”

Kara followed Maggie’s lead, “Yeah it does, I guess.”

They worked the garden in silence and made a trip to the greenhouse to check on the plants there. There were no weeds inside, but she and Maggie did water the plants so they could thrive. Once they were finished and made their way inside Kara took another shower and put on a pair of Maggie’s basketball shorts and a t-shirt. She may or may not have zipped home right quick to pick up another set of underwear, but no one needed to know. Kara had met Maggie downstairs who had already showered and changed clothes.

“You make my clothes look good, Kara. Are they too little?” Maggie asked admiring how good Kara looked in her NCPD shirt.

Kara blushed, “No, it’s actually comfortable and just the right size. I may have to steal this shirt though, it’s so comfortable.” She loved the material. It also didn’t hurt that the shirt smelled like Maggie.

“Then keep it the shirt is yours. I have plenty of them.” Maggie had one too many shirts and figured it was time to give one of them away.

Kara smiled, “Thank you. So, what movies are we going to watch?” She asked trying not to think about the implication of her keeping Maggie’s shirt.

“I have a whole library to choose from downstairs. I already have snacks and drinks waiting for us downstairs.” Maggie had made sure that she and Kara had everything for their movie marathon.

“You were busy while I was in the shower. A woman who is always prepared.” Kara quipped.

Maggie shrugged, “I always have to be prepared for everything even the unexpected. Our movies await us.”

Kara followed Maggie downstairs to the movie room and got comfortable on one of the couches. She watched as Maggie pulled up the category of movies and they went back and forth on what movie to watch. They finally agreed upon Titanic, the movie was three hours long it was enough to pass the time.

“You don’t have to sit all the way over there, Kara. You can move closer I’m not going to bite you.” Maggie patted the seat cushion next to her.

Kara didn’t know what to do she wanted to sit by Maggie, but a small part of her was afraid to do so. The way Maggie looked at her made Kara think again, so after a few minutes of debating she moved closer to Maggie. They were close, but not physically close, but close enough to smell Maggie’s shampoo and body wash. Kara was feeling dual feelings, butterflies, nervousness, heart flutters, and something else she couldn’t put her finger on at the moment.

Kara put her feelings aside and concentrated on watching the movie they were at the part where Jack and Rose were on the bough and their arms were spread out like they were flying.

“You could tell that they were quite taken with each other. You can’t help, but root for them.” Kara pointed to the screen.

“True, they only have eyes for each other. It sucks that class was a reason why they couldn’t be together.” Maggie hated the way the class system worked back then.

Kara looked at Maggie, “You’re forgetting the asshole of a fiancé as well. I mean he treated her like a prize to be won, but he was still her fiancé. She emotionally cheated on him, but then again, he deserved it.” She hated that guy.

“So, you believe that emotional cheating is okay if a person deserves it?” Maggie asked with a raised eyebrow.

“N—no! I mean…if you are feeling that way towards someone, then a person must break it off. I don’t condone cheating for any reason.” Kara defended her stance.

Maggie tried to stifle her laughter, “I agree with you, Kara. Cheating is not the answer.” She agreed.

Kara looked at Maggie, “Have you ever cheated? Physically or emotionally?” She asked.

Maggie has never cheated, but there was a time she came close to cheating, “No, but I did come close at one time, but I realized it wasn’t worth ruining my relationship.” She answered honestly.

“What happened to your relationship?” Kara asked intrigued.

“The relationship ended because I found out she was cheating.” Maggie was devastated.

Kara sighed, “I’m sorry, Maggie. You didn’t deserve that.” She apologized.

“It was a long time ago. I got over it but it’s something that sticks with you. Once you’ve been in relationships you learn a thing or two.” Maggie didn’t want to sour Kara on relationships.

Kara frowned, “It still sucks though.” She turned and finished watching the movie.

“It does.” Maggie agreed.

The movie went on and Kara started to tear up at the end when Jack and Rose were in the water, “Ugh this is so sad, but he sacrificed himself so she could live.”

Maggie hated this part of the movie, “Yes, and she led a good life, but in the end, they found their way back to each other. That’s how love works sometimes.”

“You think so?” Kara asked in a hopeful tone.

“I know so,” Maggie answered confidently.

Kara wiped a tear that fell, “You are such a sap.”

“Don’t tell anyone. I have a reputation to protect.” Maggie did not want to be known as a sap. She was a kickass detective.

Kara smirked, “Your secret is safe with me. What should the next movie be?”

“Clueless. We need some comedy.” Maggie needed something to laugh at.

Kara’s never seen Clueless, “I’ve never seen that movie. We should watch it.”

The movie started playing and Kara seemed to like it so far a movie about rich and preppy high schoolers. Kara and Maggie spent the rest of the afternoon watching movies and eating snacks. It was one of the best afternoons ever.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Maggie spend the day together it doesn't get any sweeter than that.
> 
> Next time on TEOTH: Kara and Sam hang out and Kara gets a crash course in heartbreak.


	10. Heartbreak Hotel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Sam hang out and Kara experiences her very first heartbreak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with this story. I'm trying to get there but these characters have a mind of their own. I'm a slave to their demands.

Kara and Sam were walking around the mall trying to figure out what they were going to eat. They had spent the day shopping and preparing for the up and coming school year. Kara had gotten her license, and now she was free to do what she wanted within reason of course. Her mom’s figured it was time for her to have some independence, but that independence came with rules.

“Do you want to go for pizza?” Sam asked as they surveyed the food court.

“I could never turn down pizza. It’s the love of my life.” Kara loved pizza if she could marry it she would.

Sam took Kara’s hand in hers and went over to S’barro pizza. Kara looked over the pizza and went for her favorite double cheese pizza. The cheesy goodness was to die for figuratively, not literally.

“Do you ever have variety on your pizza? You always choose the double cheese pizza.” Sam joked as she got her pizza and drink.

Kara shrugged, “It was all that I was allowed since mother is a vegetarian. Mom tried to get me to try other things on pizza, but I wasn’t too keen on them.” She couldn’t tell Sam that she was not familiar with earth toppings on a pizza.

“You don’t know what you’re missing, Kara.” Sam was still trying to understand Kara.

Kara found a table to sit down, “I’m sure it tastes good. I can’t wait for school to start again.”

“I’m looking forward to it for the first time in forever. A new year, a new school, and new friends. This year is going to be a great year.” She bit into her pizza.

Kara started eating her pizza it tasted so good. She listened to Sam tell her about her newest obsession, but she was also people watching. Kara observed people and how they act she would even make up dialogue for what they were saying. She saw one couple sitting at a table they were sharing ice cream while talking and smiling at each other. That is something that Kara had wanted or wanted to experience, but with her awkwardness, that may not happen.

“Is that Maggie?” Sam asked as she trailed off from her story.

Kara looked around, “Where?” She asked.

Sam subtly pointed to the couple eating ice cream, “Over there eating ice cream. I think that’s Maggie.”

Kara could only see their backs and nothing else, “How can you tell? They are facing away from us.”

“I have a full side profile and I know what Maggie looks like, and it’s her. When did she start dating?” Sam asked.

Kara sighed, “She just started dating not too long ago, someone by the name of Emily.” She replied dejectedly. Sam was not lying one of the women was Maggie, and the other woman is more than likely Emily.

“I wonder if that is Emily. Should we go say something?” Sam asked curious about the woman in Maggie’s life.

Kara pushed her tray away, “No, that’s okay. We should head home. Aunt Kate is coming over later with her girlfriend, Renee.” She was excited to finally meet the woman in her aunt’s life.

“My heart breaks.” Sam put a hand over her heart.

Kara chuckled, “You are going to have to get over your crush on my aunt.”

“I will when you get over your lady boner for Maggie.” Sam shot back. It was no secret that Kara was hopelessly in love with Maggie.

“I don’t have a lady boner for Maggie. She’s dating this Emily person, so she is off limits.” Kara finished her pizza.

Sam shrugged, “It’s just a crush. You and I should go ahead and date each other. We spend all of our time together, and we have more sleepovers than you and Lucy combined. It makes perfect sense.” She threw the idea out there. Sam found herself falling hard for Kara.

Kara fiddled with her straw, “You would want to date me?” She asked.

Sam nodded, “Hell yes! I thought I was making that intention known. I like you, Kara. I more than like you. I love you. I tried to keep myself from loving you, but it’s hard.” She confessed.

Kara felt butterflies in her stomach at Sam’s admission. She was feeling something for Sam, but she didn’t want to put a name to those feelings, “I love you too, Sam.” She did love Sam a lot.

“Then would you be my girlfriend?” Sam asked in the middle of the food court while they were eating pizza.

“Yes, I will be your girlfriend. If you would be mine.” Kara gave Sam her answer.

Sam smiled and surged towards Kara and kissed her on the lips. Kara was not expecting this movement, but she kissed Sam back unaware that people were watching them. Kara felt herself soaring towards the end.

“We should get out of here.” Sam finally came back to herself.

Kara blushed, “Yeah, I think we should too. I am pretty sure everyone saw us making out in the middle of the mall.” She gathered up her trash and stood up.

They left the food court oblivious to the brown eyes that were following their every move. Kara and Sam left the mall a lot happier than they were before. She couldn’t believe that she had her first girlfriend, and it was her best friend. Kara knew that she didn’t have a chance with Maggie because of their age difference, but it was nice to have someone to call her own.

Kara pulled her car into the driveway and looked at Sam, “Are you coming over after you take your stuff home?”

Sam nodded, “Do you even have to ask? I spend more time with you than I do with my own mother. Are Lucy and Sara coming over?” She asked.

“No, it’s just us, my parents, Aunt Kate, and Renee. It’s a family affair.” Kara answered the question.

“No, Maggie? She’s practically family.” Sam asked usually Kate and Maggie were joined at the hip.

Kara sighed, “No.”

“It’s nice that it’s a small affair it will make it easier for us to come out.” Sam opened the car door.

“You want to come out tonight?” Kara asked surprised that Sam would want to announce it so soon.

Sam nodded, “Yeah, I don’t want to hide our relationship, Kara. If you’re not ready, then we can wait until you are comfortable enough.” She didn’t want Kara to feel like she didn’t have a choice.

Kara cleared her throat, “I want to get used to us being an us before I tell my family. I know it’s not going to be a big deal, but you know how my parents can be. Besides, I want to be able to be with you behind closed doors. Once they find out we are going to have to sleep with the door opened.” She joked.

“Yeah, that makes sense. I like having our privacy. We can wait.” Sam liked having Kara to herself.

“We can tell Lucy and Sara though. They are our friends.” Kara couldn’t keep this from her two best friends.

Sam smiled, “That makes sense. I’ll see you in a few, Kara.” She grabbed her bags out of the back seat and made her way home.

Kara got out of the car a huge smile on her face she had her first girlfriend. She grabbed her bags from the car and went inside. Kara could hear the adults talking in the living room, “I’m home.” She took off her shoes at the door.

“We’re in the living room, Kara,” Kate called out.

Kara fought the urge to say ‘duh’ but only three people know what she is, “I’m coming.” She dropped her bags by the door and made her way into the living room.

Kate stood up and went over to her niece, “Did you get taller?” She asked as she hugged Kara.

Kara returned the hug, “No, I think you are getting shorter.” She joked.

The moment was over and Kate brought Kara over, “Renee this is my favorite niece, Kara. Kara this is the lady in my life, Renee.” She introduced the two most important women in her life.

Kara smiled, “It’s nice to finally meet you, Renee.”

Renee returned Kara’s smile, “It’s nice to finally meet you too, Kara. Kate has told me a lot about you. The way she talked about you made me thing that you were a little girl, but you’re not.” She was curious about Kara and why Kate would talk about her so much.

“That’s Aunt Kate. I don’t mean to be rude, but I just came back from shopping, and I have to take my stuff upstairs.” Kara excused herself politely.

“Is Sam coming over?” Alex asked.

Kara nodded, “Yeah, she went to take her stuff home and she’ll be right over.” She went to the door and grabbed her bags before heading upstairs. Kara entered her room and closed the door it was nice to finally meet Renee, but there was something about the woman that put Kara off. She didn’t know what it was, but she was going to get a handle on her feelings. Kara was in the middle of hanging her clothes up in the closet when her door opened.

“Your aunt’s girlfriend is cute,” Sam told Kara as she entered her room.

Kara stepped out of the closet, “You would think she’s cute.”

Sam giggled, “I ask you to be my girlfriend and you are coming out of the closet.” She joked as she saw Kara come out of her closet.

Kara laughed, “Only you can make me come out of the closet.” She closed her closet door.

“That’s a good thing. Your Aunt Kate and her girlfriend Renee are about to put food on the grill. Something about giving your mom’s a break.” Sam relayed the message.

“Such an Aunt Kate thing to do.” Kara sassed. Her aunt always had the knack for grilling.

Sam grinned, “Since the adults are occupied with that, maybe you and I can find something else to do to make use of our time.” She wiggled her eyebrows.

Kara grinned, “What would that be?” She asked.

Sam pulled out a deck of cards, “We can play poker.” She smirked.

“No way! We are not going to play poker. I suck.” Kara protested.

“I can teach you how to be a better player.” Sam was an excellent poker player.

Kara sighed, “Alright, we can play, but I want to be a better player by the time this is over.” She sat down on the bed.

Sam pulled out the poker chips, “Trust me you will be.” She sat on the bed.

“Deal me in,” Kara had told her girlfriend.

The game was starting when a knock on the door came, “Come in.” Kara yelled.

Diana stuck her head inside, “I don’t mean to disturb you girls, but Maggie is not answering any of her texts. Kara, do you think that you could go over to Maggie’s and ask her if she would like to come over?” She suggested that Kara go over there and ask.

“Why can’t you or mom do it? Why can’t Aunt Kate?” Kara asked.

“Your Aunt Kate is taking care of the food, and your mom went to the store. That leaves only you. So, could you please go over and ask Maggie if she would like to come over tonight?” Diana asked her daughter.

“Okay,” Kara looked at Sam, “Don’t look at my cards while I am gone.

“I wouldn’t think of it, Kara,” Sam smirked evilly.

Kara looked at her mother, “This is what happens. She is going to cheat.”

“Not if I have Sam come downstairs to help me peel the corn.” Diana winked and went downstairs.

Sam frowned, “You get to ask Maggie to come over while I peel corn. In what world is that fair?” She threw down her cards.

Kara shrugged, “When you’re in my world I guess.” She smiled impishly before heading downstairs. Kara put on her shoes and ran across the street. She rang the doorbell and waited for a few minutes for Maggie to open the door.

The door opened, but instead of seeing Maggie at the door she saw a red head standing there in nothing but one of Maggie’s NCPD police shirts. Kara felt her heart shatter into a million pieces on the floor. This must have been Emily that Maggie was dating.

“Hi, can I help you?” Emily asked the girl standing on the front porch.

Kara cleared her throat, “Uh, is Maggie here?” She asked finally finding her words.

“Who is at the door, babe?” Maggie called from inside.

Emily looked at Maggie, “The little neighbor girl from across the street.”

Kara took offense to being called ‘little neighbor girl’, “My name is Kara.” She snapped.

Maggie came to the door, “I’m sorry, Kara. This is not how I wanted you to meet Emily. Is there something wrong?” She asked.

Kara tried not to look at Maggie’s disheveled hair and her hastily buttoned shirt, “Aunt Kate, uh is here with uh, Renee. She tried texting you to see if you wanted to come over and uh have dinner with us.” She tried to keep herself from crying.

Maggie could see the distraught look on Kara’s face, “Thank you for that, but Emily and I have plans for the night. Maybe some other time.” She suggested. All she wanted to do was take Kara in her arms and hug her. Talk to Kara and explain to her about what she saw.

Kara nodded, “Yeah, I’ll let them know. I’m sorry to interrupt. I gotta go.” Kara turned on her heels and ran.

“Kara, wait!” Maggie yelled behind her, but she was gone like the wind. Maggie felt her stomach drop the last thing she wanted was to hurt Kara.

Kara entered the house and ran upstairs she slammed her bedroom door and locked it. She wanted to be alone right now. The dam broke and Kara silently cried into her pillow. Kara should have prepared herself for this, but she didn’t think that Maggie and Emily were that serious to end up in bed together. Kara’s heart was breaking in her chest as she thought about the day they had spent together watching movies. Laughing with each other and how Maggie allowed her to lay her head in her lap and played with her hair.

“Kara? It’s me, Sam. Can I come in?” Sam knocked on the door.

Kara sniffed, “I’ll be out in a minute.” She sniffled and wiped her eyes.

“Your mom is back from the store and she needs your help with the kabobs,” Sam called from the other side of the door.

Kara cleared her throat, “Tell her I will be down there in a few minutes.” She called back.

“Okay,” Sam replied.

Kara listened as Sam retreated down the steps and she used her x-ray vision to make sure that she was downstairs. Kara grabbed a tissue and blew her nose before exiting her room and going to the bathroom. Once Kara was less puffy and red-eyed she made her way downstairs to help her mom in the kitchen a welcomed distraction from the pain in her chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Kara she gained a girlfriend and suffered a broken heart at the same time. How is this going to change Kara and Maggie's relationship going forward?
> 
> Will this have an impact on her relationship with Sam?
> 
> Next time on TEOTH: Kara and Sam come out as a couple. School starts and Kara avoids Maggie.


	11. Kara's Relationship Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara comes out to her parents about her relationship with Sam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, new readers and readers, past. Your support and words are encouraging me to write for this story more. So thank you kindly.
> 
> We're chugging right along with this story, and it's nice to see that everyone is on board with the Kara/Sam relationship. I find myself falling in love with them. Ultimately, this will be a Kara/Maggie story, but I am letting them have some fun along the way.
> 
> On to the story...

Kara was nervous she and Sam had been dating for almost a month and now she was getting ready to come out to her parents. She knew she had no reason to be nervous because her parents are cool, and told her that they didn’t care if she dated a boy or a girl. Kara and Sam had become kind of hot and heavy they never made it past 2nd. Neither Kara or Sam were ready to take that step and Kara knew once she told her parents that she and Sam were dating, then that would be the end of their privacy. Kara took a couple of deep breaths and went into the kitchen with Sam.

“Moms? I have something to tell you,” Kara started the conversation.

Diana and Alex directed their attention to Kara, “What is it, Kara?” Alex asked.

Kara took a couple of deep breaths, “Sam and I are dating.”

Alex smiled, “I’m happy for you and Sam, Kara. I had a feeling that there was something going on between the two of you.” She knew that they were going to end up dating eventually.

“I’m happy for you both. I had an idea that you two would eventually find each other.” Diana knew her daughter.

Kara blushed, “Well, yeah.”

Sam bit her lip, “We figured it out eventually.”

Diana looked at Alex then at Kara and Sam, “Now that you and Sam are dating we need to discuss the rules.” She and Alex had discussed what rules they were going to set if and when Kara started dating.

Kara looked at Sam, “I told you they would have rules.”

Alex chuckled, “Yeah, there are rules. The first rule is your door is to remain open and can be cracked at night when Sam is sleeping over.”

Diana held up two fingers, “Rule number two: when you go out on a date we need to know where you are at all times.”

“Rule number three: if the two of you are going to engage in sex make sure you are protected. That does not mean you can have sex, but I am putting it out there.

“Rule number four: no inappropriate touching in front of guests or anyone else. You can hold hands and cuddle like the two of you usually do, but that is the extent of it.” Diana laid out rule number four.

They had only come up with four rules, “You will follow the rules of the house.” Alex finished the rule talk.

“That’s it? I thought they were going to be a lot worse than that.” Kara looked at Sam.

Sam looked at Kara, “Your parent’s rules are more lenient than my mom’s rules. There are no complaints from me.”

“So, you’re really okay with me and Sam dating?” Kara asked again.

“We are more than okay, Kara. We are happy and so proud of you.” Diana reassured her daughter.

Kara smiled, “I’m going to walk Sam home. Tomorrow is the first day of school and I don’t want Sam to get in trouble for being home late on a school night.”

“Don’t be too long dinner will be ready in five minutes,” Alex told her daughter.

“Okay, come on Sam let’s get you home.” Kara walked with Sam out of the kitchen and out of the house.

Sam smiled, “I’m glad that your mom’s now know about us. I didn’t know how much longer we were going to keep our relationship from them.” She was glad to finally be out.

“I am too. I thought it was going to be weird but come to find out it’s not. They like you anyway, so it makes everything so much easier.” Kara liked the easiness of the moment.

They walked up to Sam’s door, “This is me. I guess I’ll see you tomorrow morning.” Sam looked at Kara.

Kara looked at Sam, “Yeah. I can’t believe that I’ll be driving to school tomorrow. I’ll pick you up.” She told Sam.

Sam smiled, “I’ll hold you to it, Kara. I have to go inside. I’ll text you later.”

“Yeah, I’ll text you too,” Kara replied shyly. She didn’t know if she should kiss Sam good night or not.

Sam grinned, “It’s okay to kiss me, Kara.” She gave Kara the all clear.

“If you’re sure.” Kara was all about consent.

Sam pulled Kara to her and placed a wet kiss to her lips, “I am more than sure. I’ll see you tomorrow, Kara.”

Kara felt her face flush, “I’ll see you tomorrow as well.” She walked away from Sam and made her way home.

“Hey, Kara!” Maggie called from across the street. She hasn’t seen Kara since the incident with Emily, and she wanted to talk with her. Plus, she wanted to give Kara her back to school gift.

Kara looked across the street and saw Maggie waving her over, “I have to head in the house. I have school tomorrow.” She called back.

Maggie was disappointed, but she was determined to talk to Kara, so she made her way across the street, “I know you have school tomorrow. I have a back to school gift for you and I would like the chance to talk to you.” She pleaded her case.

Kara looked at her house then at Maggie she was weighing her options, “I have to go inside and get ready for dinner. We’ll talk sometime soon. Bye, Maggie.” She ran towards the house.

Maggie let out a defeated sigh and made her way back home. If Kara was not going to talk to her, then she would have to find a way to be clever.

Kara entered the house and kicked her shoes off, “Is dinner ready?” She asked.

“You’re right on time. Your mom saw you talking to Maggie. Is everything okay?” Diana asked.

“Yeah, everything is fine,” Kara answered robotically.

Alex looked at Kara, “I call bs on your fine comment. You’ve gone out of your way to actively avoid Maggie.” She noticed how whenever Maggie came by Kara was suspiciously absent. Or when Maggie waves from across the street Kara looks the other way.

Kara hated that her mom was so observant, “It’s nothing, mom.”

“It’s more than nothing, Kara. If you don’t want to talk about it, then we won’t force you to talk. You can set the table.” Diana knew Kara well enough to know that she will not talk unless she was ready to.

Kara set the table, “Have you met Maggie’s girlfriend or whoever she is?” She asked.

“Your mom and I met her the day you, Sam, and Lucy had decided to go to the movies. She seems like a nice woman.” Diana found Emily pleasant, but she gave off a strange vibe.

Kara rolled her eyes she was not a nice woman, she had on Maggie’s shirt, and referred to her as Maggie’s ‘little neighbor’, “Yeah, if you’re into that.” She mumbled under her breath.

“What was that, Kara?” Alex asked her daughter.

Kara finished setting the table, “Nothing.” She lied.

Alex put the salad on the table, “If you say so. Why did you ask if we met Emily? Have you met her?” She asked.

“Yeah, something like that. I met her that day that mother had asked me to invite Maggie over for dinner. She had the nerve to answer Maggie’s door in nothing but an NCPD t-shirt. Who even does that?” Kara answered, she did not care how she sounded to her mothers.

Diana and Alex exchanged surprised looks, “So you met Emily in the most embarrassing way possible?”

Kara pulled out a chair and flopped down unceremoniously, “Yeah, and she called me ‘little neighbor girl’. I am not ‘little neighbor girl’ I had to correct her and tell her that my name is Kara.”

“I’m sure she didn’t mean anything by it, Kara.” Alex tried to reason with her daughter.

Kara grabbed a crescent roll, “It’s obvious that she knew my name but she did that to be patronizing.”

Diana put the bowl of pasta on the table, “Is that why you are avoiding Maggie? Because you saw Emily in a not so flattering way?” She asked.

“She could have at least put some pants on. At least Maggie had the decency to put on a shirt and some pants.” Kara ranted.

Alex had an idea of what was bothering Kara, “You caught them by surprise, Kara. It happens from time to time. Is that why you are avoiding Maggie?” She asked gently.

“I told you I didn’t want to talk about it.” Kara deflected.

Diana knew Kara’s defenses were up, “You brought it up Kara, so your mom and I assumed that you wanted to talk about why you were avoiding Maggie.” It didn’t take rocket science to figure out her daughter.

“I don’t have anything to say to Maggie,” Kara replied dejectedly.

Alex looked at her daughter, “Apparently, you do, but something is stopping you from doing so. When the time is right, you’ll talk to her.” She had some insight into Kara’s way of thinking.

Kara hated it when her parents were right, “Can we eat now? I have to get ready for my first day of senior year tomorrow.” She wanted to change the subject.

“The first day of your senior year. I can’t believe you are a senior. It seems like only yesterday you were running around the island getting into mischief.” Diana thought about all the shenanigans Kara had pulled growing up.

Kara blushed, “I wanted to be like you, mother. Grandmother told me you were the same way when you were growing up.” She would listen to her grandmother tell stories about her mother.

Alex laughed, “Kara is every bit of you, Diana. I miss the days when Kara would follow me around my lab asking me what certain things were. She would absorb everything she learned like a sponge. Then there were times that Kara would run into our room in the morning and jump on our bed because she was hungry.”

Diana laughed, "Kara woke up with the sun."

Kara blushed, “Are we going to relive the Kara Chronicles? I’m a senior in high school it’s not like I am going off to college tomorrow.” She brushed off her parents.

“Let us have our moment, okay,” Diana stressed.

Kara sighed, “Okay, okay.”

The rest of dinner was spent talking about the first day of school, and how excited Kara was to drive in the morning. Kara helped clean up the kitchen, then went upstairs to get ready for her first day. After finding the perfect outfit Kara went to go take a shower and get ready for bed. When she finished she entered her room and saw that her phone was alerting her to either a missed call or missed messages. She slipped on her pajamas and checked her phone there were a couple of texts from Lucy, a text from Sara, a text from Sam and a text from Maggie. Instead of texting Lucy and Sara back she decided to call them instead. The first person was Sara since she had told her to call her ASAP.

“Hey, Sara. What’s the emergency?” Kara asked as soon as her friend answered the phone.

“Ava broke up with me,” Sara answered coolly.

Kara’s mouth dropped open, “She broke up with you? Why would she do that?” She asked, it was unlike Ava, she declared her love publically all over social media.

“My guess is as good as yours. I was talking about school and how we would spend our senior year ruling the school. Then she pulled out we need to break up so she could focus on her studies. Ava could have done that at any time, but before school starts? Who the hell does that?” Sara asked still in shock at how Ava chose to break up with her.

Sara sighed, “I don’t know it came out of nowhere. Anyway, how are things with you and Sam?” She didn’t want to think about Ava breaking up with her.

Kara sat down on the bed, “Things with us are going great. We told my mom’s about us today and they were really cool with it. They, of course, set up rules for us, but we knew that was coming.”

Sara chuckled, “I told you that they would be cool about it. You did say that they were going to give you rules, and they did.” She commented.

“Yeah, but keeping the door open when we are in my room and leaving it cracked when we have sleepovers,” Kara told Sara about keeping the door opened.

“All parents are like that, Kara. My mom had me and Ava leave the doors opened and we’re girls.” Sara had to undergo the same rules that Kara has.

Kara lay back on her bed, “Yeah, but it’s not like Sam and I will be ripping each other’s clothes off and having wild sex.” She joked.

Sara laughed, “You know that, but your parents are being parents. When they are not home you and Sam can have all the wild sex you want. So, what’s the deal with the hot detective across the street? Are you still not talking to her?” She heard about what happened with Kara and Maggie. Sara had spent hours consoling Kara through her tears.

“Nope. Maggie tried talking to me after I walked Sam home tonight, but I told her I had to go. She told me that she got me a gift for my first day of school tomorrow. I ignored her and went into the house.” Kara explained her avoidance of Maggie.

“That’s harsh, Kara. She’s trying to talk to you and she got you a gift for your first day of school. That sounds like a woman who is trying. Yes, she is dating Emily and you caught them after an intimate moment. I get that she broke your heart, but you are cutting her off without giving her a reason why.” Sara did not pull any punches, Kara was being unfair to Maggie, and she was going to let her friend know that she was being unfair.

Kara sighed she knew she was being unreasonable, but it still hurt. She and Maggie were not together and Maggie was unaware of her crush, “I’ll talk to her eventually. How are you doing?”

“It still hurts, but talking to you is helping a lot. Let’s call Lucy.” Sara suggested.

“Do you want to call her or do you want me to add her?” Kara asked.

Sara was feeling lazy, “You can add her in.”

Kara added Lucy to the conversation, “Are you there, Lucy?”

“Yeah, I’m here. I wasn’t expecting you and Sara to be on the line. What’s up?” Lucy asked.

Sara sighed, “Ava broke up with me, and I am telling Kara how immature she is acting by ignoring Maggie.” She broke down the conversation between Kara and herself.

“Ava broke your heart?! Do I have to kick her ass when I see her tomorrow?” Lucy asked she would deal with Kara and Maggie another time.

“No, Lucy Liu, you don’t have to kick her ass. I will be alright and I don’t need you to fight her for me.” Sara calmed her friend down. Lucy was short, but she was feisty.

Kara laughed, “I’m sure Lucy will have words for Ava tomorrow. I can fling her to space if you want me to.” She offered.

“No thank you. I appreciate both of you for defending my honor.” Sara couldn’t ask for better friends.

“That’s what friends are for.” Lucy didn’t care if her phrase was clichéd, “Now what is this about Kara still giving Maggie the cold shoulder? It’s been almost a month and you’ve been avoiding her. Don’t you think that you should at least talk to her? You two used to be so close, and her dating Emily, and seeing Emily in her t-shirt was enough for you to ignore her. Maggie was honest enough to tell you that she was dating Emily. If you want to come across as mature to Maggie, then talk to her. Your avoiding her is showing her the direct opposite of how mature you are.” She gave it to Kara straight with no chaser.

Kara knew Lucy was right as well, but she couldn’t bring herself to talk to Maggie, “You and Sara make sense, but I don’t know what to say to her or how to talk to her.”

“You start with ‘hey’ and then you follow it up with an apology and explain why you were avoiding her. Then allow Maggie to explain herself and then you two can work on repairing your relationship. And Maggie is another adult that you can talk to when things are bothering you. Your moms are awesome and I am sure Kate is too, but Maggie can give you an objective opinion.” Lucy told Kara how to approach Maggie.

“She likes you, Kara. Maybe not in the way that you like her, but she cares about you. She is hanging out with you. Maggie went on a run with you, and she made breakfast for you. Maggie is seeking you out to talk to you. It’s obvious that your rejection had some impact on her.” Sara laid the rest out for Kara.

Kara couldn’t refute or argue against Lucy and Sara, “I’ll talk to her, but not right now. I am going to let you two go. I need to talk to Sam before I go to bed.”

“Ohh, Sam.” Lucy and Sara said together.

“Will you two stop. I don’t remember being this obnoxious.” Kara called her friends out on their behavior.

Lucy scoffed, “You can’t blame us. You have never expressed interest in someone or had a relationship, but now, you have a girlfriend.”

“It’s a rite of passage and we do it because we love you.” Sara explained, “So let us have our fun for now.” Sara chimed in.

Kara loved her friends, “Fine. I don’t like it. I’ll see you two tomorrow.”

“Bye!” Lucy and Sam said together.

Kara looked at the clock and noticed that it was kind of late so instead of calling Sam she sent her a text good night. She saw Maggie’s text staring at her so she decided to give it a read.

_Maggie: I hope you have a good night and a great first day of school tomorrow, sunshine x_

Kara felt a wave of guilt wash over her she finished her text with a kiss. Maggie was trying to talk to her and Kara’s been kind of a bitch to her. Kara bit the bullet and text her back.

_Kara: thank you, Maggie. You have a good night. I’m sorry_

Kara put her phone on the charger and prepared to for sleep. Tomorrow was a big day and she wanted to be refreshed for the first day of her senior year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Sam are officially a go!
> 
> Lucy and Sara drop some truths on Kara.
> 
> Maggie is trying.
> 
> Next time on TEOTH: Kara and Maggie finally talk.


	12. Dinner with a Side of Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Maggie makeup and have dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Thanks for reading and following along. You guys are amazing.
> 
> Keep being amazing!

Kara had just gotten home from her first day of school and she was glad to be home. The bad part about it is the homework that she has to do on the first day. Kara knew that this would happen since she was now taking all AP classes. She got out of the car and made her way towards the house. A small package on the porch caught her attention it was wrapped in cute rainbow paper with a rainbow bow on top and taped to the box was a card. Kara picked it up and examined it the handwriting looked familiar it was from Maggie. She couldn’t believe that Maggie had gone through all this trouble to give her a gift. Kara unlocked the front door and entered the house. She closed the door and kicked her shoes off and dropped her messenger bag by the door. Kara made her way to the kitchen with her gift to grab a bottle of water and a bag of chips. She went upstairs to her room to change out of her uniform and put on some more comfortable clothes. The gift on the bed was teasing and taunting her she tried to ignore it, but it kept calling her name. Kara slipped on a pair of shorts and put on a t-shirt and sat down on her bed.

“It’s not going to hurt to open the gift. Maggie spent a lot of time on this,” Kara spoke out loud.

She decided to open the card first it had ruled lines like a piece of notebook paper, and the words _Have a Great First Day of School_ was on the front in rainbow colors. Kara laughed at how gay the card looked, but it was whimsical. She opened it up and saw a handwritten message from Maggie. Kara had to admit that she had beautiful penmanship.

_Kara,_

_Today you start your senior year! Make the most of it because it’s your best year yet. I know the future is going to be scary, but you got this and I believe in you. I hope you don’t mind the gift. I wanted to wish you good luck on your first day of school and that you have a wonderful school year._

_With Love,_

_Maggie_

Kara’s heart started beating triple time as she re-read Maggie’s words. She ended the note with ‘with love’ and Kara felt like she was floating. The guilt crept in about how she treated Maggie in the last month. Lucy and Sara were right, but she was not going to let her friends know that. She took her time unwrapping the gift and inside of the box was another long velvet box with a silver ribbon. Kara slid the ribbon off and opened the box and put her hand over her mouth. It was a silver necklace with a sun pendant on it. Inside of the box was another handwritten note.

_Kara,_

_I saw this and immediately thought of you. You’re like sunshine on a cloudy day. When you wear this I hope it brings you luck, and when you look at it you think of me. And how you brighten up my day._

_With Love Always,_

_Maggie_

Kara sniffed and took the necklace out of the box and put it around her neck. The pendant hung around her neck and couldn’t believe that Maggie had thought of her as her sunshine. Kara pulled out her phone and sent a text to Maggie.

_Kara: Thank you for the gift. If you’re not busy can we talk?_

Kara put her phone down and cleaned up her mess, she put the card in the drawer in her night sand along with the velvet case the necklace had come in. She closed the drawer and went downstairs to gather her messenger bag so she could do homework. Kara was still trying to wrap her head around Maggie giving her a necklace. No one outside of her immediate family has given her such a personal gift. She would have to thank Maggie for the necklace and talk to her. When she made it back upstairs her message notification chimed. She rushed to pick it up and saw the message from Maggie.

_Maggie: I’m home you can come over. I need to talk to you too x_

Kara swooned and text Maggie back letting her know she was on her way. She sent a text to her mom’s letting her know that she was home, and she was going to be over at Maggie’s for a little bit. Kara left the house making sure that she had her phone and locked the door and made the journey across the street to Maggie’s house. As soon as she made her way towards the porch the door opened.

“Hey, Maggie.” Kara greeted the woman.

Maggie smiled and opened the screen door wider for Maggie, “Hey, Kara. I see you got my gift. come on inside.” She smiled when she saw Kara wearing the necklace.

Kara smiled and entered Maggie’s house, “Yeah, how could I not? It’s a beautiful gift, Maggie. Thank you for thinking of me.” She thanked Maggie for the gift.

Maggie felt nervous, “Not a problem. I was in the middle of fixing dinner we can talk while I cook.” She walked past Kara and towards the kitchen.

Kara followed behind, “What’s on the menu tonight?” She asked curious as to what Maggie was cooking, it smelled good.

Maggie smirked, “Eggplant parmesan, sautéed asparagus, and linguine.” She answered hoping to entice Kara to stay over and have dinner with her.

“Sounds good. Are you expecting company?” Kara asked as she pulled out a chair to sit down at the kitchen island.

Maggie poured olive oil in a small wok, “No, just you. Would you like to stay for dinner?” She asked.

Kara wanted to say no, but her taste buds were saying stay’, “If you don’t mind having me. You did say that you were going to make eggplant parmesan for me.” She smiled cockily.

“That is true. So, you mentioned that you wanted to talk to me. What did you want to talk about?” Maggie asked even though she had an idea of what Kara wanted to talk about.

Kara sighed, “I want to apologize for blowing you off the way that I had. I was caught off guard when Emily opened the door wearing nothing but a t-shirt.” She tried not to think about that image.

Maggie sighed, “I’m sorry about that, Kara. She must have answered the door as soon as I went into the bathroom. That is not how I wanted you to meet Emily. I hope you don’t think any differently of me because of that.” She knew that seeing Emily like that hurt Kara it was written all over her face.

“No, I don’t think any differently you for that. You’re a woman who is dating another woman, and you have needs.” Kara tried to remain blaze about the situation.

“Still it wasn’t smart on my part.” Maggie felt bad for what happened.

Kara shrugged, “It is what it is. She even called me little neighbor girl. I have a name. And I am not a little girl.” She was still bitter about that.

Maggie chuckled, “Emily felt bad about calling you that. She knows your name is Kara, and that you are my neighbor from across the street. I didn’t tell her how old you were, so she was assuming that you were a little girl. I’m not defending her, but I needed to explain.”

Kara’s eyebrows raised, “You talked to her about me?” She asked surprised that Maggie would mention her.

“We were talking about my garden, and I mentioned that you come over and help me out with it. She knows that you and I hang out on occasion. You’re not a secret, Kara.” Maggie had told Emily about Kara from the beginning. Emily was a little weirded out, but she had come to accept that Kara was a part of her life.

Kara smiled shyly, “I’m glad that I am not a secret because you are not a secret. Everyone knows about you.”

Maggie finished the asparagus and put the vegetables on a platter, “I would think they would since I’ve been around you, your parents, and your friends. Is what happened with Emily the reason you’ve been avoiding me?” She ripped the Band-Aid off.

Kara didn’t know how to answer the question, “That was part of the reason why. The other part has to do with something else.” She answered with half of the truth. There was no way Kara was going to come out and tell Maggie that she had more than friendly feelings for her.

Maggie smiled knowingly, “So, you and Sam. When did that happen?” She changed the subject.

“About a month ago. We realized that we acted like a couple and we felt the same way about each other, and Sam asked me to be her girlfriend, and I said yes. We were in the middle of the mall food court when it happened.” Kara explained when she and Sam had become official.

Maggie was in the mall the day Kara and Sam were locking lips with each other, “Congratulations on your first relationship.” Maggie congratulated Kara on her achievement for being in a relationship.

Kara blushed, “Thank you. Where are we eating?” She asked.

Maggie used her head to point to the patio, “I figured we could dine al fresco. Will you help me move the dishes out to the table?”

Kara hopped off the chair and grabbed the platter of asparagus and the bowl of pasta. While Maggie grabbed the breadsticks and the eggplant parmesan. Kara opened the door and saw that the table had already been set. She had a feeling that Maggie had planned this whole thing out even before she decided to come over. Kara felt her heart beating again at Maggie’s gesture. She put the foot on the table.

“How did you know?” Kara asked.

Maggie looked confused, “How did I know what?” She asked playing innocent.

Kara cocked her head to the side, “That I was going to come over here. The food cooking, the table is set.” She pointed to everything.

“I had a feeling that after you found the gift that you would want to talk. So, I figured that we could have dinner while we talked because we have a lot to discuss between us.” Maggie knew the jig was up.

“Very clever of you detective.” Kara had to admit that Maggie had a genius plan.

Maggie bowed, “I try. We should eat before dinner gets cold.” She pointed to one of the chairs for Kara to sit down.

Kara sat down in the chair, “What is it that you wanted to talk to me about, Maggie?” She asked.

Maggie sat down in a chair next to Kara, “I wanted to apologize for what happened that day with Emily. I didn’t expect you to be at the door. I was kind of hoping that you would have come over after that so we could talk, but you didn’t. I figured you needed a little bit of space, but then that space came with you ignoring me.” She didn’t handle things too well with Kara.

Kara could hear the sadness in Maggie’s voice, “I’m sorry, Maggie. As I had mentioned before I was hurt, and seeing Emily in your shirt after I was given said shirt made me feel some kind of way.” She explained why she had been avoiding Maggie without telling her the reason why she avoided her.

“I figured that was it, Kara. That was the first shirt that Emily grabbed. I didn’t realize the shirt she had on until after you left. And if I am honest, you make the shirt look better.” Maggie put food on the plates.

Kara blushed a deep crimson, “You’re just saying that.” She called Maggie out.

Maggie shrugged, “Who says I am? Anyway, I hope that we can put the whole situation behind us and move on from it.” She gave Kara her plate.

“I think we can move on from this as well. You’re only human and you have needs that should be met. I’m not legal, so I couldn’t meet those needs for you, but if I was. I would definitely meet your needs.” Kara spoke the words that she had only spoken to Lucy and Sara.

“Um, what?” Maggie asked surprised by Kara’s bluntness.

Kara knitted her eyebrows together in confusion she was genuinely confused, “What? What?” She asked not understanding Maggie’s question.

Maggie decided not to bring up Kara’s slip up she didn’t want to embarrass her, “Nothing, Kara. You’re right, I do have certain needs, but that doesn’t mean that you should be exposed to those needs.” She lost all train of thought since Kara’s remarks.

Kara dug into her food, “It happens. You have to remember, I live with two moms, so I’ve caught a few inappropriate moments. I was traumatized for years. The eggplant is so good.” She moaned in delight.

Maggie closed her eyes and shook her head, “I’m glad that you are enjoying the food. I could give you the recipe so you could make it at home.” Safe topics were the way to go.

“Really? I would like that. I think mother would be impressed.” Kara smiled enigmatically. She couldn’t believe that Maggie would share her recipe.

“I think she would be too, Kara. So, you and Sam. How is that working out for you?” Maggie focused on Kara’s relationship.

Kara wiped her mouth with a napkin, “It’s going okay. I really like her and she likes me. Mom’s had put together a list of rules for us that we must abide by. A couple of them revolve around sex. Sam and I haven’t even crossed that line yet. So, I don’t know why they would make a rule about it.” She answered as if she was talking to Lucy or Sara.

Maggie knew Kara was going to be the death of her, “You’re both young and hormones may come into play. You and Sam may give into those hormones, and your parents are giving you rules. You do live in their house so you have to respect those rules.” She explained why the rules are important. She did not want to think about Kara having any sex with anyone.

“I get that and I do respect their rules. It’s strange that’s all.” Kara ate some more of her food, “So why the sun? I know you mentioned that I brighten up your day.” Kara figured it was time to ask about the gift.

It was Maggie’s turn to share, “I was looking for a good luck charm for you and I was in the store. I came across the pendant and I thought of you, and how you’re like a ray of sunshine.” Maggie hoped that her answer was enough to appease Kara’s curiosity.

Kara blushed, “You think that I am a ray of sunshine? Even after I ignored you?” She was still trying to wrap her head around Maggie thinking of her.

“Even after you ignored me. The day you left the house, I wanted nothing more than to call you back and talk to you. The sun faded in my life that day, so I figured that maybe I could find a way to bring the sunshine back to my life. I saw the necklace and the rest is history.” Maggie reached for her glass of lemonade.

“It’s greatly appreciated when I look at it I’ll think of you. That’s not weird is it?” Kara realized how weird that must sound.

Maggie didn’t think it was weird at all, besides, she told Kara that when she looked at the necklace she hoped she would think of her, “It’s not weird at all. I hoped that you would think of me and smile.” She gave another answer.

Kara drank her lemonade, “You gave me a great gift, so I will always think of you when I look at it. I haven’t been completely honest with you, Maggie.” She felt the need to come clean.

“What do you mean? Is there something else?” Maggie wondered what Kara was hiding.

Kara knew it was now or never, “I kept my distance from you because I found myself having feelings for someone. Feelings that I shouldn’t be feeling, but I couldn’t help myself.” She stammered out.

“So, you keeping your distance had to do with feelings for someone else? Was it Sam?” Maggie asked trying to understand.

“Yeah, it was because of Sam.” Kara coped out of what she wanted to say.

Maggie knew that Kara was lying, but she was not going to push Kara to admit anything, “Why shouldn’t you be having feelings for Sam? Is it because you were friends? And what did that have to do with me?” She learned this tactic by watching Diana and Alex.

Kara played with her food, “It’s complicated, Maggie.” She gave a generic answer.

Maggie took the bull by the horns, “It’s not as complicated as you think, Kara. When you’re ready to talk, then I am here to listen.” She left the conversation alone.

Kara felt relieved, “Thank you for that. I’m pretty sure you will figure it out eventually. You’re a detective, Maggie.” She joked.

“That I am. That I am.” Maggie laughed glad that the easiness had returned, “Tell me about your first day.”

Kara smiled, “It was so hectic. My classes are giving me like mountains of homework. Which I have to do when I get home. I am so not looking forward to it. I have two classes with Lucy, and one class with Sam. My teachers are pretty chill, well maybe not all of them, but I think they get off on making us miserable.” She recapped her day with Maggie. Kara knew she would have to tell her parents about her day, but that didn’t matter at the moment.

“Sounds like you had a good day today. Looks like your year is off to a good start. Do you want some more? Or are you ready for dessert?” Maggie looked at Kara’s plate and saw that she had devoured everything.

Kara blushed, “Sorry, everything was so good. What’s for dessert?”

“I made tiramisu. I hope you like it.” Maggie told Kara as she got up from the table.

Kara got up, “Let me help you with these.” She grabbed the dishes and followed Maggie into the house. After putting the food up and cleaning the dishes, Kara and Maggie were outside on the patio enjoying tiramisu. Kara’s never had it before but it was magnificent.

“Oh, this is delicious. I’ve never had this before, but it is amazing!” Kara was in heaven.

Maggie smirked, “I got you to try something else that is new. I am on a roll.”

Kara licked her spoon, “No you’re not, but you can continue to think so. I am going to be so spoiled now.”

“Don’t expect me to cook for you all the time, Kara.” Maggie couldn’t ignore the fact that Kara licking her spoon should be illegal. But at the same time, it was kind of hot. Maggie did not mean to go there.

Kara giggled, “I don’t want you to cook for me all the time. Maybe, some of the time like when my moms are working late or out saving the wor-city.” She was about to divulge her parent’s secrets.

“You will have to come and cook for me. I’ve cooked for you twice, so it’s time that you cooked for me.” Maggie figured a compromise would work.

“That sounds like a good deal to me.” Kara agreed.

Maggie finished her dessert, “I knew you would see it my way. I don’t want to keep you any longer. I know you have homework to do and I don’t want your parents to think that I kidnapped you.”

Kara sighed, “Yeah, we can’t have that. Thank you for everything, Maggie.” She was thankful for Maggie.

“Not a problem, Kara. If you ever want to come over when your parents are working late, text me and we can hang out. That’s if you aren’t hanging out with Sam.” Maggie didn’t want to seem like she was taking up all of Kara’s time.

Kara smiled, “I would like that. I should really get going,” Kara got up with her ramekin and went inside to put it in the dishwasher she needed to put some distance between Maggie and herself. Her feelings were resurfacing after she worked hard to repress them.

“Yeah, you’ve got school tomorrow.” Maggie followed suit so she could walk Kara to the door. She felt dirty for even entertaining thoughts about Kara.

“That’s true. So, I’ll see you later?” Kara questioned as she went to the door.

Maggie nodded, “You will. Text me when you get inside to let me know that you got in safely. I don’t see either one of your mom’s cars in the driveway.”

“Yes, Detective Sawyer.” Kara replied sassily and kissed Maggie on the cheek, “Thank you again for today.”

Maggie smiled, “My pleasure, Kara.” She opened the door.

Kara exited the house and ran across the street to her house. She let herself in and saw her mom in the kitchen fixing dinner, “Hey mom.” She hugged her mom and placed a kiss on her cheek.

“Hey, Kara. Did you and Maggie talk?” Alex asked as she finished the stir fry.

Kara nodded, “Yeah, we did. We’re going to be okay.” She smiled.

Alex smiled, “That’s good to hear, Kara. That’s a beautiful necklace.” She pointed to the necklace around Kara’s neck.

Kara looked down, “It’s a back to school gift from Maggie. It’s like a good luck charm for my senior year.”

“That was really sweet of her. Your mother will be home in a few minutes and we want to hear about your day.” Alex wanted nothing more than to sit down and talk about normal things. Things that didn’t involve aliens or other extranormal activities.

“Okay, I am going to get started on my homework until mother gets home.” She told her mom before heading upstairs to her room.

Kara flopped down on the bed and sent a text to Maggie.

_Kara: made it home ok. Mom is here x_

_Maggie: I am glad. Have a good night xo_

Kara couldn’t help but smile at the hug and kiss that Maggie had sent her. She was confused about Maggie and her sending kisses after her texts. Did Maggie know how she felt? Is Maggie being friendly? Does Maggie feel the same way she does? There were so many questions and no answers. Kara pulled out her books and began doing homework to keep her mind off of the questions, and waited for Sam to text her when she got home from work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Kara and Maggie are cool again. 
> 
> Maggie's gift was precious (go Maggie)
> 
> Kara is still quite taken with Maggie.
> 
> Next time on TEOTH: Kara, Sam, and their friends go to a party. And Maggie arrives to break it up.


	13. Kara Gets Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and her friends get caught doing something that they are not supposed to be doing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, thank you, thank you. Everyone is amazing! 
> 
> Here is another chapter for you.

Kara knew it was wrong, but she knew that her parents would object to her going to a party on a college campus, so she lied and told her parents she was going to the movies with Lucy, Sam, Sara, James, and Winn. But, Kara was getting a crash course in what college life is like and it was fun. She was dancing with Sam among the other students. Kara noticed that there were a lot of kids from their school and rival schools at the party as well, so that made her even more comfortable.

“Have you seen Lucy and Sara?” Kara asked loudly in Sam’s ear.

“Yeah! They are over at the beer pong table with James, Winn, and Siobhan.” Sam pointed to the table in the corner that had a lot of people around it.

Kara giggled, “Good eye.” She may or may not have been buzzing from the smell of weed in the air. Kara was feeling floaty and it was a good feeling.

“Body shots!” Some screamed into the crowd.

Sam looked at Kara, “Come on, let’s do it.” She suggested.

Kara was a little unsure, but she decided to try. There was nothing wrong with trying that, “I’m game.”

Kara and Sam went to the area where they were doing the shots and Kara watched to see how it was done. She was sure she was as red as Sam’s shirt when she watched Winn lick salt from Siobhan’s stomach, and then take a shot of tequila.

“Oh my God!” Kara gasped.

“Fun right?” Sam asked.

Kara thought it was fun alright, “Yeah, I can’t believe that Winn went through with it.”

“Believe it, Miss. Goody Two Shoes. He is more daring than you.” Siobhan taunted Kara. She had a strong dislike for the girl and was not afraid to let it know.

“That’s because you’re a slut and will put out for anyone. I’m surprised no one has mistaken you for a seven eleven. You’re always opened and never closed.” Kara shot back.

Sam started laughing, “That was a good one, Kara.”

Siobhan was not laughing, “Alright, Miss. Good Two Shoes, I dare you and Sam to do it.” She wanted to see if Kara would go through with it, but Siobhan knew she wouldn’t. Her mother is the FBI.

Sam smirked, “We’ll take you up on that dare, and when Kara wins, then you will have to go to school on Monday and tell everyone that you blew the whole football team under the bleachers.” She challenged.

“How did you know that?” Siobhan asked.

Sam chuckled, “It’s no secret.” She grabbed Kara’s hand, “Let’s show her how it’s done, babe.”

“Sam?! I am not about to that in front of all these people.” Kara protested.

“These people are blitzed out their mind, they may not even remember their name on Sunday. It will be alright. I’ll do you first and then you can do me.” Sam suggested.

“That’s what she said,” Kara giggled, “You go first and then I will follow.”

Kara lay down on the table and tried not to think of everyone watching as licked her neck before putting the salt on. She thought it was the most erotic thing ever, and she started feeling her body tingle. Kara closed her eyes as Sam licked the salt off of her neck, and opened them when she was done.

“Holy, wow,” Kara mumbled to herself.

Sam helped her off the table, “Your turn.” She lay down on the table.

Kara was given a red shot glass full of light brown liquid it smelled horrible, but she knew she couldn’t back down. So, Kara decided to be bold and licked Sam’s inner thigh and put some salt on her inner thigh. Kara took her time licking it off before taking a shot of the liquid.

“That was hot,” Sara couldn’t believe that Kara had gone through with it.

Lucy smirked, “I’ll say. I didn’t think Kara had it in her.” She giggled.

Kara helped Sam off the table and Siobhan with a look of disbelief on her face, “Who is Miss. Good Two Shoes now? I love to hear your announcement on Monday.” She smiled smugly and walked off.

“That was hot, Kara. I didn’t expect you to go there.” Sam was hot all over.

Kara shrugged, “Go big or go home.” She and Sam were about to make their way upstairs. When the door slammed open.

“Party’s over!” A voice announced.

Kara and Sam stopped on the steps and turned around to see several cops from NCPD. “Oh, fuck!” She mumbled as she saw Maggie enter the house. It felt as if everything had gone in slow motion, and Kara knew that she was going to be in a lot of trouble.

“You, you, you, and you come with me now!” Maggie commanded the group of teens that she knew.

Kara’s heart was in her stomach and knew this was not going to end well for her or either one of them. She along with Lucy, Sam, and Sara followed her out of the frat house and Kara could tell that Maggie was pissed.

“What are you four doing here? You are supposed to be at a movie, but instead, you are here at a frat party. What do you have to say for yourselves?” Maggie looked at all four teens.

“We were going to go to the movies, but we heard about this party and wanted to go,” Sam explained when no one else would say anything.

Maggie looked at Sam, “You four are under the age of eighteen, and under the age of twenty-one. Those people in there are going to be in a world of hurt for serving alcohol to minors.”

Kara could see the look of disappointment on Maggie’s face, “We didn’t drink.” She lied.

Maggie pinned Kara with a hard stare, “You didn’t drink? Why do the four of you smell like you’ve been to a distillery, and also, you reek of marijuana? Do you want to tell me again how you have not been drinking?” She asked calling Kara’s bluff. She was disappointed and worried about Kara.

“How did you get here?” Maggie asked.

“James drove us here after he picked us up from my house,” Kara answered feeling ashamed for her actions. She didn’t want Maggie to be disappointed in her, and she knew her parents were going to ground her until she goes off to college.

“I’m taking you four home. Are you three staying the night at Kara’s?” Maggie asked.

“Yeah, we are.” Sara finally answered.

Maggie shook her head, “I’m taking the four of you to the station, and then you are going to call your parents to come and pick you up.” She told the group of girls.

“Fuck, my parents are going to kill me,” Lucy knew her parents were going to rip her a new one.

“Well, you should have thought about that before you came to a college party. Get in the car.” Maggie told them.

Kara sighed and got in the car followed by her friends and her girlfriend. The car ride to the station was silent. Kara was running every single scenario in her head of what her parents were going to do to her.

“I don’t understand the four of you. First, you lie and say you are going to be one place and you end at another place. What if something had happened and no one knew where you were?” Maggie felt the girls needed to hear what she has to say.

“Our parents would worry,” Sara spoke up.

“Exactly! Your parents would worry, and then there would be panic because you were nowhere to be found. A party like that is not safe for you either. You four are very attractive young women, and anyone could have slipped something in your drink. Someone could have taken advantage of you. Do you know how many cases I have come across my desk because of assault? A whole hell of a lot.” Maggie didn’t mean to lecture the girls, but they needed to know the danger.

“We weren’t thinking about that,” Sam replied.

Maggie laughed sarcastically, “Yeah, you weren’t. I expected better from the four of you.” She expected better from Kara.

Kara felt terrible, “We’re sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry do better,” Maggie told them as she pulled into the station parking lot. She didn’t want to do this, but she had to do things by the book.

Kara, Sam, Lucy, and Sara followed Maggie into the station and sat down on a bench. Kara watched one by one as their parents came and got her friends, and she could tell their parents were not happy. They wouldn’t be able to hang out any time soon.

“Kara, come with me,” Maggie told Kara.

Kara got up and followed behind Maggie, “My moms will be here to come and get me.”

“I’m aware, and they will be here in a few minutes. They know where we are. Get in here and sit down,” Maggie pointed to a chair in her office.

Kara sighed and sat down in the chair, “I’m sorry, Maggie.” She apologized.

“Sorry is not going to cut it, Kara. What you did tonight was unthinkable. What were you thinking?” Maggie asked unsure of how to proceed with Kara.

“I thought that we could have a little fun. It’s the beginning of the school year. The week was rough, and we wanted to blow off a little steam.” Kara replied.

“A little steam that ended up with you and your friends at a college party. You’re sixteen, Kara. You and your friends got them in trouble, and more than likely cost them their education.” Maggie wanted Kara to see that it wasn’t just her life in the balance.

“Whose idea was it to go to that party?” Maggie asked.

“Sara’s,” Kara answered quietly. She felt guilty and ashamed of her actions.

Maggie couldn’t believe that Sara was the ring leader, “Sara? Since when does Sara make the decisions?”

“She doesn’t. It was a spur of the moment thing. We protested, but it wasn’t enough and we ended up there.” Kara explained how they ended up in the situation.

“Of course you did. I’m glad you are alright, Kara and nothing happened to you, but you are going to have to be smarter in your decisions. I know your moms raised you better than this.” Maggie could tell that Kara felt bad all of her emotions were written all over her face.

Kara sniffed, “They did. They are going to be so disappointed in me.” She could imagine their looks and what they will say.

“Yes, they will be. How much did you have to drink tonight?” Maggie asked.

Kara had to think for a moment, “I had two hard ciders, and a shot of tequila.” She answered softly.

Maggie raised an eyebrow at Kara drinking tequila. She didn’t even try tequila until she was in the police academy, “Tequila, Kara? Why were you doing shots?”

“We were doing body shots. Sam did one off of me and then I did one off of her,” Kara admitted shyly. She wondered if this is what the bad guys felt like when being interrogated.

Maggie was not expecting that answer. The thought of Kara doing body shots was a little disturbing, but also, hot in a way if people were into that, “Body shots?!” She had nothing to say about that.

Kara slouched down in the chair, “I only did it once.” She defended herself.

“Once is one time too many, Kara.” Maggie knew that Kara meant well, but once is enough to open the flood gates.

“Are you disappointed in me?” Kara asked hoping that Maggie wasn’t disappointed in her.

Maggie sat down across from Kara, “I’m not disappointed in you, Kara. I am disappointed in your actions. You’re better than this.” She laid everything out for Kara.

Kara sighed, “It was a lapse in judgment. It won’t happen again, I learned my lesson.” She did learn her lesson.

“I’m happy that you are safe and nothing happened to you Kara. I don’t know if I could handle it if something bad happened to you. Be smarter with your decisions next time.” Maggie softened a little bit towards Kara. She made a mistake and Kara would make mistakes for the rest of her life.

“Yes, listen to Maggie. You have to be smarter with your decisions,” Diana looked at her daughter.

“Mom’s,” Kara got up from the table and hugged them, “I’m sorry,” She apologized.

“We’re glad you are okay, and we will discuss this when we get home,” Alex had told her daughter. She was worried about Kara and she was also saddened by her actions.

“Thank you, Maggie, for bringing her in.” Diana thanked her friend for taking care of Kara.

“As soon as I saw them I called them over to me. I know the people who were with me wanted to arrest someone. I got the girls out of there as quickly as I could. I talked to Kara and she knows how badly she messed up. I hope we do not have to go through this again,” Maggie returned back to her professional side.

Kara nodded, “It will not happen again, Maggie.” She did not want to go through this again.

“Thank you again, Maggie. We’re going to take Kara home and talk to her.” Alex held Kara to her side.

Maggie nodded, “I’ll see you three later.”

Kara was taken out of the station by her mom’s and she could see how disappointed her parents were in her. She got in the car and the ride was tense and filled with silence. Kara knew she was in trouble whenever her parents were silent like this. She fucked up and her parents may never look at her the same way again.

“You are to go inside take a shower and get ready for bed. Your mom and I will be up to talk to you.” Diana had told her daughter when she pulled the car into the garage.

“Yes, mother,” Kara got out of the car once the car was turned off and the garage door was closed. She fucked up royally.

Kara didn’t say anything and headed upstairs to her room. She gathered her pajamas and went straight to the bathroom. Her clothes smelled and so did her hair. Kara was worried about her parents and what they had in store for her. She knew that she would be grounded, but she didn’t know what else was going to happen. Kara showered, dried off, and changed into her pajamas. When she entered her room she how her mom’s sitting on the bed. Kara threw her clothes in her laundry basket and sat down on the bed.

“How much trouble am I in?” Kara asked unable to look her parents in the eyes.

“Oh, you are in plenty of trouble, Kara. You lied to us, you went to a college party, you drank, and you probably did other things. There were several laws broken, so yes, you are in trouble.” Diana let Kara know that she was not going to get off that easily.

Alex sighed, “What were you thinking, Kara? Why would you go to that party when you were supposed to be at the movies?” She wanted to know why Kara would switch up plans.

Kara sighed, “It was a party and Sara thought it would be fun that we go. We didn’t know that it was on a college campus, not until we got there.”

“And once you saw that it was why didn’t all of you turn around and leave?” Diana asked.

“I was being taunted by Siobhan. She wouldn’t leave me alone and started calling me names. So, we decided to stay to prove her wrong.” Kara explained why they were there.

Diana sighed, “Kara, you know that is not the reason to stay in a situation. You should have been the voice of reason. They would have listened to you, but you cave into peer pressure.”

Kara felt guilty all over again, “I am tired of being called Miss. Goody Two Shoes.”

“That’s a nickname, Kara. If it wasn’t for Maggie intervening, you could have ruined your chances at a good life. Getting into a good school, and anything else that you would want to do. Not only that the people throwing the party will get in trouble because there were minors at their party.” Alex explained to her the consequences that Kara would have faced. She didn’t want that for Kara. She’s been there and did not want Kara to go there.

“I’m sorry. I’ll do better.” Kara apologized.

“Your mom and I have been discussing your punishment. You are grounded for the next three weeks. You are not to hang out with your friends or Sam during those three weeks outside of school. You are to drive to school and to the gallery. You will be putting in a lot of afternoons at the gallery for the next month.” Diana laid out the start of Kara’s punishment.

Alex picked up, “You will also cook dinner for the next three weeks. I am taking your phone privileges away when you are at home. You will not text or talk to your friends or Sam while you are at home.”

“But,” Kara interjected.

“But nothing, Kara Athena Danvers-Prince. This is your punishment and there is no room for negotiation. You are going to have to earn your privileges back. Our trust in you is broken, Kara. Also, on the weekends, you will not lounge around the house watching television. You will be volunteering at the local community center. Lastly, on Maggie’s days off you will be helping her with whatever she needs.” Diana was not going to let Kara enjoy her three weeks of punishment.

Kara was unhappy with her punishment, but she knew it could have been a lot worse, “I understand. I messed up and I have to pay for my mistakes.” She knew it was not up for negotiation.

“We love you, Kara. You may think that your punishment is unfair, but we want you to learn from this and not do it again.” Alex stressed the fact that they loved her.

Kara wiped her eyes, “I know you do. I’m so sorry I let you both down.” She sniffed.

Alex reached out and wrapped Kara in her embrace, “Do better, Kara. That is all we ask for and nothing more.”

“You’re a teenager and you are going to make mistakes. This makes you normal.” Diana hugged Kara and Alex.

“Can I at least have my phone for tonight? I want to make sure that Lucy, Sam, and Sara are alright.” Kara asked.

“I think we can make an exception for tonight, but after that, no phone.” Diana was firm.

Kara sighed, “Yes, mother.”

“We’re going to leave you alone to think about everything, and we will see you in the morning. We love you.” Alex disentangled herself from Kara and Diana.

“I love you too. Again, I’m sorry.” Kara apologized again.

Diana let go of Kara, we know,” She kissed Kara’s cheek, “Sleep well, little one,”

Kara watched as her parents left her room closing the door behind them. She let her tears fall that had been threatening to fall all night. Kara had let everyone down but mainly herself. Her phone started chiming in their group chat. She read the messages and saw that everyone was put on various types of punishments ranging from not hanging out with friends, loss of driving privileges, and others. Kara got off light next to everyone else. She texts them back and said that she would not be able to hang out outside of school, her phone privileges were taken away, after hours, and she had to volunteer at the community center for the next three weekends. Kara finished her texting session and sent a personal text to Sam telling her she loved her, and she would see her soon.

Kara’s phone chimed again, but it wasn’t from Sam but from Maggie. She was checking up on her.

_Maggie: Are you okay?_

_Kara: yeah, I’ve been put on punishment for the next three weeks. At least I am finished in time for my birthday._

_Maggie: Your parents want you to learn your lesson. You’ll think next time before you react._

_Kara: Yeah, I have no phone privileges when I am at home, but I have tonight._

_Maggie: Use it wisely. I also hear that you will be assisting me with whatever I need on my days off_

_Kara remembered her mother telling her that she would be with Maggie when she was off from work. That’s part of her punishment that was not going to suck because she would be with Maggie._

_Kara: yeah. You’re not going to torture me are you?”_

_Maggie: Maybe not torture you but I will put you to work._

_Kara: I am not ready for that._

_Maggie: I am off tomorrow, so you are going to help me wash my car._

Kara’s mind went into overdrive washing Maggie’s car meant there would be water involved. She would see Maggie in wet clothes washing her car. Her mind short-circuited as she imagined Maggie in a white wife beater and a pair of shorts.

_Kara: That’s going to be fun_

_Maggie: So much fun. I’ll talk to you tomorrow, sunshine xx_

_Kara: Be safe getting home xx_

Kara sighed and turned her phone off for the night. She knew that no one would be texting her any time soon. The thought hurt Kara, but what hurt her more was losing her parents trust and faith in her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kara goes to a party at a college campus, and she gets busted by NCPD and Maggie. 
> 
> Kara's on punishment. That should be interesting.
> 
> Also, Maggie having Kara help wash her car that should be a sight to see.
> 
> Do you want to see the car wash between Kara and Maggie?
> 
> Next time on TEOTH: Kara serves her time.


	14. Kara Serves Her Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara begins serving her time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow wow wow! You continuously blow me away!
> 
> I had to cut this chapter in half because it was entirely too long, sitting @ 15k words. If it ends kind of abruptly that is the reason why.

_Day one of punishment…_

 

It was Saturday morning the first day of her punishment, and she had to help Maggie wash her car. Kara was not one for washing cars, but her mother’s had made helping Maggie part of her punishment. She got out of bed and made her way to the bathroom to go about her morning routine. Kara finished brushing her teeth and went into her room to change into her running clothes. She needed to burn off all this excess energy before helping Maggie today. Once she was dressed she grabbed her phone for music purposes, her earbuds, and her shoes. Kara turned off the alarm and left the house for her run. She ran past Sam’s house and saw her girlfriend looking out the window. Kara waved followed by a heart symbol with her hands, and she ended it with a kiss. She didn’t know how she was going to survive three weeks without seeing Sam outside of school.

Kara finished her run and she went inside to grab a shower and get something to eat. She entered the house and heard her mom’s talking to Maggie. Kara tried not to get happy at hearing Maggie’s voice.

“I think ara just came home,” Diana announced.

Kara went into the kitchen, “Yeah, I’m home. Had my run and now, I am going to get a shower. Good morning, Maggie.” She greeted the woman who was sitting on a bar stool in a white wife beater, and a pair of gray jogging shorts.

Maggie smiled, “Good morning, Kara. The shower can wait since you are about to get dirty again.” She told Kara.

Kara’s mind was short-circuiting, “We’re washing your car. This early in the morning!” She squeaked out.

“Yes, I like to get it done before the heat of the day set in. Then I have to plant some new vegetables in the garden, and greenhouse.” Maggie listed off all of the things that she needed help with for the day. She was going to enjoy having Kara at her mercy.

Kara looked at her mom’s, “Save me?”

Alex shook her head, “Sorry, you are going to have to serve your time, Kara. You’re at Maggie’s mercy today. Those are the rules.” She was not going to give in and help her child.

“You’re the one who broke the law, going to a college party, and drinking. Think of this as repayment for Maggie not incarcerating you.” Diana reminded her daughter of her stunts she pulled last night.

Kara knew she was going to be reminded of that for the duration of her punishment, “Okay.”

“I’ll fix Kara breakfast and have her home when everything is done,” Maggie told Diana and Alex.

“Actually, Alex and I have plans for the evening. Do you mind if Kara stays with you while we’re out?” Diana asked. She and Alex had plans for a night out.

Kara couldn’t believe her luck her parents were going out tonight and she would have to spend an evening alone with Maggie. The same Maggie who is going to be washing her car, and getting all wet. She should not be having those kinds of thoughts while said person is sitting in front of her.

“That’ll be no problem at all. Why don’t you let Kara stay the night? You’ll probably be back late, and instead of waking Kara to bring her home she could stay over. If that is okay with Kara.” Maggie threw out the suggestion, it would give Alex and Diana to enjoy their night out without rushing to get home to Kara. The suggestion may have been a little self-serving, but she was sure that Alex and Diana would appreciate the gesture.

“I don’t think that would be a problem. Are you okay with that, Kara?” Diana asked her daughter.

Kara tried to stop her line of thinking, “Uh, yeah. That’s fine, but I am perfectly capable of staying home by myself.” She countered.

“Yes, you are, but for right now, it’s not going to happen. Go pack a bag to take over to Maggie’s.” Alex pointed upstairs.

Kara sighed and walked sullenly up the steps her life was going to be hell for the next three weeks. When Kara was safely in her room that is when she danced around her room. She was going to be spending a whole day and the night with Maggie. That was one of the bright spots of being on punishment. Okay, so Kara needed to pack the necessities, clothes, and pajamas. She always made sure she packed more than one of each thing for emergencies. Her mom always tells her to be prepared. After she packed her bag and made sure she packed her spare toothbrush and everything else, Kara made her way downstairs.

“I’m ready to go,” She stood by the kitchen door.

Diana smiled, “It seems like it. I know you’re not about to leave with a hug and a kiss. What is rule number one?” She asked her daughter.

Kara hated this, “Never leave the house without a hug and a kiss because you’ll never know if you will see the person again.” She recited from memory. Her mom had come up with that rule, and it’s been followed since she could remember.

Alex smiled, “That’s right.”

Kara went and gave her mom’s a hug and a kiss on the cheek, “You have fun tonight and don’t worry. I’ll be on my best behavior.” She told her parents.

“We believe you. Make sure you have your phone and do not sneak and text your friends.” Alex reminded her daughter.

Kara sighed, “They’re on punishment as well. We can’t contact each other for the next three weeks.” She was going to have to freak out by herself.

“Alright, Kara. We need to go and wash the car before it gets too hot,” Maggie got off the bar stool.

Kara looked everywhere else, but at Maggie’s legs, arms, and the tops of her breasts. Maggie was going to be the death of her, “The sooner we are finished I get to take a shower.” She quipped.

“Be good Kara and we’ll see you tomorrow.” Diana waved Kara off.

Kara and Maggie left the house and made their way across the street. She looked over at Sam’s house and saw her sitting in the window. Kara waved and blew her another kiss before going into Maggie’s house.

“I’ll show you to the guest room.” Maggie started towards the stairs.

Kara followed behind Maggie surprised that the guest room was upstairs. She expected it to be downstairs or something. They walked past Maggie’s room and Kara caught a quick glimpse of the inside.

“This is my first time seeing the upstairs area. How many rooms are up here?” Kara asked.

“Three bedrooms total two in a half bathrooms, and an office.” Maggie answered as she opened the door to one of the guest rooms, “This is where you will be sleeping tonight.”

Kara stepped inside and took in how the room had vibrant jewel tones, deep blues, and yellows. There was a four-poster bed on the back wall, a flat screen on the forward wall, along with a small entertainment cabinet.

“This is a nice room, Maggie. Did you decorate it yourself?” Kara asked admiring the room.

Maggie shook her head, “Nope, your aunt did. This is the room she stays in when she comes to visit.” She explained the room.

Kara knew her aunt had impeccable tastes, “Aunt Kate has the best taste in décor.”

“You can put your bag down and I’ll show you where the bathroom is,” Maggie replied and showed Kara the bathroom. The linen closet is over there and you’ll find the towels and wash clothes.”

“Got it. Thank you for allowing me to stay over tonight.” Kara thanked Maggie for her hospitality.

Maggie was happy that Kara had been able to stay the night. She felt a little weird suggesting it, but she figured that Diana and Alex needed a night to themselves, and Kara needed a night away from home.

“I figured you might have needed a break from your parents for a night. Plus, it will give us a chance to talk about the party and why you were drinking in the first place.” Maggie explained why she had Kara stay over.

Kara was appreciative of Maggie’s thoughtfulness, “Thank you.”

“I know you’re probably hungry, so let’s get you fed and we have to wash the car.” Maggie reminded Kara of her punishment.

Kara sighed, “I know. I know. Do you need help with breakfast?” She asked.

“As a matter of fact, I do need help. I am making a frittata and I need you to do some prep.” Maggie walked past Kara.

Kara followed behind, “What’s a frittata?” She asked as they made their way downstairs.

“It’s an Italian dish, similar to an omelet or a quiche, but without the crust. It’s delicious and I think you would love it.” Maggie explained the dish. Her aunt used to make it for breakfast or whenever she wanted.

“Cool. What do you need me to do?” Kara asked ready to learn something new.

Maggie pulled out a skillet, “I am going to need you to chop up an onion, a red bell pepper, the basil from the basil plant in the window sill, and I need you to chop up the beautiful mini tomatoes. How do you feel about zucchini?” She delegated the task of chopping to Kara.

“I am okay with zucchini do you want me to chop that up too?” Kara asked as she found all the vegetables needed.

“If you don’t mind.” Maggie cracked the eggs into a bowl and began whipping them up, while Kara chopped the vegetables.

Kara chopped up the vegetables, “How old were you when you learned how to cook?” She asked, curious about Maggie’s culinary skills.

“My aunt taught me how to cook when I lived with her. She said it was one of the skills I needed if I was to make it on my own. She would spend hours explaining everything there is to know about cooking. I discovered my love of cooking through her, and I’ve been cooking ever since.” Maggie thought back to the times her aunt would pick her up out of her self loathing with cooking.

“That’s cool. I started helping mother in the kitchen when I was younger. I was always fascinated with cooking. So, she taught me everything I know and I still help with the cooking. As part of my punishment, I have to cook dinner for the next three weeks. I am so not looking forward to that.” Kara told Maggie about part of her punishment.

Maggie put olive oil in the skillet and turned the stove on medium-high heat, “Cooking can be fun if you make it that way. Just think when you are out on your own you will be able to cook for yourself. You’ll be able to eat what you like and not worry about anyone else unless you start dating someone, then you will have to worry about the other person.” She pointed out the joys of cooking.

“It’s not fun cooking for one person though.” Kara countered Maggie’s point.

Maggie reached over and dropped a piece of the onion in the oil, “That’s true. That’s why you invite friends over.” She took handfuls of vegetables and put them in the pan to start sautéing them.

“You sauté the vegetables?” Kara asked.

“Yes, you don’t want them to be raw when you finish the dish off in the oven. Oh, can you grate some cheese for me?” Maggie asked.

Kara turned and went to the refrigerator, “Which cheese? You have gruyere, asiago, gouda. You must really love your cheese.” She quipped.

“I like cheese, go with the asiago, it’s not as strong as the other cheeses,” Maggie told Kara.

Kara grabbed the block of asiago cheese and found the cheese grater sitting on the counter. She wondered how far in advance did Maggie plan this, “Alright, you’re the chef.” She rinsed the grater off and unwrapped the cheese.

“You’re my sous chef.”

“Are you going to fix something else to go with this?” Kara asked as she grated the cheese.

Maggie poured the egg mixture over the vegetables and mixed them together, “Some toast, and I have some fresh fruit cups in the refrigerator. I meal prep sometimes.” She answered.

“Mother does too for like lunch and maybe dinner if she and mom are working late.” Kara related to the meal prepping.

Maggie put the cheese on the eggs and moved the pan to the oven, “It makes things so much simpler, and you don’t have to worry about spending money eating out every day. Do you want to eat inside or outside?” She asked.

“Inside is fine with me,” Kara replied. She didn’t want to eat outside if she was going to be outside for most of the day.

“I’ll set the table and you get us something to drink.” Maggie gave Kara something else to do.

Kara nodded, “Got it.” She found two cups and went into the refrigerator to get the juice.

Breakfast was complete and Kara and Maggie sat down at the table to eat their creation. Kara was hungry. Her run worked up an appetite and she was ready to devour her food. She knew she had to take her time and savor her food as her mother had taught her.

“Well, what do you think?” Maggie asked Kara expectantly.

Kara loved this dish, “I am in love with this dish. It’s so good, light and fluffy.” She ate another bite.

Maggie appreciated a person who would eat and enjoy their food, “I am happy you approve. We make a good team.” They worked well together.

“That we do,” Kara agreed. She tried not to read into Maggie’s remarks.

“So, do you want to talk about why you and your friends went to the party?” Maggie broached the subject.

Kara sighed, “It was the spur of the moment thing. Winn got a text from his on again off again girlfriend Siobhan and told him about the party. So, we decided to meet him there. We didn’t plan to stay long because we have curfews.” She explained it was supposed to be a quick drop in and leave, but it turned into more.

“Who is Siobhan?” Maggie asked.

“She’s the school’s residential bad girl. She thinks she’s hot stuff because her mom is the assistant principal. Anyway, she grates my nerves. I don’t know what Winn sees in her. I think he is with her because she puts out.” Kara relayed her theory.

Maggie laughed, “That’s a mighty bold assumption.”

“That has to be it because her personality is ugly,” Kara had a real dislike for Siobhan she had made her life a living hell since freshman year.

“I take it there is no love lost between the two of you,” Maggie made a statement.

Kara sighed, “Yeah, there is no love at all. She has always picked on me and called me Miss. Goody Two Shoes. I hated it.” She picked at her food.

Maggie could understand where Kara was coming from, “When I was in high school, I was picked on a lot because I was different. My school was predominantly white, and well, being who I am did not help either. I was bullied for being different and when everyone found out about me being gay it was ten times worse.” She could relate to Kara on some level.

“Really?” Kara asked surprised that Maggie was picked on in school.

Maggie nodded, “Yeah, it was hell. I got into fights a lot because of it. Once I graduated high school, it was a different story. I get it you’re a teenager and you are going to make mistakes.” She was not coming down on Kara, but she wanted Kara to know that she could relate.

“I don’t know why anyone would want to pick on you. You’re pretty badass.” Kara noted.

Maggie laughed, “I wasn’t always badass, but now it works. Is Siobhan the reason why you were drinking?” She returned to the subject at hand.

Kara sighed, “Yeah and no. I didn’t want to seem like a spazz at a party and not drinking. It’s hard to fit in sometimes when you are different. I’ve always been different from other people and it shows. I’m that awkward girl whose mom works for the FBI and her other mother is a gallery owner. No matter how much I try I can’t get it right,” She found herself opening up to Maggie.

Maggie found herself getting insight into Kara, “You’ll get it right, Kara. Once high school is over you will flourish in college. I know that is not what you want to hear right now, but it’s true. It’s okay to be different, Kara, own it and if Siobhan or anyone else has something to say about it you can tell them to kiss your ass. You have a wonderful group of friends.” She encouraged Kara.

Kara smiled shyly, “Thanks, Maggie. You get it, unlike my parents.” She appreciated Maggie’s words.

“Sometimes, parents forget what it was like to be a teenager.” She drank her juice.

Kara nodded, “Yeah, that is true.” She finished her food.

They worked together to clean up the kitchen from their meal and went outside to wash the car. The sun was shining high, but there was a breeze blowing, and the heat was barely there. Unless it was the heat rising in Kara’s cheeks. Maggie’s shirt was wet and Kara nearly fainted at the sight. She was in so much trouble, but she went about her task. They were hallway finish when Kara heard Maggie call her name.

Kara turned around and was immediately sprayed with the water hose, “Oh, it’s on.” She wiped the water from her eyes. And she grabbed a bucket of clean water and threw it on Maggie soaking her from head to toe.

“You did not just throw a bucket of water on me.” Maggie was caught off guard.

Kara smirked, “What’s the matter? Are you going to melt?” She asked teasingly.

Maggie grinned conspiratorially, “Nope, but I know you will.” She sprayed Kara with the hose again.

They ended up having a full blown water fight in the front yard, the car was clean, but they were cleaner. Kara was sure that people were looking at them like they had lost their mind, but it was fun.

“I think we got more water than the car,” Kara commented after their bit of fun.

Maggie laughed, “At least the car is clean and shiny. You did a good job, Kara.” She was still coming down from her high.

Kara bowed, “Thanks. I try.”

They grabbed a couple of towels and dried the car off and Maggie put some Armor-All on the tires. Kara was impressed with their job and helped put the bucket, sponges, and the car wash detergent in the garage. She was getting a tour of Maggie’s house and it was good.

“Alright, we should dry off before we tackle the garden.” Maggie ignored the fact that Kara was standing before her, wet and that she could see her bra through her shirt.

Kara cleared her throat, “Yeah. I don’t need the dirt sticking to me. So what should we do to dry off?” She asked.

Maggie shrugged, “Go in the backyard and sit in the sun for a bit. Then once we are dry we can plant vegetables and some fruit.” She suggested.

“I can get down with that.” Kara had no problem relaxing in the sun as long as she could burn her excess energy afterward.

Kara and Maggie entered the back yard and sat down in the lounge chairs in the back yard they were indirectly in the sun, but they could at least dry off. The birds were chirping in the distance and Kara was enjoying the peacefulness of the mid-morning.

“How are things with you and Emily?” Kara decided to ask about the woman that Maggie was seeing.

Maggie glanced over at Kara, “We broke up a few days ago.” She answered honestly. Emily was a great woman, and they had things in common, but there wasn’t a connection.

“Oh? I’m sorry. What happened?” Kara asked.

“The connection wasn’t there. I mean we had a sexual connection, but beyond that there was nothing.” Maggie figured that she didn’t have to sugar coat anything with Kara.

Kara knitted her eyebrows together, “Isn’t a sexual connection a good thing? I mean it’s a big deal for people.”

“A sexual connection is a good thing, but there has to be something else there. We get along great and have things in common, but beyond that, there was nothing of substance.” Maggie elaborated on her answer.

Kara started to get I, “Oh. I get it. Maybe next time.”

“Yeah, maybe. I think I am going to remain single for right now. I like my space. How are things with you and Sam? You’re going to be without her for the next three weeks.” Maggie asked Kara about her relationship with Sam.

“I’ll get to see her at school, but at home, not until I get off of punishment. There is no telling how long she will finish serving her time. I saw her a couple of times looking out of the window today.” Kara missed Sam, but she knew it was going to be Monday when she will see her again.

“You’ll see her on Monday. I’m sure you two can probably sneak off somewhere and have a moment alone together.” Maggie figured that they were clever girls.

Kara shrugged, “Yeah, that’s not going to happen. We don’t have the same lunch period. I’m sure we will work it out eventually.” She didn’t know how it was going to work.

“You will. Are you dry yet?” Maggie asked feeling herself to see if she was dry.

Kara had been dry for a few minutes, “I am dry as can be. Are you dry?” She asked noticing that Maggie’s shirt was no longer opaque.

“As dry as ever.”

Kara grinned, “We are dry and yet we will be getting all sweaty again.”

“That’s why they invented showers, Kara. Once we finish with the gardening we can spend the rest of the day watching Netflix and chill.” Maggie stated.

Kara giggled behind her hand, “Netflix and chill does not mean what you think it does, Maggie.” She pointed out the saying to the woman. Yes, Kara would love to Netflix and chill with Maggie, but it was illegal in the state of California.

“What does it mean?” Maggie asked not knowing the meaning behind the term.

Kara blushed, “It means watching Netflix and having sex. Or having sex while Netflix is in the background.” She explained the usage.

Maggie’s eyes widened at Kara’s explanation, “Okay, so not Netflix and chill. We’ll spend the rest of the time watching Netflix and relaxing. Like we did when you were over here the last time.” She changed up the idea.

“Okay.” Kara agreed.

Kara and Maggie spent the rest of the afternoon working in the garden and in the greenhouse. They stopped to have lunch and grab something to drink before going back to their job. When they were finished, Kara felt a sense of accomplishment.

“We make a good team.” Kara admired her and Maggie’s work.

Maggie looked around the garden, “Team work makes the dream work. I say a shower is needed. Instead of cooking tonight why don’t we order pizza instead? I know you’re not supposed to be having fun, but what your parents don’t know won’t hurt them.” She replied.

Kara heard those words one too many times, “If you say so.”

Maggie touched Kara on her back, “It’s time we both took showers and put on something more comfortable.” She ushered Kara into the house.

Kara felt a shiver go down her spine at Maggie’s touch it was subtle but tender. She went upstairs to take a shower and try not to think of Maggie in her room taking a shower. Kara didn’t want to think about how good Maggie looked wet while watching the car, and she sure as hell didn’t want to think about Maggie’s chest heaving after they finished playing in the water. She was screwed. Kara finished her shower and put on a pair of sleep shorts and Maggie’s NCPD t-shirt. She went downstairs and saw Maggie sitting in the living room looking at the Netflix main menu.

“You’re fast when it comes to your showers,” Kara noted how Maggie was changed and her hair was still damp from the shower.

Maggie shrugged, “Not all the time. Come sit with me and we can find something to watch.”

Kara made her way over to the couch and sat down next to Maggie, “Do you want to watch a television show or a movie?” She asked unsure of what they would watch.

“A movie. What do you think of Loving Annabelle?” Maggie asked as she stopped on the movie title.

Kara had seen the movie once with Sam and she thought it was a sweet movie, and the ending saddened her, “I don’t mind at all.”

Maggie pushed play on the remote, “You don’t have to sit all the way over there. You can sit closer to me. I’m not going to bite you.”

“I know.” Kara moved closer to Maggie on the couch. She could smell Maggie’s shampoo and her body wash it was sending her senses and hormones into overdrive. She didn’t know how she was going to make it through the night.

 _TBC..._  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kara is opening up to Maggie and Maggie is opening up to Kara about her struggles as a teenager.
> 
> Emily and Maggie are no longer together.
> 
> Next time on TEOTH: Kara is still with Maggie, and they talk some more.


	15. The Games People Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Maggie play games and eat pizza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't leave you hanging with the next chapter, so here it is. I hope you enjoy this story. I know a few of you have expressed concern about Sam and Kara not being together, fear not all is not bleak. I'm starting to set up the back half of the story.
> 
> Enjoy!

Sometime during the movie, Kara ended up with her head on one end of the couch, and her legs in Maggie’s lap. Kara could feel Maggie’s fingers caressing one of her legs as she watched the movie. She felt little sparks across her skin wherever Maggie had touched and tried to remain calm.

“Can you believe she serenaded her with a song at the dance? That takes a lot of courage to get up and do something like that.” Kara pointed out how Annabelle was singing a song to Simone.

“It’s sweet and very touching.” Maggie loved this part of the movie it was so poignant and showed how much Annabelle loved Simone.

Kara felt like a puddle of goo, “It is.” The rest of the movie played on and Kara watched as Annabelle chased Simone and then after a conversation they made love. Kara felt a little uncomfortable watching this with Maggie, but the way she was caressing her legs made her feel differently. She squirmed a little as she felt the feeling she felt when watching the two women in the video clip.

Maggie looked over at Kara and then realized what she was doing, “Oh my God, Kara! I am so sorry.” She apologized for her actions.

Kara shook her head, “You’re fine Maggie. I was quite enjoying it, please don’t stop.” She let Maggie know that it was okay.

Touching Kara had not been her intentions. She was feeling up a teenager, “I don’t think that I should continue. It’s inappropriate.” She didn’t want to stop, but as an officer of the law, she had to abide by the law.

Kara was cursing her body, “I am okay, Maggie honestly. You don’t have to stop it’s not like I am going to tell my mom’s that you were feeling me up. It’s not inappropriate because it’s not sexual.” She knew the difference between good touch and bad touch. Her mother made sure that she understood that when she was younger.

Maggie knew it wasn’t sexual either, but she was still touching Kara, “I get it Kara but I should have been more mindful.”

Kara knew there was no use arguing the point. Maggie was the adult and she was the child, “I understand, Maggie.” She hated it but this was something she was going to have to deal with for the next year or so. Kara moved her legs and put them on the couch instead.

Maggie was relieved but also a little disappointed she wasn’t sure why, “We should talk, Kara.”

Kara looked at Maggie, “Talk about what?” She asked.

“About boundaries and what is okay and not okay.” Maggie knew they would have to have this conversation sooner or later. She wanted to make sure it was sooner so that Kara could understand.

“Oh, okay. What about them?” Kara wondered why Maggie was bringing this up now.

Maggie turned her body so she was facing Kara, “I understand that you are comfortable with me and I am comfortable with you. I like you, Kara and I have become quite fond of you, and I like the friendship that we’ve cultivated.”

Kara felt her stomach get tied in knots, “It sounds like you’re breaking up with me.” She replied.

“I’m not breaking up with you, Kara. You were comfortable enough to put your legs on my lap, which I don’t mind, but touching you in that way was not right. I didn’t ask your permission even if it was something that I was doing unconsciously. If I ever do anything that makes you uncomfortable, then you let me know and I will stop whatever it is that I am doing.” Maggie wanted Kara to know that she respected her.

“I trust you, Maggie. You didn’t make me uncomfortable at all. I liked it a lot and was disappointed that you stopped, but I respect your desire to do so. Mother has had a conversation with me about good touch and bad touch when I was younger. She had to explain to me how the world works. She’s seen it all in her life.” Kara explained how she and her mother had the talk.

Maggie laughed a little, “Your mother pulls no punches. She had the right idea, Kara. Which brings me back to you and I. I do not want to do anything that makes you uncomfortable or make you feel that you do not want to be around me. I will do the same with you, but you have not made me uncomfortable, and you haven’t touched me inappropriately.” She hoped that Kara grasped what she was trying to say.

Kara nodded, “Okay. I will stress again; I am not uncomfortable around you and I give my consent for you to have contact with me. It’s not like you are throwing me down on the couch and kissing me senselessly or something like that.” She wished that was the case, but it wasn’t.

Maggie felt kind of guilty for having that thought cross her mind a time or two, but Kara was much older than she is now, “You are one of a kind, Kara.”

“Mom always told me there was one me and when I was created they broke the mold,” Kara remembered her mom telling her that all the time growing up.

“She’s right, you know. They did break the mold with you.” Maggie agreed.

Kara, had a thought cross her mind, “Do you think it’s possible to have feelings for two different people?” She asked.

“It is possible to have feelings for two people it happens. You’ll have to exam the types of feelings that you are having for each person, then you can go with that. It’s complicated, Kara more than you know.” Maggie had been there before and it was not fun and games.

Kara sighed, “It’s confusing. From a persons of the law point of view, what are your thoughts on younger girls dating older women?” She asked trying to test the water a little.

Maggie was not sure what to make of Kara’s line of questioning, but she told herself she would not lie to Kara, “That’s a slippery slope, Kara. It depends on the age of consent. Even if the person is at the age of consent it can be questionable for a person to carry on a relationship with someone who is younger than they are.” She didn’t want to get into the technicality of it all.

“What if no one knows about the relationship between the younger person and the older person? They could be friends right, but that friendship could cover the relationship, right?” Kara asked her next question.

Maggie felt as if they were straying into forbidden territory, “Again, it’s a slippery slope, Kara. Why are you asking all of these questions? Is there something going on that you’re not telling anyone?” She was curious about Kara’s state of mind.

Kara shook her head, “No! I mean, there is nothing going on that I’m not telling anyone. I’ve been feeling things towards someone who is older than I am. I tried not to, but it’s hard.” She knew she could talk to Maggie about this because she wouldn’t be able to pick up on it.

“What kinds of things, Kara?” Maggie asked in a way that wasn’t probing.

“Feelings of the attraction kind. I think about her all the time and when I am near her my heart skips a beat and nothing else seems to exist except her. But I know she will never see me that way or feel the same way for me.” Kara remained vague in her answer. The less she gave away the better she would be.

Maggie could relate to Kara on so many levels, “That’s normal, Kara. I think everyone has had a crush on someone older than they are. It’s a part of growing up and you are at that point in life where you are experiencing things for the first time.” She has had crushes on women who were older than she was.

Kara smiled, “You’re not like most adults, Maggie. You talk to me in a way that I can relate to and you don’t talk at me from an adult’s point of view. You are like Aunt Kate you don’t treat me like a child. My mom’s, on the other hand, treat me like one and it sucks sometimes.”

“They are trying to look out for you, Kara. I know it seems like they are smothering you, but parents are like that with their only child, and you are a girl so, it’s going to be different with you. Is this why you went with a little act of rebellion?” Maggie asked.

“You can say that. I’ve been told all my life ‘Kara be careful’ or ‘Kara, don’t touch that’ or ‘Kara no’. I want to get out and live a little. I feel like I’ve been sheltered my entire life. I wanted to do something that was exciting and fun.” Kara opened up some more.

Maggie tapped Kara on her shoulder lightly, “You rebel you. You’re going to fuck up plenty of times, but as long as you learn from those mistakes, then you will be a lot better for it.”

If Kara wasn’t in love before she was sure as hell in love now, “Thanks for that. So, did you always want to be a cop?”

“Since I could remember. Growing up I used to play cops and robbers with my cousins. I wanted justice and to help protect people, and put the bad guys away. When I graduated high school, I worked hard to get into the police academy, which I did. I worked my way up the ranks which is hard for a woman, but I proved that I was worth my salt.” Maggie loved her job.

“That’s amazing, Maggie.” Kara was taken with the fact that Maggie wanted to help people just like she did.

“Not really,” Maggie down played her job.

Kara scoffed, “Learn to take a compliment. How do you handle being away from your girlfriend? Do you have any tips?” She liked Maggie’s company, but she missed Sam as well.

“You will see each other at school, so that helps. You may not be able to text each other, but there are other avenues. You can use a messaging program on the computer. I know that there are plenty that you can use. You forget the power of email. I’m sure your parents didn’t take away your computer privileges because of school. This is the time that you have to get creative. I can’t believe I am giving you tips on how to defy your parents.” Maggie was contributing to Kara’s delinquency.

Kara grinned, “No one will know that you are helping me. I have friends you know.” She joked.

“I know you do, but you can never be too careful.” Maggie didn’t know what kind of protections parents had set up on children’s computers these days.

“True.” Kara agreed.

The sun was beginning to set, “I think it’s time to order some dinner so we can finish watching movies. I have some games that we could play if you want to do that.” Maggie grabbed her phone to dial the local pizza place that she loves.

Kara perked up, “Oh, what kind of games? I know you have video games, but what other kind of games do you have?” She asked excitedly.

“I have Monopoly, Life, Clue, Scrabble, Jenga, and a timeless classic Hungry Hungry Hippos.” Maggie listed off the games that she had.

“What’s Hungry Hungry Hippos?” Kara asked the game was unusual to her.

“I forget it’s before your time. It’s a game where you have to try and have your hippos eat all of the marbles. I used to love the game as a child.” Maggie explained the concept of the game.

Kara had to Google that game, “Do you have any card games?”

Maggie held up a finger to Kara while she ordered the pizzas. Once she got Kara’s toppings, Maggie placed the order, “Pizza will be here in forty-five minutes. I have regular playing cards and I also have UNO. Take your pick.”

Kara loved playing Uno, “Let’s play UNO and then we can try the game with the hippos and the marbles.” She suggested.

Maggie got off the couch and went to her game closet to pull out Hungry Hungry Hippos and the UNO cards, “I kick ass at UNO, just so you know.”

“I am a better UNO player than you are. No one wants to play against me. I’m just that good.” Kara challenged.

Maggie put the game on the table and took the cards out of the box, “We’ll see.” She began shuffling the cards and put them down on the couch, “Cut the cards.”

Kara cut the cards four times and put them back together again, “May the best woman win.”

“It’s going to be me,” Maggie told Kara confidently.

“Yeah, keep telling yourself that.” Kara was not going to go down tonight.

The game started out relatively easy, but as the game went on it became a blood bath. Maggie seemed to have an arsenal of draw two’s, but Kara was about to light Maggie up with her hand.

“Looks like you are holding more cards than me. There is no way you’re going to win now.” Maggie gloated.

Kara kept her poker face, “Okay if you say so.” She dropped three skips, and three draw fours, “UNO!”

Maggie sat there with a stunned expression on her face there was no way Kara had all those cards, “Damn it!” She threw her cards down.

Kara smiled and threw down the final draw four, “UNO out!!! I win!” She started doing a little dance of happiness.

“We are playing again, Kara. There is no way that you could have had a hand that good.” Maggie protested, but found Kara’s little dance cute.

“Believe it!” Kara could float if she wanted to, but she couldn’t.

The doorbell rang and Maggie went to go get it as Kara shuffled the cards for the next game. She found herself having a good time with Maggie, but then again she always did when they were together. Maggie got her in ways that her parents couldn’t and she treated her like her age and not like a child. Kara could feel her heart thumping in her chest as she thought about the older woman.

“I came bringing pizza.” Maggie put the pizza’s down on the table.

Kara inhaled the smell of doughy goodness, “That pizza smells so good right now.” She left the cards alone.

Kara and Maggie settled down to eat and continue their movie marathon this time they chose to watch The Emperor’s New Groove. Kara loved that movie it cheered her up when she was down.

“Okay, the llama sitting in the rain crying because a leaf of water fell on him is funny.” Maggie didn’t care too much for animated movies, but this was one of her exceptions.

“Yes, serves him right for being a mean,” Kara found it funny but also felt it was deserved.

Maggie felt Kuzco has learned his lesson, “He learned how not to be selfish which is a good lesson to remember.” She stated a fact.

Kara agreed, “He did. I hope the lesson stuck.”

“I think it did.” Maggie had a feeling that Kuzco did learn his lesson.

The pizza was finished and the boxes were discarded and now Kara and Maggie were back to playing another round of UNO, which Maggie had won. The game was over after they both had won a couple of hands, and they now found themselves on the couch watching another movie on Netflix.

“Do you think my parents will ever trust me again?” Kara asked as they watched ‘She’s All That’.

“They’ll end up trusting you again, but you are going to have to earn their trust. It’s not given back overnight. If you keep doing what you’re supposed to do, then you will have no problem with having their trust. It takes time, Kara, but they’ll trust you again.” Maggie knew all too well what it was like to lose a parent’s trust.

“You must have been in the same boat I am in once upon a time,” Kara suggested.

Maggie nodded, “More than you know, Kara. You’ll get through this and your relationship with your parents will be stronger for it.”

Kara smiled enigmatically, “Thank you, Maggie, for talking to me and explaining things to me. I’m glad that I met you.”

“I’m glad that I met you too, Kara. You brought some light into my life.” Maggie confessed.

Kara knew that “I know. You told me and this necklace tells me as well.” She played with the chain around her neck.

“It doesn’t help to tell you again, so you will remember it always,” Maggie playfully pulled at one of Kara’s curls.

Kara giggled, “Did anyone ever tell you that you were a sap?” She asked

“I’ve been told, but I like to keep it a secret.” Maggie shot back.

Kara smiled, “I’m glad that you are not keeping that secret away from me.” She admitted almost shyly, “What other secrets are you keeping?”

“I don’t think you’re ready for those secrets. I’ll tell you when you turn eighteen.” Maggie half-joked.

Kara looked at Maggie, “Why eighteen?” She asked her mind working in overdrive.

“Be patient, Kara. All will be revealed in time.” Maggie answered cryptically.

“Okay, but at midnight on the day I turn eighteen, I will be coming to find out your other secret.” Kara threatened playfully.

Maggie chuckled, “We’ll see. Do you want to watch another movie or do you want to find something on television?” She asked taking the attention away from their conversation.

“It doesn’t matter as long as I get to watch with you,” Kara answered before laying her head on Maggie’s shoulder, “This is okay, right?”

“It’s more than okay, Kara.” Maggie gave Kara the go ahead to lay her head on her shoulder.

Kara relaxed as she and Maggie spent the night watching some old cartoon called Jem. Kara thought it was cheesy, but the songs were catchy. She knew the next three weeks were going to be hell, but at least with Maggie, she had a bright spot.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Maggie talk some more.
> 
> Maggie has a secret that she will not tell Kara until she turns eighteen (what is the secret?)
> 
> Next time on TEOTH: Kara serves some time, and she and Sam find a moment alone together.


	16. Kara's Feelings Dilemma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara has a little dilemma involving feelings and a friend helps her put things into perspective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, it is I coming through with another chapter! I like you all that much :) Keep commenting and reading that also helps as well.
> 
> I'm totally not using this story to procrastinate from studying for my finals. I wouldn't do that...education is important.

_Week Two of Punishment_

It was the second week of Kara’s punishment and she was growing frustrated. She went to school and went straight to the gallery afterward where her mother would have her unpack art, and put it up on the walls or in display cases. Then she had to go home and fix dinner she felt like a prisoner. It sucked that she could only hang out with her friends at school, in class, between classes, or during lunch. Kara thought it royally sucked, but she was glad that Siobhan was no longer at the school, rumor has it that her mom shipped her off to an all girls school in Switzerland. Kara was standing at her locker getting her books for her next class when Sam sidled up next to her.

“Hey, babe.” Sam greeted her girlfriend.

Kara smiled and closed her locker door, “Hey, babe. How did you get over here so fast? Your locker is on the other side of the school.”

Sam smirked, “I have my ways. I couldn’t wait to see you in class, so I raced here to walk you to class.” She reveled in any time that she had with Kara.

“We have the same class, but I am so glad to walk with you. I haven’t been able to survive without seeing you outside of school. How much longer must we endure this hell?” Kara asked as they walked down the hallway.

Sam sighed, “You have one more week. I have two more weeks; my mom is ridiculous. Why can’t my mom be as cool as your parents?” She asked. Her mom had been in super bitch mode ever since they got busted.

“It hasn’t been all fun and games for me either, Sam. I can’t talk to my friends, I have to help mom out at the gallery, then come home and cook, clean up the kitchen, and finally do my homework. Then on Saturdays for part of the afternoon, I have to volunteer at the community center. They act like I robbed a bank or something. It was a harmless party and I had one or two drinks.” Kara complained.

Sam chuckled, “That’s easy compared to what I have to do, but it doesn’t look like your punishment is too hard. You’ve been hanging out with Maggie.”

They entered the classroom, “It’s not all fun and games believe me. She’s been putting me to work in the garden, doing laundry, and she had me go to the station with her on a Saturday to file paperwork. That is not my definition of fun.” Kara sat down at her desk.

Sam sat down next to her, “Yeah, I take that back. Your parents must want you to never do anything like that again.” She surmised.

“You’re right. I don’t want to ever go to a college party again,” Kara remarked as the bell rang for class to start.

Kara listened as her history teacher dragged on and on about Greek Mythology and other parts of history that Kara already knew. Her mother and grandmother told her great stories of the gods and goddesses. After all her mother is a goddess herself, so it was only natural that she knew this. Class was over and Kara couldn’t have been happier she would be able to meet up with Lucy and Sara. It sucked that Sam didn’t have the same lunch period with them.

“I wish that you could have lunch with us.” Kara lamented as she walked Sam to her chemistry class.

Sam sighed, “I know, but it’s how my schedule goes. I’ll see you after though. I love you.” She told Kara.

Kara blushed, “I love you too, Sam.” She kissed Sam on her cheek before heading to the usual meeting spot for lunch.

“Hey, Prince!” Sara greeted Kara as soon as she came into view.

Kara sat down at the table, “Lance! Where is Lucy?” She asked noticing one of their musketeers is missing.

“She had a doctor’s appointment today. How goes your prison sentence?” Sara asked, it had sucked, that their parents had kept them from hanging out after school.

Kara sighed, “It’s a prison sentence. I can’t wait for this to be over its ruining my social life.” She pulled her lunch out of her bag.

Sara scoffed, “Tell me about it. My mom has me doing everything under the sun. Did I tell you that she has me spending my free time assisting her at the sober living house? It’s so sad to see so many people who had become addicted to drugs and alcohol. It makes me not want to drink again.” She wasn’t going to drink again, until she got older, and went off to college.

“I have to hand it to our parents, they are creative with their punishments.” Kara had to admit her moms were geniuses.

Sara laughed, “I’ll say. So, how are things with you and Sam? I know it’s been tough not seeing each other outside of school.”

“It sucks major balls. We do send each other messages on the computer, and there is email, so there is that. We even sneak a little webcam time when we can. Can I tell you something?” Kara asked Sara, even though, she could tell Sara anything.

Sara looked at Kara, “Of course you can. You know that whatever we talk about stays between you and I. Is something going on with you?” She asked.

“No, there is nothing going on, but then again I don’t know. You know how I’ve been helping out Maggie and stuff?” Kara whispered.

Sara nodded, “Yeah, she’s been putting you to work. What’s wrong?”

Kara sighed, “I found myself having feelings for her.” She answered unsure of how Sara was going to react.

Sara’s eyebrows raised, “What kind of feelings?”

“ _Those_  feelings. She is amazing, Sara. She gets me and understands me in a way that no one has before. Aunt Kate is the exception. She doesn’t treat me like a child and she talks to me like an adult. I’ve been trying to hide these feelings, but it’s getting difficult.” Kara couldn’t stop her word vomit.

“You really like her don’t you?” Sara asked even though she knew the answer.

Kara nodded, “Yeah, I do. Is it weird that I dream about her?” She wanted to know if she was not weird. Her dreams had been featuring Maggie and they were not all that innocent.

Sara chuckled, “No, it’s not weird. I’ve had a few dreams starring older women. One of them involves both of your moms. It gets pretty steamy.” She smirked.

Kara covered her ears, “Stop right there! I don’t know who is worse, you for lusting after my parents or Sam getting all hot and bothered over my aunt. It’s like a never ending hormone parade between the two of you.” She removed her hands from her ears and continued eating her lunch.

“It’s not our fault that you come from a family of hotness.” Sara quipped, “Seriously though, it’s alright to have those kinds of feelings for Maggie, she’s a fantasy someone you can dream about, someone who is unobtainable at the moment. Sam is someone that you can have now, that you can be with, it would suck for you to throw away your relationship with Sam because of your feelings for Maggie.” She hoped that Kara was not going to risk her relationship with Sam.

Kara knitted her eyebrows together, “I didn’t say I was going to end my relationship with Sam. I was saying that I have feelings for Maggie. I don’t know if she feels the same way I do, but she did say she had a secret that she would tell me on my eighteenth birthday.”

“I think that Maggie may feel something for you, Kara. The necklace and her reasoning behind that piece of jewelry say a lot. It’s subtle but it’s there. You’ve been spending more time with her than you have your actual girlfriend. I don’t want you to confuse feelings of a deep friendship for something else.” Sara didn’t want Kara to set herself up for heartbreak.

“This sucks!” Kara complained.

Sara smirked, “It does, but it’s also hot. Maggie is like the forbidden fruit. You’re Eve and she is the apple. The only thing missing is the serpent.”

“You did not just make a biblical reference.” She drank her juice.

“I wouldn’t be me if I didn’t.” Sara sassed.

Kara laughed, “That is so true.”

Kara and Sara finished their lunch and made plans for what they were going to do when they finally get off of punishment. Sara even brought up Kara’s upcoming birthday in a couple of weeks and what she was going to do. Kara was a little unsure of what she wanted to do, but more than likely she would end up having a small gathering with her closet friends, and call it a day.

The bell rang for lunch to be over and Kara and Sara made their way to class. She was happy that it was the last class of the day and she could go home after. Well, not home, but she could head over to the gallery and help her mother. School was over and Kara went to see Sam at her locker, before heading to the gallery.

“I’ll miss you,” Kara told Sam as she approached her girlfriend’s locker.

Sam smiled sadly, “I’ll miss you too. Try not to let your mother work you too hard tonight.” She joked.

“I can handle it. Hopefully, she will cut me a break today, since I’ve been doing everything I’m supposed to be doing.” Kara smiled impishly.

“Yeah, that’s not going to happen. I hope that your parents will release you from prison soon. My mom will be working late three nights this week, and that would be time for us to have a little fun.” Sam gave Kara a sly smile.

Kara blushed, “What kind of fun would that be?” She asked coyly.

“The kind of fun that involves you and me being naked. And me rocking your world off its axis.” Sam whispered in Kara’s ear.

Kara felt a shiver going down her spine, “You are so bad, but I like it. I’ll see you later,” She kissed Sam gently on the lips and walked away. Kara cursed her hormones all the way to the parking lot. She got into the car and made her way towards her mother’s gallery where she would be working. Kara sent a text to her mother to let her know that she was on her way and made her way to her mother’s job.

Kara entered the building, “I’m here, mother,” She announced as she went into her mother’s office.

Diana smiled, “Hi, Kara. How was school today?” She asked as soon as her daughter walked into her office.

“It was school. So, what do I have to do today?” Kara asked as she sat down in a chair.

“Inventory.” Diana gave Kara her job of the say.

Kara moaned, “Inventory? You don’t even like doing inventory.” She whined.

Diana smirked, “Precisely, that is why you are here to do inventory. It’s not going to take long once it’s finished you can go home.”

“Mother? Do you think I could be released from my punishment earlier as an early birthday present?” Kara thought she could try.

“Nope, you are going to serve your time, Kara. You have a week left. I know you can do it.” Diana knew Kara was going to ask about shortening her time.

Kara sighed, “It was worth a shot. Can we at least order out tonight? I’m tired of cooking, and there are only so many things that I know how to cook.” She cooked normal stuff that they usually eat, and she had incorporated some recipes that Maggie had given her, but her knowledge well was running dry.

“Alright, we can order out tonight, but you used your only get out of jail free card.” Diana told her daughter, and then handed her a piece of paper, “Now, go do inventory.”

Kara took the offending paper and got up from her seat to go take care of the inventory. Some prospective buyers came into the building, and she disappeared into the back room to do inventory. Her phone started to vibrate in her pocket she pulled it out and saw that she had an email notification. She had to thank Maggie for being so clever and helping her get around not being able to talk to her friends while she was at home. Kara went to an area that was out of view from the security cameras and clicked on the email icon.

Kara read through her email from Sam and smiled before sending her a reply. They had started sending each other sexy emails since they couldn’t send each other sexy texts. It started as teasing, but now it became a full-blown thing that they did, and Kara found herself masturbating to the emails.

“Kara?” Diana called her daughter.

Kara quickly put her phone in the pocket and rushed to her mother, “Yes, mother?” She answered sweetly.

“I am terribly sorry, darling, but I have to go take care of some business. You can go home.” Diana had told her daughter. She was sure Kara would be happy to be away from the gallery for a few days.

“What kind of business, mother? Do you have to fight a bad guy? Or is it art related?” Kara questioned.

Diana smiled, “You are too smart for your own good. I have to meet with the rest of the Justice League to discuss the new threat, but you have nothing to worry about. Go home and stay out of trouble until your mom gets home.” She told her daughter. Letting Kara go home until her mom came home was an act of trust.

Kara knew that this was her mother’s way of trusting her, “Okay, mother.” She gave her mother a hug, “Be safe out there and come home soon. I love you.”

Diana returned the hug, “I love you too, little one. Get going.”

Kara didn’t have to be told twice she zoomed out of the gallery and made her way home. Her mom had sent her a text telling her what time she would be home, and to tell Kara what time to order dinner. She sent a reply back and made a beeline into the house, Kara knew that this was her parent’s way of trying to regain their trust, and she wanted to make sure that it was the right choice for them to make.

The temptation to have Sam come over or her to go over to Sam’s was getting the best of her. She looked at the clock and saw it was half past three and her mom would be home at 6:30, so that meant Kara had about three hours of unsupervised time. So, Kara was faced with the decision to sneak Sam over or wait until her punishment was over. Kara’s conscience got the best of her, so she decided to stay home and ignore her hormones. So, Kara did her homework and played around online before watching some television. The boredom was becoming too much so Kara did what she did best go for a run to burn off her excess energy.

She decided to take a different running route around the neighborhood to change up the scenery a little bit. Kara watched as people were coming home from work, and kids were playing outside in the driveways or out in the street.

“Hi, Kara!” A couple of the neighborhood kids called out to her.

Kara waved back, “Hi!” She kept on jogging feeling a lot better and less hormonal than before. She turned down her street and Kara saw Maggie pulling into her driveway. Kara waved and went into the house. Once inside, Kara kicked her shoes off and went to the kitchen to get a nice cold bottle of water. The shower was calling her and she was going to answer it. Kara ran upstairs to get a shower and change into some more comfortable clothes. As soon as she stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her body the doorbell rang.

“Perfect freaking timing!” Kara yelled as she used her vision to see who was at the door. It was Maggie. She went down the stairs towel and all to open the door.

“Hey, Maggie.” Kara greeted the woman on the other side of the door.

Maggie nearly choked on her words as she saw Kara in nothing but a towel, “Uh, I didn’t know that you were in the shower. I’ll come back later.” She turned on her heel to walk away.

“Wait, don’t go. Come in and give me a second to change into some clothes.” Kara invited Maggie inside. It was not lost on her that Maggie was checking her out the fact gave her a little confidence boost.

Maggie knew it was a bad idea, “I wanted to check in with you. That’s all. We can talk later.” She’s seen Kara in a bathing suit, but knowing that Kara was naked under her towel was a different story.

“Oh, okay. I’ll come over once I change.” Kara was disappointed.

Maggie cleared her throat, “Yeah, that’ll work. Sorry, again.” She turned again and walked away finally breathing with every step.

Kara smirked and closed the door she was surprised that Maggie would come over, but then again, she was checking on her. She guessed that her mom had put Maggie up to coming over and checking on her. Kara went upstairs and put her clothes on feeling refreshed and clean. She debated if she should go across the street or not. She decided against it just in case Sam was looking out the window. The last thing Kara wanted to do was cause an issue when there wasn’t one.

Kara’s phone chimed and she saw a preview of Maggie’s message on the phone.

_Maggie: Sorry again for coming over like that. I wanted to check and see if you were okay x_

Kara thought that was very sweet of Maggie and smiled as she read the message. She waited a minute before responding.

_Kara: It’s alright. You’ve seen me half naked before. I would make a comment but it would be inappropriate x_

_Maggie: There isn’t an appropriate bone in your body x_

_Kara: how would you know what bones are appropriate?_

_Maggie: I’m not going to answer that. I’ll talk to you later x_

Kara laughed to herself at Maggie’s answer. She really wished that she could call or text Lucy or Sara to let them know about her conversation and what it meant. Was Maggie flirting with her? Was she bantering back and forth with her? Kara was more confused than ever, but she wasn’t going to stress over it. Maggie was out of her reach, a fantasy as Sara had called her, and Sam was a reality. Kara had to keep telling herself that until she eventually believed it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Sam are starting to heat up a little
> 
> Sara coming through as the voice of reason
> 
> Maggie catching a glimpse of Kara in a towel (who could ask for anything more?)
> 
> Next time on TEOTH: Kara is off punishment just in time to celebrate her 17th birthday.


	17. Kara Turns Seventeen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara celebrates her birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter coming at ya. How do I do it? There is magic somewhere.
> 
> I took two of four finals today, and I am stressed out to the max.
> 
> Also, no beta.

Kara was finally off punishment, and she was excited to celebrate her 17th birthday. She was one year away from finally being eighteen. Her wishes were respected and instead of having a huge party, Kara opted to have her closest friends over to have dinner, eat cake, and open presents. Her parents had dinner catered from Kara’s favorite restaurant, Noonan’s and she couldn’t have been happier. She was laughing and talking with her friends, while the adults were casually talking about adult things. Kara couldn’t keep her eyes off Maggie the entire time and every time Maggie would look in her direction she would quickly avert her eyes.

“How does it feel to finally be seventeen? You’re still the baby though,” Lucy joked she was only a few months older than Kara.

Kara laughed, “It’s not my fault that you are old. It’s the same as being sixteen I am one year away from turning eighteen. Maybe it will feel better when I get older, right now, I am enjoying it.” She answered diplomatically.

“Being eighteen isn’t all that it’s cracked up to be,” Sara commented.

Winn laughed, “Speak for yourself. I am enjoying eighteen it means I’m only two years away from twenty.”

“I’m not looking forward to growing up, then that means I will have to start doing adult things, and I am not ready for that.” Sam did not want to grow up, but she knew she would have to eventually.

Kara chuckled, “I just want to be legal. In the state of California, I am still under the age of consent.” She lamented.

“It shouldn’t be that bad if you are dating someone who is a year or two older than you.” James chimed in.

Lucy smirked, “I’m sure Kara would want to be legal for other reasons.”

Sara punched Lucy, “Lucy! Leave Kara alone now is not the time,” She whispered harshly in Lucy’s ear.

“Sorry, Kara. I was having a little bit of fun.” Lucy apologized.

Kara shrugged, “It’s cool. I don’t pay attention to you half the time anyway.” She shot back with a smile.

“Kara, come here for a moment,” Alex called the birthday girl.

Kara got up, “Excuse me my mom calls.” She walks towards her mom, “Yes?”

“Do you think it’s time to have cake now?” Alex asked her daughter.

“Yeah, we can have cake and ice cream. I hope you or mother didn’t put my entire name on it this year.” Kara was embarrassed when her friends learned what her middle name was.

Alex looked sheepish, “There is nothing wrong with your middle name.”

Kara rolled her eyes, “It is when you’re named after the goddess of war.” She shot back. Kara liked her middle name and the origin behind it made sense, but she didn’t want people calling her that.

“I, for one, love your middle name. It was actually your grandmother who came up with that name.” Diana reminded Kara.

Kara smiled, “I know, mother.” She would never forget that it was her grandmother who gave her that name upon her landing on Themyscira.

Maggie was intrigued by the conversation, “What is Kara’s middle name?” She asked as she caught the last part of the conversation. Kate was in the middle of telling her a story about her and Renee.

“Athena,” Kate answered the question.

“The goddess of wisdom and war.” Maggie had gone through a Greek Mythology period and she learned everything there was to learn.

Diana nodded, “Yes, my mother felt that it was a good name for Kara, and bestowed it upon her after her first name day.” She explained how Kara had received her name.

“The name suits her. Kara was a little warrior growing up,” Kate chimed in.

Kara blushed, “Quit it. We are not going to tell embarrassing stories about me tonight. Let’s have cake.” She rushed out.

“We’ll go get the cake,” Alex excused herself along with Diana.

“Hey, guys! It’s time for cake.” Kara called out to her friends.

A few minutes later the lights were dimmed and a large square cake with the number 17 lit came into view. Everyone broke out into a chorus of ‘Happy Birthday’ as the cake was placed on the table in front of Kara. After the song was over, Kara closed her eyes and made a wish before blowing out the candles. She could hear her mom in her head telling her to do it gently.

“Yay!!!” Everyone cheered as Kara blew out her candles.

“What did you wish for?” Sam asked excitedly.

Kara smiled, “That would be telling. If I tell you then it will not come true.” She answered honestly.

“We don’t want that,” Sara spoke up.

Kara cleared her throat, “Who is for cake?” She asked as her mother handed her a knife. Kara cut the cake and handed it out to everyone in attendance while her mom passed out the ice cream cups, “There is plenty of cake left feel free to take some home with you.”

Everyone was enjoying the cake and ice cream and Kara had felt a sense of calm wash over her. She felt like a human child despite her being who she is. On her birthday she often wondered about her birth parents, and why they sent her away. Kara often wondered if they were alive somewhere and if they missed her. She still felt a hole in her heart where they should be, but her mother and mom have done more than enough to make up for her birth parents actions.

“So, who has a memory of Kara from the last seventeen years that they would like to share.” Alex started the next part of Kara’s birthday tradition.

Kate raised her hand, “I’ll go first. Kara was seven-years-old when she came to visit me in Gotham.”

Kara covered her face, “Oh God,” She said to herself.

“Anyway, Kara was seven when she came to visit and I was talking to a friend of mine. They got a little too close and Kara came over and said ‘Leave my auntie alone or I will drop kick you from here to the moon.’ She had her arms crossed and this serious look on her face. Let’s just say even at seven Kara was very intimidating.” Kate recalled the memory of Kara threatening everyone who made contact with her.

“Wow, Kara. You were a violent someone.” Sam chuckled imagining little Kara intimidating people.

Kara was blushing, “Mother taught me that it was better to talk first, then resort to action. I thought they were going to hurt her.” She defended her actions.

“Oh, I have one,” Lucy stated.

Diana smiled, “Do tell us, Lucy.” She was interested in what Kara had done.

“It was freshman year and Siobhan was up to her tricks. So, one day, Kara slipped chocolate ex-lax into her brownie. And let’s just say, she had to go home because she messed her pants.” Lucy thought that was funny as hell.

“Ewww gross!” Everyone sitting around said in unison.

Kara smiled, “She shouldn’t have been mean to me.” She defended her actions.

“I guess I’ll go,” Alex decided to go next she had so many stories about Kara, but she had to be selective about what story she was going to tell.

“Please nothing embarrassing, mom.” Kara pleaded with her mom.

Alex thought of which one to tell, “Okay, Kara was ten-years-old when Diana and I started dating. The first night I stayed over, Kara came into the room and told me that she did not want me having sex with her mother. Keep in mind, we have had yet to have sex, but Kara was determined for me and Diana to not have sex. So, Diana had put her to bed, and a few hours later, Kara came into the room again and got in the bed between me and Diana. It was an awkward first sleepover, but it was well worth it.” She finished telling the story it was still quite funny seven years later.

Maggie laughed, “So, what I am learning is that Kara was a little protector, and a blocker when she was younger. I’m impressed.” She was not expecting these stories about Kara.

Kara couldn’t believe her mom told that story at least she didn’t go through with a super embarrassing story, “Yeah, I was a model child.”

“Quick story,” Sara went next, “It was the summer before tenth-grade year. I think Lucy was in Metropolis at the time. Kara and I went to play mini golf and this guy was trying to hit on her. Kara being who she is told him…”

Kara kicked Sara, “Don’t you finish that story!”

“Oh, it’s too late, finish.” Kate wanted to know the rest.

Sara smirked, “Anyway, Kara told the guy that she is not into that. You can change that to the male anatomy. The guy would not let up, so Kara casually squeezed the hell out of his fingers, and broke them. She was such a badass about it,” She finished the story.

Diana looked at Kara, “You broke a guy’s fingers?” She asked.

Kara shrugged, “He put his hands on me. I gave him a warning first he didn’t get the picture.” She answered sheepishly.

Maggie smirked, “At least she could hold her own. I bet that guy learned his lesson.” She cheered for Kara.

“I hope he did too.” Alex was proud of her daughter.

James cleared his throat, “Last year, there was this girl named Leslie Willis and she was picked on a lot last year. Mainly by Siobhan and her lovely band of witches. Kara saw this and she set Siobhan and her friends straight in front of the whole school. It was a glorious moment, and Leslie was forever thankful until she moved schools.” He told another heroic story about Kara.

“We have a little hero on our hands.” Kate quipped.

Kara blushed, “Not a hero, just a regular girl who wants to make a difference in the world.” She brushed off her aunt’s words.

“We’re very proud of Kara. She is extraordinary and she lives up to her name,” Diana was very proud of her daughter.

Alex looked at Diana, “We did a pretty amazing job with our girl. I know you have some stories to share of Kara when she was younger.”

Diana laughed, “I do. I think the funniest one was when Kara was about six. She was supposed to be doing her homework with her tutor, but she gave the tutor the slip, and she snuck off. She was about to jump off the ledge, but I caught her before she could. Kara had this cute little look on her face and she said, ‘hello mother’. My mother told me I was just like Kara always looking for adventure.” She recalled one of her favorite memories.

“Wow, Kara. I learned a lot about you tonight.” Sam looked over at Kara.

Kara shrugged, “I’m surprised that they didn’t get into my whole life story like they did last year. There was a complete slide show and everything.”

“The slideshow was so good and seeing little Kara was the icing on the cake,” James spoke up.

Maggie wondered how long Kara and her friends have known each other, “How long have you known Kara?” She asked.

“Middle school.” Lucy and Sam answered together.

“I met Kara freshman year,” Winn answered.

James had to think for a moment, “Freshman year for me too.”

Sam felt a little out of place, “Well, I met Kara this year.”

“And you have made a mark in my life,” Kara told her girlfriend.

“Aww.” Everyone said together.

Kara blushed, “Enough. It’s my birthday you’re supposed to be nice to me.” She pouted.

“You always tease the ones you love, Kara. I don’t make the rules.” Sara spoke.

Kara sighed, “Can we open presents now?” She asked because she and Sam had plans.

“The birthday girl has spoken.” Alex got up and brought all of Kara’s gifts near her so she could open them up.

Kara’s eyes lit up, “Um, wow.” She was not expecting all of these gifts.

“You’re loved,” Lucy stated honestly.

Kara went through the cards first and read them out loud, and of course, there was money inside a few of them. She was going to go on a shopping spree with her money when she got the chance. Kara opened the gifts next and she loved everything she received. Sara got her a shirt with matching earrings and bracelet. Lucy got her a nice handbag that coincidently matched the shirt Sara had given her. Kate gave her various body products, an outfit, and shoes. Winn and James gave her CD’s of her favorite music. Maggie gave her a Prada messenger bag, which was a beautiful replacement for her messenger bag that she ruined. Kara had told her what happened, and Maggie had replaced it. Her mothers gave her the best gift of all a golden retriever puppy that she named Krypto.

Kara held the puppy in her arms, “He is so cute! Thank you, mom’s.”

“He is a big responsibility, but I think you’re old enough to handle it now.” Diana had told her daughter. Kara had always wanted a puppy since she had lost Streaky.

“Thank you, everyone, for the lovely gifts, I love everything about them, you know me so well.” Kara continued petting the dog.

“What’s not to know?” Sam asked.

“That goes to show that we pay attention to everything you say and what you do,” Maggie remembered when Kara had told her how a pen broke in her bag.

“I know you all are itching to go out and do whatever it is that you want to do. I know you don’t want to hang with us old folks. Go and have fun and Kara be mindful of your curfew.” Diana decided it was time for the teenagers to be teenagers.

Kara put the puppy down, “I know, 11:30.” She remembered her curfew she had been working hard to earn her parents trust back.

Kara and her friends left leaving the adults alone to whatever it is that adults do. They went out to the arcade and played some games, and followed it up by listening to live music at the pier. Kara had to admit that she loved her low key birthday. At the end of the night, everyone went their separate ways. Kara looked at her watch and saw that she had two hours left before curfew.

“I have somewhere to take you,” Sam had told Kara waiting for her moment to have Kara alone.

Kara smiled, “Where?” She asked.

Sam smirked, “You’ll see.” She had planned this down to the moment.

Kara followed Sam as they walked down the beach to a secluded area behind the hill and near a sand dune. There was a blanket laid out on the ground and a picnic basket on the blanket.

“A picnic by the ocean?” Kara asked in awe.

Sam nodded, “Yes, remember when we were talking and you had mentioned something romantic you would to have. Well, I heard every word you said, and voila here it is.” She stated proudly.

“I love it.” Kara loved everything about this moment and she hugged Sam to her.

Sam returned the hug, “Can’t breathe.” She panted.

Kara forgot her strength, “Oops, sorry.” She apologized.

“It’s okay. We should enjoy while we still have time because you have a curfew.” Sam helped Kara sit down on the blanket.

The waves were lapping at the shore and a slight breeze was blowing where they were. Kara wasn’t affected because of her Kryptonian genes. The moon was hidden behind some clouds and a few stars dotted the sky. Kara loved the evening hours it was a way for her to be powered down, and be human-like for a moment since the sun was not out. She didn’t feel the excess energy buzzing through her body.

“What do you think? Are you enjoying yourself?” Sam asked as she held out a cherry for Kara to eat.

Kara smiled, “I love it, Sam. You thought of everything.” She loved how much thought Sam put into this date.

“I had a little help, but yes, I did think of everything. You’re a very special person, Kara. And I am thankful that you and I have become friends, and it’s even better that I get to call you my girlfriend.” Sam got a little emotional.

Kara could feel her cheeks heating up at Sam’s beautiful words, “I love you.” She replied.

“I love you too, Kara. I’m going to kiss you know.” Sam cupped Kara’s cheeks and pressed her lips on Kara’s.

Kara returned the kiss it was soft, sweet, and tenderly wrapped up together. She loved kissing Sam it was one of her favorite past times. The kiss turned heated as hands traveled underneath shirts, and skin was touched.

“You’re hot, Kara,” Sam mumbled between kisses.

Kara was confused and put a halt to their make out session, “Thanks, I think.”

Sam chuckled, “No, your body is really hot. I never noticed it until now.” She explained what she meant.

“Oh, my body runs hotter than most people, but I’ve been told it was normal.” Kara didn’t think anyone would notice how hot she was to the touch.

“I thought it was because of me, but I am going to go with because it’s me,” Sam replied cockily and moved in to kiss Kara again.

That night underneath the stars, and to the sound of the ocean, Kara was no longer a virgin. She and Sam dressed in between kisses and Kara felt no different. The movies she watched made it seem like losing your virginity would make you feel different, but she was the same as she was before.

“Are you okay, Kara?” Sam asked as she finished dressing.

Kara smiled, “I am more than okay, Sam. Are you okay? I mean, you didn’t give me a chance to return the favor.” She had wanted to make Sam feel the way that she did.

Sam shook her head, “Tonight is all about you, Kara. There will be other times for us to do this again.” She leaned in and kissed Kara, “Happy Birthday.”

Kara helped Sam clean up everything and she looked at her watch it was 11:00 she had thirty minutes to get home. Kara and Sam made their way to her car and got inside and drove home. They made it back to the house with fifteen minutes to spare. Kara kissed Sam good night and dashed inside the house. Her mother’s, Aunt Kate and Maggie were in the living room drinking wine.

“There’s the birthday girl,” Kate announced as she heard Kara enter the house.

Kara took her shoes off and made her way into the living room, “Everyone is still here.” She was surprised.

“We are having ladies’ night,” Alex explained why everyone was still here.

Kara nodded, “That makes a lot of sense. When the kid is away the adults will play. I’m going to let you do your thing, and I am going to take a shower. I smell like the beach.” She hoped that her parents or anyone else in the room picked up on anything.

“Why don’t you come and hang out with us when you get out of the shower?” Kate asked.

“Really?” Kara asked surprised that she was asked to come back.

Kate nodded, “Yeah, consider it a rite of passage.”

Kara looked at her mom’s, “Is it, okay moms?” She asked.

Alex nodded, “Come sit with us. Kate is right, consider it a rite of passage.” She wanted to spend as much time with Kara as she could.

“Can I drink some wine?” Kara asked excitedly.

“You can have a glass, Kara.” Diana gave in since it was Kara’s birthday.

Kara grinned, “I’m going to go take a shower.” She ran upstairs. Kara was excited that she was going to be a part of ladies’ night with her parents, her aunt, and Maggie. She was going to be drinking wine with Maggie.

Kara hurried up and showered and put on her least childish looking pajamas. She went for a pair of gray sweat pants, and the gray NCPD shirt that Maggie had given her. Kara went downstairs to join everyone.

“There is the woman of the hour.” Alex moved over on the couch for Kara to sit down.

Kara smiled, “It’s me.”

Kate handed Kara a glass of wine, “How is school going?” She asked.

“School is going great. I am so excited to graduate, but I know there is a lot of stuff in between.” Kara answered as she took the glass of deep red liquid.

“Your mom’s tell us that you have a program coming up where you will be performing,” Maggie remembered Alex talking about it the other day.

Kara brushed her hair behind her ear, “Yeah, it’s the annual fall performance. We’re doing Romeo and Juliet.” She answered.

“Are you Juliet?” Maggie asked.

Kara nodded, “I’m Juliet. I was the understudy, but the person who was playing Juliet caught mono, so it came to me.” She sipped the wine.

“That’s my girl. When is the play?” Kate asked making sure that she clears her calendar for that day.

“Next Wednesday at 7:30 the school auditorium,” Kara recalled the information.

Kate looked at Maggie, “Looks like I will be staying a lot longer than planned.”

“I am okay with that.” Maggie drank her wine.

Diana chuckled, “Kate is looking for reasons not to go back to Gotham. She might as well move to National City.” She suggested. Kate seemed miserable in Gotham and knew she would be a lot happier here near Kara.

Alex wouldn’t mind if Kate moved to National City, “Kate would be a welcomed addition to National City. I know Kara would be happy to see more of you.”

“Definitely.” Kara agreed.

“Did you have fun tonight with your friends?” Diana asked.

Kara nodded, “I did after three weeks of separation it was wondrous. I never want to be away from them that long again. I was having an existential crisis and I couldn’t even go to them.” She remarked.

“What existential crisis?” Alex asked her daughter. She was not aware that Kara was going through something.

“It had something to do with Sam and someone else. I figured it out on my own.” Kara mentioned cryptically.

Kate chuckled, “Teenagers, everything is a crisis with them.” She joked.

Kara glanced over at Maggie who gave her a subtle smile. She felt like she was flying again and looked away. Kara shouldn’t be feeling this way, not after her and Sam had sex.

“That is true.” Maggie agreed, “As long as you figured it out, then everything will be alright.” She told Kara. Maggie made a note to ask Kara about it later.

Kara finished her wine, “I’m tired from everything today. I am going to head to bed if that is alright.” She needed to get away and fast.

“Alright, little one. Sweet dreams,” Diana kissed Kara on the cheek.

Kara would have said something, but she let it go and hugged her mom goodnight.

“Good night, love bug,” Kate held out her arms for Kara.

Kara hugged her aunt, “I’ll let you get away with that this time.”

“Sweet dreams, Kara.” Maggie didn’t know if she should hug Kara or not.

Kara made the decision and hugged Maggie, “Good night, Maggie.” She let her go and went upstairs. As soon as she was in her room Kara grabbed her phone and sent a text message to Lucy and Sara.

_Kara: I had sex with Sam tonight!_

Kara didn’t have to wait long for a response when her phone chimed. She saw a preview of the message on the phone and her heart dropped.

_Maggie: You had sex with Sam._

“Oh fuck!” Kara cursed out loud she sent the wrong text to the wrong person.

_Kara: Sorry, that wasn’t meant for you it was meant for Lucy and Sara_

_Maggie: I’m not Lucy or Sara. Do you need to talk?_

Kara noticed that there was a lack of kiss on Maggie’s messages. She wondered what that was about it was a little off-putting.

_Kara: Yeah, I do, but not when Aunt Kate and everyone is around_

_Maggie: I’ll take you with me to the station tomorrow. We can talk then x_

Kara sighed and put her phone on the charger. She would talk to Sara and Lucy later right now she wanted to reflect on her birthday, and the fact that she and Sam had finally done the deed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, Kara had sex.
> 
> Kara was a part of ladies night.
> 
> And oh boy, Kara sent a text to Maggie.
> 
> Next time on TEOTH: Kara and Maggie talk. A corner is turned in Kara and Maggie's relationship & someone picks up on the change in their relationship.


	18. Let's Talk About Sex (Baby)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Maggie hang out with each other and talk about sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you surprised? I hope not! I am having so much fun writing this story. It's addicting lol. I was debating on waiting to post this chapter, but I decided why not post it now? So, here you go!
> 
> This chapter contains a lot of flirting and innuendo.
> 
> Also, this chapter covers some sensitive topics.

Kara was nervous not because she was hanging out with Maggie, but because they were going to discuss her and Sam being intimate with each other. Her parents were chill with her going out with Maggie since they wanted to do something with Kate. Kara went across the street and rang the doorbell. There were a few minutes in between her ringing the doorbell when someone answers. Kara expected Maggie to open the door, but instead, it was Kate.

“Morning, love bug. Come inside.” Kate greeted her niece and let her in the house.

“Hi, Aunt Kate. I told you not to call me that.” Kara reminded her aunt.

Kate grinned, “Old habits die hard. You have to give me time.” She told her niece.

“Okay, but there are only so many times that I am going to let this slide. Thank you for coming down for my birthday. I honestly thought that you were not going to make it out.” Kara was happy that her aunt had taken the time to come and visit.

“I wouldn’t miss my favorite girl’s birthday. You would never forgive me and I would never hear the end of it from Diana or Alex.” Kate half-joked.

“True.” Kara’s attention moved from Kate to Maggie as she made her way towards them. She tried her best not to make eye contact, but she failed.

“Good morning, Kara.” Maggie greeted Kara.

The fog cleared from Kara’s brain, “Good morning, Maggie.” She stumbled over her words. Maggie looked hot from Kara’s point of view. She hoped that Kate didn’t pick up on it.

Kate looked between Kara and Maggie she didn’t know what was going on, but something was happening between her niece and her best friend, “I hate to break up this moment, but you two need to get going.”

“Right, yeah. Come on Kara there is a lot to do today.” Maggie came back to herself.

Kara laughed nervously, “Uh, yeah. Let’s go. Bye, Aunt Kate.” She opened the door and went outside.

“How is it having a dog?” Maggie asked as she came out of the house.

“It’s not that hard. I take him out, feed him, play with him, and then the rest of the time he sleeps.” Kara explained having Krypto.

Maggie chuckled, “Wait until he gets older. You’ll have your hands full with him. We should get to the station.”

Kara got into the car and closed the door. She watched as Maggie got in on the driver’s side and started the car.

“Did you have fun at my birthday yesterday?” Kara asked.

“I had fun. I learned a lot about you, and hanging out with everyone was amazing. I got a small glimpse of Kara’s world.” Maggie answered as she pulled out of the driveway.

“Yeah, it’s not as exciting as everyone thinks it is. What time did you and Aunt Kate go home last night?” Kara asked trying to keep Maggie from asking about her text.

“I think around 1:30 or it could have been earlier than that. I really don’t remember.” Maggie wasn’t sure what time she and Kate went home, “Maybe it was after I received your mistake text.”

Kara blushed, “I’m sorry about that. I honestly thought I was sending that to Sara and Lucy.” She apologized again.

“It happens, Kara. At least you didn’t send it to your mother’s. Are you okay after what happened with Sam?” Maggie asked.

“Yeah, I’m okay. I don’t feel any different from before. I was not expecting us to have sex, but it happened. Sam didn’t let me return the favor. She said it was my birthday and it was all about me.” Kara knew she could talk to Maggie about this kind of stuff.

Maggie liked that Kara was able to talk to her about this, but she still felt a tiny bit of uncomfortableness, “I can get Sam’s reasoning, Kara. It was your birthday and she was taking care of you. I’m sure you will get the chance. Sam didn’t pressure you into sex before last night has she?” She wanted to make sure that Kara did it because she wanted to have sex.

“No, she hasn’t. We’ve been exchanging sexy messages with each other. At first, it started out innocently, but then they turned into more. Sam made sure to ask if I was okay with everything, and she didn’t want me to feel like she was pressuring me. It was all very sweet.” Kara hoped that Maggie didn’t get the wrong idea.

“That’s good, Kara. Don’t ever feel like you have to do something if you are not comfortable with it. The person has to respect your wishes and if they don’t, then tell them that they will have a pissed off detective on their doorstep.” Maggie was not above using threats where Kara was concerned.

Kara was touched by Maggie’s concern, “Thank you. You don’t think any differently of me do you?” She asked shyly.

“No, I don’t, Kara.” Maggie felt the same for Kara as she had the day before.

“Okay.” Kara felt relief, “How old were you when you first had sex?” She asked.

Maggie has to think about it, “I was the same age as you when I had sex for the first time. It was a little weird at first, but eventually, I got the hang of it.” She joked.

Kara laughed nervously, “I guess I will have to have more experience to get the hang of it. Were you still with that person after?”

Maggie pulled into the police station, “We were together for another month, and then we broke up.”

“Do you think that would happen with me and Sam?” Kara was concerned that she and Sam may not be together for much longer.

Maggie gave Kara a reassuring smile, “I really can’t say, Kara, each person is different. It’s obvious that she adores you.” She didn’t want Kara to doubt Sam’s feelings for her.

“That makes sense.” Kara felt better, “Is it bad if you think about someone else while having sex with your girlfriend?”

Maggie did not expect that follow up question, “I’m sorry what?” She asked a little too sharply.

Kara sighed, “Nothing. Forget I said anything.” She got out of the car.

Maggie knew she fucked up and got out of the car, “I’m sorry, Kara. Your question came out of left field.” She apologized to Kara. The last thing Maggie wanted was Kara to stop coming to her.

“My mouth did not catch up to my brain,” Kara replied sheepishly.

“It happens. Did you think of someone else while you were with Sam?” Maggie self-corrected her reaction.

Kara nodded, “Yeah, I did. Sam was good, but somehow another person popped into my head.” She admitted.

“It happens sometimes. People think about celebrities, other people they have crushes on, hell some people even think about hot teachers. I’ve done it many times.” Maggie has thought about other people while having sex. One of those people happened to be in front of her but said person was a lot older than what she is now.

They entered the building and Kara said hi to everyone. She’s spent a couple of Saturdays with most of the cops in the building. Kara sat down in her usual spot as Maggie signed into her computer to type up some information.

“How do you know if you had an orgasm?” Kara asked out loud.

Maggie mistyped a few words, “You really have to stop doing that, Kara.” She had to go back and re-read what she typed.

Kara blushed, “Sorry. I was curious. How do you know if you had one?”

“Uh, for each person the feeling may be different. It’s a feeling of euphoria like you’re about to fall off a cliff. Your whole body comes to life and it’s like no other feeling in the world, except for being in love.” Maggie tried to describe it as best as she could.

“Oh.” Kara did not feel that way last night.

Maggie saw that Kara was a little disappointed, “Most people do not have an orgasm their first time. There could be a lot holding a person back from reaching that moment. It’s all about the moment, how you’re feeling, and knowing your body.” She explained as simply as she could. Maggie needed to steer this conversation towards another topic.

“That makes sense. I know I am making you uncomfortable with this, so we can talk about something else.” Kara liked talking to Maggie, but she didn’t want the other woman to feel weird.

“You’re fine, Kara. You needed to talk and I am here to listen. This is a no judgment zone and I told you could come to me with anything.” Maggie tried to remain neutral where Kara is concerned.

Kara smiled shyly, “I appreciate it, Maggie. Sara pointed something out to me last week when we were talking. She said that I have spent more time with you than my girlfriend. Would she be right in her assumption?” She wanted to know Maggie’s thoughts.

“To your defense, you both were on punishment, and part of your punishment was being with me. So, yes, Sara is right that you and I spent a lot of time together, but did you tell her it wasn’t fun?” The thought of her and Kara spending a certain amount of time together crossed her mind. Yes, most of it was punishment for the crime, but other times it was that she liked hanging out with Kara.

Kara laughed, “Yes, I told her it was not fun all the time. You had me doing all the work that you didn’t want to do. I think you got off on seeing me work like that.” She whispered the last part.

“You don’t know what I get off to, Kara,” Maggie whispered back.

Kara felt all breath leave her body, Maggie was definitely flirting with her, “Maybe I want to find out.” She flirted back.

Maggie shook her head, “You’re not ready for that, Kara. I might warp your fragile mind.” She couldn’t believe that she was outwardly flirting with Kara in her office.

“My fragile little mind is already warped.” Kara sassed back. She was enjoying this a little too much.

Maggie cleared her throat, “We’ll finish this in a more appropriate setting.”

Kara couldn’t resist, “What’s a more appropriate setting? In a place where there are no handcuffs?” She asked.

“I don’t think you can handle handcuffs. Now, let me get back to what I have to do, then we can grab some lunch before we head back.” Maggie needed to jump off the train before it derailed in Lolita territory.

Kara pouted, “Spoil my fun.” She crossed her arms.

Maggie did her best to ignore the pout, “It’s not working on me.” She lied the pout was working on her, but Kara didn’t need to know that.

Kara’s pout turned into a full-blown smile, “Yeah it is you’re just denying it. You love my charm.” She teased.

“The jury is still out on that.” Maggie put some more information into the computer, “I am finished. I don’t know about you, but I can go for some lunch. Where do you want to go?” She asked her companion.

Kara tapped her chin with a finger, “We can go to Hooters.” She threw out a suggestion.

“You want to see women walking around in short shorts and shirts that show off their assets. They do not have vegetarian options.” Maggie would love to go to Hooters, but the lack of vegetarian food turned her off.

Kara had another idea, “Let’s go to Noodles. It’s pasta heaven, and they have the best zucchini pasta ever tasted.” She loved all of their pasta.

“Noodles it is.” Maggie followed behind Kara and exited the station.

The journey to Noodles didn’t last long. And as soon as they entered they went to the counter and ordered their food. Next came getting their drinks before heading to a table. Instead of opting for a table in the middle of the restaurant, they found a booth near the window to sit down.

“It’s very laid back here. I can see why you like it.” Maggie took in the vibe of the restaurant. It wasn’t too busy, the music was not loud, and everyone seemed friendly.

Kara smiled, “It’s one of my favorite places to go outside of Noonan’s of course.” She would never betray her sticky buns.

Maggie snickered, “I didn’t think anything could top your beloved Noonan’s. What are your plans for the day? Are you going to hang out with Sam?” She asked.

Kara shook her head, “No, Sam is in San Francisco until tomorrow. Do you and Aunt Kate have plans?” She asked wanting to know what Kate and Maggie get up to when they are together.

“We’re actually going to have some drinks and play pool at the local bar. Your mom is coming with us to have some fun.” Maggie was looking forward to hanging out with Kate and Alex.

Kara nodded, “Sounds like fun. Kara is going to be home alone. Oh, yeah!” She grinned.

“What kind of trouble can you get into?” Maggie asked wondering what Kara was like when she was left to her own devices.

“Look at porn and read erotica,” Kara didn’t miss a beat.

Maggie nearly choked on her water, “Good grief, Kara. You really have to stop doing that. You watch porn?” She couldn’t believe that Kara watched porn. There was a lot more to her than meets the eye.

Kara smirked, “Yeah, it’s entertaining, but I only watch the porn that is not filmed for the male gaze.” She replied.

Maggie probably looked like a fish as Kara had blown her mind, “Exactly how much porn have you watched?” She asked.

“Not a lot. I stumbled unto it while trying to figure out how lesbians had sex. I don’t care for the male and female stuff.” Kara was not ashamed.

“You know that sex is not like what you see on those videos, right?” Maggie asked hoping that Kara knew the difference.

Kara nodded, “Yeah, I do. Mother gave me a crash course when I asked her what sex with a woman is like.”

“Are you sure you’re seventeen?” Maggie asked jokingly.

Kara nodded, “Yeah, I’m seventeen. Mother always told me that I am wise beyond my years. I’ve never been like other girls. I’ve always been different.”

“There is nothing wrong with being different. Be a fruit loop in the world of Cheerios. I like that you’re different.” Maggie told Kara honestly.

Kara brushed her hair behind her eat out of nervousness, “I’m glad that you like that I am different.”

The server brought out their food and they dug into their food. Kara was in love with her pasta it was the best thing she had ever eaten.

“Can I ask you a question?” Kara asked as she ate a forkful of pasta.

Maggie looked at Kara, “You can ask any question you want, Kara.”

Kara played with her fork, “Have you ever shown interest in someone who was a lot younger than you?” She asked not sure if she wanted to hear the answer to her question.

“In a platonic way or a non-platonic way?” Maggie asked for clarification purposes.

“In either way,” Kara replied.

Maggie put her fork down, “I have never shown romantic interest in anyone who is significantly younger than I am. That’s a big world of no for me a line that I will not cross. Platonically, I have but it’s only because I am serving as a mentor of sorts for them.” She answered honestly. Kara was the first and only person in her life that she had some kind of feelings for.

Kara deflated at Maggie’s answer the woman saw her as a mentee and not as a love interest, “Is that what you are to me? Are you a mentor?” She asked trying not to show her emotions.

Maggie sighed, “With you, Kara it’s complicated.” The whole situation with Kara was complicated as fuck.

“Complicated how? Is it because you don’t see me that way?” Kara asked.

Maggie looked around to make sure that no one was looking at them, “I can’t put it into words, Kara. I am very fond of you and I find myself wavering in what I feel for you. Then reality comes knocking on my door. I am thirteen years older than you are, and then there is the power imbalance between us. It’s more than a little weird. I am also an officer of the law. I arrest people who are involved with minors. I would be hypocritical if I am doing the same thing that other people would get in trouble for doing.” She hoped she was not screwing this up.

“I get it, Maggie.” Kara cut Maggie off before she could say anything else.

Maggie trailed her finger along Kara’s hand, “You don’t Kara. If I put into words what I feel for you then I will have to face my feelings, and then I get the thought that I am trying to groom you but that is not the case.” She explained her thought process.

Kara furrowed her eyebrows, “Grooming me? Grooming me for what? I’m not an animal.” She was confused about Maggie’s wording.

“Grooming is when an adult set up a minor child to become sexual with them. In my line of work, I see it all. It’s one of the reasons why I spoke to you about boundaries and consent.” Maggie explained in a way that Kara would understand.

“Thank you for being honest with me, Maggie.” Kara was happy that Maggie felt some kind of way about her.

“I want to always be honest with you, Kara.” She tapped Kara’s hand.

Kara smiled shyly, “So to be clear you have feelings for me that are more than friendly?” She asked.

Maggie returned Kara’s smile, “Something like that.” She answered vaguely.

Kara could live with that, “Okay.” She felt a warmth blooming in her heart.

“We should finish lunch so I can get you back home.” Maggie finished eating her food.

“Yeah, I don’t want Aunt Kate and mom to think that you kidnapped me.” Kara joked.

Maggie chuckled, “Yeah, kidnapping is not my style.” She finished eating her food.

Kara laughed quietly and finished her pasta, “No one has to know.”

“Has to know what?” Maggie asked confused by Kara’s words.

“That you have feelings for me or that I have more than friendly feelings of you. We’re friends and that’s what everyone can continue to believe.” Kara explained her thoughts.

Maggie had to agree that Kara made sense, “We’ll keep it between us for right now. Besides, you have a girlfriend.” She pointed out.

“Yeah, I do.” Kara didn’t forget about Sam.

They finished their lunch and headed back home. Kara felt a little better after her discussion with Maggie over lunch. Kara had texted her mom and asked her if she was at home. The message came back that she was still at work.

“Mom is still at work. Is it alright if I hang with you and Aunt Kate?” Kara asked.

Maggie glanced at Kara, “Yes, you can hang with us. I am not going to stop you from hanging out with Kate. She’s your aunt.” She was not going to stand in the way of Kate and Kara’s relationship.

“You may want to do adult things,” Kara replied.

Maggie pulled into the driveway, “We can do adult things with you there, Kara.”

Kara giggled, “That didn’t sound dirty.” She teased.

“You are such a perv, Kara Danvers-Prince.” Maggie got out of the car.

Kara got out of the car and followed Maggie into the house and closed the door behind them.

“There you two are. I thought you had gotten lost or something.” Kate quipped.

Maggie shook her head, “Nope, Kara and I went to the station, and then we had a bite to eat before coming back here.” She answered as she threw her keys into the bowl.

Kara nodded, “I was starving.” She added.

“You’re always hungry, Kara. Did you two have fun?” Kate asked.

“It was a good time. It gave me and Maggie time to talk.” Kara smiled in Maggie’s direction.

Maggie returned the smile, “Yeah, it did.”

Kate raised an eyebrow, “What did you two need to talk about?” She asked feeling a little jealous that Kara would go to Maggie and not her.

“I needed an objective perspective on something and now that I got it. I’ll be alright.” Kara answered the question.

Kate couldn’t be mad at that, “It’s good that you had someone outside of me and your parents to talk to. So, what are we going to do today?” She wrapped her arm around Kara’s shoulder.

Kara shrugged, “I don’t know. Whatever we want I guess. Whatever my parents don’t know won’t hurt them.” She teased.

“We’re not about to go there, missy. How about we play a game or something appropriate?” Kate suggested.

“We can play UNO,” Maggie suggested.

“NO! Playing UNO with Kara is a big no on my list. We can play Jenga.” Kate suggested. Kara always kicked her ass at UNO.

Maggie laughed, “I guess she kicked your ass too.”

Kate shook her head, “You don’t know the half. Kara go get the game out the closet. I need to talk to Maggie about something.” She told her niece, “And no eavesdropping.” She warned.

“Why would I do that?” Kara asked sassily.

Kate pointed to the room with the game closet, “Game closet now.”

Kara sighed and went to the game closet to pull out the games. She decided to use her super hearing to hear what Kate and Maggie were discussing.

“What is going on between you and Kara?” Kate asked as soon as Kara was out of the room.

“What do you mean?” Maggie asked trying to figure out what Kate was getting at.

Kate looked at Maggie, “I know you two spent a lot of time together while she was on punishment. There has been a shift in your relationship. I noticed the subtle glances that the two of you share. I also saw how Kara went tongue tied where you are involved.” She laid out all her clues.

Kara’s heart started racing there was no way that they were that obvious with their looks. She waited a few minutes to see what Maggie was going to say.

“There is nothing going on, Kate. I don’t know why you would assume that. Kara is like a sister to me and I want to be there for her when she can’t come talk to you or her parents.” Maggie tried not to get defensive.

Kate relaxed, “Kara has a crush on you and I hope you are not entertaining her crush. If you are, then wait until Kara is at least eighteen or maybe twenty. And please, try to keep your lingering glances to yourself. I don’t need Diana going full Amazonian on you, and I don’t need Alex to make you disappear.” She joked.

Kara chuckled at Kates description of her parents and how they would probably go ballistic on Maggie.

“Yeah, that isn’t going to happen, but there is nothing going on. Kara and I are friends and nothing more.” Maggie reassured her best friend.

“I’m glad that she has you, Maggie,” Kate told her friend.

Maggie shrugged, “I’m no you, but I can be there for Kara.”

Kara came out of the room carrying Jenga, “I found it.” She announced as if she wasn’t listening in on the conversation.

“Let’s play, and Kara no cheating.” Kate had told her niece.

“Cheating? Kara cheats?” Maggie asked.

“She likes to take the blocks from different areas to keep the blocks from tumbling over.” Kate covered.

Kara shook her head, “Don’t listen to her. I don’t cheat. Come on let’s play.”

They sat at the kitchen table and opened the Jenga box and placed the tower of blocks on the table. Kara was relaxed glad that her Aunt Kate believed Maggie’s story of them being friends. She was going to have to be more careful when she was around Maggie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Maggie hang out
> 
> Kate is very observant *Kill Bill sirens*
> 
> So where do Kara and Maggie go from here?
> 
>  
> 
> Next time on TEOTH: Kara and Sam discuss plans for prom and Kara has opening night jitters.


	19. Hey Juliet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the day before opening night and Kara is having some last minute jitters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *waves* I bet you're wondering how I am updating so fast? That's a secret that I am not going to tell. I hope you are enjoying these updates.
> 
> We are now entering the back half of the story where we will see Kara navigate her feelings for Sam and her growing feelings for Maggie. We are also going to see Maggie trying to figure out some things on her end as far as Kara is concerned. 
> 
> As always, there is no beta.
> 
> Enjoy this chapter!

Kara was nervous in less than twenty-four hours she would be on stage in front of everyone. She should have stepped down from being Juliet, but she was the understudy, and without her, the show would not go on. Tonight she was doing a read through without the help of her papers. What made things worse was that Maggie would be rehearsing the lines with her. Everyone was here to watch her, but even though it was her family and friends, Kara was still a nervous wreck.

“Kara, stand on the steps and pretend it’s your balcony,” Diana gave Kara her directions.

Kara sighed and went to stand on the highest part of the steps and leaned forward on the rail. She looked out at her friends and gave them a nervous smile.

“Maggie get into position,” Alex had directed Maggie.

“Okay,” Maggie was a little nervous herself she had to look at the script to make sure that she had the words correctly.

Kate smiled, “And action!” She called out.

“He jests at scars that never felt a wound. But soft! What light through yonder window breaks? Is it the East, and Juliet is the sun?” Maggie started out the scene there was something about it that spoke to her on a level that she did not care to examine in front of other people.

Kara couldn’t help but swoon as Maggie read the lines and she felt as if Maggie was talking to her as herself and not as Romeo. She could feel all eyes on her, but none of that mattered.

“Hey, Juliet, it’s your turn,” Lucy called out.

Kara shook her head, “Right. Ay, me,” She stated.

Maggie laughed but got back into character, “She speaks! O, speak again, bright angel! For thou art as glorious as the night, being o’er my head, as is a winged messenger of heaven.” The words she was speaking resonated with her, and it made sense because they were in a way, Romeo and Juliet.

Kara tried not to stare at Maggie as she spoke her lines. She was supposed to be thinking of Sam, but now she was thinking of Maggie. Kara knew she would spontaneously combust if Maggie had ever spoken these words to her heart. She was young, yes, but Kara wanted nothing more than to be Maggie’s Juliet. Kara was brought out of her thoughts when she heard her name called again.

“O, Romeo, O Romeo. Wherefore art they Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name! Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, and I will no longer be a Capulet.” Kara found herself slipping into the role of Juliet effortlessly. Then again it had to do with her scene partner, and she hoped that no one picked up on the undertones of what is playing out in front of them.

“Shall I hear more, or shall I speak this?” Maggie put the paper on the ground.

“‘Tis but thy name that is mine enemy. Thou art thyself, though not a Montague.” Kara started out with the rest of Juliet’s lines. She moved her fingers along the banister as she spoke the words of Juliet and how she felt for Romeo.

The scene was over and Kara looked out at everyone and smiled shyly, “So, what do you think?” She asked wanting everyone’s opinion.

“Wow!” Lucy stated before she started clapping.

Sam cleared her throat, “Lucy speaks for all of us and I will say, that was amazing. You will knock them dead tomorrow.” She started clapping along with everyone else. Kara made her way down the stairs and took a bow, “Thank you.” She looked at Maggie, “Thank you for being a wonderful scene partner.”

Maggie looked at Kara, “The pleasure was all mine, Juliet.”

“Are you going to be ready for tomorrow night?” Alex asked, it was obvious that there was something was simmering below the surface between Kara and Maggie. It was more than a little crush on Kara’s side, but Maggie was giving nothing away.

Kara looked away from Maggie, “Yeah, I am. Sam told me that if I get nervous to imagine the audience naked, or pick someone to focus on as I read my lines.” She smiled in Sam’s direction.

Sam grinned, “It works for me when I have to get up and start debating someone. So, I passed on this information to Kara. In hopes that it helps.” She stated proudly.

“You are going to knock them dead. I hope you don’t freak out when it’s the end scene were you and Romeo die.” Sara had brought up the end of the play.

Kara sighed, “Leave it to you to ruin the moment,” She quipped, “I know I have to make it convincing.” That’s the part of the story that she may not be able to pull off.

“Just think of losing someone that you love, which is happening to Juliet.” Diana gave her a little tip.

Kara smiled, “Thanks, mother. So, dinner?” She needed to focus on something else other than Maggie.

“Kara is always thinking about food.” Kate joked.

Maggie’s phone rang, “Sawyer. Yeah, I’ll be right there.” She put her phone in her pocket, “I’m sorry I can’t stay, duty calls.” She rushed out of the house and from the metaphorical fire that was building inside.

Kara tried to hide her disappointment and went to sit down by Sam, “Are you sure I was alright?” She asked her girlfriend.

Sam nodded and smiled, “Yes, you were amazing. I don’t know if you tuned everyone else out, but you knocked it out of the park.” She leaned over and kissed Kara on the cheek.

Kara blushed, “You are biased, Samantha Arias.”

“Only for you,” Sam whispered loud enough for Kara to hear.

The pizzas came and everyone settled in to eat, relax and keep Kara’s mind off of the play tomorrow night. They were in the middle of talking about Thanksgiving break when Lucy brought up the subject of prom. Kara knew that prom was six months away, but she never gave any thought to it.

“It’s six months away. We have to figure out the colors that we’re going to wear. And all that other good stuff.” Sara pointed out.

“I take it that means that you and Ava are back together?” Alex asked she was up to date on the latest relationship drama, thanks to Kara.

Sara shook her head, “No, we are not back together. Lucy and I are going to go together as friends. We already know that Sam and Kara are going to go together.” She looked at her friends.

Sam blushed, “That’s if Kara wants to go.” She didn’t want to assume that Kara was going to go.

Kara finished chewing and swallowing her food, “Why wouldn’t I want to go? I get to hang out with my friends and my girlfriend. We may be going our separate ways after graduation, so I want to make as many memories with you as much as I possibly can.” She tried not to get all emotional.

Diana looked at Alex, “Did you go to prom when you were in high school?” She asked her wife.

“Yeah, but the guy I went with was a total ass, and I ended up ditching him at the end of the night,” Alex admitted.

Lucy laughed, “Your mom didn’t need a man.” She joked.

Kara blushed, “She needed mother, but she didn’t come until a few years later.”

Kate chuckled, “Oh, did I ever tell you how your mother was obsessed with Alex.”

“No! I can’t believe that. Mother is never the one to become obsessed with anyone.” Kara looked at her aunt, “Tell me the story.”

Diana was going to kill Kate in her sleep with her lasso, “I don’t think that’s a story that you want to hear right now, Kara.” She tried to deter Kate from telling her the story.

“Sorry, kid. Your mother has spoken, but I’ll tell you when she is not around.” Kate mock whispered and sent a wink in Kara’s direction.

Alex laughed, “I don’t buy Diana being obsessed with me. Upon our first meeting, we bumped heads. We are both headstrong and where Kara was involved it got a little dicey.” She recalled meeting Diana.

“How old were you when you and Miss. Alex got together?” Sam asked out of curiosity.

Alex had to think, “I was about twenty-one or twenty-two. I know Kara was about ten when Diana and I met for the first time.” She had to recall her age.

“I was thirty-two or thirty-three years old when Alex and I met,” Diana answered.

Lucy smiled, “Your parents are the coolest, Kara. Can you adopt me?” She asked.

Alex chuckled, “I don’t know if we could handle you and Kara together.” She saw how Lucy and Kara were together and they were enough to make her want to drink.

“It was worth a try. I have to head home. Thank you for having me over for dinner and you will be amazing tomorrow, Kara.” Lucy got up and took her trash to the kitchen.

Kara got up and followed behind Lucy, “Thank you for that, Lucy. I’ll see you tomorrow text me when you get home.” She walked Lucy to the door.

Lucy smirked, “Don’t I always. Oh, and you are going to have to work on your poker face. Tonight when you were running lines with Maggie your feelings were on display for all to see.” She wanted Kara to know what she saw.

Kara sighed, “I don’t want to think about that right now. I’ll talk to you later.”

“I’m going to get ready to go as well. It’s a school night and you know how my mom can be.” Sara came over to Kara.

“You’re leaving too?” Kara asked her friend.

Sara nodded, “Yeah, it’s getting late and after what happened my mom is being a lot bitchier than normal. I’ll see you at school tomorrow, Prince.”

“Whatever, Lance,” Kara replied before seeing her friend out the door. Kara sighed and knew that meant Sam was left.

“I’m going to go as well, Kara. I have that chemistry test to study for tomorrow. You know how the dragon queen has it out for me.” Sam went up to Kara. She had to study for a chemistry test that no one asked for from her.

Kara frowned, “You didn’t tell me that you had a chemistry test tomorrow. I would have helped you study.”

“I didn’t want to miss you act out the play, and there was no way I was going to miss out on pizza night. I’m sorry for not telling you.” Sam apologized.

“It’s alright. If you need help let me know and I will be more than happy to help you. I’ll walk you home.” Kara offered.

Sam smiled, “Okay.”

“Mom’s, I’m going to walk Sam home,” Kara yelled into the living room.

“Okay!” Alex called back.

Kara slipped her shoes on and walked Sam out the door, “Thank you for coming to support me tonight. I’m glad that you were here.”

Sam slid her hand in Kara’s, “I’m glad that I was here as well. You are going to rock tomorrow night. I’ll even bring you flowers.” She grinned.

“You don’t have to do that, Sam. Your being there is enough for me.” Kara admitted shyly.

They walked up Sam’s walkway, “This is me. I’ll see you in the morning, Kara.”

Kara closed the space between her and Sam, “I’ll see you in the morning. Call me if you need help.” She brushed her lips against Sam’s forehead.

Sam bit her lip that never got old, “Trust me I will.” She opened the door and went into the house.

Kara made her way back home and entered the house. She was now alone with her mom’s and her aunt. Kara was sure that her parents picked up on something between Maggie and herself. She prepared herself for what may come her way.

“Is Sam’s mom home?” Alex asked as Kara entered the living room.

Kara shrugged, “I don’t know if she was or not.” She honestly didn’t know, “I’m going to go walk Krypto.”

“Not so fast, Kara. Your mom and I would like to talk to you about something.” Diana stopped Kara before she could escape.

Kara felt her stomach drop and her heart was hammering in her chest, “Is there something wrong, mother?” She asked as she sat in the chair across from her parents. Kara noticed that her aunt was mysteriously absent.

“We wanted to talk to you about Maggie,” Alex stated.

Kara swallowed, “Maggie? What about Maggie?” She asked calmly while eternally screaming.

“Your mom and I noticed tonight and many other times that you may be experiencing not so friendly feelings for Maggie. And we wanted to talk to you about them.” Diana had waited for Kara to come to them, but when she hadn’t, she and Alex figured that they should approach Kara.

“I don’t have feelings for Maggie. She’s around the same age as mom. There are no feelings there.” Kara denied quickly.

Alex gave Kara a ‘yeah right’ look, “We have eyes, Kara. It was made crystal clear tonight when you and Maggie were going over your lines. How long have you been feeling this way?” She asked. She was not upset or angry, Alex wanted to understand.

Kara looked down at her hands, “Since I first met her. That was over four months ago, give or take.” She answered, afraid to look her parents in the face.

“Look at us, Kara. We’re not angry with you and we are not upset. Your mom and I are checking in with you. We’ve noticed some changes and we wanted to address those changes.” Diana didn’t want Kara to feel like she was being chastised for how she feels.

Kara looked at her parents and was surprised when she didn’t see anger, disgust or any negative emotion, “Are you going to tell me that my feelings are wrong?” She asked.

“No, Kara. We are not going to tell you that your feelings are wrong. Your feelings are your feelings and they are valid. Are were you aware that Maggie felt the same way you do?” Alex asked.

Kara shook her head, “No.” She lied.

“Well, it’s obvious that she does. There is a significant age difference between the two of you. Have you two done anything together?” Diana asked even though she knew that they have not done anything.

“No! Not in the way you are thinking. Maggie has been nothing but respectful towards me if anything she’s been answering my questions about some things.” Kara couldn’t believe her parents were asking her that.

“We had to ask that question, Kara. You and Maggie have been spending a lot of time together, so it’s only natural for us to ask that question. As your mother had stated, there is an age difference between the two of you, and we don’t want to see you get hurt.” Alex and Diana had talked about how to approach this subject.

Kara furrowed her eyebrows, “How am I going to get hurt? Maggie and I are friends. She’s helped me a lot through some things that I’ve been trying to figure out.” She did not like her mother’s implications.

“We understand that, Kara. All we’re saying is we love you, and we are looking out for you.” Diana wanted Kara to know that they respect her and the choices that she makes. She wanted Kara to make the right choices and not the ones that would lead her down the wrong path.

“Are you going to keep me from hanging out with Maggie now?” Kara asked hoping that her moms did not say yes.

“No, we are not going to stop you from hanging out with Maggie. And this is not giving you permission to act on your feelings for her either. You are still seventeen if you feel the same way when you are eighteen or even nineteen, then you have our permission to act on those feelings.” Diana stated their conditions. She and Alex had gone back and forth on this, and realized that they would be hypocritical for keeping Maggie and Kara apart when they had ten years between them.

Kara couldn’t believe what her parents were telling her, “What? Did I hear you correctly? You are okay with how I feel for Maggie and how she may feel for me? How?” She asked trying to wrap her head around her parent’s words. They were okay with everything.

“Yes, your mother and I have ten years between us, and it would be wrong to condemn you for how you feel. Again, this is not giving you permission to be with Maggie like that, this is us acknowledging that you have feelings.” Alex made sure to drive the point home.

Kara was screaming inside, “Okay. Are you going to have a talk with Maggie?” She asked.

“We are and you are not going to be around for that talk. We love you, Kara and we want you to know that you can come to us with anything.” Diana reminded her daughter.

The guilt came after her mother’s words. She’s been keeping from them that she and Sam have been having sex, “I haven’t been completely honest with you two about something.” Kara figured it was time to let her parents know.

“What haven’t you been honest about, Kara?” Alex asked hoping that she was not going to reveal that she and Maggie were having sex.

Kara looked away from her parents, “Sam and I have been having sex.” She admitted.

“You had Sam have been doing what?” Diana was not going to get upset at Kara’s keeping this from them.

“Sam and I have had sex. The first time was the night of my birthday, and we’ve done it twice after that.” Kara confessed.

“Why did you keep that from us, Kara? Did you think that we were going to get upset with you?” Alex asked.

“I didn’t know how to talk to you about what happened between me and Sam. I didn’t want you to be disappointed in me.” Kara told her parents why she kept it away from them.

“Is this where Maggie comes in?” Diana asked.

Kara nodded, “Yeah. I can talk to her and she helps me understand. To you and mom I am your little girl. The little girl that you are trying to protect and keep me safe from the world. Maggie may not be Kryptonian, but she knows what it’s like to be different.” She wanted her parents to understand why she did not come to them.

“We understand, Kara. We’re not upset about your going to Maggie. It’s good that you have another adult that you can talk to about these things, but we would also like to know what is going on in your life. Please don’t keep anything like this from us again.” Diana knew it was time to let her beloved child grow up.

“I promise. At least you don’t have to worry about me getting pregnant,” Kara tried to lighten the mood.

Alex wiped her forehead, “We are so thankful for that, but still make sure that you are careful, Kara. Humans are not built for Kryptonian strength.” She knew that Kara would know this but it wouldn’t hurt to let Kara know again.

Kara was aware, “Thanks, mom. I know. I’ve been careful with Sam.”

“Good. Now get over here and give us a hug,” Alex held out her arms.

Kara got off her chair and made her way over to her moms and hugged them. She underestimated her parents. Kara though they would go ballistic, but they were surprisingly calm. The door opened and Kara could hear Krypto panting.

“You took Krypto for a walk?” Kara asked.

Kara nodded, “Yes, he was sitting at the door after you left. It was either he needed to go out or he was waiting for you to come back.” She answered.

“Oh, okay.” Kara let go of her parents, “Now is it okay if I go upstairs?”

Alex nodded, “You can go upstairs.”

Kara smiled, “Come on Krypto.” She called the dog to her and she picked him up and carried him upstairs. She put him down and let him follow her into the room. Kara grabbed her phone and sent a text to Maggie.

_Kara: They know_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I chose Romeo and Juliet for a reason :)
> 
> Kara and Maggie are acting out their feelings through the play
> 
> Alex and Diana are quick on the uptake
> 
> Next on TEOTH: It's opening night and Kara has to say good-bye. (Cryptic, I know)


	20. It's Never The Right Time to Say Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's opening night for Kara and company and she gets some bad news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Sunday! And yes, it is I, bringing you another chapter!
> 
> I love you, that is all (In a strictly platonic way, of course).
> 
> No beta and I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

It was opening night and Kara was nervous. She peeked out from behind the curtain and saw that the auditorium was full. Kara scanned the audience and saw her parents, Maggie, and her Aunt Kate sitting in the third row. She moved away from the curtain and took a couple of deep breaths.

“It’s going to be alright, Kara. We went over this today, and you will knock their socks off,” Mike knew that Kara was nervous so was he.

Kara gave him a little smile, “I know you’re nervous too, imagine Eve or just focus on me.” She gave him a few tips.

“Eve?” Mike’s voice rose an octave.

Kara nodded, “Yeah, Eve. It’s not news that you and her are sweet on each other. Who knows after tonight she may make her move.” She joked.

“Alright, places everyone.” Ms. Luthor clapped her hands together, “Try not to think about the audience. Get out there and give it your best. You are all stars.” She gave her students a pep talk before the curtains went up.

Kara swallowed and got into position and the curtain went up. It was show time and Kara was going to bring her A game. The first act was a breeze to get through and there was a brief intermission. Kara went backstage to get something to drink and touch up her make-up. She was sitting at the table when Sam approached her she looked as if she was crying.

“Sam? What’s the matter?” Kara asked alarmed at seeing her girlfriend so upset.

Sam sniffed, “We’re moving to San Francisco. Mom got a new job starting next Tuesday. I’m so sorry Kara.” She hugged Kara.

Kara’s heart broke, “San Francisco? You can’t move to San Francisco. We’re supposed to spend our senior year with each other, and we were going to the prom together. You can’t leave.” She tried her best not to cry.

“I know, Kara. We can still go to prom together. I can come down for the weekend so we could at least go together.” Sam would talk to her mom about coming to National City for the weekend for prom.

Kara had an idea, “Why don’t we ask your mom and my mom’s if you can live with us until the end of the school year. That way we don’t have to be separated and we can be together.” She suggested. Kara was sure her parents would say yes they loved Sam.

Sam sniffed, “You know my mom is not going to go for that. She already thinks you are a bad influence on me, and us living together would only make her worry more.” She had already asked her mom.

“Fifteen minutes everyone.” Ms. Luthor called.

Kara sighed, “When are you leaving?” She asked.

“The moving truck will be here Saturday,” Sam told her girlfriend.

“No, this can’t be happening.” Kara denied, “You can’t go Sam.” She didn’t care that she was outright crying.

Sam started crying some more, “I’m sorry, Kara.” She really was and hated that she was breaking Kara’s heart.

Kara went to the makeup table and grabbed a couple of tissues for Sam and herself, “Can we talk later?” She asked.

Sam nodded, “Yeah, after the play. I didn’t mean to just drop all of this on you, but I couldn’t wait. I love you, Kara. You’re doing great out there.” She kissed Kara on the cheek and disappeared.

Kara watched sadly as Sam disappeared she didn’t have a reason to not bring her emotions in the next act. It was the last two acts of the play the climax so to speak. Kara took her place and tried her best to muster through the rest of the play. The end came where she had to stab herself with the dagger and fell to the ground. The rest of the play went on and the curtain closed Kara got off the ground with the help of Mike as she heard thunderous applause coming from the auditorium. The curtain opened and everyone took a bow she looked at Maggie who was giving her the biggest smile ever. The curtain closed again and everyone exchanged hugs and stuff before going to the dressing rooms to change back into their regular clothes.

Kara decided to keep it together while she was around her parents, Maggie, and her aunt. This was supposed to be a joyous time for her. She met everyone outside in the parking lot.

“You were so beautiful up there, Kara. I am so proud of you.” Diana hugged her daughter. She was so proud of her.

Kara smiled, “Thanks, mother.”

“You know you should think about acting on the side. You were so convincing towards the end. I am so proud of you, Kara.” Alex hugged Kara next. She may or may not have been crying like a baby when the last act happened.

Kara returned the hug, “You’re doing the most, mom.” She replied tearily.

Alex let go, “I am not. I’m so proud of you.” She wiped her eyes.

Kate smirked, “Who knew that Alex was a softie.” She teased as she went to hug Kara.

“You’re one to talk, Kane. You were crying too and yelling that’s my girl.” Diana called her friend out.

Kara closed her eyes, “Please tell me that no one heard you.”

“I don’t think anyone did because everyone else was making their voices heard. Who was Romeo?” Kate asked as she let go of Kara.

“That’s Mike. He’s a friend of Winn’s and James.” Kara answered.

Maggie waited off to the side as Kara hugged her mother’s and Kate. She was still blown away by Kara’s performance. Maggie felt every word that Kara and the guy who played Juliet was saying, “You did an amazing job up there, Kara. You were just as good as today as you were yesterday.” She finally got the chance to hug Kara.

Kara relaxed in Maggie’s arms, “You are so biased, but I will take it. Thank you for coming tonight.” She thanked Maggie.

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world, Juliet,” Maggie whispered in Kara’s ear.

Kara giggled, “What happened to sunshine?” She asked about her nickname that Maggie had given her.

“You’re still my sunshine, but I prefer Juliet better,” Maggie told Kara.

Kara let Maggie go, “Does that mean you’ll be my Romeo?” She asked quietly.

“Give me some time and I can be your Romeo,” Maggie smirked.

“Are you going to come over to the house?” Kara asked hoping that Maggie would at least drop by.

Maggie nodded, “Nothing would keep me away unless it’s your mom’s.” She joked. Maggie felt a lot better knowing that Diana and Alex do not have a problem with their feelings. She is having still having an issue about Kara being underage and not feeling like she’s taking advantage of her. Kara is a young woman with her life ahead of her, and Maggie didn’t want to be the one holding her back.

Kara smiled enigmatically, “Okay. I’m going to need a shoulder later.”

“What’s wrong?” Maggie asked.

“I can’t say right now, but I will tell you later. I’ll see you later.” Kara told Maggie, “I’m going to get in the car and head home. I’m hungry and Sam is supposed to come by.” She told her mother’s.

Diana smiled, “Of course Sam is going to be coming over.” She teased her daughter.

Kara pulled out her keys, “I’ll see you all at home.” She sniffed as the waterworks were threatening to start. She couldn’t believe that Sam would be moving this weekend. They had planned to go to prom and Christmas and hanging out before going off to college. All of those plans were now down the drain. Kara drove home and was happy that she beat her parents back to the house. She saw Sam sitting on her front porch, Kara turned off her car and got out.

“How long have you been sitting here?” Kara asked as she approached her girlfriend.

Sam got up, “Just a few minutes. I can’t stay long. I have to head home and start packing and stuff. We can’t be together anymore, Kara. I gave it some thought and realized that a long distance relationship and seeing each other every other weekend or whatever is not going to work for me. You deserve better.” She ripped the Band-Aid off.

Kara felt like she’s been kicked in the stomach, “What?! Why are you saying those things, Sam? I thought we were going to make it work with us.” She didn’t understand what happened between backstage and now.

Sam sighed, “It’s easier this way, Kara. I love you, but we can’t be together. I’m sorry,” She walked off and went home. Sam knew that it was going to hurt Kara, but it was for the best.

Kara wiped the tears from her face and went inside the house. She saw the big congratulations banner and balloons in the living room, and there was a table full of food and a cake. Her parents went all out for her, but now her heart was broken because Sam broke it. Kara sucked it up and went upstairs to clean her face up and change out of her clothes. What was left of her heart is breaking.

Kara heard voice downstairs and wiped her face and made sure that she was presentable. It was the start of her fall break, and she was going to make the best of it. Kara put a smile on her face and went downstairs to meet her family.

“There’s our shining star,” Kate announced as Kara walked down the stairs.

Kara blushed, “Are you always going to announce when I come in the room? I’m not famous.” She quipped.

“You’re famous to us. Let us celebrate your success tonight. You and your cast mates brought down the house tonight.” Maggie told Kara.

“We did,” Kara asked with as much enthusiasm as she could gather.

Diana noticed that Sam was not here with Kara, “Where is Sam? Is she not coming over tonight?” She asked. It was unlike Sam not to be over here.

Kara sighed, “She couldn’t come over tonight. Her mom needed some help with something tonight, so it’s just us.” She lied.

Maggie knew that Kara was lying, but she was not going to say anything to her about until Kara was ready to talk, “Hopefully, we will make good company for you.”

Kara looked at Maggie and smiled, “You are more than good company for me. I say we eat and bask in my awesomeness.” She flipped her hair over her shoulder.

“One play and she is already a diva.” Alex joked.

Kara laughed, “You created this diva.” She teased. Kara decided to let Sam breaking up with her fall to the wayside, and celebrate her big night. The time to grieve and be upset will come, but right now at this moment, everyone was having fun.

“When are you going back to Gotham?” Alex asked her friend.

Kate swirled her wine in her glass, “My flight leaves tomorrow afternoon.”

“That sucks. I wish you could stay longer, but I know you are needed back in your city.” Kara stated.

Krypto came over and sat in front of Kara barking, “Krypto needs to go out.” Kara got up and put her glass on the table.

“Do you need some company?” Maggie asked.

Kara wanted Maggie to walk with her, “If you want to, then I wouldn’t be opposed.” She answered coolly.

Maggie put her wine glass on the table, “I’m going to go for a walk with Kara and Krypto.”

“Make sure that is all you do,” Alex warned.

Kara sighed, “Mom! Come on Krypto.” She called the dog.

Kara grabbed Krypto’s leash and put it on him before slipping on her shoes. She opened the door and the little puppy nearly drug Kara out of the door. Kara and Maggie walked in silence as Krypto walked and sniffed around at everything. She didn’t know if she should bring up Sam or not to bring up Sam.

“What’s on your mind, Kara?” Maggie asked as she kept in step with Kara and Krypto.

Kara sighed, “Sam broke up with me tonight. Her mom got a job in San Francisco, and she ended things with me tonight. She said that the long-distance thing wouldn’t work with us.” She was not going to cry.

Maggie’s heart broke for Kara, “I’m sorry, Kara. I know how much you cared about her and she cared about you.” She felt bad for Kara on one hand, but on the other hand, she felt relief. Maggie found herself getting jealous of Kara’s relationship with Sam.

Kara sighed, “It’s a part of life. I know I am going to have my heart broken many times in my life, but I will pick up the pieces and move on from it.” She stopped as Krypto found an area to do his business.

“You will, but don’t let this one heartbreak change who you are, Kara. You’ll win some and you’ll lose some, but you continue to leave yourself open for love.” Maggie gave her the same advice that Kate had given her a long time ago.

“Have you followed that advice?” Kara asked.

Maggie nodded, “I have and I live by that advice every day. So, your mom’s had a nice little talk with me earlier today. After your cryptic text last night, I was worried. That they were going to go all Amazonian on me and make me disappear.” She recalled Kate’s words.

“Did mother go Amazonian on you?” Kara asked wondering how it went with Maggie.

“No, but she did threaten me within an inch of my life, and Alex is a lot scarier than usual. Honestly, they asked me what my feelings were towards you and all the other questions parents ask. I do have to wait until you are at least eighteen years old before anything physical takes place between us. Which I am more than happy to comply with given our conversations before.” Maggie gave Kara the cliff’s notes version of her talk with Diana and Alex.

Kara used the dog poop bag from Krypto’s collar to clean up his mess, “That sounds about right. They pretty much told me if I felt the same way about you when I am eighteen or nineteen years old, then we can date.” She found a trash can to put Krypto’s poop bag inside.

“That makes a lot of sense. Do you think you could see yourself with me at eighteen or nineteen?” Maggie asked.

“Honestly? Yeah, I can. I don’t want it to be weird for you though. When I am eighteen you’ll be thirty-one or maybe thirty-two the same age mother was when she met my mom.” Kara pointed out the similarities.

Maggie sighed, “I thought about that a lot, Kara. It’s unconventional, but it shouldn’t matter if we make each other happy and we love each other. I stare death in the face every day that I go to work and I don’t want to live my life with regrets and asking ‘what if?’ You are the first and only person under the age of twenty-five that I have these feelings for, and it scares the hell out of me.” She tried to articulate her words so it made sense.

Kara smiled to herself, “If it’s scary, then it’s worth doing.” She wisely stated.

Maggie chuckled, “You are one in a million, Kara.”

“So, I’ve been told. Is it bad that I am heartbroken about Sam breaking up with me, but at the same time I’m kind of relieved?” Kara asked as they round the corner of their street.

“It’s not bad at all. You go through periods where it hurts and periods of where you are glad that it ended when it did. When it comes down to matters of the heart it’s a lot harder, but in the end, you have to listen to your heart.” Maggie replied.

Kara nodded, “That’s some good advice.”

The walk back to the house was filled with a comfortable silence except for the sound of Krypto’s little paws tapping against the cement. Kara glanced over at Sam’s house sadly and looked at her window to see the light on inside. She could see Sam’s silhouette moving in the light. Kara looked away and focused on what was ahead of her. They entered the house and Kara had turned Krypto loose and he ran to his bowl. She went to the guest bathroom and washed her hands while Maggie went to wherever everyone else was in the house.

“I’m going to go to my room I am quite tired from today.” Kara hugged her mom’s.

“Are you alright, Kara?” Diana asked she could see something was bothering Kara.

Kara nodded, “No but I will be. I’ll see you in the morning.” She hugged everyone and went upstairs.

She went for her phone and saw that Sam had sent her a text message. Kara didn’t know if she wanted to look at it or not. Sam had broken her heart and she didn’t want to know if she was going to twist the screw a little more to make her bleed. Kara unlocked her phone and read the message.

_Sam: I’m sorry, Kara. I didn’t mean to break ur heart like I did. I do love u._

Kara read the message and decided to send one message back.

_Kara: goodbye_

Kara silenced her conversation with Sam she didn’t want to see any notifications or messages from her. She would have blocked her, but she was not going to that extreme. Kara put her phone on silent and put it on the charger. She didn’t want to be bothered by texts or phone calls from her friends or no one else. Kara wanted to wallow in her sadness and cry it hurt like hell since Sam was her first kiss, her first relationship, and her first lover. Sam was the source of her happiness, but now she was the cause of her pain.

There was a soft knock on her door, “Kara, is it okay if we come in?”

Kara wiped her eyes, “Yeah, you can come in.” She turned her head to answer the mom’s question.

The door opened and Diana and Alex entered to see Kara lying face down on the bed with her head in a pillow.

“What’s the matter, Kara?” Diana asked as she sat down near Kara’s head.

Kara sniffled, “Sam broke up with me.” She mumbled through the pillow.

“Sam broke up with you?” Alex asked, “Why did she break up with you?” She was confused they were happy earlier this morning.

“Her mom got a new job in San Francisco that starts on Tuesday. She told me during intermission of the play. Then, I came home and she told me that long distance doesn’t work and I deserve better.” Kara continued mumbling through the pillow.

Diana stroked Kara’s hair, “I’m sorry, Kara. Maybe your mom and I can talk to Sam’s mom, and have her stay with us to finish out the year.” She suggested.

Kara turned her head and looked at her mom, “Sam said she talked to her mom about that, but there was something about not trusting being around me. I don’t know, but I wouldn’t want her staying here anyway. She told me that she did not want me.” She put her head back into the pillow and started crying.

Alex rubbed Kara’s back, “What do you need, Kara?” She didn’t offer any advice and she did not want to make Kara uncomfortable.

“Can you hold me?” She asked through the pillow.

“We can do that,”

Kara continued crying out her feelings in the comfort of her bedroom with her mom’s. She loved Sam and she cared about her a great deal, but she didn’t understand why she had to be taken away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was harsh Sam, but your reasoning is sound.
> 
> Diana and Alex being supportive parents
> 
> Maggie is giving Kara advice on how to handle her breakup.
> 
> Next time on TEOTH: Kara goes through a depression and Maggie is there to help her through it.


	21. Give Your Heart A Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara is in a downward spiral and Maggie is there to try and bring her out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter for you to marvel over. Pure Maggie and Kara sweetness and fluff.
> 
>  
> 
> No beta! Enjoy the chapter

Kara was in a funk ever since Sam left nothing was the same. She lost her best friend and someone she loved. Lucy and Sara had tried to be helpful, but Kara wouldn’t let them in. Kara didn’t know that losing someone this close to you would hurt so much, but it had. She saw a lot of emails from Sam and there were a lot of text messages, but Kara ignored them all because it hurt. Kara had watched the movie My Girl and wondered if this is what Vada felt when Thomas J had died. It’s a different circumstance, but with Sam being away it felt as if she did die. Her mom’s tried to help, but Kara didn’t want their help they wouldn’t understand. Kara had locked herself in her room and only left to use the bathroom, take a shower, and eat.

“Kara? Can I come in?” Maggie asked as she debated on if she should bother Kara or not. She missed seeing Kara and hanging out with her when she had the time. Kara had become a permanent fixture in her life, the highlight of her day.

Kara continued looking out the window, “Go away, Maggie.” She didn’t want to see anyone not even Maggie.

Maggie knocked on the door again, “I’m not going anywhere, Kara.” She was not going anywhere. Maggie was going to stay there until Kara opened the door or she opened it herself.

Kara thought about using her heat vision to heat up the doorknob, but she couldn’t do that to Maggie, “I want to be alone.” She yelled through the door.

“That’s it, Kara. I gave you a chance to do this the easy way, but now we will have to do this the hard way. I am coming in whether you want me to or not.” Maggie twisted the doorknob and saw that the door was not locked.

Kara saw the doorknob twist and she waited for a few minutes to see if Maggie was going to come into her room. She wasn’t disappointed when Maggie appeared in her door looking at her.

“Okay, so you’ve been locked up in this room for the last week. It is time to join the land of the living. That means you and I are going to get out and so something to cheer you up.” Maggie was going to pull Kara out of her funk if it’s the last thing that she did. This was the first time that she had ever been in Kara’s room it looked different from what she had imagined.

Kara sighed heavily, “I appreciate the effort, Maggie, but I want to be alone right now.” She went back to looking out the window.

Maggie was not about to back down, “You’ve been alone for almost the entirety of your fall break. I understand that you are heartbroken, Kara, but there are a lot of people who love you and care about you.” She was going to plead her case to Kara. Maggie hoped that this would work in her favor.

Kara wiped a stray tear, “I don’t want to deal with people right now. I can’t deal with the sad looks and the placating it will get better or all those other false platitudes.” She replied.

Maggie knew she had her work cut out for her, but she was not going to give up, “I’m not here to give you false platitudes. I am here to get you out of the room and spend some time with you. I miss you, Kara.” She did miss Kara a lot.

Kara turned and looked in Maggie’s direction, “You miss me?” She asked cautiously.

Maggie smiled, “Of course I do. I haven’t seen you running in the morning. You haven’t been over to help me in the garden. I’ve grown accustomed to having you with me. So, today, you and I are going to hang out and do whatever you want. If you want to come over to mine and watch sad movies we can do that. If you want to go out to eat we can do that.” She threw out ideas hoping that Kara would bite at something.

“Anything I want?” Kara asked.

“Anything you want. As long as it’s in reason,” Maggie had to throw in that disclaimer.

Kara knew that was coming, “You talk a good game, Maggie.” She still couldn’t believe that Maggie was in her bedroom near her bed.

“I wouldn’t be me if I didn’t. Let’s go.” Maggie was relieved that Kara was going to leave her room.

Kara grabbed her phone, her keys, and her purse, “Does mom know you are up here?” She asked as she walked towards the door.

Maggie nodded, “Who do you think asked me to come up here? She figured that I would be the best bet of getting you out of your room. You couldn’t resist me.” She whispered the last part.

Kara blushed, “You’re right, I can’t resist you. You are simply irresistible.” She flirted.

They went downstairs, “You got her to come out of her room. What magic did you work?” Alex asked as she heard Kara and Maggie come downstairs.

Maggie shrugged, “I can’t give away all of my secrets.” She smiled.

“She offered me $100 that’s enough to get me out of the room,” Kara quipped.

Alex smiled, “And you got her to be sassy. You’re the Kara whisperer.” She was happy that Kara was like herself on some level.

Maggie was relieved that Kara was at least being snarky, “I wouldn’t say that, but she is out of the room.”

Kara sighed, “I’m right here. Maggie said she will do whatever I want within reason of course.” She added on the condition.

“That makes sense. I’m not going to hold you two up. Have fun.” Alex nearly rushed them out of the door.

Kara furrowed her eyebrows, “Why are you in such a rush and where is mother?” She asked.

“Your mother is in the shower.” Alex followed Kara and Maggie to the door. Diana was not in the shower she was tied up at the moment.

Maggie knew that was not the case, “We’re going. I’ll have her home at a decent time.”

Alex laughed nervously, “Uh, I don’t want to rush the two of you having fun. So, yeah.”

Kara could hear a slight vibrating sound coming from her mom’s nether regions, “Oh gross!!!” She shuddered in disgust.

“What, Kara?” Maggie asked as they left the house.

Kara closed her eyes, “My parents are playing weird sex games.” She did not want to imagine what games they play.

Maggie laughed, “They are adults, Kara. They are still young and yes, they can have a spicy sex life.” She could still see the look of disgust on Kara’s face.

“Quit it!” Kara walked down the driveway and looked over to the house where Sam used to live. The for sale sign was still in the front yard.

Maggie looked to where Kara was looking, “It will get better, Kara. I promise.” She opened the car door for Kara.

Kara sighed, “I hope so. Lucy told me the best way to get over someone is to get under them. Does that work?” She asked as she got inside of the car.

Maggie tried not to over think Kara’s question and got in the car, “It works for most people but each person is not the same.” She answered. Maggie would have loved to have Kara get under her, but that was not going to happen any time soon.

“Has it ever worked for you?” Kara asked. They were to keep everything platonic, but a little flirting doesn’t hurt anyone.

Maggie started the car, “It’s worked for me a time or two, but I ended up feeling guilty afterward.” She answered honestly. Maggie attempted that after Emily, but it didn’t work out that way, because she was still thinking about Kara.

Kara smiled in Maggie’s direction, “Do you think I can get under you?” She asked in a serious tone.

“If you were of age, then yes, you could get under me. But we are not going to talk about that right now. What do you want to do?” Maggie was not thinking about having Kara under her at all. The thought disappeared when she imagined Alex and Diana catching them and stringing her up by her neck.

Kara hated the age limitation, “You know? No one will ever know if we do anything.” She tried to push the boundaries a little.

Maggie gripped the steering wheel, “I would know, Kara. Besides, you just got out of a relationship and sex is not something that should be on your mind at the moment. What would you like to do today?” She had thought about it in the privacy of her bedroom, but then the creep factor will pop up, and well she didn’t want to give in to those urges.

“Can we play mini-golf? Then maybe get some ice cream.” Kara suggested it was simple and there was no touching involved.

That was a safe option, “Yeah, we can do that. Have you had anything to eat?” She asked wondering if Kara had eaten at all.

“No, I haven’t been in the mood to eat much. I can eat something though.” Kara’s stomach was starting to betray her.

“We’ll get lunch first, then we can play mini-golf and get ice cream after. How does that sound?” Maggie asked getting Kara’s opinion.

Kara smiled, “I would like that.” She was feeling a little better, but her heart was still hurting.

Maggie pulled into the parking lot of a local pizza shop, “I know pizza is your go to.”

“I’ve never been here before. Where is this place?” Kara asked as she didn’t see anything familiar around here.

“This place is off the beaten path not many people know about this place. They have the best pizza hands down. I am sharing this secret with you because I like you and I trust you.” Maggie figured sharing her little secret with Kara would cheer her up a little bit. And it would give them a little secret that only the two of them could share.

Kara beamed, “Thank you for bringing me here, Maggie. I will not tell a soul. Can we go inside?” She asked as she opened her door.

Maggie got out of the car and stood beside Kara and they walked into the building together. Kara loved the inside it was kind of fancy, but also causal, “I like this.”

“I knew you would. I see a table let’s go sit down and then we can order our pizza.” Maggie escorted Kara to a table and they sat down.

Kara looked around there were not that many people here, “I guess we came here on a day where there are not a lot of people.” She liked how secluded everything was.

“It’s not a well-known place for most people. You learn by word of mouth hence it being off the beaten path.” Maggie explained she loved it because it was quiet, there was privacy, and the pizza was delicious.

“We should come here more often. Is this like a date?” Kara asked.

“It’s not a date, Kara. It’s more like two friends hanging out with each other. I’m trying to cheer you up, and help you through your heartbreak.” Maggie would have loved for this to be a date, but that wasn’t the case.

Kara brushed it off, “Okay. I respect that.”

The server came and took their drink orders and told them to enjoy the buffet. Kara got up and went to look at the buffet to see what kind of pizza they had. She saw taco pizza, macaroni pizza, cheeseburger pizza, tomato alfredo pizza, and so many different pizza combinations that she could imagine. Kara grabbed a plate and took a slice of the different pizzas to sample.

Kara made her way back to the table and waited for Maggie to come back before she started eating. Once Maggie sat down Kara began to eat her food.

“Sam tried to get in contact with me the other day,” Kara stated between bites of food.

“Oh? What did she say?” Maggie asked.

Kara tore a piece of crust off the pizza, “To tell me that she made it to San Francisco and to apologize for breaking my heart. She wants us to be friends. You break my heart and then you expect us to be friends. How selfish is that?” She continued eating her food.

Maggie ate her food, “Do you want me to answer that or do you need me to listen?” She asked unsure of what Kara wanted.

“I want your opinion, Maggie,” Kara answered.

“It is selfish, but sometimes, people want to remain friends after a break up to assuage their guilt. If they keep you as a friend, then you could be a fallback plan in case something happens or whatever. After time goes by and you’ve both moved on and healed, then you could be friends. Trying to be friends after a break up is hard.” Maggie explained from her standpoint.

“I don’t want to be friends with Sam right now. I told her that but she doesn’t seem to understand where I am coming from. It sucks.” Kara continued munching on another slice of pizza.

Maggie looked at Kara, “Then don’t be friends with her right now. Tell her that you can’t be friends and leave it alone. You are not responsible for another person’s feelings or how they react to something. Your main concern should be Kara and what Kara needs.” She was speaking from experience.

Kara smiled, “That makes a lot of sense. What I need right now is for her to leave me alone. I have enough friends in Lucy and Sara.” She snapped.

Maggie smirked, “What about me? Aren’t I a friend?” She asked sweetly.

“Do I need to answer that question? You should already know that you are my friend.” Kara replied.

“I consider you a friend too, Kara.” Maggie did consider Kara a friend and something a little more than a friend. The line was blurred a little when it came to Kara.

“That’s all we can be at the moment, huh?” Kara asked, unsure of where she and Maggie were at the moment.

Maggie tapped her finger on her plate and looked at Kara, “Yes, until you get over Sam.” She stated plainly.

“After I get over Sam?” Kara asked wanting to know what would come next.

“You’ll just have to be patient Kara and trust me. Are you finished?” Maggie asked seeing as Kara had cleaned her entire plate.

“Dessert pizza?” Kara asked.

Maggie chuckled, “Yes, go get your dessert pizza, Kara.”

Kara got up and went to get a couple of slices of the dessert pizza she saw. She was starting to feel a little better but not by much. Once she got her food she went back to the table to see Maggie eating a salad. Kara slid into the booth, “You went from pizza to salad. I thought you would have had a little dessert.” She pointed out Maggie’s food.

“I’ll always have room for a little dessert. We are going out for ice cream right?” Maggie asked, even though, she knew that they were.

Kara smiled, “I would never turn down ice cream. Especially if I get ice cream with you.” She told Maggie as charismatically as she could.

They finished eating pizza and made their way to Putt Putt to play a few rounds of mini golf. They rocked out to some classic rock and even a couple of pop songs while on their journey. Kara knew that Maggie was cool, but today proved just how cool she really is.

“Alright, here we are. We are going to play some rounds of golf. I kick ass at this game.” Maggie bragged as she put the car in park.

Kara loved Maggie’s cockiness, “So do I. Do you wanna put a wager on this game?” She asked hoping that Maggie would agree to her idea.

“What are you suggesting?” Maggie asked knowing this was probably a bad idea, but it could be fun.

Kara smirked, “If I win our game, then you will have to kiss me.” She stated confidently.

“If I win, then you will have to do as I say for twenty-four hours.” Maggie upped the stakes a little bit.

“That escalated quickly.” Kara quipped and held out her hand, “It’s a bet.”

Maggie shook Kara’s hand, “It’s on.” She got out of the car.

Kara got out of the car and walked beside Maggie their hands were lightly brushing against each other’s as they took their steps. It wasn’t intentional on Kara’s part, but she couldn’t help but smile to herself at the minimal contact. Maggie had held the door opened for her and Kara stepped into the building. There were children screaming and playing due to the arcade and Kara felt like her head was going to explode.

“How many holes do you want to play, Kara? Do you want 18 or do you want 36?” Maggie asked as they approached the counter.

“Thirty- six is fine with me,” Kara answered. She couldn’t wait to take Maggie down.

Kara and Maggie grabbed their clubs and their balls and made their way out to the green to start their game. It was intense since they were both neck and neck with their score and Kara knew that this game was going to be fierce.

“We are on hole eighteen, Kara. We have eighteen more to go. Right now, I am sitting at eighty-two and you are sitting at eighty-one. Are you up for the challenge?” Maggie asked as she put her ball down.

Kara may or may not have been subtly checking out her ass in those blue jeans, “Yeah, I’m up for any kind of challenge.” She was not scared.

“Let’s do this.” Maggie went to take her swing and she got a hole in one.

Kara sighed this was going to be anyone’s game, “Lucky stroke.”

Maggie grinned, “You don’t know how lucky my strokes are, but I am sure you want to find out. Good Luck, Kar-a.” She whispered.

Kara tried not to let Maggie’s words get to her, so she tuned them out and took her shot, which she missed by a few inches. After a couple more times she finally got the ball in the hole.

Maggie covered her smile with her hand, “Are you alright there, Kara?”

“I’m fine, Maggie,” Kara replied knowing that she was not fine.

After a few rough starts Maggie and Kara were tied and they were now at hole thirty-six. Kara knew this was a tie breaker round. She was having fun teasing and trying to one-up Maggie, but this was the last hole needed to win her bet. Kara tried to keep her focus as Maggie tried everything in her power to distract her.

“You can do it, Kara. You just have to guide the ball to the hole.” Maggie grinned from the sidelines.

Kara glared in her direction, “I know what you’re doing, Maggie.” She shot back.

“I’m doing nothing, Kara. I am trying to cheer you on. What’s wrong with that?” Maggie asked innocently.

“There is nothing wrong when you are trying to distract me from my winning hole.” Kara was prepared to hit the ball.

“You’re right, I’m sorry.” Maggie apologized unconvincingly.

Kara went to make her move but overshot her hit and the ball went into the grass. She went to go get it and tried to hit the ball again, but it missed the hole. Kara could hear Maggie laughing in the background. She was tempted not to use her breath to nudge the ball into the hole. After a couple more times the ball went into the hole.

Maggie smirked, “Looks like I win, Kara. That means for twenty-four hours you will have to do what I say. This is going to be fun.” She rubbed her hands together.

Kara knew that she lost the game fair and square, “Good game, Maggie.” She congratulated Maggie on her win.

“Thank you, Kara. It’s nice to know that you are a gracious loser,” Maggie joked and slid her arm through Kara’s.

Kara couldn’t believe what was happening, “Yeah, yeah.” She mumbled to herself.

After returning the clubs, Kara and Maggie left Putt Putt and went to get ice cream. There was this little ice cream shop that served not only regular ice cream but vegan, and a few other kinds.

“Do you want to share ice cream?” Maggie asked as they entered the ice cream shop.

Kara flashed back to Maggie and Emily sharing ice cream in the mall, “Are you sure you want to do that? I mean, that’s something that you and Emily did together.” She asked.

Maggie studied Kara before replying, “Yes, I want to share my ice cream with you. Yes, Emily and I did that, but this is you and I. So, it’s different this time around.” She explained.

This swayed Kara, “We can share ice cream. We can start making new memories.” She figured that they were both tainted by memories of past relationships.

“I like the way you think,” Maggie replied.

They went with a large bowl of ice cream in different flavors for them to share. Kara found the perfect table outside for them to enjoy their treat while basking in the sunshine.

“This is so delicious. I can’t believe it’s vegan.” Kara exclaimed in delight.

Maggie chuckled, “It tastes like real ice cream. You will learn to love it.”

“I don’t know. I wouldn’t eat it all the time, but I would indulge every now and again. So, when does this doing everything you say for twenty-four hours start?” Kara asked as she took another spoonful of ice cream.

“Tomorrow.” Maggie licked her spoon.

Kara couldn’t help herself from staring at how sexy Maggie licking the spoon was. She wanted to be the spoon, “Tomorrow? Tomorrow is Saturday.”

“I know, we will be hanging out tomorrow, and part of the day on Sunday,” Maggie told Kara of their plans.

Kara raised an eyebrow, “Did you talk to my parents about me spending tomorrow and Sunday with you?” She asked wondering how her parents were being so liberal with her spending time with Maggie.

“You don’t want to know, Kara. Some things you don’t need to know.” Maggie spoke cryptically. She was sure that Kara did not want to know that her parents had wanted her out of the house so they could have sex that wasn’t silent.

“Do my parents want to have freaky sex with each other?” Kara asked plainly.

Maggie couldn’t put anything past Kara, “Yes, that is a way to put it.”

Kara grimaced, “Why do they feel the need to have sex? Can’t they be those parents who don’t want to have sex?” She didn’t think her parents should be having sex.

“Why shouldn’t they have sex? They are not old, Kara. Do you think that way about me having sex?” Maggie asked, curious as to Kara’s thought process.

“They are my parents and they do not need to have sex. You can have sex because you’re not a parent.” Kara answered without thought.

Maggie chuckled, “They shouldn’t have sex because they are parents. I understand that thinking, but parents shouldn’t be sexless because they have kids.” She felt that older women seem to have a better sex life, than their younger counterparts.

Kara continued eating the ice cream, “We are going to have to come here again. It’s so delicious.” She wanted to move away from her parents having sex.

“I think that can be arranged. If you like, we can get some to take home with us so we can enjoy it while we are with each other.” Maggie suggested. They could eat it while watching television, or lounging around with each other.

Kara bit her lip, “I like the sound of that. Is it okay if I stay with you tonight?” She asked.

“Yeah, I don’t see why not. It will give your parents time to themselves, and it will get you out of the house for a couple of days, so you’re not wallowing in your sorrows.” Maggie reached out for Kara’s hand, “I’m going to help you through this, Kara.” She made Kara a promise.

“I believe and trust in you, Maggie,” Kara replied with a grateful smile. She would be able to get through this with Maggie by her side.

Inside the car, Kara was a ball of mixed emotions she was delighted to spend time with Maggie for a couple of days, but another part of her felt like she was betraying Sam on some level. All of those negative thoughts about Sam disappeared when she felt Maggie’s hand on hers. Kara smiled shyly and opened her hand where Maggie slipped her hand in hers. No words were spoken between Maggie and herself, all Kara did was allow herself to feel the comfort that Maggie was providing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maggie got Kara to leave her room, and they spent the day together.
> 
> Alex and Diana are freaky in the bedroom. (They need some love)
> 
> Next time on TEOTH: Kara and Maggie spend more time together.


	22. I'll Be There for You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie is there for Kara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bet you thought I was going to leave you hanging. Nope! I am coming through with another chapter for you guys. I really like this one, and I hope you like it as well.
> 
> English is not my first language, no beta, etc.

Kara was dropped off at home and she went inside to pack her bag and got Krypto ready to go over to Maggie’s house. Her moms were nowhere to be found, but their bedroom door was closed, so she knew what they were probably doing. Kara tried not to think about it and quickly packed her clothes, the supplies she needed for Krypto, and left the house. She would text her mother’s to let them know where she would be for the rest of the day. Kara let herself inside Maggie’s house and she turned Krypto loose and put his food and water bowl in the kitchen. She took her bag and Krypto’s bed upstairs to the guestroom, upon passing Maggie’s room she saw the woman of her dreams come out of the bathroom with a towel on. Kara’s eyes roamed the expanse of Maggie’s exposed skin and then realized what she was doing, “Oh my God! I’m sorry.” She scurried to the guestroom with Krypto nipping at her heels.

Kara put her bag down near the bed and Krypto’s dog bed near the bed. She could not believe that she had caught Maggie getting out of the shower, and walking around in nothing but a towel. Kara’s has had dreams about this, but her dream played out like reality. She hoped that she didn’t creep Maggie out and she hoped that it didn’t make things weird between the two of them. Krypto got in his bed and turned around a few times before getting comfortable.

“Hey, Kara. I’m sorry about that. I didn’t think you would be back so soon.” Maggie greeted Kara as she entered the room.

Kara turned around quickly, “Hey, Maggie. I’m the one who is sorry. I guess I should have sent a text to you before I came over, but I wanted to get out of the house quickly to avoid whatever is going on over there.” She rushed out.

Maggie chuckled, “I guess this would consider us even for you answering the door in nothing but a towel.” She recalled Kara opening the door in nothing but a towel. Her skin was tinged pink from the shower, and her hair was dripping water onto her wet skin. Maggie had that moment seared into her memory.

Kara blushed, “Yeah, I guess it does. To my defense though, I was not expecting anyone at the door when I got out of the shower.” She explained herself.

“You could have gotten dressed before you answered the door. I’m not complaining or anything because I have seen you in a bikini several times. So, a towel was nothing different.” Maggie tried to control her word salad.

“It’s alright, Maggie. We’ve seen each other in a towel we’re good. I am sorry for staring at you while you were fresh out the shower I was surprised.” Kara apologized. She did not mean to stare, but Maggie was beautiful.

“Did you like what you saw?” Maggie asked teasingly.

Kara blushed, “I could lie and say no, but I did like what I saw, very much so.” She answered honestly. Kara was tempted to use her vision to see what was under that towel, but that would be intrusive, and she was all about privacy

Maggie tried her best to keep her features neutral, “I’m going to let you get settled and into something more comfortable. I figured that we could hang around the house for the rest of the day, and chill.” She was not in the mood to go back out today.

Kara cleared her throat, “Yeah, that sounds good to me too. I had my fair share of people-ing today. All I want to do now is sulk.” She hated feeling this way.

“I’ll let you sulk and wallow in your sorrow for about an hour, then you and I are going to do something to keep your mind off of Sam. I’ll leave you to get settled.” Maggie left the room and tried to formulate a plan to get Kara to cheer up a little.

Kara sighed as she watched Maggie’s retreating form and she looked at Krypto, “What do you think, Krypto?” She asked the puppy. Krypto gave a few yips, “Yeah, me too.”

Kara gathered her clothes and necessities to go take a shower. She could wallow in the water like Kuzco did in the movie. Kara appreciated everything that Maggie was doing for her it was sweet and showed that Maggie really cared. After crying her eyes out in the shower Kara felt better and got dressed. She made her way downstairs with Krypto at her feet and noticed that Maggie was not in the kitchen or in the living room.

“Maggie?” Kara called out.

“I’m downstairs, Kara,” Maggie called out from the basement.

Kara looked at Krypto, “I should have looked downstairs.” She told him before making her way downstairs. Kara saw Maggie sitting on the couch watching some show on Investigation Discovery.

“I didn’t think you liked true crime shows,” Kara noted as she sat down on the couch.

Maggie glanced over at Kara, “I like true crime it’s interesting to learn about people. It’s not cheesy like some of those procedural shows you see on television. I also like history documentaries and a few other things. You’ll learn that as time goes by.” She had her guilty pleasures.

Kara smiled, “I’m not saying anything. You like what you like. I like what I like it’s what makes us who we are. So, who are we learning about today?” She asked trying to engage Maggie in conversation.

“The People’s Temple. The ones who killed themselves by drinking the Kool-Aid.” Maggie answered.

Kara had learned about that in history, “Oh, the guy was super weird. I don’t understand how people could be so blind and follow him. I guess that is the power of brain washing.” She summed up how people operate. She looked for Krypto who was lying on a bed, “Did you get Krypto a bed?”

Maggie nodded, “Yeah, I figured since he would be here with us, then he should have a place to lay down. I hope you don’t mind.” She hoped that she didn’t cross any boundaries with Kara.

“No, I don’t mind at all. It’s a very sweet gesture that you are thinking about my fur baby.” Kara liked the gesture.

Maggie smiled, “I’m glad. I figured that since you spend time over here that he should have a place too because you and your fur baby are a package deal. It also doesn’t hurt that he is cute too.” She wanted Kara and Krypto feel welcomed at her house.

“You’re going to make me cry.” Kara felt the tears welling up in her eyes.

Maggie wrapped her arm around Kara, “I didn’t mean to make you cry. I only want you to cry happy tears.” The last thing she wanted to do was make Kara cry.

Kara sniffed, “They are happy tears. I promise.” She reassured Maggie, “It’s very thoughtful.”

“That’s me a thoughtful person. How are you feeling?” Maggie asked checking in with Kara.

Kara sighed, “I’m doing a little better being with you is a welcomed break. I don’t want to talk to Lucy or Sara because they are going to want to talk about it and threatened Sam with physical harm. I like being here in the moment and not thinking at all. You’ve been a great help so far.”

“Did you text your moms and let them know that you are over here?” Maggie asked making sure that Kara had at least checked in with them.

Kara picked up her phone, “No, I had meant to text them. When I went home their bedroom door was closed. I don’t know if they were doing things or if they were sleeping, and I did not want to find out.” She answered before sending a quick text to her moms.

Her phone chimed and Kara read the message, “Mother said okay, and they will see me on Sunday.” She put her phone down.

Maggie snickered, “I guess there is some kind of tension that needs to be relieved.” She quipped.

“Every time mother goes away for business they act like horny teenagers. It’s disgusting.” Kara hated how her parents acted sometimes.

“In your mom’s defense, they don’t have a lot of time for that kind of reconnecting. They are both working long hours it puts a damper on their time.” Maggie explained to Kara.

Kara sighed, “I know, but that brings me back to the discussion from earlier. They should not be doing things like that. They could at least wait until I am at college.” She joked.

“That’s a few months off. If you don’t want to be around when they get it on, then you can always come over here and hang out if you are not with Lucy or Sara.” Maggie offered Kara a place to chill when her parents wanted alone time.

Kara smiled brightly, “Thanks for the offer. I’ll take you up on it. So, what is the secret that you had that I have to wait for?” She remembered Maggie’s secret.

“You’re not eighteen yet, Kara,” Maggie told her.

“Can I get a hint?” Kara asked trying again.

Maggie shook her head, “No, but I may make an exception for when you are close to turning eighteen. It’s not a secret I can tell you it’s one that I would rather show you.” She hoped that would keep Kara from asking. Maggie actually thought that Kara had forgotten.

“You’re no fun. When I am close to eighteen, I’ll be away at college.” Kara whined.

“That makes it all the better doesn’t it?” Maggie asked.

Kara sighed, “Yeah, I guess it does. Can I tell you something?” She asked Maggie. Kara didn’t want their friendship to be built on a lie and she’d been debating on telling Maggie her true origin.

“Of course you can. Whatever you say to me stays between us. Is there something wrong?” Maggie muted the television and adjusted her body so she was facing Kara.

Kara swallowed it was now or never, “I like you a lot, Maggie. Like you, I’ve grown quite fond of you as well. You’re one of my favorite people my parents take first prize. Anyway, I don’t want what I tell you to change anything between us, and I don’t want you to think of me any differently.” She prefaced what she was about to tell Maggie.

Maggie grew concerned, “What’s wrong, Kara? You’re scaring me here.” She wanted to prepare herself for what Kara had wanted to tell her.

Kara looked Maggie in her eyes, “I really want to kiss you right now.” She chickened out and decided to go with something else.

Maggie felt relief wash over her she thought that Kara was going to say something else, “This is your second time saying this today. Kissing me must really be on your mind.” She would love to give into Kara’s request, but that was not going to happen.

“It’s been on my mind since I first met you, but I can hold off for now.” Kara could wait a little while longer.

Maggie smirked, “You don’t have to hold off on it. Let it be a surprise or a spur of the moment type thing.” She wanted to keep Kara on her toes.

Kara was elated that it wasn’t a no or an outright rejection, “That sounds a lot better. At least it’s not a rejection.”

“It’s not a rejection. Do you want to continue watching ID or do you want to watch something else?” Maggie focused on something else and not how badly she wants to kiss Kara at the moment.

Kara shook her head, “No, this is fine. So, since I am here tonight do you think the twenty-four hours can start now?” She asked about the bet that they made earlier.

Maggie shook her head, “Nope, tomorrow until Sunday. That is what was agreed upon and I am not about to change it for you.” There was no way she was going to let Kara off that easy.

“It was worth a shot. You are a tough nut to crack.” Kara joked.

“I don’t consider myself a nut, but it takes a lot to crack me. Who knows if you play your cards right, then you’ll be able to crack me sooner or later.” She teased Kara a little.

Kara raised a curious eyebrow, “I hope it’s a lot sooner.” She poked her tongue out of the side of her mouth.

“Watch that tongue if you’re not going to use it,” Maggie warned playfully.

“I can use my tongue very well, I had no complaints.” She shot back.

Maggie snorted, “You were in the minor leagues, Kara. It’s a different ball game when you go pro.” There was nothing wrong with riling Kara up a little bit.

Kara couldn’t believe Maggie had said that, “You could be my coach so that way I can bring my ‘A’ game when I step up to the plate.” She asked nonchalantly.

“I’ll teach you, but I have to charge.” Maggie shot back.

Kara giggled, “So does that mean your milkshake brings all the girls to the yard?” She asked remembering the milkshake song.

Maggie shook her head, “No, just one particular girl.” She replied.

Kara blushed, “Is that girl me?” She asked in a way that she hoped didn’t come off too desperate.

“I don’t see any other girl in my yard. So, I guess that answers your question.” Maggie stated.

“Will you still charge me?” Kara asked.

Maggie shrugged, “I don’t know. I see a lot of practice in your future, but if you’re nice, then I will teach you everything you need to know.”

“When I turn eighteen right?” Kara asked for clarification purposes.

Maggie would have a hard time waiting until Kara was eighteen, but she was going to try, “Yeah, when you turn eighteen.” She agreed, halfheartedly.

Kara smiled, “I think I am getting this. But, we don’t have to wait until I am eighteen, just saying.” She decided to plant that little seed.

Maggie knew what Kara was trying to do and she was not going to give into it, “If you keep saying that it doesn’t mean that it’s going to come to pass.”

“You sound like mother.” Kara stated.

Maggie smirked, “Trust me I am nothing like your mother.” She replied sassily.

“I’m glad you’re not because that would be so weird.” Kara was glad that she did not see Maggie as any kind of mother figure to her.

Kara and Maggie spent the afternoon getting caught up in true crime shows, talking, and enjoying each other’s company. Maggie had come with her to walk Krypto and even took the leash to walk him. They came back home and let Krypto run around outside to get his zoomies out before coming inside.

Kara and Maggie prepared a light dinner of pasta and broccoli with a nice side salad and some garlic bread. They sat down at the table to enjoy their dinner and make casual conversation or the two of them getting to know each other a little better.

“What is your favorite color?” Kara asked between bites of her food.

“Black and red are my favorite colors. I would throw some blue in there for good measure. What are your favorite colors?” Maggie asked in return.

Kara had to think about this, “I don’t really have one, but everyone says blue is my color and it looks good on me.” She answered.

“I have to agree blue is your color. I noticed that it’s Alex’s and Diana’s too. I guess it is a family thing.” Maggie surmised.

Kara laughed nervously, “Yeah, something like that. What is your favorite food if you have one?” She asked.

“Tiramisu without a doubt.” Maggie answered thinking about the coffee concoction, “I would ask you what your favorite food is, but I already know.”

“I’m that transparent. Where did you lose your virginity?” Kara asked a personal question.

Maggie had to think, “My girlfriend’s bedroom. We had come back from a party and we had sex. It wasn’t as wow-worthy as I thought it would be but, it was nice. How was it like with Sam?” She asked.

Kara sighed, “It was nice and romantic because it was the beach at night. I don’t know if I had an orgasm or not, but it was okay. I didn’t feel the connection with her that mother had told me about.” She did not feel any kind of connection.

“Your mother is right. You may have sex just for fun, but sometimes it’s not as good if you don’t have the connection or that spark. I’m sorry if your first time wasn’t that great.” Maggie wished that Kara’s experience would have been better.

Kara tilted her head to the side and studied Maggie, “It’s alright. The first time is not always that great, so I’ve been told.”

“Once you learn what you like and don’t like then it will be better next time,” Maggie reassured Kara.

“I hope so. Maybe I need an older more experienced lover.” Kara hinted towards Maggie.

Maggie shrugged, “Maybe you do. They always make better lovers.” She ate her breadstick.

Dinner was over and Kara cleaned up the kitchen while Maggie volunteered to take Krypto out for his final walk. It seemed a little domestic for her, but she found herself not minding at all. When she had finished cleaning the kitchen that was when the front door opened and Krypto came bounding into the kitchen full of energy. He was jumping around and dancing before going to his water bowl to drink like he has been thirsty for years.

“He had a good walk?” Kara asked.

Maggie nodded, “A very good walk. I talked to your parents they were headed out to dinner. They said they love you.” She relayed the message from Diana and Alex.

Kara smiled, “I’m glad that they are having fun. They deserve it. I was thinking that maybe I should do something for them. They have been super supportive of me even when I was kind of a bitch to them.” She had thought about doing something for her parents.

“I know they would appreciate that. I don’t know about you being a bitch, but you were kind of a brat, but having a broken heart does that to a person. Are you doing alright?” Maggie asked.

Kara nodded, “Yeah, I’m not ready to run up a mountainside and sing the hills are alive with the sound of music, but I will be alright in time. Besides, I have a relentless motivator in my corner. She’s not allowing me to dwell.” She looked pointedly at Maggie.

Maggie feigned innocence, “I don’t know what you’re talking about, but okay.”

“How about we eat ice cream and watch some reality television. It’s a break from the norm.” Kara suggested.

“I like the sound of that.” Maggie agreed. She fixed two bowls of ice cream and followed Kara downstairs.

Kara settled on Dancing with the Stars as she and Maggie ate ice cream. There was a very rare thunderstorm raging outside, but they were safe inside and eating ice cream.

“Kara? Wake up we need to get in the bed.” Maggie whispered trying to wake Kara up. Sometime during the evening, Kara had fallen asleep and she did not want to wake her up.

“Don’t want to,” Kara mumbled.

Maggie laughed softly, “I think the bed might be better suited.” She tried to get Kara to wake up.

Kara slowly opened her eyes and realized that she was half laying on Maggie, “I’m sorry.” She apologized.

“It’s alright, Kara. You were tired. Let’s get in the bed so we can be more comfortable.” Maggie suggested.

Kara sat up, “Can I sleep in the bed with you? I don’t want to be alone.” She asked as she rubbed her eyes.

“Yes, you can sleep with me, but no funny business.” Maggie agreed but did not want Kara to get any ideas.

Kara looked at Maggie, “It’s not like that. My moms would come and lay in the bed with me and hold me.” She admitted quietly.

Maggie could kick herself for being insensitive, “I’m sorry, Kara. I didn’t mean to assume.” She apologized.

“It’s alright. I didn’t expect you to make the connection.” Kara should have led with that instead of asking flat out if she could sleep with Maggie.

“I’m still sorry, but you can sleep in the bed with and I can hold you if you like.” Maggie gathered up the bowls to take them to the kitchen.

Kara smiled and got off the couch, “I would like that.” She followed Maggie up the stairs and Krypto wasn’t too far behind.

They made their way upstairs and Kara moved Krypto’s dog bed into Maggie’s room, where he got comfortable eating a dog treat. Kara wordlessly got in the bed with Maggie

“I got you, Kara,” Maggie whispered in Kara’s ear.

Kara felt Maggie’s arm around her waist making her the little spoon. She relaxed a little as she felt Maggie’s breath on her skin and fell asleep to the rhythm of Maggie’s heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Maggie spend more time together. And there is some flirtation.
> 
> Alex and Diana are making the most of Kara not being home.
> 
> Kara and Maggie being domestic.
> 
> Next time on TEOTH: Maggie and Kara continue getting closer as friends and Kara learns if she got accepted into the colleges she applied to.


	23. Kara's Acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara gets her acceptance letters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya'll amaze me. You rock my socks.
> 
> I know I said this chapter would focus on Kara and Maggie, but I figured I needed to dedicate a chapter to Kara and her other relationships, mainly her mother's, Lucy, and Sara. We'll have some Maggie and Kara interactions next chapter.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter.

The holidays had come and gone and Kara was at that point in the school year where she has to worry about getting into college, and upcoming prom. She tries not to stress about it, but her friends, her parents, and Maggie keep her grounded. Sam had finally gotten the message that Kara did not want to have anything to do with her. Kara thought it would hurt, but it didn’t hurt as much as she thought it would. Kara would love Sam and she holds a place in her heart, but Sam was her past, and now it was time to look towards her future. That future includes looking at all of the envelopes from the colleges she applied to. They were staring at Kara taunting her with either acceptance or rejection.

“Do you need me to open them for you?” Sara asked looking at the unopened envelopes.

Kara shook her head, “No, I can open them on my own, but I am afraid they could be rejections.” She answered honestly.

Lucy rolled her eyes, “By the looks of some of those envelopes, I don’t think they are rejection letters.” They looked pretty enticing.

“I am going to wait for my moms to get home, so I can open the letters with them. This is a big moment for them their only child is going off to college.” Kara wanted her parents around when she opens the letters.

“That makes sense. So, I’ve been meaning to ask you what is the deal with you and Maggie? You’ve been spending a lot of time with her.” Sara had asked the question that had been on her mind.

“Nothing is going on with us, we’re friends. I don’t understand why people think something is going on when an older person takes an interest in a younger person.” Kara and Maggie were friends who flirted on occasion, but she was easy to talk to and understood her better than anyone else.

“You are all but crushing on her and people have to be living under a rock to not notice that she is into you. I’m surprised your parents are okay with the two of you being as close as you are. They know that there are feelings between the two of you.” Lucy thought the whole idea was hot, but she also felt it was kind of unhealthy. Kara still hung out with her and Sara all the time, but she felt as if she was losing her best friend.

Kara sighed, “Maggie and I are good friends. My parents know that Maggie and I are friends, and they trust her and me. Plus, she is an officer of the law. I know for a fact she would not jeopardize her career.” She had this conversation with Sara and Lucy before they didn’t seem to get it. Yes, she and Maggie had gotten closer, but not in the way that people assume.

“Sorry, I wasn’t trying to insinuate anything.” Lucy apologized.

Kara patted Lucy’s hand, “I can understand how people can jump to that conclusion. I think I am going to tell Maggie.” She had debated on telling Maggie that she was Kryptonian.

Sara’s eyes widened, “You’re going to tell her that you’re Kryptonian? Why would you do that?” She asked trying to understand why Kara would do that.

“Look, I’m tired of lying to her. She already knows that my mother is Wonder Woman, she knows that my aunt is Batwoman, and I am pretty sure it’s not going to take rocket science for her to figure out that I am not human.” Kara explained her reasoning on telling Maggie who she really is.

Lucy had another question, “Don’t you think that would be putting her in harm’s way if anyone ever figured out who you are?” She asked hoping that Kara had thought this through.

“I thought about this, but no one will ever know. I’ve been living under the radar for seventeen years. I’ve been careful and no one is none the wiser. I like Maggie and she is a part of my life, so she deserves to know.” Kara answered the question.

“Who deserves to know what, Kara?” Diana asked as she entered the house.

Kara cleared her throat, “You and mom. I got my acceptance letters today.” She covered for an answer.

Diana smiled, “That’s great news, Kara. Why haven’t you opened your letters?” She asked staring at the envelopes on the table.

“Kara wanted to wait for you and Miss. Alex to come home before she opened them.” Lucy chimed in trying to get Kara out of the hot seat.

“Your mom will be home any minute. Are you girls staying for dinner?” Diana asked her honorary daughters.

Sara shook her head, “No, I actually have to head home soon.” She declined.

“Not tonight, my parents want to have a family dinner. Something about Lois, so I will have to decline.” Lucy wanted to stay for dinner, but her parents insisted on having a family dinner.

The kitchen door opened, “We have a full house.” Alex quipped as she entered the kitchen from the garage.

“Our daughter had her acceptance letters and waited for us to come home before opening the letters,” Diana explained why everyone was here.

“You got some of your letters? That’s great, Kara!” Alex was happy that Kara had gotten her letters. Kara had been worried when she hadn’t heard anything.

Kara smiled, “Yes, now that everyone is here, I can open the letters.” She plucked the first letter from the pile it was Oxford.

“This is so exciting.” Lucy couldn’t wait to hear what the letter say.

Kara opened the letter and scanned the contents, “Dear Miss. Danvers-Prince, it is with great pleasure that I inform you of your acceptance to Oxford University.” She read the letter and dropped it on the table.

“You got in Kara! You got into Oxford.” Sara jumped up and hugged her friend.

Lucy was happy, “And you were worried that you were not going to get in.” She hugged her friend.

Kara couldn’t believe she got into Oxford, “They are giving me a full academic ride.” She showed the letter to her parents.

“That is amazing sweetheart,” Diana looked at the letter trying to choke back her tears.

Alex was growing misty-eyed the day was finally here, “I’m so proud of you, Kara.” She put the letter down on the island counter. Alex was not going to cry.

Kara read the rest of her letters from UCLA, Stanford, NYU, and Columbia which she got into with scholarships. She could see on her parent’s faces that they were happy for her, but they were also sad. Kara got up and hugged her moms, “It’s going to be okay, moms. I still have to decide on where to go.” She told them.

“Sara and I are going to go. Congratulations, Kara. I knew you would get in.” Lucy was excited for her friend.

Kara let go of her moms, “You don’t have to go so soon.” She didn’t want her friends to rush off.

“It’s time for you and your parents to celebrate. We can have our celebration this weekend. We are after all college bound.” Sara had gotten into her colleges of choice, but she hasn’t decided on where she was going to go.

“I’ll walk you to the door.” Kara walked behind her friends.

“You are going to have a tough decision on your hands, Kara. Those are great schools.” Sara stated.

Kara sighed, “Yeah, I know, but neither of them are schools you will be choosing from. We should have all applied to the same schools, then we would be together.” She hated that they were going to be separated.

Lucy chuckled, “We’ve been through middle school and high school together a little separation will not hurt anything. We will always have vacations and stuff, so it’s not all that bad. You forget that we have all this technology.” She reminded Kara.

Kara pouted, “I know. It’s not the same. I’ll see you guys later, get home safe.” She watched as her friends walked out the door. Kara didn’t close the door until Lucy and Sara were in the car and pulled out the driveway. She closed the door and went back into the kitchen.

“Our baby is going off to college.” Alex was looking over all of Kara’s acceptance letters.

Kara smiled, “Yeah, I am, but that doesn’t mean it’s forever.”

Diana was emotional, “It’s not forever but it means that you’ll be leaving the nest soon, and I am not ready for that.” She admitted.

Kara hugged her mother, “You can’t protect me forever, mother.” She told her mother.

“I know, but it’s still a hard pill to swallow.” Alex didn’t want Kara to go either.

Kara let go of her mother, “I won’t be leaving for a few months. I haven’t even graduated high school yet. There is still a prom that I have to get through.” She tried to look at the bright side.

“There is that. We have to celebrate. What do you want to have for dinner?” Alex asked her daughter.

Kara smiled, “Let’s have everything! Pizza, potstickers, Thai, Chinese, Italian.” She answered excitedly.

“We don’t know about all of that, but we can probably do one or two. It is your special day after all. The day our little girl was accepted to all of the schools she applied to.” Diana was trying to keep her enthusiasm.

Kara knew her parents would be emotional, but this was too much, “It will be okay, mother. You and mom will be so busy that you won’t even notice that I am missing.” She tried to joke.

“We will always miss you, Kara.” Alex stated emphatically, “Do you want to see if Maggie wants to come over and celebrate with us?” She asked Kara.

“Maggie has to work late tonight,” Kara answered without thinking about it.

Diana chuckled, “Of course you would know. It’s not like the two of you are joined at the hip or anything.” She made a little funny about Kara and Maggie’s relationship. Diana was a little worried at first, but she noticed that Kara seems to be doing a lot better since she and Sam had broken up.

“We’re not joined at the hip, mother. We hardly spend that much time together, but when we do its usually when you and mom want to get naughty. Which is gross by the way.” Kara was still not cool with the fact that her parents have sex.

Alex chuckled, “It’s a normal part of life and when you get in a relationship you’ll understand. Your mother and I love each other, and sometimes it’s hard for us to have that kind of time for ourselves. It weirds you out and you may see it as gross, but we see it as showing our love.” She explained why she and Diana have sex the way they do.

Kara shuddered, “Can we please not talk about that? I’m going to have nightmares for days.” She hated talking about sex with her parents.

“Let’s not torture Kara anymore. We should order food and celebrate Kara’s achievements.” Alex pulled out her phone to order the food for them to eat.

Kara went upstairs to get her phone while her mom ordered food. She needed a moment to compose herself she was getting emotional about her acceptance letters and getting ready to go off to college. Kara would be leaving behind her moms and her friends, and Maggie. She didn’t know what would happen with her and Maggie if she was to go away to college. Kara grabbed her phone and saw she had a few missed messages from Maggie. She unlocked her phone to read the complete message.

_Maggie: I am thinking of you and all of your acceptance letters_

Kara chuckled at Maggie’s message she had text Maggie as soon as she saw the letters in the mailbox.

_Kara: You will be proud of me and my acceptance letters. Wish you were here to celebrate_

_Maggie: We can have a private celebration on Saturday x_

Kara wondered what Maggie had planned for their private celebration, but she decided to let Maggie surprise her.

_Kara: I can’t wait. I miss u xx_

_Maggie: Miss you more…gotta go protect NC xx_

Kara read the message again and slid her phone in her pocket. They have to keep their messages short and sweet. Any declaration of feelings would have to be done in person and when they are together. Kara hated it, but that is the way it has to be until she turned eighteen. She made her way downstairs to join her parents and their feast of plenty. Her parents weren’t joking when they said they would order some of everything and Kara was in food heaven.

“Everything looks so good. I can’t wait to eat it all.” Kara’s mouth was watering.

“You’ll have to share the wealth.” Alex teased as she opened the container with the lo mien.

Kara grinned, “I’ll always share with my two favorite women. The first ladies in my life.” She sweet talked her parents.

“We’re the first ladies in your life. Does that mean there is a second lady in your life?” Diana asked in a teasing tone.

“Yeah, Lucy and Sara,” Kara told them.

Alex shook her head, “I’m sure the second lady in your life lives across the street and answers to Detective Sawyer.”

Kara ate an eggroll, “She’s not the second lady in my life. Maggie is a friend nothing more. I still don’t understand how you are letting me and Maggie hang out with each other as much as we do.” That was a mystery that Kara had yet to figure out. Her moms knew how she felt about Maggie but still let them hang out like they do.

“If we kept you from hanging out with Maggie, then you would do it behind our backs. Maggie is a good woman, and she cares a great deal about you and your safety. Plus, she respects us and our wishes.” Diana answered. She and Alex had an extensive talk with Maggie about Kara. They had laid down ground rules and told Maggie to wait until Kara was of age before trying anything.

Kara blushed, “Yeah, she does.” She finished eating her egg rolls.

The family of three ate their food and told about their days and what excitement had happened. Kara was about to open the chocolate cake that her mom had brought home when the doorbell rang.

“Are you expecting anyone?” Alex asked.

Diana shook her head, “No. Are you?” She asked her wife.

Kara sighed, “I’ll use my vision.” She looked at the door and saw Maggie standing on the other side, “It’s Maggie.” Kara told her parents.

Alex got up and answered the door for her friend, “Hey, come on in. Kara told us that you had to work late tonight.” She greeted the other woman, as she walked inside the house.

“After our latest take down the captain had me take the rest of the night off. So, I figured I would come over and find out if Kara got accepted to all of her schools.” She answered the question honestly.

“We’ll let Kara answer that question. Come with me to the living room we were in the middle of eating. Are you hungry?” Alex asked as she walked towards the living room.

Maggie followed behind Alex, “No, I’m not hungry, but thank you for the offer. Did Kate tell you that she was coming for a visit on Sunday?” She asked. Krypto was dancing around her in happiness.

“No, she didn’t mention anything at all. Hi, Maggie. Krypto, down.” Diana greeted the detective, and chastised Krypto.

“Hi, Diana. I hope you don’t mind me dropping by unannounced, but I wanted to find out if Kara got accepted to all of her schools.” Maggie had mad respect for Diana, but then again, she was Wonder Woman. Maggie bent down and petted Krypto she loved the dog.

Diana smiled, “We don’t mind at all. I am sure Kara is excited to tell you the news.”

Kara came out of the kitchen with a plate of chocolate cake, “Maggie? What are you doing here? You’re supposed to be working late.” She asked.

“Yeah, about that. After our last bust, the captain told me to take the rest of the night off, so here I am. I wanted to know if you got accepted into your schools.” Maggie had an idea that Kara would have been accepted.

Kara beamed, “I got accepted to all of my schools of choice, and I was offered full scholarships to them all.” She was excited to share her news.

“That’s great news, Kara. I am so happy for you!” Maggie knew that Kara would get into her all of the schools she applied to, and to hear it herself made it so much better.

“Yeah, I have to decide which school I want to go to, but the decision is such a big one. We’re going to have to do campus tours and all that other good stuff.” Kara rambled on about the different things she and her moms would need to do.

“Slow down, Kara,” Diana warned her daughter before she went into overload.

Kara took a few deep breaths, “Sorry, I got excited for a minute.” She sat down with her cake.

Maggie cleared her throat, “I don’t want to keep you from celebrating. I wanted to stop by for a little bit and offer my congratulations. I’m going to head home now and relax.” She was trying to hide the fact that her ribs were bruised.

“I’ll walk you to the door, Maggie.” Kara volunteered as she got up and walked towards Maggie.

Maggie shook her head, “You really don’t have to Kara. I can see myself out.” She didn’t want Kara to notice how she walked.

“I am no taking no for an answer,” Kara told Maggie and Krypto barked in agreement.

“Fine.” Maggie relented, she couldn’t believe she was being double teamed by Kara and Krypto.

Kara walked Maggie to the door with Krypto trailing behind. She was happy that Maggie came over for a minute. Kara hated that she had to go.

“Will I still see you on Saturday for our celebration?” Kara asked full of hope.

Maggie tried to give Kara a reassuring smile, “We are still on for our celebration. I’ll text you later, Kara.” She opened up the door.

Kara nodded, “I’ll be here, Maggie. Have a good night.” She watched as Maggie left the house and went across the street. Kara closed the door and went back into the living room.

“Maggie get home safe?” Alex asked.

Kara nodded, “Uh huh. She was walking kind of funny though.” She noticed that Maggie had a slower walk.

“You might be seeing things, Kara. Come on let’s finish eating and watch a movie before you head off to bed.” Alex pats the couch cushion between her and Diana.

Kara grabbed her cake and sat down between her parents while Krypto lay by her feet. She was going to miss her dog when she went off to college, “I wonder if I can take Krypto with me wherever I got to college.”

“I don’t think you can, Kara. Your mom and I will take very good care of Krypto and we’ll bring him when we come and visit.” Diana knew that Kara would be sad without her dog.

“Can I get an off-campus apartment? That way I can have Krypto.” Kara asked.

Alex chuckled, “We’ll have to see about that, Kara. An off-campus apartment is a bigger responsibility than a dog.” She let Kara know.

Kara shrugged and ate her cake, “I can handle it. I know I can.” She stated with conviction.

“Like your mother said, Kara. We will see.” Diana agreed with her wife. An off-campus apartment would be a good idea for Kara, but they would have to scout around the area to find a building in a safe and secure area.

Kara finished her cake and put the plate on the table, “Okay.” She lay her head on her mother’s shoulder. She was going to miss these moments when she is away at college. They watched a few movies, and Kara went to take Krypto for the last walk of the night before getting ready for bed. She kissed her mother’s good night and went to take a shower and get Krypto ready to settle down for the night.

Kara had closed her bedroom door and climbed in the bed when her phone started vibrating on the bed.

“Hello?” Kara answered the phone.

“Hey, Kara. Did I disturb you?” Maggie asked.

Kara slipped into bed, “No, I just got in the bed. Are you okay?” She asked while getting comfortable.

“Yeah, I got in the bed myself. Sorry for leaving like I did tonight, but I didn’t want to interrupt your dinner with your parents.” Maggie apologized again for showing up unannounced.

“They asked if I wanted to invite you over to help celebrate. So, you weren’t imposing at all. I really wished you would have stayed though.” Kara had missed Maggie tonight.

Maggie laughed softly, “Maybe, I’ll come over and stay another time. How did Lucy and Sara react to your news?”

“They were happy for me, but also sad because we will be going to different schools. I told them that we should have applied to the same schools. It sucks because I may have to deal with Sam since she applied to some of the schools that I applied to.” Kara hadn’t thought about Sam in a while.

Maggie sighed, “Hopefully, she will choose a school that you aren’t going to once you decide. Don’t worry about that though focus on your future. Do you know if you’re going to stay on campus?” She asked.

“I’m trying to talk to my mom’s about letting me get an apartment off campus. That way I can take Krypto with me.” Kara discussed what she talked about with her parents.

“An off-campus apartment would be good. You don’t have to worry about sharing a dorm room with anyone. You would have privacy, and you can keep Krypto with you. Not only that, when your parents come to visit they will have somewhere to stay.” Maggie listed the positives of having an apartment off campus.

Kara smirked, “Would you come and visit me?” She asked hoping that Maggie would say she would.

“Yeah, I would. I’m not going to be seeing you as much as I do now, so I am going to visit you as much as I can. We shouldn’t have to wait for school breaks to see each other.” Maggie was all for visiting Kara. They could be together without everyone looking at them.

“It makes it easier for us to be together without all the scrutiny and having my parents around keeping an eye out to make sure that we are behaving ourselves,” Kara remarked. She and Maggie would be free to pursue something if it came down to it.

“Yeah, that is true. We can discuss that a little later when we are together. Have you gone dress shopping for prom?” Maggie asked about the big event coming up.

Kara sighed, “Yeah, Lucy, Sara, and I went looking for dresses, but we didn’t find any we liked. Mom said she will take us out of town to see if we can find a dress in another area. Oh, maybe I can ask my mom if you can come along. I would like to have your opinion on the dress. I mean, if you would like to come with us.” She didn’t want to be presumptuous.

Maggie smiled to herself at how thoughtful Kara was, “I would like that.” She stifled a yawn.

“You should get some sleep. I need to get some sleep too. I have school in the morning.” Kara yawned.

“That’s right. I’ll talk to you tomorrow. Have sweet dreams.” Maggie told Kara.

Kara bit her lip, “You have sweet dreams as well. Maybe you would even dream of me.” She replied, before getting off of the phone. Kara smiled to herself and put her phone on the charger. She turned out her lamp and got settled into bed. Kara hoped that she would have pleasant dreams of Maggie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah. Kara wants to live off campus.
> 
> Alex and Diana are not ready to let Kara go.
> 
> Kara asked Maggie to go prom dress shopping with her and her friends.
> 
> Next time on TEOTH: Kara and Maggie celebrate Kara's acceptance to her colleges, and Kara comes clean.


	24. A Little Celebration Between Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Maggie celebrate her achievements together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all are amazing! I can't tell you enough how amazing you are.
> 
> Lots of Maggie and Kara fluff this chapter.

Kara was getting ready for her day out with Maggie. She didn’t say where they were going, but Maggie did tell Kara to dress casually for their day out. Kara knew casual so she put on a pair of black jeans, a black and white plaid shirt with a white top underneath, and a pair of black and white Chuck Taylors. She pulled her hair back in a nice and sleek ponytail and gave herself a once over in the mirror.

“What do you think Krypto?” Kara asked for her dog’s opinion even though he could not talk.

Krypto barked his approval before going downstairs. Kara smiled and made her way downstairs to wait for Maggie to arrive. Her mother was at the gallery and her mom was at work, so she was home alone. The doorbell rang and Kara took her time to open it, even after Krypto ran to the door barking. She didn’t want to appear overeager when she answered the door. Kara waited a beat before opening the door.

“Right on time.” Kara opened the door for Maggie to enter. Krypto was dancing and giving little tippy taps in excitement.

“Hi, Krypto! How’s my favorite puppy?” Maggie greeted the extremely hyper puppy.

“Krypto, chill,” Kara commanded her dog, who found his chill and sat down next to Kara’s feet.

Maggie smiled, “You have him well trained, Kara. Are you ready to go?” She asked.

Kara nodded, “Yeah, let me grab my stuff and we can be on our way.” She grabbed her keys, phone, and purse, “So where are we going today?”

“It’s a surprise but you will not be disappointed,” Maggie answered cryptically.

“If you say so. Krypto, be good and protect the house.” Kara told her dog before closing the door. Krypto was well behaved when left home alone, so she didn’t have to worry about a destructive dog.

Maggie pulled out her keys, “What time are your parents coming home tonight?” She wanted to make sure that Kara was home before her parents got home. Maggie had promised that she would have Kara home in time.

“Mother is home by eight and mom is usually home by nine or ten. It really depends on how busy mom is at work. Why do you ask? Did they give us a curfew?” Kara asked as they approached Maggie’s car.

Maggie unlocked the car, “I don’t have a curfew, but you do. That means we have to get started on our little adventure. I think you are going to love it. Get inside.” She opened the car door.

Kara was filled with anticipation about where they were going and got inside the car, “You are being cryptic today. Should I be worried?” She asked, while putting on her seatbelt, safety was always a priority.

“No, you don’t have to be worried. Have you decided on where you wanted to go to college?” Maggie asked as she pulled the car away from Kara’s house.

Kara sighed, “Yeah, but I don’t think my parents are going to go for it though.” She already had her mind made up as to what college she wanted to attend. Kara hadn’t told her parents yet.

“Why not?” Maggie asked.

“The college of my choice is NYU. It’s on the other side of the country, but at least I can have my freedom and not having my overprotective parents a phone call away.” Kara wanted to get out of California and live life.

Maggie was surprised at Kara’s choice she thought she would have chosen Oxford, “I think you need to tell them, Kara. That way they can be prepared for you not being accessible. You don’t want to spring something like this on them at the last moment.” She suggested that Kara told her parents now about her decision.

“I know. I have to figure out a way to tell them.” Kara was afraid that her parents would become overdramatic.

“You’ll figure it out. They are your mom’s they love you and they will understand. I wouldn’t put it past them to call you every single day and text you. I think NYU is a great choice, Kara. The east coast is pretty chill, but you’re going to miss the sunny California weather when it becomes winter time.” Maggie remembered what it was like living in Gotham.

Kara didn’t mind since she couldn’t feel the elements, “I’ll be able to see snow without seeing it on television. I can finally make snow angels and have snowball fights.” She replied excitedly.

Maggie could tell that Kara was ready to get out of National City, “Those are pretty fun and you will be treated to a lot more variety of foods.”

Kara’s eyes lit up, “Now you’re speaking my language.” She couldn’t wait to eat all the food that New York had to offer, “How do you feel about my choice of colleges?”

“I am happy that you made your choice, Kara. It’s not about what I feel, but more of what you feel. I want you to go off and have life experiences. I would be sad not to see you every day, but I know I would see you again.” Maggie answered, she was a little sad that Kara was going off to college, but this also gave Kara the chance to explore the world.

Kara was a little disappointed by Maggie’s answer, but she accepted it for what it was, “You’ll come and visit right?”

Maggie smiled, “Of course I will! There is no way I am going to settle for holidays and school breaks to see you. You are stuck with me forever.” She replied. Maggie was not going to let time go by that she does not see Kara.

“I’ll hold you to it. If you do not come and visit I will come back to National City and fuss at you really loudly.” Kara threatened.

“I’ll let you fuss at me really loudly. I am a woman of my word and I keep my promises.” Maggie reassured Kara.

Kara looked over at Maggie, “I’m glad. So, are we almost there yet?” She asked as she watched the trees going past the window.

“We have about another forty-five minutes to go, then we will reach our destination. Do you not like being in the car with me?” Maggie asked in a joking way.

“I like being in the car with you. I’m just really excited to see where we are going and what we are going to do. You’ve been cryptic.” Kara was excited to see what Maggie had planned for her.

Maggie chuckled, “Trust me, I think you would like it. If not, then I have a Plan B up my sleeve.” She always had a plan behind a plan.

Kara giggled, “You’re like a boy scout. You’re always prepared.”

“That I am,” Maggie replied.

Kara rubbed her hands on her pants in nervousness, “Maggie? I have something that I need to tell you. It’s going to be weird to tell you this while you’re driving, but I don’t know how much longer I can wait.” She figured it was time to come clean to Maggie.

Maggie looked over at Kara, “What’s wrong, Kara? You’ve been dancing around something for a while now, and I don’t think it has anything to do with you wanting to kiss me.” She’s known Kara for a while, and she was pretty well read on her.

Kara sighed, “I’m Kryptonian, Maggie.” She rushed out.

Maggie was thankful that they were at a stop light, “Kryptonian? Like Superman Kryptonian?” She asked.

“Yeah, he’s my cousin,” Kara admitted.

Maggie took all of this in stride, “I’m confused. You are younger than he is and how is Diana your mother?” She was trying to understand.

Kara sighed, “According to mother, I crash landed on Themyscira when I was probably a few days old. I guess I was stuck in stasis after the planet exploded. When I came to earth, Clark was already a grown up, so there is no telling how long I was floating in space. Mother found me and she raised me on Themyscira. When we moved to Paris, mother had someone draw up a birth certificate naming me as her daughter and her as my mother.” She explained her origin.

“And Alex?” Maggie asked about Kara’s other mother.

“They did meet when I was ten. It wasn’t sunshine and roses though. Clark had wanted to take me to the Danvers family so I could have a normal childhood as he had with the Kent’s. Well, Eliza and Jeremiah had died, and well things happened.” Kara explained her life story. She looked over at Maggie who had an unreadable expression on her face.

Everything started making sense, “I was not expecting that, but I am glad that you told me. I figured that you were more than human. I saw you floating in your sleep one night when you had stayed over.” Maggie had a feeling that there was more to Kara than beneath the surface.

Kara sighed in relief, “You knew something was off? Why didn’t you say anything?” She couldn’t believe how calm Maggie was about her reveal.

“I wanted you to tell me when you were ready. I didn’t want to approach something that you may not have been ready to talk about.” Maggie answered honestly.

Kara grew concerned, “You don’t think I am weird, do you? You don’t think any differently of me?” She asked timidly.

Maggie smiled in Kara’s direction and placed her hand on top of hers, “Nope, you’re not weird and I don’t think any differently of you, Kara Danvers-Prince. You are someone who is unique.” She had no problem with Kara being who she was.

“I feel so much better now.” Kara was elated that Maggie did not think any differently of her.

“I have something to tell you too. I happen to have a thing for aliens, but don’t tell anyone.” Maggie whispered conspiratorially and winked in Kara’s direction.

Kara blushed, “Interspecies dating. I never pegged you for being down with that, but it’s nice to know.” She replied.

Kara watched as Maggie pulled the car into the aquarium parking lot. There were hardly any cars and she wondered what Maggie was up to. An aquarium is a weird way to celebrate her being accepted into college.

“The aquarium?” Kara asked.

Maggie nodded, “Uh huh, but it’s a lot more than that. Come on let’s go inside.” She got out of the car.

Kara took off her seatbelt and got out of the car. She walked beside Maggie as they entered the aquarium. They were greeted by a tour guide, Kara was surprised to know that she was getting a backstage tour of the aquarium, as well as feeding the fish, exploring the world of jellyfish and so forth. Kara couldn’t contain her excitement.

“Oh, this is so amazing! Thank you, Maggie.” Kara was buzzing with excitement as the tour guide showed them the day to day operations of the aquarium.

“Are you enjoying yourself, Kara?” Maggie whispered to Kara.

Kara nodded, “Very much so, Maggie. I mean, wow!” She couldn’t find the words to properly express everything she is feeling.

Maggie knew she had chosen correctly when she saw Kara’s face light up. She was thankful that her friend was able to pull some strings to make this happen, “I’m glad.”

Kara fed the fish and then, they were able to have brunch near one of the aquarium displays. Today had been the best day ever so far. The spread was simple nothing overly fancy, but Kara didn’t mind she was happy to be with Maggie.

“How does it feel to get the VIP treatment?” Maggie asked as she reached for a bagel.

Kara grinned, “It’s amazing! You really didn’t have to do this, you know.” She appreciated Maggie for what she had arranged, but she didn’t need to do all of this.

“I know, but I wanted to do something special for you. I figured that this would be something that you would enjoy. I hope you don’t think it’s too much.” Maggie never had anyone to do something really nice for, so Kara was the perfect person to splurge on.

Kara blushed, “It’s not too much at all.” She drank her orange juice.

Brunch was finished and they were led to the sea otter conservation tour. Kara was mesmerized by the little critters. She saw two of the otters on their backs holding hands.

“Why are the sea otters holding hands?” Kara asked as she pointed to the pair floating in the back.

“It’s to keep the otter from floating away.” The guide answered Kara’s question. The question is the most common question about otters.

Kara looked at Maggie, “That’s so sweet.”

Maggie smiled at Kara, “Yes, it is.” She already knew this, but she would share in Kara’s enthusiasm.

The backstage tour was over, and they went on the actual tour of the aquarium, which was not open to the public. Kara marveled at all of the different sea creatures and took a lot of pictures. She was going to remember this day for the rest of her life.

“This was an amazing day, Maggie. Thank you.” Kara kissed Maggie on the cheek.

Maggie blushed and touched her cheek, “You’re welcome, Kara. We have one more place to go.” She told Kara as they left the aquarium. Maggie counted today as a success and the look on Kara’s face was everything that she needed.

“Seriously? You are really going all out today.” Kara stated as they walked through the parking lot.

Maggie shrugged, “I figured we should go out with a bang. You’re worth it like L’Oréal.” She couldn’t resist a good pop culture reference.

Kara laughed, “You used a commercial, I like it.”

They left the aquarium and made their journey to the next location which Kara had no idea they were going. Kara was surprised when Maggie had reached out to hold her hand. Her heart was beating in her chest and she slid her hand into Maggie’s. It was nice to have that contact with her.

“Are you, Lucy and Sara going to prom as a group?” Maggie asked as she drove.

Kara shook her head, “No, Sara is back with Ava so they are going, and Lucy is going with James as friends. I am going to be the fifth wheel since no one else has bothered to ask me.” She hated that she was going to be the odd one out.

“I’m sorry, Kara. I’m sure someone will end up asking you and not as a consolation. You can go by yourself and enjoy the company of your friends.” Maggie suggested. She never went to the prom but it would suck to go solo.

Kara sighed, “I will be alright. Sam and I were supposed to go together, but she broke up with me and moved away. She said that she could talk to her mom about visiting so we can go together, but that’s not going to happen.” She would go with her friends and make the most of the moment. Kara thought about not going, but Sara and Lucy had talked her into going.

Maggie was thoughtful, “I’m sure your night will be magical.” She tried her best to reassure Kara while formulating a plan. Maggie would have to run it by Diana and Alex, but it should all come together.

Kara perked up when she saw where they were going, “Baked Dessert Bar? Is this a restaurant for desserts only?” She asked as Maggie pulled into the parking lot.

Maggie nodded, “Yup! I figured we should have something sweet to eat to celebrate. Don’t you think?” She asked pleased with her choice of places to go.

“Yes! How did you know?” Kara asked amazed that Maggie would even know that Kara loved her sweets.

“I have my ways, Kara.” Maggie let go of Kara’s hand and got out of the car.

Kara was disappointed at the lack of touching, but they did have to get out of the car. She got out of the car and closed the door. They entered the building and Kara’s eyes widened at the selection of desserts from cupcakes, macarons, cheesecake, and eclairs. Kara was in dessert heaven and wanted to try everything in front of her.

“This is heaven,” Kara told Maggie.

“I knew you would like it here.” Maggie felt happy that Kara liked where she had chosen to have dessert.

Kara didn’t want to take everything, so she chose to go with the cupcakes. After they made their selections they sat down at a table to enjoy their delicious treats. Kara was in absolute heaven and she was thankful that Maggie was right along with her.

“What do you think, Kara?” Maggie asked.

Kara moaned in delight, “These are so good. The owner should be so proud. It reminds me of when I tasted ice cream for the first time.” She recalled eating the cold treat when she was in Paris.

“What was that like?” Maggie asked curious about little Kara.

“It was an experience. Mother had ice cream before and loved it, so she thought that I would too. It was so cold but so creamy and delicious. I got brain freeze because I ate it in one go. I learned my lesson that day.” Kara recalled how her head had hurt a lot after eating the frosty treat. Her mother had to explain to her why she couldn’t eat it so fast. Kara learned her lesson about eating freezing cold things so quickly.

Maggie chuckled, “Brain freeze is not fun at all. My first experience wasn’t the best at all either for me it wasn’t ice cream it was a slushie instead. That was a brain freeze from hell.” She recalled her very first brain freeze.

Kara giggled, “I would have liked to see that.” She ate another cupcake.

“It wouldn’t have been a pretty sight to see.” Maggie laughed she loved to hear Kara’s giggle. It was the sweetest sound she has ever heard.

Kara blushed, “I could be the judge of that.” She finished her cupcake, “So tell me something else about you that no one knows.”

Maggie thought for a moment, “I don’t like anything cherry flavored. It tastes like bad medicine.” She hated the taste of cherry flavored anything.

“I don’t like cherry flavored anything either. Did you play any sports when you were younger?” Kara asked.

“Soccer. I was pretty good at it.” Maggie remembered her soccer days. Her parents used to come to all of her games.

“I play soccer. We should get together and play sometime.” Kara was happy to have something else in common with Maggie.

“Yeah, I would like that.” Maggie agreed. It was innocent and fun.

Kara beamed, “I think I ate too much.” She pushed her plate away.

Maggie chuckled, “You’ve eaten a lot, but I am sure you will be ready to eat later. We should get ready to go.”

“Do we have somewhere else to go?” Kara asked.

Maggie shook her head, “Back home, so we can take Krypto out for a walk, and chill out for a little bit.” She gathered up her trash.

“I like the sound of that. I had a lot of excitement today. Mother and mom are not going to believe the day I had. It was all thanks to you, Maggie.” Kara would never forget this day. She gathered her trash and Maggie’s and went to put it in the trash.

“I’m glad that I can make your day a little better.” Maggie followed behind Kara and out to the parking lot.

“Can we take another picture together?” Kara asked almost shyly.

Maggie smirked, “Yes we can. It’s all about making memories, right?” She questioned.

Kara nodded, “Right.” She agreed. Kara would take these memories with her to college.

After a few pictures, they headed back to National City. They walked Krypto and made their way back to Kara’s where they spent time watching television, and finding out more about each other. The more Kara found out about Maggie the more she found herself loving her more.

Diana entered the house to see Maggie and Kara sitting on the couch watching something with Krypto in Maggie’s lap, “Maggie? I didn’t expect to see you here.”

Maggie stretched, “I didn’t want to leave Kara alone. She could get into trouble you know how teenagers are.” She joked.

Diana laughed, “Yes, that is true. I am glad that you are here to keep her out of trouble. Thank you for that.” She knew that Kara wasn’t going to get into trouble, but she was still a little wary of leaving Kara alone.

Kara sighed, “It’s not like I am going to have a wild party and have some drinks. I made one bad decision and it follows me forever.” She wanted to let it go already.

“Yes, so you will never make that mistake again. I’m going to leave you two alone. I will see you both later.” Maggie could hear a low growl coming from Krypto.

“She’ll be back, Krypto,” Diana told the dog.

Krypto went and got in his bed with his tail between his legs. “He really likes you, Maggie,” Diana stated.

Kara looked at her mother, “How do you know that?” She asked.

Diana gave a mischievous smile, “I have my ways. You honestly don’t have to leave, Maggie.” She didn’t want her to think she had to run off.

“Thanks, Diana but I don’t want to intrude on your time with Kara. We do have to get together again sometime soon and have another ladies night.” Maggie suggested.

“Can I come?” Kara asked.

Diana shook her head, “Not this time around, Kara.”

Kara pouted, “I never get to have fun. If you, mom, and Maggie get to have ladies night, then I get to have girls night with Lucy and Sara.” She replied.

“Deal.” Diana thought that was a good compromise.

Maggie laughed, “I’ll see you, two ladies, later.” She didn’t want to leave, but she wanted Kara and Diana to have time together.

Diana followed behind Maggie and Kara watched sadly as Maggie walked away. She missed Maggie’s company already but she knew that they would talk later.

“Did you enjoy your day with Maggie?” Diana asked as she sat down on the couch next to her daughter.

Kara smiled and nodded, “Yeah, I did. It was the best day ever, mother. We went to the aquarium and I got a backstage tour of everything. I got to feed the animals and touch the jellyfish and stuff. Then we went to this dessert bar that had all of these different desserts it was amazing, mother.” She was excited to tell her mother about her day.

Diana was happy her daughter had a good day, “Sounds like a better day than mine. Did you take pictures?” She asked.

Kara nodded and pulled up all of the pictures on her phone, “You are going to love these.” She showed her mom all the pictures and a few videos that were taken.

Diana could see how happy Kara was in those pictures, “You and Maggie look like you were having a good time. How are things between the two of you?” She asked out of curiosity.

“They’re good. She tried to cheer me up about prom and not having a date.” Kara grew sad over not having a date.

“I’m sorry, Kara. You never know someone may surprise you and ask you to be their date. If all else fails, you can take me and your mom.” Diana teased.

Kara scoffed, “There is no way I am going to the prom with my parents. That would be so lame. I am going to have fun with my friend’s and make memories. That’s what you always told me.”

Diana put her arm around Kara’s waist and pulled her close, “You remember. Memories can be painful, but they can also remind us of the good times we had.”

Kara smiled, “I hold that with me every day.” She decided to wait to tell her moms about her college choice.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maggie went all out for Kara.
> 
> I wish I had something like that to celebrate my acceptance into college.
> 
> And Kara told Maggie the truth!
> 
> Next time on TEOTH: It's time for prom :)


	25. Prom Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's prom night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is one of my favorite chapters in the story. It was a long time in the making and after running the idea through a very special friend of mine, and got her approval, I am bringing it home to you.

Kara looked at herself in the mirror and took in her appearance the blue spaghetti strapped dress, with the thigh split was a good choice from all of the others that she had tried on. This dress had pockets and Kara was more than okay with this. Kara thought she looked beautiful almost like a princess, her mother would call her that because technically she is a princess. Kara made her way downstairs to wait for her friends to arrive.

Diana gasped as she saw her daughter walk down the stairs, “You look so beautiful, Kara.” She couldn’t believe her baby was headed to prom.

“You look absolutely gorgeous, Kara. No one is going to take their eyes off of you tonight.” Alex tried her best to be composed. She couldn’t believe the day would come where Kara would be going to prom. To Alex is only seemed like yesterday that she was trying to keep Kara from being reckless, and now she was grown up.

“I share your mom's sentiments, love bug. You look so beautiful.” Kate found herself growing misty-eyed.

Kara knew that everyone was going to be a big ball of emotions. She was a big ball of emotions right now. Kara had taken pictures by herself, with her parents, and with her aunt. There were different variations, and then there was a picture of all of them together. The doorbell rang and Kara went to go open it and instead of seeing Lucy or Sara she saw Maggie standing there in a red dress. Kara’s mouth dropped at how gorgeous Maggie looked, “Maggie? What are you doing here? I mean, what?” She asked trying to find the words.

Maggie gave Kara a dimpled smile, “I am here to take you to the prom. Are you going to invite me in?” She asked.

Kara shook her head, “Uh yeah, come on in.” She opened the door for Maggie to come in. Kara could not believe that Maggie was her date tonight.

“Who is at the door, Kara?” Alex asked.

Kara walked into the living room with Maggie behind her, “Maggie. She’s taking me to the prom.” She was still in shock.

“I see that.” Diana smiled. She was surprised when Maggie had come to her about taking Kara to prom. Diana thought it was a thoughtful gesture and realized that Kara would have a memorable night.

Alex grinned, “Alright, we’re going to have the talk with you. Kara is to be home at a 1:30 no later. There is to be no alcohol consumption, and don’t do anything that could get you in trouble with law enforcement.” She looked at Maggie.

Maggie tried not to laugh, “Yes, Miss. Alex.” She replied.

Diana cleared her throat, “Show our daughter a good time and if you hurt her, then there will be consequences. Do we have an understanding?” She asked Maggie.

“Yes, Miss. Diana, we have an understanding.” Maggie replied, she knew this was part of the act, but Diana and Alex were downright scary.

Kate snickered in the background, “I told you the parents were not going to take it easy on you. I know where you live, Maggie.” She warned.

“I’m going to be on my best behavior. Tonight is about Kara and her enjoying her special day. Speaking of, a special day, I got you a corsage.” Maggie held out the clear box that had white roses with the blue tips.

Kara gasped at how beautiful it was, “It matches my dress.” She stated excitedly.

Maggie smiled and opened the box before slipping the flowers on Kara’s wrist, “A rose for a rose.”

Kara was handed a clear box with a corsage for Maggie, “How?” She asked.

Alex smirked, “Don’t ask how just accept it and give it to Maggie.” She instructed Kara on what to do.

Kara opened the box and carefully took out the flowers and slid them on Maggie’s wrist, “I can’t believe this is happening.”

“Believe it,” Maggie smiled.

Kate cleared her throat, “I know that you two have reservations, so let’s get some pictures of the beautiful couple, and then they can go eat.”

“Right,” Maggie agreed.

Kara and Maggie posed for pictures and reality started sinking in her parents had to arrange this. She didn’t know when they all had gotten together to make this happen, but it was happening. After what seemed like an eternity they finally left the house, “I was not expecting this.”

Maggie shrugged, “I knew you wouldn’t be. I talked to your parents and we hatched this plan.” She explained and opened the door for Kara.

Kara held her dress as she got inside of the car with Maggie’s help, “You did all this for me?”

Maggie smiled, “All for you.” She replied before closing the door and making her way to the driver’s side.

Kara waited as Maggie got inside of the car, “You are one of a kind, Maggie Sawyer. You’re taking me to prom. I guess this explained why Lucy and Sara told me that they were going to be running late.” She remembered Lucy calling her and telling her that they would be late.

“Yeah. We have to get going if we are going to make our reservation at Fire and Ice.” Maggie started the car and pulled away from the house, and out of the neighborhood.

“I realized that this is not your usual car. Where is your car?” Kara asked noticing the design difference.

“It’s a special night, so I figured that we would show up in style. Do you like it?” Maggie asked.

Kara nodded, “I love it.” She felt like a princess.

Maggie reached over the center panel and took Kara’s hand in hers as she drove, “I am happy. I wanted this evening to be special for you. You’re all about making memories, so I am helping you create those.” She was wearing her heart on her sleeve, but Maggie did not care.

“I’ll always have these memories with me, Maggie. You are making this a night that I will never forget.” Kara admitted freely.

Maggie smirked, “It’s going to be even more unforgettable before the night is over.” She pulled into the parking lot of Fire & Ice. Maggie was lucky that she made the reservation because it looked like everyone was here for dinner.

Kara was escorted from the car to the restaurant and they were promptly seated and had menus handed to them. The server took their drink orders and then took their meal orders. Everything was moving in such a blur, but sitting across from Maggie and listening to her talk about her day, made it seem like time had stood still.

“You kicked ass today and found time to take me to the prom. Are you sure you’re not Wonder Woman?” Kara teased.

Maggie laughed quietly, “No, but there are times where I feel like I am. Did you tell your moms about your school of choice?” She asked while playing with her straw.

“No, I haven’t told them yet. I don’t know how to do it without breaking their hearts. I know they are expecting me to stay in California and go to Stanford or UCLA. Mom is being insane about Stanford because she went there.” Kara was still trying to figure out how to tell her parents about NYU.

“You will have to tell them eventually, Kara. Graduation is less than two weeks away, and you’ll have to be ready to go across the country for school. They are going to have to help you look for an apartment if you are going to be living off campus.” Maggie told her the hard facts.

Kara sighed, “Ugh, I don’t want to think about that. I will tell them, tomorrow. Can we focus on tonight, and the rest of my life later?” She asked.

“It’s dropped, Kara. Tonight is a night of magic.” Maggie left the subject of Kara and college alone. She herself was a little disappointed that Kara was going across the country, but she understood Kara’s need to be free.

Kara’s eyes went wide as the appetizers and their salads came. There was spinach and artichoke dip, flash fried spinach, and watermelon salad. Kara had never tasted it before, but she was going to try it tonight.

“Everything looks and smells delicious.” Kara’s mouth watered at the delightful smells.

Maggie smirked, “Prepare for a culinary experience.” She put some watermelon salad on a fork and held it out for Kara to taste.

Kara had seen this in a movie once and she took the salad off the fork. She took her time chewing it savoring the flavors, “Wow, that salad is amazing.”

“I knew you would love it,” Maggie stated.

They worked their way through the appetizers and salads the main course was next. Kara couldn’t wait to taste her pancetta Pomodoro, “Everything looks so amazing. I am going to be too full to eat.” Kara quipped.

Maggie laughed, “I am sure you will burn all this off before we even get to the prom.”

Dinner was an amazing affair and was over a little time later. The next stop was the Hilton Hotel ballroom. Kara was nervous because it was her first ever dance, she was here with Maggie, and she didn’t know what was going to happen.

“Relax and have fun,” Maggie told her as they entered the hotel. It’s been a long time since she’s been to a high school event, but it felt like second nature.

As soon as they entered the room Lucy and Sara ran over to them, “You two look so good together.” Lucy complimented Kara and Maggie. They looked damn near divine.

Kara blushed, “You look stunning Lucy and you too Sara.” Kara complimented her friends.

“I have to agree with Kara, both of you look lovely. Where are your dates?” Maggie asked.

“Ava is talking two a friend of hers, and James went somewhere with Winn. I am happy that you decided to bring Kara to prom, Maggie.” Sara told Maggie honestly. When she had reached out to her it was a surprise, but Sara knew something was up.

Maggie smiled, “Kara deserves the best.”

Lucy had to agree, “She does. Oh, we have a table. Let me show you.” She remembered that they had a table.

Kara took Maggie’s hand in hers without thinking and followed behind Lucy until they reached their table. Maggie pulled Kara’s chair out and waited for Kara to sit down before she sat down herself.

“Are you okay? You don’t feel out of place do you?” Kara asked Maggie. The last thing she wanted was to make Maggie super uncomfortable.

“I don’t feel out of place, Kara. I am happy to be here since I didn’t get a chance to go to prom. So, I am living out something from my childhood.” Maggie answered honestly.

Kara felt joy at Maggie’s answer, “I don’t want you to feel weirded out or anything.” She squeezed Maggie’s hand.

Sara came to the table with Ava, “The whole gang is here. We’re definitely going to have a good time. Ava, this is Maggie Kara’s date and detective extraordinaire.” She whispered the last part.

Ava smiled, “It’s nice to finally meet you, Maggie. I’ve heard so much about you from Kara. You’re all she can talk about.”

Kara, Lucy, and Sara closed their eyes in embarrassment and shook their heads. Maggie found it funny, “It’s nice to meet you, Ave. I’ve heard about you as well.” Maggie greeted Ava genuinely.

Lucy cleared her throat, “You have to excuse Ava sometimes she lacks a filter.” She apologized for Ava.

Sara scoffed, “Hello pot calling the kettle black.” She defended her girlfriend.

“No, Lucy lacks tact and will tell you like it is. Ava has no filter, but she wouldn’t be her if she had one.” Kara stated diplomatically. Lucy and Ava were the ones who will tell it like it is.

Maggie chuckled, “Those are the best friends to have.” She reminded Kara.

The rest of the evening went on and Kara chatted with her friends and with Maggie. She even went out and grouped danced with Lucy and Sara, while James and Ava sat back with Maggie talking. The song tempo changed to a slow one and Kara had taken Maggie out to the floor to dance with her, much to Maggie’s surprise.

“You’re dancing with me,” Maggie stated.

Kara smiled, “You’re my date right? And this may be the only time I get to dance with you. So why not dance with you to a slow song. It gives us a chance to be close without anyone blinking an eye.” She summed up how she felt.

Maggie had to admit that Kara had a point, “I concede to your point. I like having you in my arms.”

Kara smiled, “I do too.” She swayed with Maggie to the music, it was one of the highlights of the night.

After dancing a few times and catching up with her friends, Kara decided it was time for them to leave, and they left the prom after the king and queen was announced. She was happy to be out of there, and get back to the simplicity of her and Maggie together.

“So, where are we off to next?” Kara asked as they exited the hotel.

“That is a surprise of its own, but I think you would like it,” Maggie answered as vaguely as possible.

Kara didn’t care as long as she was with Maggie, “I don’t mind what we do.” She voiced her thoughts.

Maggie liked Kara’s carefree attitude there was a time where she was like that, “I think you are going to love where we go next. It’s out of this world.” She drove towards their destination. Maggie was nervous as to how Kara was going to react to the next place. She had to work with Superman, and the DEO to pull this off.

“Umm, it’s a dark winding road. Are you planning on taking me somewhere and killing me? We are in the woods. I keep hearing ‘stay out of the forest’ and ‘stay sexy don’t get murdered’ screaming in my head.” Kara pointed out the lack of scenery and minimal lighting.

“I’m not going to murder you, Kara. We’re almost there, look in front of you.” She used her finger to the building in the distance.

“You brought me to the planetarium?” Kara asked she had been here a few times with her moms, and always wanted to come back.

Maggie nodded, “Yeah, I hope you like it.”

“I love it, Maggie.” Kara couldn’t believe her luck.

After Maggie parked the car Kara was escorted into the building which had quite a few people in it, but Kara learned, that they were going to a special showing. They entered the theater and sat down in the chairs. The room grew dark and music started playing lightly in the background.

“Look up” Maggie whispered in Kara’s ear.

Kara looked up and saw all of the stars in the sky and the different constellations and was in complete amazement, “Oh, my God! It’s just as beautiful as I remember.”

“Look over there at the big bright star,” She pointed to the star shining brightly in the sky.

Kara looked away from Maggie and to where she was pointing, “What’s that star?” She asked.

“If Krypton was still a planet, then that is where it would be, Kara,” Maggie explained.

“How did?” Kara asked her voice cracking a little.

Maggie was not about to give her sources away, “I had a little help from some friends. What do you think?” She asked.

“I love it, Maggie. That’s where my home would have been if it had survived. I know where I come from. Clark wasn’t much help, so it was hard to find out who I am and where I came from, but this…is wow.” Kara couldn’t speak the words that were forming on her lips.

Maggie chuckled, “It’s nice to know that I can make you speechless.” She told Kara playfully.

If the room was light Kara’s blush would have been visible, “In a good way. Thank you for this, Maggie. You made this night unforgettable. You’ve done so much to make this night special.” She was overwhelmed by all the trouble Maggie went through for her. Kara would expect this from her parents, and her aunt, but from Maggie it was different.

“You are a very special young woman, Kara. And not because you come from the stars.” Maggie wanted to make sure that Kara understood how special she was.

Kara was moved to tears, “People my age, are never this thoughtful, and full of grand gestures.” She choked out.

“I told you, older women are of a different breed.” Maggie looked at her watch and saw that it was half-past midnight, “We have to get ready to go if I am going to have you home by curfew.”

Kara sighed, “I know, but I do not want this evening to end.” She was disappointed that the night had to be over.

Maggie lightly trailed her finger along Kara’s arm, “I know, but I have to respect your parent’s rules.” She didn’t want the night to end either.

“Yeah, I don’t want my moms to unleash hell on you.” Kara joked, she was trying to ignore how the touch of Maggie’s finger on her arm made her skin burn in a good way.

Kara and Maggie left the theater and decided to go to the top of the planetarium before heading home. The sky was dark and the stars shone like little diamonds in the sky. The air was warm and the smell of honeysuckle floated through the air. The sound of crickets and cicadas provided the natural music of the night.

“This is breathtaking,” Kara commented.

Maggie sidled up next to Kara, “Not as beautiful as you are tonight, but a close second.”

Kara looked over at Maggie, “You are full on sweet talking me tonight, if it wasn’t for the age, then I am sure my panties would be as good as dropped.” She chuckled.

Maggie was speechless and was shook by Kara’s response, because that comment hit peak arousal, “If you were of age, Kara. I wouldn’t want you to drop your panties because I did something nice for you. I would rather you drop them because you want to and because we are acting on feelings that we have been dancing around for a while now.” She could play Kara’s game.

“It’s too bad that Aunt Kate is staying with you, then maybe we could forget the age thing, and do what we both want to do.” Kara didn’t miss a beat.

Maggie had no comeback, but holy sweet hell, Kara was making it hard for her to behave, “The thirst is alive in you tonight.”

“Maybe, I want you to quench it.” Kara sassed back.

“I need to get you home, Kara.” Maggie was not about to fall into Kara’s trap.

Kara was disappointed she was having fun, “Yeah, I think it’s for the best.” She was a little disappointed.

The journey to the parking lot of the planetarium was a quiet one, but not uncomfortable. Kara enjoyed the silence and liked being in Maggie’s presence. They made it to the car and before Maggie opened the car door she stood in front of Kara. Kara looked confused as to why they were just standing there. Her confusion was cleared up when Maggie reached up and touched her face. Kara felt like putty in her hands, “Maggie, what?” She started to ask, but couldn’t complete the sentence because she felt Maggie’s lips on hers. Kara could have sworn that she heard fireworks ringing in her ears and stars behind her eyes, it was explosive, something she never felt with Sam.

“Wowsers,” Kara whispered when the kiss was over. She couldn’t believe that Maggie had kissed her under the moonlight.

“Are you okay, Kara?” Maggie asked hoping that she didn’t’ cross a line.

Kara shook her head, “I am more than okay, Maggie. Kissing you was better than I’ve ever dreamed of…wow.” She couldn’t think of any other word to described what happened.

Maggie bit her lip, “Kissing you was very wow-worthy. Now we really need to get you home.” She opened the car door for Kara to get in.

Kara looked at her watch, “Yeah, we have about twenty minutes.” She got inside the car. Her lips were still tingling from their shared kiss.

The drive home didn’t take as long as Kara thought it would, and she was dropped off at home with five minutes left over. Kara and Maggie said their goodnights and Kara kissed Maggie on the cheek before entering the house. As soon as Kara walked into the house she saw her moms sitting in the living room. Kara knew that they would be waiting for her, so she kicked off her shoes, and made her way to the living room.

“Our princess if home from the ball. Come sit down and tell us all about it.” Diana held out her arms for Kara.

Kara tried to play cool, but she was loving her mom's attention, “Can I change out of my dress first? I’ve been in this for about eight hours now.” She asked.

“Get changed and then tell us about your evening.” Alex could tell that Kara was tired of the dress.

Kara zipped upstairs and changed out of her dress, hung it up, and put her phone on the charger. She had made it back downstairs in no time and was sitting between her parents.

“So, tell us all about your night. Did you have fun?” Diana asked.

Kara launched into the story about her night and the restaurant that Maggie had taken her for dinner. She told them about the prom and how everyone had a good time, and that she and Maggie danced together. Kara also told them about the planetarium minus the kiss and finished the story with her coming home.

“Sounds like you had an amazing night. We will have to thank Maggie for making tonight special for you.” Alex and Diana knew how they were going to thank Maggie for showing Kara a beautiful night.

Kara smiled, “Maggie really blew me away tonight. And, I want to go to NYU. Good night!” She got up and ran upstairs. Yes, she took the cowards way out, but they could talk about her college choice tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They kissed!!!!!!!!
> 
> Kara dropped her college bomb on her parents.
> 
> I know My Favorite Murder was not out when Kara was a teenager, but I really love the podcast, okay!
> 
> Next time on TEOTH: Kara, Diana, and Alex head to the Big Apple to check out NYU. More moments between mother and child.


	26. Empire State of Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara, Alex, and Diana venture to New York.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's me with another chapter. Oh, if you are so inclined, you can read the story of how Diana and Alex became a couple.

Kara was excited to be leaving National City and going to New York, so much so, she was unable to sit still in her seat. She couldn’t wait to see what New York had to offer and what her next adventure would be like. Kara looked over at her parents who were less excited than she was, but Kara could understand they were still trying to recover from her announcing that she had chosen to go NYU.

“I get that you two are disappointed at my choice of schools, but can you show some enthusiasm for me. This is a big deal for me, and you two looking less than thrilled isn’t helping me any.” Kara tried to reason with her parents.

Diana looked at her daughter, “It’s a major change for us, Kara. You told us two weeks ago that you had chosen NYU without warning. We are trying to come to terms with this is all.” She explained to, Kara why she was not happy.

“Mom?” Kara wanted to know why she was not thrilled.

Alex sighed, “I am happy for your decision, Kara, but you sprang NYU on us at the last minute. You did not give us a time to process, or to talk about what this means for you, or for us. You’re going to school on the other side of the country. Your mother and I will not be able to get you as easily if you need us. And if something happens, then we are unable to protect you.” She explained. Alex understood about having freedom, but she didn’t think that Kara would want that freedom so far away from them.

Kara understood where her parents were coming from, and she felt guilty for dropping this news on them, but she wanted to get out and explore the world without her mom’s. They did their job and now it’s time for her to find out who Kara Danvers-Prince was, “I’m sorry for not telling you sooner, but I didn’t know how to tell you. I didn’t want to see your disappointment for not choosing Stanford or your disappointment for not choosing UCLA. Would you be this way if I chose Oxford? That’s on the other side of the world.” She pointed out her going to Oxford wouldn’t be any different.

“We would have discussed your options, Kara. We would not have been disappointed if you didn’t choose UCLA or Stanford. We’re not disappointed in you now; we’re trying to come to terms with our baby not being with us.” said, Diana.

Kara sighed, “I may not be there in the flesh, but I will be there in spirit. It’s not like it’s forever. There are holidays, breaks from schools, and other times. You’ll be able to call, text, email, and there is this thing called Skype. You’ll always be in touch with me, except for when I am in class, but I am an airplane ride away. Also, Aunt Kate is a stone’s throw away from me.” She had gone back and forth over this in her head.

“We will try and be more enthusiastic for you, Kara. I think once we land in New York, and see what it is like, then we will feel better. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity for you, Kara.” Alex knew how excited Kara was for this journey.

Diana agreed with her wife, “Don’t let our feelings take away from what you’re feeling. Like your mother said, once we are in New York we’ll feel differently. And you are right, your Aunt Kate will be there without hesitation.” She would have to talk to Kate about keeping an eye on Kara and letting her know how she is fairing.

Kara sat back in her seat, “Thank you, mom’s,” She was feeling a little better, now that her parents had talked to her.

The plane ride was smooth but long and Kara was happy when they landed at JFK. The airport was big, a lot bigger than the one in National City, and there were so many people. Kara had started to feel overwhelmed and she was only inside the airport. She relaxed when she felt her mom’s hand in hers as they made their way through the crowd of people.

“I didn’t think it would be so crowded here.” Kara grew nervous.

“This is just the beginning, Kara, but once you’ve been here long enough it’s not going to seem as bad. Your mom and I are with you all the way,” Diana had tried her best to keep Kara calm. When Kara was younger she would become so overwhelmed the sights and the sounds, that she would have a meltdown, and one of her powers would manifest itself. Luckily, she had control of her powers.

Kara remained calm, “Okay,” She still had a little uncertainty.

They made it to baggage claim without any problems and was able to get a taxi to take them to their hotel. Kara opted to sit by the window so she could see everything. The buildings were so tall, and there were people walking everywhere, and she saw so many different food places. This would be heaven to Kara. She tuned out the driver as he was talking about something, and Kara’s attention was on the sights around her. The trip to the hotel seemed rather short, but Kara knew they would see everything again. They checked into the hotel room and Kara immediately ran to the window and looked outside. Everything looked so small from the window, but she could see for miles, “The view is amazing!” She squealed as if she was a kid in the candy store.

Diana and Alex exchanged looks, “She may be graduating, but she still has her childlike qualities.” Alex whispered.

“I hope that never changes,” Diana replied wistfully.

“Come look,” Kara waved her parents over to the window, “Isn’t it magnificent?” She asked, never looking away from the window.

“It’s magnificent, Kara.” Alex agreed.

After spending a few more minutes looking out the window, Kara, and her two mom’s settled in and decided to get something to eat. The three-hour time difference made a difference, it was 5:15 p.m. in New York, which meant it was 2:15 in National City.

“Do we want room service or do we want to go out and get something to eat?” Diana asked feeling a little drained from their trip.

Kara smiled, “Room service! I’ve never had room service before.” She’s seen it on movies all the time, and had said that she wanted to try room service.

“Room service it is.” Alex went along with Kara’s suggestion because she was exhausted.

Kara grabbed the menu for the restaurant downstairs and placed an order for their food. While her parents were trying to find something to watch on television. Kara pulled out her phone and sent a text to Lucy and Sara telling them she was in New York, and she took pictures to send them. The reply was immediate, and they conversed before Kara realized that she needed to text Maggie.

_Kara: we made it to NYC_

She sent the message along with the pictures she had sent Lucy and Sara. Kara put her phone down and got comfortable on the bed trying to be patient for their food to arrive. Her phone chimed in the distance and it was a message from Maggie.

_Maggie: I see that you made it. How was your flight? Xx_

Kara smiled to herself and looked over at the other bed to see her parents engrossed in their own thing.

_Kara: it went smooth. Moms and I talked and they are going to try xx_

_Maggie: that’s good. I want to see lots of pics. I gotta live vicariously through you right now xx_

Kara smiled at her phone as she read Maggie’s message. She was missing her and that made Kara feel good because she was missing Maggie as well.

“Who has you smiling so bright?” Diana asked, as she noticed how wide Kara was smiling.

Kara knew she was blushing since her cheeks were burning, “I’m texting Maggie. I let her know that we had made it safely.” She replied.

“Yet, you are smiling like the sun.” Alex pointed out.

Kara knew she was busted, “I smile like this when Sara and Lucy text me.” She denied.

Diana knew Kara was lying, but she let it go, “Yeah, you do.” She replied sarcastically.

“Ugh, you are horrible, mother!” Kara huffed and went back to texting Maggie.

_Kara: you could have come if you wanted to._

_Maggie: I didn’t want to impose on your time with your parents_

_Kara: I’m sure you’ll have plenty of other times to visit. Wish you were here xx_

_Maggie: I wish I was there too, but you’ll be back soon enough. Try not to have too much fun. I gotta go xx_

_Kara: be careful out there xo_

Kara put her phone down just in time there was a knock at the door, “It’s room service.” She told her parents.

“Gotta love Kara and her vision.” Alex quipped before answering the door.

A big silver cart was brought into the room with silver domes covering the dishes. Kara thought it was fancy, and she waited while her parents talked to the guy, and gave him a tip. She walked over to where the food was and could smell everything, and it smelt heavenly. Kara’s stomach started to rumble at the smells.

“Gotta admit the Hyatt has some great dine-in service. The food is divine.” Diana complimented her meal. The sautéed cauliflower and summer salad looked good enough to devour whole.

Kara’s black bean burger looked amazing, “Now, this is what a burger is supposed to look like.” She was figuring out how she was going to scarf it all down.

Alex chuckled, “It’s big enough to feed a Kryptonian appetite.”

“Yes, it does. Do you remember the first time you tried to get me to eat a hamburger?” Kara asked her mom.

“Yes! I remember you didn’t want to eat it because it was made from cows. You thought that if you took a bite it would moo at you. Your little face was so priceless.” Alex recalled the day that Kara had tried hamburger for the first time. Kara was new to most human food, having been vegetarian for most of her life. Alex had tried to get Kara to try hamburger, but Kara refused, “I can’t eat an animal that’s cruel. It might moo at me.”

Diana chuckled, “So, you had to eat the burger first, to show Kara that it was okay to eat. Even then it took her a while, but she ate it. Kara had said it was the best cow burger she ever had.”

“It took you a while to stop calling it a cow burger, but you eventually started calling it a hamburger.” Alex finished the story.

Kara blushed, “It wasn’t made of ham, so I didn’t understand why it was called a hamburger and not a cow burger. I was only ten at the time.” She didn’t know any better at the time.

“You got a crash course in food once you came to Midvale.” Alex faintly smiled.

“The way you took your time with Kara and taught her what life, as a regular girl was like, was precious. You really looked up to your mom.” Diana recalled how Kara wanted to do everything that Alex had done.

Kara laughed, “Mom was cool, but she wasn’t as cool as you are.” She admired her mother.

“I take offense to that.” Alex frowned.

“I don’t play favorites.” Kara reminded her mom.

Diana laughed, “There was a point in time where you would.” She reminded her daughter.

“Do you remember what it was like when Kara called me mom for the first time?” Alex asked her wife.

Diana remembered like it was yesterday, “You were helping Kara with her history homework. When you were finished she said, thanks mom’. I was surprised and shocked that she would address you as mom so quickly.”

A wave of sadness had passes through Kara, “You’re going to make me cry.”

“That’s the last thing that we want to do.” Alex didn’t want Kara to cry.

Dinner was finished and Kara took a shower so she could settle down for the night. Tomorrow was her first visit to NYU and to get a feel for the college. It would be a little weird since there isn’t actually a campus, but Kara would make the most of it anyway. She settled into bed and pulled out her phone not interested in what her parents were watching. Kara alternated between texting Lucy and Sara, and Maggie. Maggie took a minute between responses because she was working. Kara eventually fell asleep excited for the new day that awaited her and her mother’s.

Kara woke up before the sun and crept quietly to the bathroom to not disturb her mothers who were sleeping soundly. She thought it was cute her mom’s still held each other while they slept, but she wouldn’t tell them that. Kara had finished getting ready for the day when her parents woke up.

“Good morning, mom’s.” Kara greeted her parents cheerily.

Alex feel back on the bed and covered her eyes with her arm, “Why is your daughter so chipper this morning?” She grumbled.

“Oh, so when she is chipper she is my child? I guess that means when Kara is grumpy, then she is your child.” Diana quipped.

“That’s exactly what I am saying,” Alex replied.

Kara crossed her arms, “Your daughter is standing right here, and she is hungry.” She told her parents.

“We’re getting up, Kara.” Diana got out of bed at her daughter’s insistence.

Kara was happy when her parents were dressed and ready to go. She was hungry and excited to see the school she would be attending in the fall. The family of three left their room and went downstairs to the restaurant to grab some breakfast. Kara dominated the whole conversation but she was too excited. After breakfast, they left the hotel and instead of taking a taxi they opted to walk the two blocks to NYU.

“There are so many people here. I wonder how people do not get lost?” Kara questioned as they walked down the sidewalk.

“Some people like to get lost, but they will find their way back to what matters, eventually,” Alex explained.

Kara smiled, “I don’t think I will ever get lost. Then again, it wouldn’t hurt, because you find a lot of new things just by wandering.” She waxed poetic for a moment.

“When did she grow up?” Diana asked.

“I’m still trying to figure that out. We’ve come a long way from when she was ten.” Alex lamented.

Diana sighed, “Yeah, but our girl turned out amazing.” She slipped her hand into Alex’s.

Kara ignored her parents getting all sentimental as she took in all of the sights and sounds of the city. She gave her parents a lot of crap, but she had to admit she was their child. After some time, they found the admissions building and went inside to see if they could speak to someone. It didn’t take long as they were having a meeting with the admissions counselor.

“I am so glad that you have chosen to matriculate at NYU. When we received your application we just had to have you, Kara.” Lillian was thrilled to have Kara at their school. She was bright, well articulate, and just what the university needed.

Kara smiled, “I am excited to be here.” She replied.

“Lillian? Does the school have protocols in place for the student’s safety?” Alex asked the first question.

Lillian acknowledged Alex’s question, “We have safety procedures and rules in place to make sure our students are safe. We have security all around the buildings, and the police are a big presence here. Students safety is our top priority.” She answered the question.

Diana had a question of her own, “If our daughter was to stay in the residential building would she have her own suite or would she have to share with another student?” She wanted Kara to have her privacy and didn’t want one of her powers to accidentally manifest itself.

“That’s a good question. If Kara wanted to suite we would be able to accommodate her need, and if she would like to share a dorm with someone, then she could have that option as well. Our residential halls fill up rather quickly, and usually, the suites are the first to go.” Lillian answered the question.

“Kara has a scholarship does it cover everything?” Diana asked, even though, she and Alex had enough combined to pay for Kara’s entire education.

“We cover Kara’s tuition, lab fees, books, room, and board. So, Kara or you and Alex do not have to worry about anything except for Kara’s education.” Lillian answered again. She was surprised at how hands-on Kara’s parents were.

Kara listened as her parents asked her advisor questions about the school, the graduation percentages, and all the other boring stuff. Her phone vibrated into her pocket and she saw a message from Maggie. Kara smiled and slipped the phone back in her pocket she would text Maggie later.

“Do you have any questions for me, Kara?” Lillian turned the conversation over to Kara.

Kara shook her head, “I believe my parents asked all of the questions.” She had no reason to ask.

Lillian handed Kara a packet containing everything she needed, and they left the office. Once outside the sky started to cloud up, but it didn’t look like it was going to rain.

“So what do you think?” Kara asked in a hopeful tone.

Alex could see the excitement written all over Kara’s face, “I think you will fit in perfectly here, Kara.” She answered as honestly as she could.

“Mother?” Kara wanted her mother’s opinion.

“I think this is the school for you,” Dian answered trying not to let her emotions get in the way.

Kara hugged her mother, “Mother, it’s going to be okay. I will be alright.” She tried to reassure her mother.

“I know it’s going to take some getting used to,” Diana admitted before letting Kara go.

Alex wiped the corner of her eye, “We should explore New York while we’re here. Maybe look at some apartments in the area near the school. That’s if you still want to live off campus.” She looked at her daughter.

“I want to live off campus, mom. When you and mom come to visit I want you to stay with me, and not in a hotel. Besides, it will be easier for me to relax and not be on edge, and cause a power spike somewhere.” Kara listed the benefits of staying off campus.

Diana chuckled throatily, “We wouldn’t want anything like that to happen. Let’s see what apartments we can find for you.” She was going to have to learn how to let Kara go, and if this was the way to do it, then she will have to go with it.

During their walk near the school, they came across a couple of apartment buildings that were nice, safe, and secure. Kara knew that was a major requirement for her parents, and she obliged them. She found the apartment she liked, it sang to her. It was a loft apartment with a kitchen, a bathroom, and lots and lots of space. The best part it was already furnished and the only thing she needed was a bed, and her personal style and she would be set.

“Look at all these windows, there will be so much sunlight coming in, and not only that it has a balcony. I can sit on it on some days. What do you think?” Kara asked her parents, since they were going to be the ones paying her rent.

“I like it. The apartment is reminiscent of my first apartment when I was in grad school. It’s on the fourth floor. No one can come into your apartment without anyone not seeing, and there is an alarm. I vote for this one. What about you, babe?” Alex asked her wife.

Diana walked around again getting a feel for the apartment it was nice, had a lot of sunlight, and it was at a safe enough height, but she was worried about a fire happening, and Kara being trapped, “It’s a nice apartment. I’m more concerned about fire or any other natural disaster.”

Kara walked over to her mother, “I can protect myself if there is a fire. I can always fly out the window.” She joked.

“Don’t joke about that, Kara. If this is the apartment you want, then this is the apartment you will get.” Diana gave in.

Kara cheered, “Yes! I get my first apartment and I’m not even twenty.”

Alex stopped Kara in her cheer tracks, “This apartment is contingent upon you keeping your grades up and no wild partying. Think of this as a responsibility, like Krypto.” She gave her daughter a set of guidelines to follow. Alex had flashbacks to her days of college and didn’t want that for Kara.

“Got it.” Kara agreed to those terms.

Kara watched as her parents went to the leasing office and put a deposit down on the apartment. She was excited because it was her personal space, her parents could come and visit, Maggie could come and visit, Kate could visit and maybe Lucy and Sara. That way no one had to pay for a hotel. Grant it, Kara may have to invest in rollaway beds, but it would be so worth it in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kara is going to be a New York City girl.
> 
> Alex and Diana are having a hard time letting go.
> 
> Who is Lillian?
> 
> Next time on TEOTH: Kara and Kate live it up in New York, while Alex and Diana take in dinner and a show.


	27. New York New York

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Kate explore the city, while Diana and Alex take in a Broadway show and dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is some much needed Kate and Kara bonding time. I've neglected their relationship in favor of the parental relationship & Kara's relationship with Maggie.
> 
> I go where my muse takes me.
> 
> Enjoy

Kara was surprised when her Aunt Kate showed up at their hotel to hang out with her, while her parents went to see Wicked on Broadway, and have dinner. What Kara did not expect was for her aunt to take her to Greenwich Village, where most of the gay bars and clubs are. Kara was underage and she didn’t understand what her aunt was playing at by bringing her here.

“Uh, you do realize that I am not eighteen yet, and I am not twenty-one. So, why are we here?” Kara asked.

Kate chuckled, “I am not taking you to a club or a bar. I want to show you the beauty of the area. You’re going to be living here now, so it’s good to get to know the area, that way you won’t be bored.” She wanted Kara to have experiences while living in New York. Kate also didn’t want Kara to be afraid of the city.

“Thanks, Aunt Kate. You know my moms are going to have a talk with me before I start school, about the dangers and stuff.” Kara knew her parents were going to give her a list of things to do and not to do.

“They want to keep you safe, but I am sure you know how to defend yourself.” Kate had made sure that Kara knew how to defend herself, even though, The Amazonians probably trained Kara as well.

Kara smirked, “I know how to defend myself, Aunt Kate in more ways than one.” She didn’t complete her sentence as they entered Washington Square Park, “Whoa, this reminds me of Paris.” She saw the arch.

“I knew you would like it. I figured we can take a stroll here and talk before we get something to eat.” Kate not only wanted Kara to get to know the area, but she also wanted to talk to Kara.

Kara looked at Kate, “You have a look on your face. Is there something you would like to talk about?” She asked.

Kate nodded, “Actually, there is something I would like to talk to you about, love bug.” She was not sure how to talk to Kara about Maggie, and their relationship.

“What about?” Kara wondered.

“About your relationship with Maggie.” Kate rushed out.

Kara looked confused, “What about my relationship with Maggie? We’re friends. Since when is that a crime?” She questioned her aunt.

“Calm down, love bug. It’s not a crime, but I’ve noticed a change in your relationship so to speak. I don’t know what happened the night of your prom, but Maggie seems to have some more than friendly feelings towards you.” Kate explained to Kara.

Kara tried not to laugh, “More than friendly feelings like?” She asked trying to play coy.

“When she told me about your evening it’s obvious that she has some deep feelings for you. Were you aware of that?” Kate questioned her niece.

“No, I haven’t noticed that. Are you trying to ask me if Maggie has done anything inappropriate to me?” Kara came out and asked.

Kate knew Kara could be blunt, “Yes, that is what I am asking you, Kara.”

“I already know about Maggie’s feelings, because I feel the same way. My mother’s know about our feelings, and we have to wait until I am eighteen before we can act on anything. My mother’s want me to be sure that Maggie is the one that I want to be with. Nothing happened on the night of my prom. We had a great evening and I kissed her cheek. There was nothing inappropriate about our night.” Kara gave her the abridged version of her prom night.

Kate felt like an idiot, “I guess we don’t need to have this talk then since you already know. You’re a young woman and you’ll be in college. You’ll meet a lot of different people, and your feelings for Maggie may change. Her feelings may change for you.”

Kara did not like where this conversation was heading, “I understand what you’re getting at, Aunt Kate. Feelings are feelings and they may turn like the tide. You’re right, I may meet someone here, and Maggie may meet someone while I am away. I know the risks of the situation. I’ve been feeling this way about Maggie since I was sixteen years old. It’s been a year, and I was with Sam for most of that year, and I still felt the same.” She set her aunt straight.

“I understand, Kara. I just wanted to make sure you were aware. Let’s go find something to eat. I know there is an awesome sushi restaurant around here.” Kate was glad that the hard conversation was over.

Kara let go of the conversation go that she had with Kate and decided to take pictures of the park instead. She and Kate took pictures together, a few of her by herself, and some of the various people and the arch. They found the sushi restaurant called JP Street, they went inside to try their sushi. Kara wasn’t a big sushi eater, but when she did she devoured it. The restaurant was not as crowded as Kara thought it would be. She ordered the poke bowl, and two dragon rolls, while Kate ordered a sushi burrito.

“I did not know you could make a burrito out of sushi,” Kara stated.

“They can make anything out of sushi, Kara,” Kate told her niece.

Kara shrugged, “I don’t eat sushi like that, Aunt Kate. So, why didn’t you bring Renee with you?” She asked changing to a safer topic.

“She couldn’t get the time off, so I am flying solo this time around. Why do you ask?” Kate was curious about Kara’s question. She and Renee were doing fine, but they were not big on together time.

Kara shrugged, “I’ve only met the woman once and then she dropped off the face of the earth. Does she not like us or something? You would think if she was serious about you that she would at least meet with us some more. How are we to get to know her?” She asked the hard-hitting questions.

Kate chuckled, “Are you sure you’re not secretly a reporter? Renee and I are not that big into spending that much time with each other. Her schedule is very demanding, it is Gotham after all, so that keeps her pretty busy. I will make sure she comes to your graduation. Is that okay?” She asked trying to appease Kara’s questions.

“Yes, that is okay. Our order is up,” Kara went to the counter and got their food. She put the tray on the table in front of Kate. She felt her phone chiming from her pocket.

“I bet it’s your parents wondering where you are.” Kate joked. She was pretty sure that they would call in and check on Kara, even though, she was with her.

Kara took out her phone, “You’re wrong, it’s Maggie. She sent me some pictures of Krypto. I think he loves her more than me.” She pouted as she showed Kate the pics of Krypto and a few of Maggie and Krypto together.

“You will always be Krypto’s number one, Kara.” Krypto lived and breathed for Kara.

Kara sent a quick text to Maggie and put her phone down on the table, “We’ll see about that.”

“What does your apartment look like?” Kate asked.

“It’s a loft, and it’s fully furnished minus a bed and a desk. The furniture is black leather so it will be easy to keep clean. It’s still wrapped up tight in plastic, so no grossness will be there. There will be a lot of natural light, so I will not need light until after the sun goes down. You would love it.” Kara went into detail about her apartment. She was so excited and couldn’t wait to tell Lucy and Sara about her new dwelling.

Kate laughed, “You are overly excited, Kara. I know you’re eager to have your personal space, but it’s a big responsibility. What about Krypto?” She asked about Kara’s four-legged companion.

“Krypto is coming with. It’s a very pet-friendly apartment. I wouldn’t put it past mom to try and keep Krypto.” Her mother may pretend that she doesn’t care for Krypto, but she’s seen her loving and playing with the pup.

“A tactic to make sure that you come home to visit.” Kate knew that was Diana was going to do.

Kara ate her food with gusto, “I will come home for a visit anyway. They don’t have to worry about that.” She would always visit, because her parents are where her heart is.

“That poke bowl must be really good. You haven’t come up for air yet.” Kate joked, as she continued eating her burrito.

Kara licked her lips, “I’ve never had poke before, and it’s delicious.”

Kate snickered, “You thought we were eating Nemo and his friends. You would always say ‘fish are friends, not food.’ It was a little challenging to get you to try new foods.” She recalled all the times that she tried to get Kara to eat new food.

Kara sighed, “Must everyone remind me of how hard it was for me to try new food? I wasn’t used to some of what people ate here. Mother had me eating other foods before we came to the states.” She defended herself.

“Don’t get defensive, love bug. You were cute when you were little you still are.” Kate stated.

“You’re too close to me.” Kara finished eating her food.

Kate finished her burrito, “You know I am going to be visiting you every chance I get right?”

Kara pushed her bowl away, “Yeah, I know. And I know you will report back to my mom’s. You’ll be their little spy.” She joked, but she was also seriously.

“Nope, I will only tell them what they need to hear. You are in good hands.” Kate reminded Kara.

“I know. Wow, that was a pretty big bowl of food. Now, I want dessert.” Kara grinned.

Kate gathered their trash, “I know the perfect place to get dessert. It’s this placed called Junior’s Cheesecake. It’s heaven on earth, and you’ll want to eat it again and again.” She found the place during one of her explorations.

Kara helped Kate with the trash, “Let’s go!”

After leaving the restaurant, Kara and Kate strolled down the sidewalk it was still busy, but not as busy as before. They took their time exploring little shops along the way, and Kara decided to buy a couple of souvenirs for her friend’s back home. The trip to Juniors was short and sweet, and Kara had no words. The restaurant was cute, but the different varieties of cheesecake were the main draw. Kara had no words as she felt as if she stepped into cheesecake heaven.

“Are you alright, Kara? You’ve been standing there in shock for about five minutes now.” Kate asked her niece.

Kara’s eyes scanned the menu, “So much cheesecake. All the different types of cheesecake! I am in heaven.” She zeroed in on the Favorites Little Fellas Sampler.

“What is it that you see, Kara?” Kate asked following Kara’s line of sight.

“The sampler with three different kinds of mini cheesecakes. I want to try this and I will be able to take some back to the hotel for moms to eat.” Kara answered her mouth already watering.

Kate chuckled, “If that’s what you want then, that is what we will get.”

“I’ll pay for it. I have money, you know.” Kara offered to pay since her aunt paid for dinner.

Kate smirked, “I’m not one to turn down a lady paying for food.”

Kara placed the orders and found a table to sit down while their food was being put together. She pulled out her phone and text Maggie a few of the pictures she had taken today. Kara knew she would have to upload them to her cloud drive, so Maggie and her friends can see all of the pictures she’d taken. Her phone buzzed back with a message from Maggie.

_Maggie: I’m jealous now_

_Kara: don’t be jealous_

_Maggie: Krypto is jealous_

Kara laughed at Maggie’s last message. There was no way Krypto was jealous.

_Kara: Krypto can’t be jealous. Is he behaving for you?_

_Maggie: Always, Krypto loves me. You’ll have to Skype him later_

Kara laughed at Maggie’s suggestion. She didn’t know that Skyping a dog was a thing, but she would do it, because she missed Krypto a lot.

_Kara: Is Skype for Krypto or for you? Xx_

_Maggie: Why not both? It’s innocent xx_

Kara snorted out loud grabbing the attention of Kate, “Maggie suggested that I should Skype Krypto because he misses me.” She answered the question before her aunt could ask.

“I’m not saying anything, but is the Skype session for Krypto or for Maggie?” Kate asked point blank.

_Kara: Until it’s not. Kate is being intrusive. I’ll text you when I get back to the hotel xx_

“It’s for Krypto. It’s been twenty-four hours since he’s seen me and heard my voice. He misses me.” Kara answered and put her phone away.

Kate smiled smugly, “Of course he misses you. Let’s finish eating so we can get you back to the hotel.”

“Are you sure you can’t stay until tomorrow when we leave?” Kara asked her aunt to stay.

“Sorry, love bug, but I have to get back to the city. I’ll see you in a few weeks when you graduate. I can’t believe my little girl is all grown up, graduating, and going to college.” Kate joked to hide how she was feeling.

“Not you too.” Kara finished eating her last mini cheesecake and saved the rest for her mom’s.

“Deal with it.” Kate shot back smartly.

Kara rolled her eyes, “Sometimes I wish I had a sibling, so everyone wouldn’t be so nostalgic.” She quipped.

“Even with a sibling, we would still be nostalgic,” Kate replied.

With her dessert in hand, Kara and Kate walked a couple of blocks to get back to the hotel. Kara had a wonderful day and she hated to see it end, but they were only here for a few days. She hugged her aunt and thanked her for a good time and made her way upstairs to her room. Kara let herself into the room and saw her parents were not back yet. So, she pulled out her laptop and sent a text to Maggie letting her know she was ready to chat. It didn’t take long before she and Maggie were chatting.

“Hey, New York City girl. How is the city treating you?” Maggie questioned as Kara came into view.

Kara smiled, “It’s treating me well. We went to the school today and looked around. My mom’s grilled the poor admissions lady, and they put down a deposit on my apartment.” She told Maggie excitedly.

Maggie felt a pang of sadness, but pushed it away, “That’s great, Kara. You’re Miss. Independent. Where are your parents?”

Kara reclined against the pillows on her bed, “They took in a movie and a show tonight. They haven’t gotten back yet. I beat them back.”

Maggie wiggled her eyebrows, “So you have the room to yourself.” She teased.

Kara laughed, “Yeah, it’s not that kind of party. How is crime in National City?” She went back to a safer topic.

“Little crime here and a little crime there. Nothing exciting to write home about.” Maggie had a pretty uneventful day. Okay, Krypto calm down.” Maggie was trying to fight off Krypto.

Kara could see Krypto jumping on the screen, “Hi, Krypto!” She greeted the dog excitedly.

Krypto barked at the screen and Kara continued talking to Krypto and Maggie both, “Hi mom’s.” She greeted her parents as they entered the hotel room.

“Hey, Kara. Are you video chatting with Krypto?” Alex asked.

Kara nodded, “Uh huh. Maggie is here of course.”

“Hi,” Maggie waved.

Diana waved back, “Hey, Maggie.”

“I’m going to let you go, Kara. I’ll see you all when you get back tomorrow. Have a safe flight back.” Maggie waved at the camera.

Kara waved back, “Bye, Maggie. Bye, Krypto.” She said her good-byes before disconnecting the call.

“Did you and Kate have fun today? When did you get back?” Diana asked.

Kara looked at the clock, “About thirty minutes ago, I believe. How was your night? Did you enjoy the show and dinner?” She asked about her parent’s night.

“It was indeed a good night, Kara. Wicked was amazing and dinner was just as amazing as well. A different kind of date.” Alex was still floating on cloud nine.

Kara was happy that her parents still had that passion in their relationship, “Oh, I brought you some cheesecake to sample. It’s in the mini fridge it’s to die for.”

“I don’t know if cheesecake is to die for, but I wouldn’t be opposed to trying a little.” Diana responded, “What did you and Kate get into today?”

“Well, we walked around Washington Square, grabbed something to eat at this funky sushi shop, and then we stopped at a couple of stores so I could get little gifts for Maggie, Sara, and Lucy. Then we went to Juniors Cheesecake, and had some of the best cheesecake ever.” Kara regaled her parents about her evening with Kate.

“Sounds like you had a wonderful night yourself,” Alex replied.

Kara smiled, “I did. I think I’m going to like it here.” She shut down her laptop and put it back in her bag. She missed the looks of sadness that her mother’s had shared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hands down Juniors Cheesecake is heaven; it's like the best cheesecake I have ever tasted. I am in love, and every time I have cheesecake I compare (looking at you Cheesecake Factory).
> 
> Kate and Kara spend some time together and Kate addressed Kara and Maggie.
> 
> Kate was surprised that everyone already knew.
> 
> Kara Skyped Krypto and Maggie it was cute, okay.
> 
> Next time on TEOTH: Kara, Lucy, and Sara hang out. And graduation is on the horizon.


	28. Countdown to Graduation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara, Lucy, and Sara hangout and Kara have an early graduation dinner with her family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, it's about that time!
> 
> I had my tonsils taken out yesterday, so I am on the mend. I hate this lol.
> 
> No beta, English not my first language, drugs lol
> 
> I don't own them.

Kara, Sara, and Lucy were lounging by the pool after trying on their cap and gown, and for Kara her honor cords. Kara needed this moment with her friends as she needed to run her valedictorian speech by her best friends.

“Your speech is great, Kara. I don’t think any of the speeches that follow will live up to yours. You are the shit, Kara.” Sara was proud of her friend and knew she was going to go off and do great things.

Kara ignored her friend's compliment, “It’s just a speech. It’s not like I am running for president or anything.” She replied nonchalantly.

“It’s easy to say, I have to follow-up with my speech. As Sara has so succinctly put it, your speech is the shit.” Lucy quoted Sara’s words.

“Your speech will rock the graduation, Lucy.” Kara encouraged her friend.

Lucy chuckled, “We’ll see. So, what is going on with you and Maggie? She took you to prom, and she kept Krypto while you were in New York. Are you two sleeping together?” She asked her normally tight-lipped friend.

Kara shook her head, “First of all, Maggie volunteered to watch Krypto. Krypto likes Maggie, so she was the logical choice. Yes, she took me to prom, we had a magical night. We shared one kiss, and she brought me home. And no, we are not sleeping together, we are waiting until I am eighteen to act on any urges that we are feeling.” She explained her relationship with Maggie. It’s not as sordid as everyone makes it out to be.

“I still can’t believe that your parents gave you the go-ahead to be with Maggie when you turn eighteen. If it were my parents and they knew that someone ten years my senior was into me, they would have them in jail or hit with a restraining order.” Lucy wished she had parents as cool as Kara’s.

Lucy laughed, “It would be hypocritical for them to have something against your relationship with Maggie when your mother is a little more than ten years older than your mom. That’s hot by the way.” She always thought the older woman/younger woman dynamic was hot.

Kara laughed, “You’re not the only one who thinks it’s hot. Sam had a thing for my aunt back when they first met.” She finally mentioned Sam.

“No, way! Sam had a thing for Kate?” Sara asked surprised at this bit of information.

“Yeah, it was a thing for a little while, but I guess she got over it. I’m not really sure, but yeah, she was all over Aunt Kate.” Kara answered the question.

“Have you spoken to Sam since she’s moved and you two ended things?” Lucy asked, she had been afraid to bring up Sam, for fear of Kara shutting down.

Kara sighed, “She’s emailed me a couple of times. I talk to her but it’s mostly superficial. She told me she got into Stanford, so that is the school she will be attending. Thank goodness I chose NYU. She seemed disappointed that I decided to go to school on the other side of the county.”

“Well, it’s her fuck-up for breaking up with you. At least the three of us will be on the same coast. Lucy will be at Harvard, Kara will be at NYU, and I will be at Princeton. The three musketeers, starting together and ending together.” Lucy held up her soda can in a toast.

“Here, here,” Kara and Sara chimed in together.

After spending some time at the pool, the trio decided to go to the pier to people watch, and gorge on insanely unhealthy food.

“I am going to miss this so much,” Lucy stated with a mouthful of churro. It is going to be hard for her to get good food in Boston.

Kara chuckled, “You will have to come to New York, you will get a lot of food and maybe some churros. I told you Aunt Kate showed me a few places. You and Sara can come up on the weekend and gorge on good food.

“You are so on Kara.” Sara laughed.

Kara didn’t mind her friends coming to visit, “Let me know so I make sure that I don’t have anything planned.” She joked.

Lucy sighed, “Tomorrow is graduation, high school is officially over.” She was looking forward to graduation, but she did not like the thought of leaving her friends behind.

“We’ll have a month or so before we have two months together. We are all going to school on the east coast, so we are not going to be that far apart.” Sara pointed out to Lucy.

“Let me have my moment, okay? We’ve been together since middle school. I’m feeling a little nostalgic.” Lucy defended her mood.

Kara could feel Lucy’s nostalgia, “We started together, and now we are ending together.” She replied as she watched the sunset in the distance.

Sara finished her snow cone, “It’s late. We should get back home.”

Kara tossed her paper in the trash, “Yeah, Aunt Kate, and her girlfriend Renee are coming tonight. We are having a dinner tonight hopefully; Maggie will be able to join us tonight.” She told her friends.

Lucy smirked, “Maggie.” She said teasingly.

Kara pushed Lucy playfully, “Oh hush, you.”

Kara, Lucy, and Sara ran down the pier chasing each other and laughing with their hair blowing in the wind. They sang along to cheesy pop songs all the way home and took pictures along the way. Kara had fun with her friends today it was nice to be carefree. She pulled her car into the driveway and killed the ignition. Kara got out of the car and made her way inside the house, where she heard people laughing and talking.

“Hi, Kara. We were just talking about you.” Diana greeted her daughter with a smile.

Kara fought the urge to roll her eyes, “Of course you are,” She replied sarcastically.

“Go freshen up so we can head out to dinner.” Alex had told Kara. She knew that Kara had been down at the pier with her friends.

“Okay, hi Aunt Kate and Renee,” Kara greeted her aunt and her girlfriend. She was surprised that Renee even showed up.

“Hi, Kara.” Renee greeted the teen, ever since Kate had a talk to with her, she decided to get to know Kara and her family better.

Kara looked around and noticed Maggie was not with them, “Is Maggie not coming?” She asked.

“She’ll be here in a little bit she’s taking care of a few things over at the house,” Kate answered.

“I’m going upstairs to get freshened up. I smell like ocean water and outside.” Kara zipped upstairs to take a shower and change her clothes. She wondered what Maggie was taking care of, but then again, she didn’t want to know. Krypto whined a little and Kara looked at him, “What is it Krypto?”

Krypto barked and danced around Kara, “Do you have to go outside?” She asked her dog. Kara had her answer when Krypto zoomed down the stairs.

“Kara, Maggie’s here,” Diana called upstairs.

Kara quickly got dressed wondering how the hell did Krypto know that Maggie was here, “I’ll be down in a minute.” She called back. Kara gave herself a once over and made her way downstairs and tried to play it cool when she saw Maggie.

“Are you ready to go, Kara?” Alex asked.

Kara nodded, “I’m ready. Hi, Maggie. I see Krypto found you.” She joked.

Maggie chuckled, “I guess he did.”

“It’s not fair. He never gives me the attention that he gives you. I have to bribe him with food.” Kate was kind of jealous that Krypto did not engage with her.

Maggie smirked, “I have a way with animals I guess. Krypto, down.” She told the dog who was jumping at her legs.

Krypto went to his bed and lay down sulking as he did so.

“I swear that dog is human.” Alex joked.

Diana laughed, “He is just as human as his owner.” Krypto may have been a dog, but he had human qualities.

“Can we go? I’m hungry.” Kara asked.

Alex chuckled, “I see some things never change.” She looked at Diana.

“No, they have not,” Diana whispered as she grabbed the keys.

Everyone left the house and got into their cars, Kara was in the car with her parents of course, and Maggie, Kate, and Renee were in Maggie’s car.

“So, where are we going for dinner?” Kara asked from the backseat.

“Benihana,” Alex answered her daughter’s question.

Kara had always wanted to go there, “Really? We’re going there for dinner.” She was excited.

“Yes, we wouldn’t lie to you, Kara,” Diana replied.

Kara sat back and played with her phone sending text messages to Lucy and Sara. She started playing Diner Dash on her phone while waiting for her friends to text back. Kara figured they were busy with their respective families. She listened as her parents chatted away about something or another. Kara realized that she was going to miss moments like this when she was away at school. She was so excited about leaving home that she didn’t pay attention to what life would be like without her mom’s every day. They were always there when she needed them, and now, they were going to be in California while she was going to be in New York.

“Are you okay, Kara? You are a little too quiet.” Diana asked as she looked in the rearview mirror.

“I have a lot on my mind. Tomorrow is graduation, and I have to give a speech. It’s a lot of pressure.” Kara lied.

“This coming from the girl who killed as Juliet in the fall production of Romeo and Juliet. You’ll be great tomorrow. Your mother and I will be cheering you on from the audience.” Alex reassured Kara.

Kara sighed, “Yeah, that’s what Lucy and Sara told me today. I can’t believe after tomorrow everything will change. Lucy, Sara and I will be separated. I’ll be away from you and mother. I didn’t think it would be this much of a change.” She really didn’t think about it, not really.

“Life is full of change, Kara. I know you don’t like change and think it’s bad, but a little change is good. Remember when we came over here from Paris?” Diana had asked her daughter it was a rough transition.

“Yeah, it was difficult because I was so used to one thing, and then my whole life changed,” Kara recalled how much the change affected her.

“Yes, it was a rough start, but you eventually adjusted. It took you a few months but you made it through. You’ll make it through this change and once you get adjusted, then it will not seem so bad. As you told me and your mom there are all kinds of technology and if you need us, then we will be there for you.” Diana had learned a few things as a parent.

This helped Kara a little, “You’re right. I guess it’s cold feet.” She tried to play it off.

They arrived at the restaurant and went inside where they were promptly seated. Kara learned that her mom had made reservations ahead of time. She was impressed that they were seated around a table with a little grill in the middle. They were going to prepare the food in front of them. Kara had always been fascinated by restaurants like this. Everyone was around the table and she was sitting beside Maggie.

“It feels like I haven’t seen you in days.” Maggie had mentioned to Kara. She’s been busy with work that they’ve hardly had any time together. Their only form of communication was texting.

“You haven’t seen me in days. You’ve been working a lot, but I am glad that I had a chance to see you tonight.” Kara was disappointed that Maggie had to work a lot, but tonight made up for it.

Maggie slid her hand under the table and reached for Kara’s, “I’m glad that I am able to see you tonight too.” She gave Kara’s hand a light squeeze.

The server came over and took their drink orders and the orders for what they wanted for their entrées. She left the table alone and conversation resumed.

“It’s nice of you to join us for Kara’s graduation, Renee,” Alex told the woman sitting to her right.

Renee smiled, “Thank you for inviting me. I figured that I’ve been anti-social and I didn’t want you to think that I did not want to be around you. But, crime in Gotham is always happening.” She replied.

“I am happy that you are here.” Kara was glad that she was here.

“Likewise, Kara. So, Kate told me that you will be attending NYU this fall. Are you excited?” She asked trying to make conversation with Kara.

Kara nodded, “Yeah, as ready as ever. It’s going to be a lot different.” She held onto Maggie’s hand.

“A little change is good. It’s will be scary as hell at first, but over time, the fear will fade away and you’ll begin to flourish.” Renee offered a few words of wisdom.

“See, Kara, everything will be alright.” Kate reiterated everyone’s points.

Alex chuckled, “Wise words. Kara will not be alone for the first few days. Her mother and I will be with her to make sure that everything runs smoothly.” They were not going to let Kara go through this by herself.

“Leave it to parents,” Maggie quipped.

The drinks were brought out onion soup and salad as an appetizer while their chef prepared the table for the food to be cooked. He, of course, set aside a small portion of the grill so that Maggie’s food would not come into contact with the other food. Kara watched in amazement as the chef worked his magic.

“Do you think you will be able to come over tonight?” Maggie whispered in Kara’s ear when no one was looking.

Kara glanced over at Maggie, “Yeah, is there something wrong?” She whispered back.

“No, I want to talk to you about something,” Maggie replied. She didn’t want to discuss anything bad, as a matter of fact, it was the direct opposite.

“Isn’t Aunt Kate and Renee staying with you? How are we going to talk with them there?” Kara asked.

“I do have other parts of the house that they are not going to be in, Kara.” Maggie reminded Kara.

“Okay. I’ll ask mom’s if it’s okay for me to come over.” Kara knew her parents would say yes since Kate and Renee are staying with Maggie.

Renee saw Kara and Maggie’s interactions and raised an eyebrow, “So, Maggie, how are things at NCPD treating you?” She asked.

“They are pretty good. I like my job it can be a little boring at times, but it’s all part of the joy.” Maggie answered.

“Do you miss the excitement of Gotham?” Renee asked again.

“No, not at all. I’ve settled here, and well, I like it in National City. I have friends.” Maggie answered honestly.

Alex cleared her throat, “I would have considered us more like family. You’ve become an integral part of our lives.” She didn’t know what Renee was playing at, but she was not going to play along.

“Are you still dating Sam?” Renee asked Kara.

Kara shook her head in the negative, “No, Sam and I broke up nine months ago. I’m single” She answered lamely, “So, how do you like being a detective in Gotham?” She turned the question around on Renee.

“You’re about to play a round of Kara’s hot seat.” Kate half-joked.

Renee looked confused, “What is Kara’s hot seat?” She asked wondering what Kate was hinting at with her remark.

Diana chuckled, “That’s where Kara will start asking you a lot of questions. Kara is relentless that way.” She couldn’t help the sense of satisfaction that came across.

“I’m sure I can handle your questions, Kara. To answer your first question, I like Gotham. It’s dark and gritty.” Renee answered.

“Like your soul,” Kara mumbled under her breath.

Maggie low key chortled at Kara’s remark. She gently ran her thumb across Kara’s palm, “Oh, this is just the beginning.”

Kara glanced over at her mothers who gave her a ‘continue’ look and a smirk, “How did you and Aunt Kate meet? What attracted you to her? How long have you been a detective?” She shot off the questions in rapid succession.

Renee realized that Kate was not playing and she answered Kara’s questions as succinctly as she could. She had underestimated Kara and realized that she was a force to be reckoned with.

They continued eating dinner and making small talk, but the small talk changed when Renee had asked the one question that had been on her mind all night, “Is there something going on with Kara and Maggie? And are you okay with their relationship?” She asked bluntly.

The table went deathly silent at Renee’s question. Kara felt Maggie’s hand slip from hers at Renee’s question.

“Why would you ask that question? What would give you that idea?” Kate asked first.

Renee didn’t mean to offend anyone, “I asked because Kara and Maggie are in their own little world over there.” She made an observation.

Diana looked at Renee, “That is a highly inappropriate question to ask. There is nothing going on with Kara and Maggie. They are friends and Maggie is one of Kara’s closest confidants. Everyone at this table knows and acknowledges their relationship. You’re the one who seems to be sexualizing their interactions.” She stated.

Kara didn’t say anything as she watched her mother rip into Renee about her question. Their relationship was not sexual by any means and her mother was right, Maggie had become one of her closest confidants. She reached for Maggie’s hand again and held it.

“I apologize if it came off as if I was sexualizing their relationship. I’m sorry, Kara and Maggie if it came off that way.” Renee apologized. The last thing she wanted to do was piss off Diana.

Maggie did not appreciate Renee’s implications and she would make it known later, “I accept your apology.” She replied begrudgingly.

Kara didn’t say anything and went back to eating her food. They were offered dessert, but the table had politely declined. Kara wondered if Maggie still wanted her to come over tonight or not. So, she pulled out her phone and sent Maggie a message.

_Kara: Do you still want me to come over tonight?_

_Maggie: Not tonight it can wait until tomorrow night xx_

Kara was disappointed but respected Maggie’s response.

_Kara: Okay xx_

Dinner was over and Kara found herself in the car with her parents. Her mom was driving this time around while her mother sat in the passenger side.

“Why would she ask if anything was going on between me and Maggie? We weren’t doing anything out of the ordinary.” Kara asked from the backseat.

Her mom sighed in frustration, “You and Maggie orbit around each other and even though, you include everyone else, you and Maggie are a unit. Renee, being an outsider does not know that’s how your relationship is with Maggie. I guess she thought that there was something inappropriate about it, but your mother set her straight.” Alex explained how others may see Kara’s relationship with Maggie.

“Why does everyone always assume something sexual is going on?” Kara huffed. She wished there was something sexual going on to shut everyone up.

“When an older person takes interest in a younger person most people assume it is sexual. That’s the way the world sees things, Kara. If you want to be with Maggie, then that is something that you are going to have to deal with in the future.” Diana answered her daughter’s question honestly.

Kara hated it, but with the way things were she had to accept it. She had no problem with their relationship, but she wondered if Maggie would have a problem with their relationship or lack thereof.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...Renee is a bitch lol
> 
> Diana and Alex being mama bears and jumping in to defend their daughter and Maggie.
> 
> Next time on TEOTH: It's graduation day! And Kara and Maggie


	29. A Time and Place for Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter picks up after the last one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's up, everyone? I had my tonsils taken out, and it's been hell. I'm back with another chapter though, yay! Thank you to everyone you are amazing!
> 
> A lot of strong reactions to Renee and how much of a bitch she was (that is how I wanted her to come off).

Kara was in the middle of watching a movie with her mom’s when there was a knock at the door. She used her vision to see her aunt standing at the door, “It’s Aunt Kate.”

Alex got off the chair and went to go open the door since Kara was not making any moves to go answer it. She opened the door and saw a distraught Kate at her door, “Kate? What’s wrong? Where is Maggie? Where is Renee?” She asked as she ushered Kate into the house.

Kate sniffed, “Maggie and Renee had words about dinner tonight, and Maggie pretty much told Renee to kick rocks and told her she wasn’t welcomed anymore. Renee packed her bags and left.” She was torn between her best friend, her girlfriend, and her niece, but she knew that Kara would always come first.

Alex walked with Kate into the living room, “I’m sorry, Kate.” She apologized.

Kara sat up when she saw her aunt looking grief-stricken, “What’s wrong Aunt Kate? Did something happen?” She asked, she’s never seen Kate this torn up before.

“I’m fine, love bug. Don’t worry about it, okay?” Kate explained.

Kara furrowed her eyebrows, “But you’re crying and you’re hurt. Is it Renee? Did she do something to you? Do I have to fling her into space? It will give me satisfaction to do so.” She offered.

Kate chuckled, “Thanks but no thanks, love bug. She’s gone but my relationship with Maggie may be tainted.” She replied solemnly.

“I’ll make us some tea and then we will talk. Once cooler heads prevail you can talk to Maggie.” Diana got off the couch and went to the kitchen to make tea.

Kara grabbed Krypto’s leash and snuck out of the house. She didn’t think Maggie should be alone right now. Kara along with Krypto made their way across the street and she knocked on the door.

“I don’t want to see you right now, Kate,” Maggie yelled as she opened the door.

Kara smiled, “I’m better than Kate. Can we come in?” She asked.

Maggie tried to muster a smile, “You and Krypto are always allowed over here.” She opened the door wider for Kara and her furry companion to come inside.

“I know we are. Aunt Kate told my parent’s about what happened. You let Renee have it, huh?” Kara smiled jovially.

Maggie chuckled, “Yeah, I did. Her insinuations and her remarks didn’t sit right with me. I’m grateful your parent’s stepped in when they did or else I would have been going to jail. I was about to have some tea. Do you want some?” She asked as she walked towards the kitchen.

“Yes, please. Then I want to know what happened tonight.” Kara took Krypto off of his leash and followed Maggie into the kitchen.

Maggie sighed, “I told Renee that her statements were out of place, and to make stray observations like that is dangerous. Let’s just say if it wasn’t for Kate, then it would have been ugly.” She pulled out two mugs from the cabinet.

Kara sighed, “This is one gigantic mess. I don’t want your years of friendship with Aunt Kate to go down the drain. You two have been through too much together for her little bitch of an ex-girlfriend to come between the two of you.” She didn’t want Maggie to throw her relationship away with her aunt.

“I’m not going to throw our friendship away. It's complicated. When Kate kicked Renee to the curb I knew that our friendship was more important.” Maggie turned off the kettle when it started whistling.

“Good, I’m glad. Mom gave me some wisdom tonight, and I thought that I would share it with you. If you and I are going to be together or want to be together, then we have to get used to people thinking our relationship is inappropriate, because I am young, and you are older than I am. Renee doesn’t know us and she drew her assumptions, but those who know us, and those who matter know the truth.” Kara may seem like she didn’t listen to her parents, but she did.

Maggie chuckled, “Your mom gave you some pretty solid advice.” She put a mug of tea in front of Kara.

Kara played with the handle of the mug, “She is pretty smart. My parents have dealt with it all from people on the outside, and they’ve been together for almost eight years, and raised a pretty awesome daughter.” She grinned.

Maggie smiled and sat down beside Kara, “I can’t discount your parents for raising an awesome daughter. Our relationship was what I wanted to discuss with you tonight. I’ve been working a lot because I was trying to run from my ever developing feelings from you. You don’t understand how hard it is for me to be around you and not be able to touch you, hold you, kiss you, etc. The little voice in my head keeps telling me it’s wrong, but my heart says something different.”

Kara could feel her heart pounding against her rib cage, “Is that a bad thing?” She asked, trying not to get her hopes up.

“It’s not a bad thing, Kara. It’s a scary thing, to be honest, you are the first and only young woman under the age of twenty-five that I’ve had any feelings of this kind before. I find myself not wanting to wait until you turn eighteen. Then all the questions start popping up here and there, then I am second guessing myself. I don’t want to second guess myself, Kara. Then there is the fearful side of me that thinks that when you go off to college you’ll find someone else who is your age, and you know how that goes.” Maggie figured it was time, to be honest, and not run for what she was feeling.

Kara touched Maggie’s hand and grasped it in hers, “I’ve been waiting for you to say those words to me for months, Maggie. I have the same thoughts and fears as you do. I’m almost ten years your junior, and there are times where I feel like you see me as a teenager. I’m going to tell you like I’ve told Aunt Kate. I’ve been in love with you since I was sixteen and even when I was with Sam, I wanted to be with you. There was a line in the sand that I could not cross, because of our ages. Age is nothing but a social construct, and yes, by the laws of America there are rules on age differences between people. I’m going off to college, yes, and I may find people that I am attracted to, but they are not you.” She put her heart on the table along with Maggie’s.

Maggie was not expecting that kind of confession from Kara, “What are you saying, Kara?”

“I want to be with you, Maggie. Screw what people think, screw our ages. What matters is me and you and how we make each other feel. I can’t say I will never break your heart, but I will try not to, but I am counting on you not to break mine. There are so many things working against us, but I don’t care.” Kara didn’t want to talk anymore, instead, she leaned in and kissed Maggie. She threw caution to the wind, and went for it. When Kara realized what she did she backed off, “I’m sorry.” She apologized, “I am all about consent, and yeah, I didn’t consent for our kiss.

Maggie smirked, “The moment warranted a kiss, Kara. It was so worth it.” She went back in for a second kiss when her phone started ringing, “It’s your mom. Hey, Alex.”

“Is Kara over there with you?” Alex asked as she was gearing up to head to work.

Maggie looked over at Kara, “Yeah, Kara and Krypto are here. What’s wrong?” She asked trying not to alarm Kara.

“Something big is going down and we are needed. Keep Kara with you, please.” Alex implored.

“Yeah, you know I will, Alex,” Maggie replied and the phone disconnected.

Kara looked at Maggie, “What did mom want?” She asked.

“Your mom got called into work and your mother is needed, so you are to stay here with me until the threat is over.” Maggie didn’t want to lie to Kara.

Kara laughed, “Leave it for something big to go down on the eve of my graduation. I feel like I am in an episode of Buffy, except for the mayor isn’t going to turn into this freaky demon. It would have been nice to blow the school up.” She joked.

Maggie laughed, “Leave it to you to make light of this situation, but I can see where you were coming from. So, you are in my hands for the foreseeable future, whatever shall we do?” She asked with a smile.

Kara closed the space between them, “This,” She pressed her lips against Maggie’s. They kissed and Kara could feel herself coming alive and she welcomed it. Kissing Maggie was like a dream come true, and she was a goddess at kissing. Kara felt her body come to life as Maggie nibbled on her bottom lip, “Oh my God,” Kara whispered.

Maggie broke the kiss, “What’s wrong, Kara? Did I do something wrong?” She asked searching Kara’s eyes for any distress.

“What?! No, you did nothing wrong, Maggie.” Kara rushed out quickly.

“Then what was with the ‘oh my God’?” Maggie asked.

Kara blushed, “You nibbling at my bottom lip made me feel things in a good way. In a way that no one has made me feel before.” She explained how she was feeling.

Maggie smirked, “My biting your lip turned you on? I have to file that away for later use.” She joked.

Kara blushed, “Uh yeah, is that a bad thing?” She questioned.

“Not a bad thing at all, Kara.” Maggie grinned, “We should finish our tea.” She remembered the tea that was probably cold by now.

“Yeah, that would be ideal. I can warm it up for you with my vision.” Kara offered.

Maggie chuckled, “Okay, just don’t make my tea scalding hot.” She joked.

“I’m an expert. I always warm up mom’s coffee if she lets it get cold.” Kara took her glasses off and used her heat vision to warm up Maggie’s tea followed by hers.

“That’s awesome Kara.” Maggie drank her tea after Kara zapped it, “It’s the correct temperature. I bow down to your superiority.”

Kara pushed her glasses to the side, “You don’t have to bow down to me. I am not that superior, but I am glad you think so.” She replied with a sly smile.

“Are you flirting with me, Kara?” Maggie asked scandalized, but not really.

“I don’t know, am I? It’s up for interpretation.” Kara answered nonchalantly.

Maggie grinned, “Then I take it as you flirting with me,” She drunk her tea.

Kara looked at Krypto, “Maggie thinks I’m flirting. What do you think, Krypto?” She asked her puppy.

Krypto opened one eye and barked a few times before going back to sleep. His human was flirting with Maggie.

“Krypto agrees with me. You were so flirting.” Maggie laughed.

They finished their coffee and Kara found herself growing tired, “Is it alright if we lay down?” She asked.

“Not at all. Head on upstairs and I will put our dishes away.” Maggie got off the stool and started to clean their cups up.

“In your room?” Kara asked tiredly.

“Yes, Kara in my room.” Maggie could have told Kara to go to the other guest room, but she would feel better if Kara was with her.

Kara went upstairs and went to Maggie’s room, she kicked off her shoes and climbed in the bed. She tried not to think about what was happening in the city, and why her parents had to be called away.

Maggie entered the room, “Let me get you something to sleep in. I know you don’t want to sleep in your clothes.” She busied herself getting some clothes for Kara to sleep in.

Kara smiled, “Thanks, jeans, and a shirt does not pajamas make. Where is Krypto?” She asked noticing her was not behind Maggie.

“He’s getting something to drink. I let him mill about outside for a little bit, and brought him inside.” Maggie pulled out a pair of shorts and a ‘fuck the police shirt’ for Kara.

Kara giggled, “You have a shirt that says 'fuck the police' on it?” She found it ironic.

“It was a gag gift from Kate,” Maggie told Kara.

“You know, one day you should wear this shirt, and then maybe I could fuck the police,” Kara replied saucily before heading into the bathroom to change her clothes. When she came back out Maggie had already changed into her pajama’s and she put her clothes on the chair. Kara also noticed that Krypto was chilling at the end of the bed.

“I didn’t feel like bringing his bed upstairs.” Maggie made the excuse. She figured with Krypto in the bed it would keep her from touching Kara.

Kara gave Maggie and ‘are you serious?’ look, “His bed is not that heavy, but I hope he doesn’t think this is going to be a thing when we go back home.” She looked at the dog who was already sleeping.

“Let him have some fun.” Maggie pulled the covers back for Kara.

Kara got into bed, “You know, this is our second time sleeping together. We should be making out while sleeping together.” She joked.

Maggie chuckled, “I know how much we both want that, but now is not the time or the place.” She quickly replied.

Kara shrugged, “There is always a time and place for everything, Maggie. There is no better time like now. I mean, my parents and Aunt Kate are out saving the city, and we are all alone. No one has to know what we did or didn’t do.” She couldn’t help herself.

“You are dangerous, Kara.” Maggie did not have a comeback.

“You go into danger every time you go to work. I’m going to leave it alone though, because it’s improper. We’ll see how long you can resist temptation.” Kara kissed Maggie on the cheek and turned over to go to sleep.

Maggie’s mouth hung open and prayed that she would be able to survive the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Renee is gone, and Maggie and Kate's relationship will not be the same.
> 
> Maggie and Kara being who they are.
> 
> National City was under attack.
> 
> Next Time on TEOTH: Kara (finally) graduates and Maggie and Kara decide on where they go from there.


	30. Can't Fight The Moonlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara graduates and she and Maggie spend some quality time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone for your support and kind words. It sucks being sick, but it does wonders for my writing. The upside is, I get to eat lots of ice cream, and jello. I also eat other soft and mushy foods as well, but I still want real food.

Kara was nervous she sat on the stage looking out at the crowd of family members and her peers. She couldn’t lean over and talk to Lucy because everyone was watching them. Kara sat through the principal’s speech about the school, the students, scholarships, etc. She scanned the audience and saw her parents, Maggie and Aunt Kate sitting with Lucy and Sara’s family. This eased her nervousness a little.

“Now, to lead us into our ceremony is our class valedictorian, Kara Danvers-Prince.” The principal introduced Kara.

The auditorium erupted in applause as Kara made her way to the podium and offered a polite ‘thank you’ to the principal. She cleared her throat and stepped up to the mic and a hush fell over the auditorium.

“Good morning, parents, friends, teachers, mentors, administrators, and of course, the graduating class of 2007.” Kara began her speech. She focused her attention on Maggie and her family as she read the words on the paper. Kara had re-written what she wanted to say several times until she found the words to properly express how she felt. After she finished there was another round of applause, then Lucy took to the podium to give her speech, before the presenting of the diplomas.

The ceremony went by in a blur and before Kara knew it she was a high school graduate. She met with Lucy and Sara outside and they posed for pictures with each other.  
“I can’t believe the moment had finally come and gone. We’re graduates!” Sara exclaimed as they posed for their last picture.

“I know, four years of hell, and now we will be moving to four more years of hell.” Kara joked.

Lucy scoffed, “Yeah, don’t remind me. So, what are we going to do tonight? I know we are not going to spend it hanging with our families.” She loved her family, but there was only so much togetherness she could handle.

“I hear that Dave is having a graduation party tonight. It’s supposed to be a lot of fun, and I’m sure this one isn’t going to get raided by the police.” Sara whispered.

Kara remembered the last time, “Yeah, that’s not going to happen. I learned my lesson from the last time, and if the police do show up, and stuff happens. My parents are not going to let me go off to college.” She did not need to do anything to piss her parents off.

Lucy was in agreement with Kara, “Yeah, my parents would probably ship me off to West Point instead of Harvard. I’m with Kara on this one.” She needed to keep her nose clean until she went off to college.

“How are we even friends?” Sara joked.

Kara laughed, “I asked myself that every day.” She sassed back.

“Seems like only yesterday the three of them were getting into mischief, and today, they are high school graduates.” Alex joked, but she was proud of her little trouble makers.

“Now, they will be getting into mischief while at college.” Diana tried to keep her emotions at bay. She had spent most of the night last night crying.

“The east coast is going to be in trouble once the hurricane trio arrive.” Kate joked.

Kara laughed sarcastically, “We are not that bad. I’ll see you two goofballs later.” She told her friends, “Where is Maggie?” She asked noticing that the detective was missing.

“Robbery. She’ll see you at the house later.” Alex answered.

Kara was disappointed, “Okay, so let’s eat.” She was starving.

“We have a whole feast of food at the house. I know you’re hungry, and can eat a whole house.” Alex joked.

Kara sighed, “You’re going to get enough of joking about my appetite, mom. I’m a growing girl.” She shot back.

“You know I love you.” Alex wrapped her arm around Kara’s shoulder.

Everyone got in the car and made their way back home and Kara couldn’t wait to get out of her cap and gown and the dress that she had to wear. It was irritating and hot, but she was happy about her achievement. Once inside the house, Kara zoomed upstairs and changed out of her clothes and put on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. She wanted to be comfortable and cool. Kara grabbed Krypto and let him go outside in the backyard.

It didn’t take long for the house to be filled with laughter from friends and family. Kara was surprised to see her mom’s friend, Agent Vasquez hanging out with them as well. She’s been over to the house a few times, so she was a welcomed addition to the party. Sara, Lucy, James, and Winn all popped over as well, and they were enjoying themselves outside.

“Where is Maggie?” Winn asked.

“There was a robbery or something going on, so you know she had to take care of that,” Kara answered, as she was eating her veggie kabob.

Sara looked at Kara, “Do you know all of Maggie’s whereabouts?” She asked out of curiosity.

Kara blushed, “Not all of them. I asked where she was when I didn’t see her after the ceremony. Mom told me where she was.” She shrugged it off, it wasn’t a bad thing.

“Are you and Maggie going to become an item?” James asked.

Kara sighed, “I honestly don’t know. We want to be with each other it was established, but there’s the whole age thing. She is an officer of the law, and Renee didn’t help, and Aunt Kate isn’t helping either. I don’t understand why she has a problem with it. My moms are pretty chill about it, but then again, they would be hypocritical if they did.” She didn’t mean to rant, but she was getting frustrated.

“I would say fuck what everyone else thinks, not your parents of course, and just go for it. I mean, you will be on the other side of the country. Maggie can come and visit, and in the state of New York, the age of consent is 17. It’s a win-win for you and Maggie both.” Lucy had studied up on the laws in New York, and also, Boston for science purposes.

Everyone looked at Lucy, “How do you know this?” Sara asked.

Lucy shrugged, “I’m going to be a lawyer. I need to know these things,” She answered smugly.

Winn shook his head, “Delinquents!” He joked.

“Takes one to know one.” James shot back.

“We’re all delinquents. That college party was enough for me.” Kara admitted.

Winn sighed, “Don’t remind me. My foster parents kicked my ass for that.” He was on punishment for a month.

“Tell me about it.” Sara agreed.

The party continued on well into the evening, and Kara left with her friends, while the adults still enjoyed themselves. Kara said she would open her gifts later and wanted to go out, and that is when Kara learned that her curfew had been extended to 12:30 and not 11:30. She was excited about that.

So, Kara, Lucy, Sara, Winn, and James ended up going to a beach bonfire and spend some time there. That was until Kara’s phone vibrated with a message from Maggie.

_Maggie: Where are you?_

_Kara: I am at a bonfire. What’s up?_

_Maggie: Do you think you could sneak away?_

Kara knew she could sneak away because she did not drive. She typed her message back.

_Kara: Yeah, I didn’t drive. Where are you?_

_Maggie: The pier. Xx_

Kara poked Lucy in the arm, “Maggie is at the pier. I’ll see you later.” She whispered to her friend.

Lucy smirked, “Go get your woman.” She whispered back.

Kara stood up and wiped the sand off of her shorts. She sprinted to the pier and sent a text to Maggie asking her where she was. It didn’t take her long to find Maggie standing by the giant wheel.

“Hey, what are you doing here?” Kara asked as she approached Maggie.

Maggie smiled, “I was hoping to bump into you. Your mom told me where you had gone, so here I am.” She answered.

Kara couldn’t contain her happiness, “Whatever shall we do with our time? My curfew has been lifted to 12:30. That gives us about three hours and some change for us to do anything we would like.” She looked at her watch.

“There is somewhere I would like to take you, somewhere where we will be away from a lot of people and prying eyes. Are you up for it?” Maggie asked in a charming way.

Kara wondered where Maggie wanted to take her, “Yeah, if it gets us away from people, then I am more than ready for it. I’ve been too social today. Where are we going?” She asked out of curiosity.

Maggie smiled, “It’s a secret, but I am sure you will enjoy it immensely.” She took Kara’s hand in hers.

Kara couldn’t believe that Maggie was holding her hand in front of people, “You’re holding my hand in public. People can see us?” She tried not to let her feelings get the best of her because this was a new development.

“Yes, I realized that. I hope you don’t have a problem with that.” Maggie asked smugly. She figured she would meet Kara where she was at.

“N-no, not at all. I am surprised, that’s all. I mean, you’ve been pretty adamant about things.” Kara stumbled through her answer. Her mind was still in overdrive.

“You’re worth the risk, Kara,” Maggie smiled as they walked off the pier and towards the parking lot.

“So are you, Maggie,” Kara replied unable to find the right words to convey how she is feeling.

Maggie opened Kara’s door, “We’re wasting precious time.”

Kara got inside of the car, “We don’t want to waste any of our time together.” She retorted before putting on her seatbelt.

Maggie closed Kara’s door and made her way over to the driver’s side and opened the door, “I’m sure we will have a lot of time together.” She commented.

“What about my parents? How did they react?” Kara asked the important question.

Maggie put on her seatbelt and started the car, “Your parents were a little worried at first, but then, they gave me their blessing. We still can’t do anything sexual with each other, until you are eighteen. But, you will be in New York where the age of consent is seventeen. When I come to visit you, all bets are off.”

“How do you know about the laws in New York?” Kara asked, wondering if Maggie had done the research herself, or if a little birdy named Lucy Lane told her.

Maggie smirked, “I have my ways and my sources, Kara.” She answered cryptically.

Kara immediately thought of Lucy, “Keep your secrets. This is like a dream to me.”

“It’s as real as you and me, Kara. I told you last night that I was tired of running. The future is never promised, and I don’t want to keep asking ‘what if’.” Maggie knew she was taking a chance, but it was worth it all since Kara was willing to give them a chance.

Kara looked over at Maggie, “I don’t want to ask ‘what if’ either.” She looked out the window and saw that they were on the same winding road that they took to the planetarium.

“We’re not going to the planetarium. We are going somewhere else.” Maggie had given Kara an idea of where they were going. Sara had told her about a clearing off the beaten path of the planetarium, where there is a lake, and the sky is so clear you can see the stars, also the fireflies illuminate the area. Sara had told her it was very romantic.

“Um, okay. I don’t care where we go as long as we are together.” Kara remarked, she would go anywhere with Maggie, unless it was dangerous.

Maggie found the parking area and stopped the car, “We’re here.”

Kara looked around, “Where are we exactly?” She asked seeing nothing but woods.

“You’ll see. You trust me, right?” Maggie asked.

“I trust you.” Kara did trust Maggie.

Maggie smiled, “Then you are safe. I heard about this spot from a friend of mine and was told it was a very romantic spot. No one really comes out here at night, so it’s ours.” She turned off the car and got out, but not before grabbing a big throw blanket and a small basket.

Kara got out of the car and stretched her legs while also checking to make sure there were no immediate threats around. A person could never be too careful in the middle of nowhere.

“I’ll protect us,” Kara quipped.

“Lois Lane, I am not.” Maggie joked about Lois always being saved by Superman.

Kara scoffed, “I am nothing like Superman.” She took the basket from Maggie, “A picnic?”

“I know you’re not.” Maggie agreed, “Something like that. I like to call it more of a dessert.” She replied.

They walked through the clearing and Kara gasped at the lake and the fireflies floating above the water and around the lake, “Oh, wow. They look like tiny stars.” She remembered catching these in Midvale.

“These are stars you can touch.” Maggie spread the blanket down on the ground.

Kara put the basket down and sat down she was transfixed by the bugs, “When I first arrived in the summer to Midvale, mom had taken me outside to show me these little bugs that had a light inside of them. I was so amazed and she caught a couple of them in a jar for me. It was the most amazing thing I’ve ever seen. Growing up on Themyscira we didn’t have them.” She recalled the first time she saw the insects.

Maggie imagined a little Kara sitting with Alex asking all kinds of questions, “Thank you for sharing the memory with me. I used to love catching them and chasing them through the night, until my parents used to call me inside.”

Kara smiled, “I guess you and I are alike in that way.” She lamented.

“I guess we are.” Maggie unpacked the basket and put the cheesecake on the blanket, along with a bottle of sparkling grape juice, and two plastic wine glasses.

“You brought cheesecake and sparkling juice. You are pulling out all the stops tonight. I’m expecting a proposal.” Kara hoped a proposal was about to be the follow-up.

Maggie chuckled, “Not that kind of a proposal, but I do have one that you may like.” It’s too soon to be proposing marriage.

Kara turned to face Maggie, “What proposal is that?” She asked coquettishly.

Maggie took Kara’s hand in hers, “Would you be my girl officially?” She asked, feeling as if she was in high school.

Kara’s smiled so brightly it could have lit up the night, “Yes, I will be your girl.” She accepted happily. Kara couldn’t wait to tell Sara and Lucy what happened.

Underneath the moonlight, the stars, and the fireflies, Kara and Maggie shared their first kiss as girlfriends. The future may be unwritten, and there may be problems, but Kara knew that she and Maggie would be able to work through them together.

_El Fin_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They are officially a couple :-)
> 
> El Fin (or is it? dun dun dun)
> 
> Do you want a companion piece to this story? Let me know in the comments down below.


	31. New Story

A new story has been written! It's called Captive Heart! Enjoy :)

**Author's Note:**

> Lay it on me. Give me your thoughts and your feedback!
> 
> There is more where this came from.


End file.
